


My Heart Is Racing Fast

by AireHaleinski



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief Derek Hale/ Jordan Parrish, Brief Derek Hates Stiles, Brief Stiles Hates Derek, Brief Stiles Stilinski/ Malia Tate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hale Family is almost all dead, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/ Isaac Lahey, Minor Character Death, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Smut, Stiles is a little shit at first
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 75,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale ha vinto il suo terzo mondiale nella categoria motociclistica americana AMA, rimanendo però, senza sella per la stagione successiva.<br/>E' in quel momento che una chiamata gli apre le porte del campionato motociclistico più bello del mondo e un nuovo compagno di team è pronto a sconvogergli la vita, già travagliata. </p>
<p>O<br/>Come Derek e Stiles si innamorarono l'uno dell'altro correndo a 300km/h.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. E' UNA PROVA.  
> Posterò solo il primo capitolo, per vedere se effettivamente la FF ha un seguito, contando che parla di Motogp e non so in quanti la seguiate.  
> Nella mia testa è ovviamente completa, il problema è che devo ancora scriverla.  
> Yay me ;)  
> Scrivere la tag Stiles/ Malia è stato davvero difficile, ma purtroppo la presenza della giovane sarà importante, in un certo senso.  
> Avviso che Malia quì è Tate, non figlia di Peter e comparirà il meno possibile.  
> VERRANNO AGGIUNTE NOTE, VI AVVISO. Fra qualche millennio, probabilmente...  
> Ok. La smetto.  
> Godetevi la fic, io corro a scrivere il secondo capitolo, che è meglio ...  
> ps: anche Parrish, per quanto mi piaccia, comparirà il meno possibile. Non sembra una fanfiction sterek da questo primo capitolo ma GIURO CHE LO SARà. Lo prometto. Anche perchè non riesco a non scrivere su di loro...  
> pps: ci saranno quasi tutti i piloti della stagione motogp 2015 ;) amo questo sport e amo questi ragazzi =P  
> Baci e STAY TUUNED ;)

Se c’era qualcosa nel mondo, o meglio, nell’intero sistema solare che Derek Hale odiava davvero, non poteva essere altro che rimanere intrappolato nella sua comoda, ma soffocante sala in un fresco pomeriggio di Dicembre, costretto a fare il nulla più assoluto. 

Anche stendersi sul divano, cliccando compulsivamente i tasti “avanti” e “indietro” del telecomando e saltando da Fox Sport a Sky, passando per MTV Rock, attività che per più di metà della nazione poteva essere decretata come sport, lo rendeva nervoso anziché calmarlo.  
Quello, come l’intero pomeriggio, era finito nella lista personale dell’Hale “cosa ne sto facendo del mio quarto di secolo”, che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto semplicemente spazzare via dalla sua vita.  
Il divano era troppo comodo per i suoi gusti: troppo rosso, forse, così come l’intera stanza, tanto che pareva di entrare in un forno ogni volta che ci metteva piede.  
Un raggio del pallido sole di dicembre lo colpì attraverso la finestra, rendendo i suoi occhi verde muschio brillanti come smeraldi.  
Lo stesso colore che stava osservando il suo sguardo irritato. 

« Che cosa c’è adesso che non va?» .

Derek mantenne il contatto visivo per un tantino in più di quello che avrebbe voluto, prima di ribattere: «Tutto e niente, Jordan ». 

«Tu e le tue risposte complicate. Ti conosco, Der. C’è qualcosa, quindi sputa il rospo!» 

Ma anche se l’avesse fatto, Jordan non avrebbe mai capito, Derek ne era certo.  
Il fatto era che Jordan Parrish non aveva mai sentito il fuoco bruciare nel suo cuore, a causa delle gare motociclistiche e Derek lo sapeva troppo bene. 

Troppo monotona la sua vita, da qualche mese a quella parte da quando il rombo della propria Honda CBR1000, la moto che usava nelle gare, aveva smesso di ronzargli nelle orecchie, il casco a lasciargli stupidi segni sulla pelle, l’asfalto ad attirarlo contro di sé quando piegava a più di sessanta quattro gradi - ehilà, legge di gravità - e l’odore di benzina ad accoglierlo appena apriva gli occhi. 

Derek aveva appena vinto il campionato di AMA Superbike, era uno dei piloti più talentuosi del panorama americano dai tempi di Ben Spies, eppure....

Eppure era rimasto a casa dopo il suo terzo titolo consecutivo, tanti saluti da Honda America, che gli aveva sbattuto malamente la porta in faccia, lasciandolo così abbandonato al suo destino, nonostante le decine e decine di vittorie che aveva portato alla “casa alata”. 

Derek sbuffò, quando al telegiornale presero a commentare l’ultima impresa di un tennista proveniente da qualche paese sperduto, giù in Europa.  
Nessuno che parlava mai di moto, nessuno che si interessasse a un oggetto che avesse meno di quattro ruote, in quegli stupidi notiziari. 

La pelle prese a pizzicargli, ma lui inspirò ed espirò. Il suo io interiore gli stava disperatamente suggerendo di uscire, prendere la sua Yamaha CBR e scorrazzare per St.Flower Street, disturbando la quiete pubblica, e le migliaia di persone che ogni santo giorno trovavano qualcosa da fare allo Staples Center, che fosse assistere ad una partita di basket o un concerto. 

Un tintinnio provenne dalla cucina, ripetendosi un paio di volte e bloccando malamente le sue intenzioni di fuga: Derek non poteva lasciare in casa da solo Jordan, pena il ritrovamento di un paio di tazze rotte. La grazia nei movimenti era l’unica cosa che mancava a quel ragazzo. 

“E comunque, se tu volessi uscire, non lo lasceresti da solo, ma in compagnia di Sky Sport”, mormorò una vocina subdola, così simile a quella di Erica, nella sua testa. 

Derek alzò gli occhi, abbandonando l’idea del giro in moto, perché fare casino in città non poteva conciliare con il suo status segretissimo di “fidanzato del poliziotto più attraente di tutta Los Angeles”, altrimenti sarebbero stati guai. Il suo ego, e qualcosa più in basso, ne avrebbero risentito. 

«Ho fatto il tè!» esclamò Jordan, con quel solito sorriso angelico che a volte, solo a volte, faceva innervosire Derek. 

Il giovane, con un vassoio pericolante tra le mani, si sedette miracolosamente senza compiere danni accanto all’Hale, iniziando privo di alcun pudore, a massaggiargli il polpaccio, non prima di aver posato le tazze di tè sul tavolino bianco di fronte al divano. 

«Cosa c’è che non va, me lo vuoi dire?». 

«Sono i TG sportivi. Nessuno parla mai di moto» sbottò Derek, afferrando la tazza di terracotta dal tavolino e sedendosi più comodo, incastrando le gambe con quelle di Jordan. 

«Beh, siamo a dicembre, le gare iniziano a marzo, no? Non ci sarebbe nulla da raccontare, se non statistiche della passata stagione». 

«C’è sempre qualcosa da dire, quando si tratta di motociclismo» sbuffò Derek, di umore ancora più nero del solito. 

«Mmmh, sarà...» i tentativi che Jordan aveva usato per farlo ragionare erano evaporati come neve al sole, e per questo il ragazzo tentò con qualcosa di più efficace. 

Jordan appoggiò la propria tazza vuota sul tavolino, per poi voltarsi e avvicinarsi ancora di più al fidanzato, prendendogli il volto tra le mani in maniera così delicata da far sembrare Derek una bambola di porcellana. 

«Tu stai aspettando di ricevere qualche chiamata chiarificatrice da Honda, dimmi la verità». 

«No – rispose Derek, forse con troppa veemenza.- Non…ok, si sto aspettando che qualcuno mi dica che pensano di fare con me. Hanno firmato con un altro pilota, nella categoria si sono accasati tutti. Solo io sono rimasto a piedi». 

«Derek avrai qualche chance, credimi. Nessuno sano di mente ti lascerebbe fuori».  
Jordan espanse ancora di più il proprio sorriso, e Derek lasciò che un paio di occhi color prato lo scrutasse a fondo, prima che il poliziotto si avvicinasse, sfiorando le proprie labbra con quelle di Derek. 

Jordan e la moto l’avevano salvato da un delirio ormai a portata di mano: l’incendio che aveva distrutto casa sua e la vita di buona parte della sua famiglia ancora gli bruciava nel petto, silenzioso e subdolo, aspettando che il ragazzo provasse solo un minimo di dubbio, di paura, di esitazione, per presentarglisi davanti e ricacciarlo negli abissi. 

Era scappato da Beacon Hills, Derek, trovando fama, amore e una casa da condividere con il suo ragazzo, ma non la completa felicità.  
Quella non sarebbe mai stata raggiunta, ne era convinto.  
Jordan posò con difficoltà la tazza di Derek accanto alla propria, troppo immerso a succhiare le labbra dell’Hale, troppo coinvolto dalla barba dell’altro, un contrasto con la sua pelle liscia, che comunque pizzicava sotto le sue dita, troppo preoccupato da quella cicatrice sullo zigomo, segno di un highside, ovvero una sbalzata, fino a 3 metri d’altezza, che avrebbe potuto costare a Derek una visita anticipata alla madre, al padre e allo zio, nell’altro mondo.  
I gemiti in quella stanza si moltiplicarono a vista d’occhio, abili a nascondere i veri sentimenti di uno dei due amanti. 

In realtà Jordan Parrish odiava le gare di moto.  
Gli facevano paura, perché c’era il rischio ad ogni maledetto giro che potesse accadere qualcosa di serio al suo Derek, paura che da un secondo all’altro, quegli occhi così simili ai suoi non potessero più brillare. 

Per quello amava l’inverno, e il fatto che potesse rimanere con Derek quasi sempre. Nessuno dei media sospettava che in realtà quel ragazzo nel retrobox che durante la gara stava piegato su se stesso, con le dita incrociate e lo sguardo angelico, non fosse solo il “migliore amico”.  
Era scontato per i media che Derek, taglio di capelli perfetto, fisico statuario, occhi verde muschio con qualche striatura dorata, con un paio di cicatrici profonde su bassa schiena, avambraccio e zigomo e una barba morbida da poterci sguazzare, potesse essere interessato a centinaia, centinaia di ragazze. 

Il motto di Jordan era “mai dare qualcosa per scontato”. 

L’ansimare sempre più profondo dei due giovani infranse l’aria scaldandola, mentre Derek lasciava che Jordan si sdraiasse su di lui, pronto per donargli piacere, entrambi che attraversavano i capelli scuri dell’altro con le dita, in un massaggio sensuale da far girare la testa. 

Peccato che Sky Sport avesse deciso che le coccole spinte dei due ragazzi dovessero interrompersi. 

“…..Mi dicono dalla regia che abbiamo una notizia dell’ultim’ora che riguarda la Motogp. Le agenzie stanno diffondendo in questo preciso momento la notizia di un ritorno alle corse di Casey Stoner, che ricordiamo si è ritirato a fine 2012. Il ragazzo sarebbe stato pizzicato nella sede della Honda a Tokyo, probabilmente ad ultimare l’affare con Nakamoto.  
Sarebbe un gradito ritorno per il mondo delle due ruote, dato che l’addio del numero 27 è sempre stato poco digerito dagli addetti ai lavori e dai suoi innumerevoli tifosi” 

Derek si staccò da Jordan con la velocità della sua Yamaha, rimanendo a fissare lo schermo per dieci secondi buoni, il servizio che mostrava foto a raffica di una moto arancione targata Repsol. 

«Beh, eri tu quello che voleva qualche notizia importante sui motori. Eccola» si rassegnò Jordan, alzandosi in piedi, capendo che il momento culminante delle loro carezze non sarebbe mai arrivato, quel pomeriggio. 

«Casey torna a correre! Non ci posso credere! Non… woah… Casey! Casey torna a correre!» esclamò incredulo Derek, parendo un disco rotto.  
L’Hale non era tipo da entusiasmi facili: ad essere sinceri, solo tutto quello che orbitava attorno al mondo dei motori lo rendeva, se non felice, almeno soddisfatto.  
Certo, anche gli orgasmi che raggiungeva quasi ogni sera con Jordan, ma quella era un’altra storia. 

Derek vedeva la MotoGp come il paradiso in terra. Adorava seguire le avventure dei piloti e andare a vedere le gare in America, soprattutto quelle sulla pista di Laguna Seca, il circuito californiano che più amava. Tifava ovviamente per i riders a stelle e strisce - tra i quali era rimasto il solo Nicky Hayden, dopo il ritiro del veterano Colin Edwards - ma stimava molto anche la scuola motoristica australiana, che aveva sfornato decine e decine di talenti.  
Nessuno, almeno in questi ultimi anni, poteva però battere le forze spagnole Marquez, Lorenzo, Pedrosa, e anche qualche italiano, soprattutto la leggenda Valentino Rossi, che Derek non aveva mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare, nonostante le sue visite a Laguna. 

«Derek calmati, hai il battito cardiaco troppo accelerato». 

«Jor, non capisci! È Casey! È un mito!» biascicò Derek, gli occhi incollati allo schermo. Pareva che per lui Natale fosse arrivato con qualche giorno di anticipo. 

«Ok, però tranquillizzati. E poi, se vuoi la mia opinione, credo che tu possa facilmente batterlo. Hai una guida sopraffina, e non lo dico solo io, ma anche Kenny Roberts Senior, che ti ha studiato in pista per tutta a scorsa stagione». 

Derek scosse la testa, voltandosi. «E con questo che vorresti dire?» 

«Vorrei dire che magari…perché non puntare più in alto? Potresti offrire il tuo talento alla Motogp!» 

«No. Ne abbiamo discusso a sufficienza. La Motogp non penserebbe mai a uno come me, sono solo un campione di categoria in America!». 

«Oh, questo lo pensi solo tu! Sei forte, Derek, sei veloce, hai vinto tre mondiali di fila, sarebbero idioti a non prenderti. Hai vinto nove gare su dieci in quest’ultima stagione, e hai le stesse percentuali di podio di Marc Marquez, ne parlavano su ESPN l’altro giorno. Perché non dovresti sognare un po’ anche tu?» 

Derek staccò definitivamente lo sguardo dalla tv, con la mente che fluttuava. Certo, più di una volta aveva sognato di poter vedere il proprio nome accanto a quelli di Marquez, Lorenzo, Rossi, Pedrosa, ma poi la realtà amara gli presentava il conto, perché la sua vocina interiore gli ripeteva come fosse impossibile correre in MotoGp, per uno come lui.  
Non aveva nemmeno un team che gli curasse gli interessi, come accadeva con gli altri piloti. Solo un’ avvocato che in quel momento di pausa dalle corse si trovava da qualche parte sulle spiagge di Copacabana. 

«Smettiamola, non voglio illusioni. Lasciami godere il ritorno di Casey. E comunque dovresti comprarti un paio di magliette, ogni volta rubi le mie» sbottò Derek, cambiando repentinamente discorso. 

«Non dirmi che non ti piace. Sto bene con la tua roba addosso» ridacchiò Jordan, strofinandosi come un gattino, sul fianco dell’altro, accettando di non menzionare più la parola MotoGP. 

La risposta di Derek si bloccò in gola, anticipata dallo squillare del telefono.

Perché a volte il destino è strano. Proprio quando si smette di lottare per un obiettivo, quello si presenta davanti, più splendente e possibile di quanto non sia mai stato prima.

«Sarà Allison, aspettavo una sua chiamata per organizzare l’uscita con gli altri stasera…» borbottò Derek, afferrando la cornetta, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di osservare il numero sullo schermino. 

«Argent, ci vediamo alle otto al Palm. Di’ ad Isaac di essere puntuale…».

Ci volle solo un attimo di pausa a Derek, prima di intuire che quella voce con un particolare accento inglese non appartenesse ad Allison Argent. 

«Ehm…Pronto? Parlo con Derek Hale?»

«Si, chi è?» Derek avvertì il battito del proprio cuore correre come mai prima. Quella voce non era di Isaac, o Boyd, gli unici amici maschi che aveva. Eppure… eppure gli pareva quasi familiare, come se qualche tempo prima fosse un’abitudine ascoltarla. 

«Non credo tu mi abbia riconosciuto. Sono James Toseland, neo titolare della JT Yamaha Racing Team. Ascolta, ho osservato il tuo finale di stagione, ed ad essere sincero ti sto tenendo gli occhi addosso da qualche tempo. So che sei a piedi in questo momento, e non hai più vincoli con la Honda» . 

« Certo » rispose automaticamente Derek, sul volto l’espressione di un ragazzo in trance.

« Ottimo, perché volevo avvisarti che anche la Yamaha ha visionato le tue gare, e abbiamo constatato che il tuo stile grezzo ma efficace e soprattutto spettacolare è proprio quello che ci serve. Senza contare che sei pluripremiato in AMA, con tre vittorie del campionato di fila, complimenti…» 

Derek rimase completamente in silenzio, solo il respiro accelerato era udibile. Si sentiva stordito, separato dal proprio corpo, come se non fosse davvero lui quello che un ex bicampione del mondo di WSBK stava chiamando. 

«Derek, sei lì?».

«Si.. c-ci sono...» balbettò lui, come mai in vita sua. Sapeva, sapeva esattamente dove sarebbe andato a parare quel discorso, e il cuore prese a battere più forte.  
Non poteva capitargli davvero… 

«Perfetto. Derek, vorremmo renderti parte della nostra squadra. Sappiamo che hai un grosso potenziale, che in una categoria come la Motogp non potrà che brillare...» 

«Mi scusi? - Derek non era sicuro: aveva comprato i cotton fioc per le orecchie? E se sì, aveva sentito bene? - Ha detto MOTOGP?» blaterò lui, gli occhi grandi e verdi che fissavano quelli di Jordan, entrambi scioccati, mentre il respiro si accorciava. 

«Dammi del tu, non sono così vecchio.. e comunque sì, Derek. Ti offriamo una sella in MotoGp. E’ un team Yamaha, e anche se è solo una moto Open, ha sempre del potenziale...che ne d-». 

« Accetto…» tagliò corto Derek, il cuore che a breve gli sarebbe esploso nel petto. 

« Ottimo. Verrò io stesso settimana prossima a concludere l’affare a LA. Ci vediamo Derek, e grazie …» 

Derek lasciò che la linea cadesse, senza nemmeno rispondere al saluto di Toseland.  
Si sentiva vuoto e pieno allo stesso tempo, un turbine di emozioni che rendeva la stanza simile ad un ottovolante. Non sapeva più dove fossero gli oggetti, i divani, dove si stesse dirigendo…aveva solo il dialogo appena concluso nella testa, che veniva ripetuto all’infinito.

“Ti offriamo una sella in MotoGp…” 

Ti offriamo una sella in MotoGp… 

Ti offriamo…. 

Derek urlò, cadendo a peso morto sul divano, il corpo squassato da singhiozzi e risate, il respiro corto che lo stava spedendo in iperventilazione.  
Non aveva mai avuto una reazione così esagerata ad una notizia, tanto che Jordan dovette posare di nuovo le sue mani sul volto del ragazzo. 

“Derek, santo cielo che è successo?” 

L’Hale lo fissò tra le lacrime, le parole che uscivano a fatica, tanto che Jordan decise che una camomilla e un paio di esercizi di respirazione sarebbero stati più che utili. 

«Ok, adesso tu respiri con calma, bevi, e poi mi racconti». 

«Jor…Jor… mi hanno preso –bisbigliò mentre sorseggiava la camomilla - mi hanno preso…ho un posto… in MotoGp!»  
* 

Il Palm Restaurant non aveva mai visto così tanto entusiasmo come quella sera: uno dei tavoli più angolati nello specifico, fremeva in attesa della comparsa di qualcuno. 

«Ha detto MotoGp? Ma sei sicuro Isaac? Oddio non ci credo! ».  
«Als datti una calmata! O ti sei dimenticata che anche il tuo ragazzo, che poi sarei io, ci corre, e con e con moto ufficiale, tra parentesi».

«Isaac ha ragione… - biascicò Erica Reyes, sorseggiando dell’acqua che aveva già ordinato – avevamo tutti un posto in Motogp con marche ufficiali da un pezzo, e nessuno ha organizzato un party per festeggiare la cosa».  
La giovane scosse la chioma biondo grano, posando il bicchiere sul tavolo, la macchia di rossetto sul bordo bene in vista. 

«Ma Derek è comunque il campione AMA…lui merita un po’ di festa in più » asserì Vernon Boyd, con il solito tono indifferente. 

Allison squadrò con insistenza il trio che le si presentava davanti: tutti motociclisti pronti a debuttare nella classe regina, che sembravano poco esaltati dalla sella conquistata da Derek. 

«Voi non capite… è una grossa soddisfazione per uno che…Derek!!».

Il giovane Hale non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di varcare la soglia del ristorante, che Allison Argent gli saltò praticamente in braccio, i capelli lunghi e curvi che le danzavano sulla schiena. 

«Isaac mi ha detto tutto! Oh, sono così fiera di te Der, complimenti!» Il sorriso che lei gli regalò, largo e sincero, sciolse la tensione evidente che si era formata nel petto di Derek, agitato dall’incontro con i suoi amici, tanto che ricambio il sorriso. 

«Quello che stavamo dicendo io e gli altri…- iniziò Isaac, una volta che Allison riuscì a portare Derek in sala, accompagnata da un Jordan altrettanto raggiante – era solo che anche noi abbiamo guadagnato una sella, con team ufficiali…» 

«Oh, stai zitto per favore…- sbottò Allison in fretta, facendo sedere Derek e abbracciandolo di nuovo – siamo tutti fieri di te, Derek… dopo quello che hai passato, non meriti altro che gioia e sono sicura che ne troverai tanta in Motogp…». 

Il sorriso di Allison era coinvolgente, e Derek non potè far altro che sorridere a sua volta.  
La felicità della mora e di Derek non potè che diffondersi a macchia d’olio: Boyd, Erica e Isaac abbracciarono Derek con vigore, fieri del suo successo. 

«Ve ne rendete conto? I fantastici quattro dei campetti di Dirt Track adesso scorrazzeranno per le piste della Motogp…» disse Isaac Lahey, in tono piuttosto sognante.  
Il ragazzo, capelli riccioli e biondi e occhi color del mare, era stato il primo a ricevere una sella dalla Kawasaki, moto ritornata alle competizioni ad alto livello.  
Lui e Boyd successivamente, erano diventati i piloti ufficiali della “Ninja”, mentre Erica aveva occupato la prima sella in Suzuki, in attesa del suo compagno di squadra. 

«Beh, dopo la prima donna in Motogp, adesso dobbiamo festeggiare il primo Hale, no?» ridacchiò Erica, con le mani alzate tentando di attirare le attenzioni del cameriere. 

« Il primo di una lunga serie…» disse Derek con un sorriso raro, gli occhi verdi che brillavano. 

Il ragazzo si sentì investito da un calore particolare, che non aveva mai provato prima. Vedere tutti i suoi amici, il suo ragazzo accanto a lui, a festeggiarlo e brindare in suo onore, era uno dei momenti che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Nemmeno fece caso a quello che Sky Sport stava trasmettendo, o a quello che aveva ordinato da mangiare: quelle sensazione di essere finalmente entrato nella cerchia dei piloti migliori lo stava sopraffacendo completamente.  
Era come avere accanto a sé la propria famiglia. 

A proposito della famiglia….

Il cellulare di Derek prese a trillare nel bel mezzo della serata, distraendo il ragazzo da quella festa che era soltanto sua: sullo schermo comparve il nome di Laura Hale.

Laura e Cora Hale erano le uniche familiari rimaste a Beacon Hills. Le due ragazze se la cavavano, e sostenevano il fratello a loro modo. In autunno erano persino andate a trovarlo, per festeggiare la vittoria del campionato.  
Derek doveva ritenersi fortunato, perché sorelle come loro era difficile trovarne.  
Le amava. Le amava più di sé stesso, ed era fiero di come erano riuscite a crescere, anche senza l’aiuto dei genitori. 

«Ma ti sembra il modo, Derek?» 

«Scusa?» 

«Perché devo venire a sapere dal telegiornale che mio fratello ha ricevuto un posto in MotoGp, la classe più famosa del motociclismo mondiale? Mi sembra logico conoscere certe cose tramite un mezzobusto che si trova all’interno del tubo catodico…il mio fratellino adorato non ha avuto nessuna intenzione di avvisare le sue due sorelle, vero?» 

«Laura perdonami… è che la notizia di Stoner insieme alla chiamata di Toseland mi hanno stordito…» 

«Tanto da non chiamarci e da dimenticarti di noi? Mmmh, ti odio quando ti comporti come se nel mondo esistano solo Jordan e i tuoi amici, Derek…». 

« Dai, non fare così, lo sai che ti voglio bene, Laura. E comunque ci vedremo sicuramente, lo prometto ».

Il tono di voce della sorella si addolcì « Ok. E… Derek? A parte tutto, sappi che mamma e papà sarebbero fieri di quello che sei diventato. E anche Peter, probabilmente…». 

Derek tentò di combattere col magone che gli si era formato in gola: sapeva che era un modo per incoraggiare, sapeva che Laura lo faceva per spronarlo, ma ogni volta che pensava o sentiva nominare i propri genitori e le occasioni mancate per renderli felici, Derek non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime.  
La mano di Jordan, stretta contro la propria, allevò il dolore. 

«G- Grazie…salutami Cora. Ti voglio bene.» 

«Anch’io Der. Salutami Jordan e il resto della banda… un bacio!» 

Le luci artificiali del locale iniziarono a rendere più pesanti le palpebre già stanche di Derek, tanto che il ragazzo, terminata l’ultima cucchiaiata di dolce, aveva già voglia di andare a casa. 

«Potete rimanere da me, ragazzi…abbiamo giochi in quantità. Derek si riposa e noi ci divertiamo, non vedo il problema…» propose Jordan, soddisfatto.  
Derek stava per annuire alle parole del fidanzato, pregustando il letto caldo e un po’ di pace, dopo le emozioni della giornata, quando Sky Sport lo fece cadere malamente dalla nube di sonno nella quale stava fluttuando, diffondendo per la seconda volta, in quella giornata, un’ultim’ora sulla MotoGp. 

“E dopo la pubblicità vi daremo i due nomi dei piloti che faranno parte della nuova squadra capitanata dall’ex campione di Sheffield, James Toseland… restate con noi!” 

« Due?» chiese Derek con gli occhi sgranati. James non gli aveva mai detto che avrebbe avuto un compagno di squadra…..e Derek non aveva mai avuto compagni di squadra, nella sua carriera. 

«Dovrai condividere il box, Derek… ah, c’è sempre una prima volta per tutto amico, rilassati…» ridacchiò Isaac, sputacchiando pezzi di cibo dappertutto sulla tovaglia.

«Io… non so nemmeno che vuol dire avere un compagno di squadra…» biascicò lui, con uno strano terrore sul volto, un po’ più pallido.  
« Beh, non vuol dire andare al patibolo, Der Der... semplicemente condividi i tuoi dati con lui, o lei, scatti le foto di rito e hai il nome del tuo avversario più importante. E’ così il detto “Il primo avversario da battere è il tuo compagno di squadra” ...non l’ho inventato io, è una regola della notte dei tempi…» . 

Ma Derek ignorò tutto il discorso di Erica. Avere un compagno di squadra significava più moto nel box, più confronti e sicuramente più esperienza dalla sua parte.  
E se come compagno avesse avuto Nicky Hayden? Le viscere di Derek si strinsero al solo pensiero: sarebbe stato difficilissimo adattarsi con calma, perché in Motogp, con un compagno che indossa i tuoi stessi colori, la parola “calma” non esiste. 

«Spero solo non sia Nicky Hayden… perderei il confronto con lui su tutti i fronti...». 

«Scusa, sarebbe magnifico, invece! Nicky è un pilota esperto che saprebbe aiutarti ad adattarti alla moto più velocemente possibile…» lo rassicurò Jordan. 

«E poi è notoriamente molto altruista…guarda! Ha già twittato le sue congratulazioni!»

Derek si protese verso il cellulare di Boyd, sul quale campeggiava il tweet di Nicky Hayden. 

“Buona fortuna Derek Hale, teniamo alto l’onore americano!”

Il suo cuore non potè non riempirsi di gratitudine.  
Forse… forse un compagno di squadra non era poi un dramma di proporzioni così epiche. 

Non quanto il servizio di Sky Sport comunque, che stava per essere mandato in onda.  
Il silenzio cadde come un velo su quel tavolo, i respiri che scarseggiavano per la tensione. 

“Ed è nato oggi con due piloti già contattati, il team JT Yamaha Racing, la nuova squadra della categoria Open che debutterà nella stagione 2015 del Motomondiale.  
James Toseland, che ha corso in Motogp sempre con Yamaha, e bicampione del mondo nel 2004 e nel 2007 nella World SuperBike ha fondato quindi il suo nuovo team, che si prospetta competitivo, seppur formato da un pilota sconosciuto alle folle, ma di grande prospettiva, e uno che il mondo conosce fin troppo: Derek Hale, vincitore del campionato AMA Superbike per il terzo anno consecutivo, e Stiles Stilinski, attuale campione del mondo della Moto 2 per il secondo anno di fila e campione in Moto 3 nel 2012. “Sono certo che entrambi daranno il massimo per la squadra. Stiles è un pilota forte e determinato. Derek è veloce e sarà sicuramente la sorpresa di questa nuova stagione”, ha dichiarato Toseland. Se comunque sulla vita privata di Hale vige il riserbo più assoluto, così non si può dire di Stilinski, che da qualche mese frequenta la famosa modella Malia Tate, dopo aver lasciato l’altrettanto nota Lydia Martin. In bocca al lupo a questi due ragazzi. ” 

Derek si guardò attorno: ognuno degli amici era stupito per qualcosa di diverso.  
«Stiles? E’ quello che sta con la modella! Conosco Malia, spesso è stata testimonial delle gare di ginnastica, e mi sta letteralmente sulle palle…» sbottò Allison, infastidita. 

«Ha un’aria da snob. Lydia era molto meglio. Ally,ti ricordi i titoli assurdi sul giornale, qualche tempo fa? “E’ nato l’amore Stydia”…» ricordò Erica, annuendo. 

« Stydia?» chiese Isaac, stupito. 

« E’ lo stesso concetto dei Brangelina, Isaac. Roba da donne…» Boyd agitò la mano, tanto per far capire all’amico che il discorso non aveva poi molto senso. 

«E adesso la coppia “Stiles con quella”, si chiama Stalia…» proseguì Erica, facendo roteare il bicchiere tra le mani in maniera distratta.

«Ma a noi non importa quanti mondiali ha vinto e quante ragazze si è portato a letto, giusto? L’importante è batterlo. Lui è il tuo primo avversario, Derek, ricordalo...».

Jordan strinse le mani di Derek tra le proprie, tentando di infondere all’Hale un pizzico di forza.  
Derek non aveva idea di cosa poter pensare. Era tutto così assurdo: qualche ora prima si lamentava della sua condizione di disoccupato, e poi si ritrovava in MotoGp nella squadra di James Toseland, con uno sciupa femmine campione del mondo come compagno di squadra. 

Derek sospirò sorseggiando l’acqua nel bicchiere, osservando il volto di Toseland che campeggiava sullo schermo televisivo e ringraziando mentalmente la presenza dei suoi amici e Parrish.  
Sentiva che nel prossimo futuro la loro vicinanza gli sarebbe sicuramente servita.


	2. Teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok scusate il ritardissimo ma mi ero bloccata nella scrittura. Non avevo ispirazioni/ convinzioni... MA, per vostra fortuna (?) sono tornate et VOILà!  
> Avviso: leggete bene le tag, perchè sono mooolto importanti. Vi anticipo che il rapporto dei nostri Sterek sarà maledettamente complicato all'inizio, ma poi...  
> Ps ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto il primo capitolo, ha avuto un discreto successo, grazie <3  
> Vabbè, vi lascio al capitolo 2 Stay tuuuuned <3

Le dita tamburellavano nervose a ritmo di una musica inesistente: Derek maledisse la posizione disordinata che aveva assunto sul sedile da più ore di quante ne volesse ammettere, con i muscoli tesissimi del collo che pungevano dal dolore e la gamba sinistra, incastrata sotto l’altra, completamente bloccata dal formicolio che aveva intorpidito l’intero corpo del ragazzo. 

Stravaccato come se si trovasse sul divano di casa sua e non su un aereo, Hale non aveva smesso di osservare dal finestrino il blu profondo dell’oceano sotto di lui - una distesa infinita che l’ombra del velivolo a malapena accarezzava - tentando di non impazzire.

Il Giappone era sempre più vicino, mentre l’aereo attraversava le nuvole, lontano migliaia di chilometri da LA e da quel caos nell’aeroporto LAX che Derek poteva ancora avvertire su di sé, o meglio sulla sua testa che pizzicava, nonostante fossero passate ormai sei ore. 

L’unico rimedio efficace era indossare gli auricolari, per permettere alla pressione dell’alta quota e al vociare insistente dei bambini accanto a lui di scomparire.

Non faceva nemmeno più caso al rombo dei motori sotto di lui, non tanto perché si era abituato, quanto per disperazione. 

Quanto avrebbe desiderato possedere un paio di ali e potersi librare nell’aria silenziosa… si sarebbe potuto risparmiare un viaggio soffocante, costretto a stare immobile e a sopportare hostess fastidiose che passavano ogni tre minuti offrendo del cibo che a Derek sarebbe andato probabilmente di traverso. 

Il ragazzo mise l’Ipod in riproduzione casuale, sperando che la canzone offertagli generosamente dall’aggeggio fosse almeno sopportabile.   
Nessuno, nemmeno l’asociale campione d’America, riusciva a distinguersi dalla massa, in quel caso: prima di partire aveva provato a scaricare un centinaio di canzoni che pensava sarebbero potute servirgli durante il viaggio e che in realtà, dopo un paio di ascolti fugaci, aveva scoperto di non sopportare. 

Una figura inquietante si stagliò davanti all’unico individuo seduto su quella fila di sedili. 

«Vuole qualcosa?»

Derek scosse solo la testa, senza avere la voglia di aggiungere altro, lasciando che la hostess si allontanasse, un po’ scocciata.  
Almeno fosse stata un uomo… 

La musica partì comunque, inondando le orecchie di Derek col suono di un motivo tratto da uno spot pubblicitario che lui stesso aveva girato tempo prima e insinuandosi a fatica tra i milioni di pensieri che gli fioccavano nella mente. 

Non male, perché in fondo gli sarebbe potuta toccare la sorte del suo cellulare, che ogni mezz’ora cambiava orario sullo schermo, adattandosi al fuso corrente e parendo completamente impazzito.

Quattro ore di volo lo separavano ancora da Tokyo, diventate dieci secondo il fuso orario di LA, mentre sedici, invece erano le ore che la capitale giapponese aveva in più della città californiana. 

Quasi un giorno intero. 

«Così a Tokyo ti sembrerà di chiamarmi dal futuro» aveva scherzato Jordan a casa, facendo almeno sorridere Derek. 

Il futuro. Ecco il compagno di viaggio che più gli faceva paura: il cielo scuro sopra di lui non l’aveva mai inquietato così tanto e la luce artificiale dell’aereo gli stava regalando un tiepido ma fastidioso mal di testa non richiesto.

Il mese e mezzo trascorso dalla chiamata di Toseland era stato così fitto di impegni da fargli girare la testa: il giovane aveva provato l’ebbrezza di essere intervistato dal celebre conduttore di talk show Jimmy Fallon, aveva firmato il contratto con Yamaha trasferendosi per un paio di giorni nella sede americana della casa motociclistica ed era stato osannato come un eroe più volte nel “Good Morning America” show. 

Derek aveva anche ricordi piacevoli di quel periodo, coincidente col Natale: il profumo di zenzero nella cucina delle sorelle, la stessa nella quale Erica e Boyd avevano ammesso di aver provato una sveltina la notte della vigilia; la solita festa di metà compleanno che lo vedeva protagonista insieme ad Erica, nella quale aveva festeggiato i suoi primi venticinque anni e il capodanno nel quale i ragazzi con la compagnia di Allison e Isaac, non si erano alzati dal letto festeggiando con champagne e il rispettivo partner l’arrivo del 2015. 

Quello era un vezzo che si era concesso proprio perché era diventato un pilota di MotoGp, che si sa, sono abbastanza coinvolti in generale nella vita mondana. 

Lussi, champagne o meno, Derek aveva paura: non aveva mai viaggiato fuori dagli Stati Uniti nella sua vita, in più senza nessuno dei suoi amici o familiari a sostenerlo.   
E lui aveva bisogno di supporto come l’aria, soprattutto in quel particolare frangente della sua esistenza. 

Derek nascose gli occhi chiusi sotto la cuffia grigia che indossava, separandosi idealmente dal mondo che lo circondava e stoppando addirittura la musica, che in fondo non era servita a niente. 

Non era pronto per tutto quello.

Non era pronto a dover stare lontano dalle sorelle per troppo tempo, non era pronto a dover imparare decine di piste nuove – cosa che comunque stava già facendo, grazie al simulatore regalatogli da Jordan – e soprattutto non era pronto a combattere contro quei mostri sacri del motociclismo. 

Ok, forse il tutto era un po’ troppo pessimistico persino per uno come lui, eppure poteva farci poco o niente. 

Di Stiles Stilinski, il suo fantomatico compagno di squadra, era meglio non parlare, altrimenti l’angoscia saliva a livelli difficili da sopportare. Il ragazzo di origini polacche aveva vinto mondiali su mondiali negli ultimi anni, contro avversari tosti e caparbi e conosceva a menadito le piste che andavano ad affrontare.   
La sua poca quantità di muscoli contava poco e nulla: bastava guardare Pedrosa, piccolo e comunque potente, per capire che la vita di Derek stava cambiando e non necessariamente in meglio. 

Stiles era il primo dei suoi avversari e già ritenuto difficilissimo da battere. 

Derek afferrò di nuovo l’Ipod, immerso nell’indecisione e nel buio davanti a sé causato dalla cuffia, intenzionato a scacciare quei maledetti pensieri negativi che si erano annidati nel suo cervello e parevano non avere la minima intenzione di spostarsi da lì.

L’Hale sospirò pesantemente, pensando alle restanti quattro ore che sarebbero trascorse lente e noiose, scandite solo dai suoi pensieri negativi e dai primi annunci in giapponese delle hostess. 

-

Il primo gesto attuato da Derek, appena raggiunto il terminal dell’Haneda Airport, fu quello di inviare un paio di messaggi di rassicurazione a tutti i suoi amici e parenti. 

Il secondo, mentre osservava il meraviglioso spettacolo delle luci di Tokyo che ravvivavano il mare scuro della sera specchiandosi sull’oceano, offertogli gentilmente dalla vetrata di fronte, fu di ricordarsi di non aver attivato tariffe per chiamate e messaggi da e verso l’estero. 

Il terzo, di benedire le chiamate gratuite ai propri gestori, che gli fornirono una ricarica provvisoria: sarebbe stato assurdo trovarsi dall’altra parte del mondo, senza soldi nella scheda.   
Voleva dire abbandonarsi completamente alla sfortuna, cosa che Derek, grazie tante, tentava con insistenza di evitare. 

Il display ora segnava tranquillo le 18.30 di un pomeriggio piuttosto freddo che, se non altro, aveva scrollato via le paturnie mentali dalla testa di Derek.

L’aria pareva scoppiettare allegra per la tensione di un evento in procinto di avvenire e l’attesa mandava Derek in tilt. 

«Hale concentrati » si disse, una volta recuperata la valigia piuttosto agilmente.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò al centro di un corridoio col soffitto piuttosto basso e così bianco da far bruciare gli occhi, tanto che sembrava di essere in un ospedale.   
Alla fine del corridoio, una sorta di precipizio – che in realtà era solo una rampa di scale mobili piuttosto profonda - conduceva verso la fermata della metropolitana. 

Derek si fermò, dopo aver passato i primi dieci minuti dall’atterraggio a guardarsi in giro come un ossesso, prendendo un grosso respiro. 

«Se Jordan fosse con me ora, mi direbbe di prendermi un minuto per ricapitolare tutto: ho recuperato la valigia, possiedo un po’ di soldi sul cellulare e nelle tasche, che devo ancora convertire in Yen. Devo solo aspettare che arrivino le otto per il check in dell’albergo.   
Potrei fare un giro per l’aeroporto, trovare il cambia valute, comprare un paio di stupidate e poi tornare qui. Dovrei anche smettere di parlare tra me e me, sarebbe utile…» 

Decisamente più tranquillo e ringraziando il cielo che nessuno fosse accanto a lui durante il monologo imprevisto, Derek decise di non pensare assolutamente al giorno seguente, o ai suoi avversari o a chiunque altro.   
Era appena arrivato in Giappone e doveva solo godersi il viaggio. 

O almeno ci avrebbe provato. 

\- 

Se Derek pensava che la tipica voglia di stupire dei giapponesi apparisse soltanto nella forma suggestiva a spirale dell’aeroporto, che veniva formato da un insieme di torrette una accanto all’altra, si sbagliava di grosso. 

Non aveva avuto il tempo di curiosare nel museo o nell’Hotel dell’Haneda, perché la macchina del tempo lo aveva trascinato con forza nell’antica Edo. 

Solo nel paese del sol Levante poteva esistere una zona negozi così suggestiva, dato che sembrava che la Tokyo di qualche secolo prima fosse stata teletrasportata direttamente in aeroporto: i negozi e le impalcature erano di legno, le donne che vendevano i prodotti erano vestite con degli splendidi kimono colorati e l’odore di pesce e soia inondava le narici di Derek così tanto da fargli brontolare lo stomaco con insistenza. 

Lucernari rossi erano appesi in fila sopra la sua testa e il ragazzo pensò che fosse impossibile non sorprendersi nel vedere apparire una vecchietta intenta a praticare la cerimonia del tè. 

Aveva appreso le poche tradizioni giapponesi che conosceva dai cartoni animati, che spesso amava guardare in TV ancora adesso, a venticinque anni suonati.   
Sembrava che quel mondo, così diverso e lontano dal suo, si fosse finalmente rivelato in tutta la sua magia. 

E il tutto assumeva dei contorni ancora più divertenti quando, lasciata la zona più antica, si palesava quella moderna, a rappresentare le due realtà che in Giappone convivevano alla perfezione: personaggi di anime pubblicizzavano prodotti per bambini e non solo, fissando i passanti con i soliti occhi enormi, che niente avevano a che fare con i tipici tratti a mandorla.  
Qualche cartellone era, ringraziando la globalizzazione, ancora leggibile e non scritto nei caratteri giapponesi, impossibili da capire per chi non aveva studiato la lingua.

La zona moderna dei negozi dell’aeroporto aveva quattro piani: illuminata da luci dorate e innalzandosi attorno ad una piazza, sembrava essere entrati nella hall di un hotel a cinque stelle.

Derek avrebbe desiderato possedere un paio di occhi in più, perché il fatto di girarsi continuamente avanti e indietro stava minando alla stabilità del suo labirinto e, di conseguenza, del suo equilibrio. 

Proprio quando stava per dimenticare il motivo per cui si trovasse in fila al cambio valute, il suo sguardo si posò su un paio di persone che gli fecero riaffacciare alla mente tutti i pensieri perfidi sui piloti più forti di lui. 

A volte è nei momenti di tranquillità e spensieratezza mentale, la prima dopo dieci ore di elucubrazioni nel caso di Derek, che la vita presenta situazioni che provocano forti emozioni.   
Mai e poi mai, con le migliaia di voci acute e rapide nipponiche che spesso venivano intervallate da qualche familiare pronuncia americana, Derek potè pensare di incontrare due dei piloti con i quali avrebbe dovuto battagliare per tutto l’anno.

Eppure Pol Espargaro e suo fratello Aleix erano proprio davanti a lui, intenti a chiacchierare tranquillamente, in mano alcune banconote presumibilmente appena cambiate.

Fu come se qualcuno avesse schioccato le dita e lo avesse risvegliato da uno stato di trance: Derek si sentì invadere da una forza incredibile, che non sapeva dove poter sfogare e che quindi lasciò circolare liberamente nel suo corpo.

Era piuttosto certo di tremare. 

Derek non riuscì a quantificare in secondi quanto rimase a fissare imbambolato i due fratelli, che per altro si stavano anche imbarazzando: solo quando si mise in fila, cambiando i soldi senza nemmeno riflettere sui suoi gesti, Aleix gli si avvicinò con un foglio scarabocchiato tra le mani. 

«Presumo che tu ci abbia riconosciuto, sono due autografi…» ridacchiò, scambiando un’occhiata furba col fratello, l’accento spagnolo ben marcato. 

«Sì, ehm. Sono Derek, p-piacere… non è che vi dispiacerebbe anche scattare una foto insieme?» biascicò lui incredulo su come riuscisse ancora a mettere due parole in croce. 

Doveva abituarsi ad incontrare piloti e anche in fretta, dato che ormai erano tutti suoi colleghi e non più idoli da venerare davanti al televisore. 

«Quante ne vuoi! » rispose Pol, più basso e meno muscoloso del fratello, avvicinandosi per scattare un “selfie” che mostrava i sorrisi “calienti” dei due ragazzi e la smorfia sorpresa di Derek.

«Beh Derek, è stato un piacere!» si congedò Aleix dopo qualche momento di silenzio, allontanandosi tranquillo con il fratello che gli trotterellava accanto. 

Era evidente che non avessero la minima idea di chi Derek potesse essere, scambiandolo per un semplice fan.

“Ecco cosa vuol dire essere un rookie, un pilota esordiente e sconosciuto ai non americani” pensò Derek,che nel frattempo tentava di calmarsi, il foglietto con le firme ancora stretto tra le mani.   
La tensione tornò prepotente nella mente di Hale che, dimenticandosi completamente di comprare del cibo, si diresse verso la ripidissima scala mobile, dall’altra parte dell’aeroporto, per prendere finalmente la metropolitana che lo avrebbe portato direttamente in Hotel. 

Lì, avrebbe potuto mangiare e rilassarsi. 

Forse. 

-

«Ehi… stavi dormendo?»

Jordan sbadigliò con veemenza dall’altra parte dello schermo «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

Derek controllò l’orario sul suo cellulare: erano le otto di sera in Giappone. La fretta di chiamare Jordan lo aveva distratto completamente dall’idea del fuso orario.

«Scusa che ore sono lì?»

«Le quattro del mattino del mio unico giorno libero…» sospirò il poliziotto, brandendo in mano una tazza di caffè. 

Derek capì che con un Jordan così assonnato avrebbe potuto discutere poco e nulla. Forse chiudere la videochiamata era la soluzione migliore. 

«E’ meglio se spegni, sei addormentato… volevo solo dirti che sto bene, che il viaggio è andato discretamente e che ho incontrato un paio di piloti famosi…»

«Mmh…» annuì Jordan, con le palpebre che si chiudevano. 

«Ho capito, ti lascio dormire. Ci vedremo tra un paio di giorni». 

Derek chiuse il portatile con una punta di amarezza sullo stomaco.   
Quella era stata la più breve video – chiamata della storia e un po’ gli dispiaceva.   
Avrebbe voluto condividere con Jordan le sue avventure, avrebbe voluto parlargli di quanto fosse particolare la forma dell’hotel che lo ospitava, che ricordava esattamente quella del Colosseo o delle colonne bianche della hall che lo trasportavano direttamente ai fasti della Grecia antica. 

Avrebbe voluto gioire con lui riguardo all’incontro con i due Espargaro ma aveva come l’impressione che a Jordan in realtà di tutto quello non importasse nulla. 

L’Hale si stese sul letto, osservando il soffitto beige come il resto della stanza e chiedendosi come sarebbe riuscito a tirare avanti fino al punto di svenire dal sonno. 

Si sa che quando non si dorme nel letto di casa si prende sonno con il triplo della fatica.   
Aggiungiamoci che il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra fosse mozzafiato, si trovava dall’altra parte del globo e aveva incontrato poche ore prima due dei suoi nuovi colleghi e si poteva capire come Derek non avrebbe mai potuto addormentarsi entro le tre di notte. 

Derek riaprì il portatile, digitando con noia sul motore di ricerca “cosa fare da soli in una camera d’albergo”.   
I risultati furono talmente assurdi – come quello di creare delle opere d’arte con gli asciugamani del bagno - che Derek decise di accedere il televisore al plasma di fronte a lui, sperando che la programmazione giapponese lo aiutasse ad uscire dalla noia. 

Neanche per sogno. 

Derek spense dopo una mezz’ora di quello che poteva essere stato un documentario sui fiori di loto, ancora più frustrato di prima. 

Chiamare le sorelle? Vietato. Entrambe si alzavano alle tre per lavorare e disturbarle sarebbe stato poco saggio da parte dell’Hale. 

Il ragazzo si stese sul letto chiudendo gli occhi, aspettando che il sonno lo cogliesse senza nemmeno indossare il pigiama, quando un paio di voci tipicamente spagnole interruppero il suo tentativo di addormentarsi. 

Gli occhi di Derek si aprirono di scatto, scrutando il comodino sul quale il foglio con gli autografi degli Espargaro ancora riposava tranquillo.   
Era possibile fossero ancora loro? La dea bendata lo premiava due volte nel giro della stessa sera? 

Non era abituato a certi tipi di fortune, Derek e per questo aprì la porta con poca voglia e uno sguardo scocciato. 

Enorme fu la sua sorpresa quando scoprì che erano proprio Pol e Aleix quelli che ridacchiavano nel corridoio, in jeans e maglietta e con un espressione rilassata. 

Derek tossicchio come un bambino per farsi notare. Possibile che con quei due diventasse così timido? Con Stoner o Hayden che avrebbe combinato, gli sarebbe svenuto davanti?   
C’era un pilota al quale Derek tentava comunque di non pensare, ed era il suo compagno di squadra che non aveva nessuna voglia di incontrare. 

«Hola! Chi si rivede!» esclamò Pol, riconoscendo Derek. 

«Sì…» l’Hale annuì, sentendosi un idiota. 

«Non sei uno da discorsi chilometrici, vero?» 

«No…» 

«Anche tu in Hotel? Come mai? Non che io voglia farmi i fatti tuoi, claro, solo un po’ di conversazione… non c’è nulla da fare qui… » sbuffò Aleix, comunque divertito dalla timidezza di Derek e desideroso di rompere il ghiaccio. 

«Sono qui perché domani ci sarà la presentazione Yamaha…»

«Oh, sei un giornalista allora? Interessante… »

Pol giunse a conclusioni troppo affrettate: Derek scosse la testa, un po’ impaziente di rivelarsi. 

«No, non sono un giornalista. Sono un pilota. Nella nuova squadra di Toseland, uhm» rivelò con voce più bassa. 

Aleix si illuminò all’istante: « Non dirmi che sei il nuovo compagno di squadra di Stilinski? – Pol annuì all’istante, inserendosi nella conversazione – tu sei Hale, quello dell’ AMA. Ho letto una tua intervista per caso ma perdonami se non ti ho riconosciuto. Non c’era la tua foto nell’articolo. »

«Stilinski. Oh mio dio, non poteva capitarti sciagura peggiore» infierì Aleix, scuotendo la testa. 

«Complimenti per l’incoraggiamento eh…- sbottò Pol, prima di voltarsi verso Derek – comunque mio fratello ha ragione. Stilinski è forte, per carità, ma ha un umorismo tutto suo e nel paddock ha ben pochi che lo tollerano.   
Se la tira solo perché ha modelle che sbavano per lui. Ti conviene stargli alla larga…»

Derek rimase basito dalle parole dei due ragazzi. Aveva letto un paio di interviste su Stilinski e conosceva la sua proverbiale arroganza. Solo che non poteva credere che degli stessi compagni lo attaccassero così tanto. In fondo nel mondo della Motogp ogni pilota si faceva i fatti suoi. 

Pol si allontanò per pochi minuti, digitando qualcosa sul proprio cellulare, prima di esclamare «No… domani alla presentazione ci sarà anche la fidanzata, come al solito attaccata alle chiappe. Nessuno di noi ha portato la propria ragazza qui e quella modella deve sempre mettersi in mostra…».

Derek dedusse che Malia non avesse proprio un carattere amichevole. In fondo la stessa Allison l’aveva avvertito. 

I due fratelli alzarono lo sguardo dal cellulare, per notare lo sguardo completamente atterrito di Derek. La conversazione non stava prendendo una piega rilassante, anzi. 

«Beh, forse ti abbiamo spaventato… scusaci» disse Aleix tendendo una mano, che Derek strinse all’istante. 

«Un po’ sì, ammettilo. Ma non ti preoccupare, non sono tutti come Stilinski, per fortuna. Comunque ci ha fatto piacere conoscerti Derek… ci vediamo domani!» rimarcò Pol, allontanandosi. 

Derek rimase immobile nella sua posizione per un minuto buono, prima di alzare i tacchi e dirigersi verso la sua camera. 

Sapeva che il non pensare a Stiles poteva solo fargli del bene.   
Nessuno lo sopportava, nessuno tollerava la sua ragazza: Derek aveva quasi paura di incontrarlo, il giorno dopo, dato che si era creato in un certo senso un alone di antipatia attorno a lui…  
Eppure l’Hale non poteva non limitare la sua curiosità. 

Magari non era così malvagio come lo descrivevano. 

Derek chiuse gli occhi, con la tensione per la giornata trascorsa che gli aveva causato un fastidioso mal di testa e l’ansia per la giornata successiva che gli faceva battere il cuore un po’ più velocemente. 

-

Il tocco orientale sui tavoli dell’enorme sala da pranzo non passò inosservato: le bacchette stavano orizzontali sotto il piatto, accanto a forchette e coltelli, la bottiglia con la salsa di soia si trovava vicino ai bicchieri e la solitudine accompagnava Derek silenziosa, seduta sulle restanti sedie scure ed eleganti di un tavolo preparato per sei. 

La stanza era piena di odori, dai più dolci ai più aspri, gli stessi di una colazione intercontinentale: Derek ne aveva scelta però una più classica, accompagnando al caffè - latte delle deliziose gallette di riso ricoperte di crema alla rosa e al mirtillo. 

L’angoscia per ciò che lo attendeva saliva ogni secondo di più e Derek pensò anche, tra le mille cose, al fatto che nessuno gli avesse consegnato tute o divise ufficiali della squadra. Come se le sarebbe procurate?  
Gliele avrebbero consegnate al momento della presentazione quel pomeriggio? 

Non c’era anima viva su quel tavolo che potesse distrarlo dai suoi dubbi. 

Una voce che aveva sentito dal vivo per la prima volta a metà dicembre interruppe finalmente e all’istante le sue fastidiose paturnie mentali e Derek alzò la testa dal piatto pieno. 

«Derek! Che piacere rivederti, vieni qui!»

James Toseland si avvicinò al ragazzo con un sorriso sincero stampato sul volto, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio amichevole. 

«Stai facendo colazione? Oh vedo che hai assaggiato le gallette, ottima scelta. Sono le mie preferite, ti dispiace se te ne rubo un paio? » chiese divertito, afferrandone due da sotto il naso di Derek. 

«Non c’è problema…». 

Toseland osservò Derek con calma: «Non sei uno che si ammazza di discorsi, vero? Non è un male eh, sai, dicono che chi parla di meno agisce di più».

«Pol e Aleix mi hanno detto la stessa cosa ieri…» rispose Derek. I suoi compagni di marca erano tutti europei, ora che ci pensava. Forse erano in un certo senso più abituati ai discorsi o forse erano molto più estroversi di lui.  
Avrebbe preferito essere in squadra con Stoner: in quel box non sarebbe volata una mosca. 

«Non preoccuparti, a quelle ci penserà Stiles. E’ un chiacchierone e polemizza per niente. Non credo sarà presente all’incontro di questa mattina, ha un servizio fotografico per una rivista di moda insieme alla Tate, da quanto ho capito…» rivelò lui, non parendo così soddisfatto. 

Derek però aveva posto l’attenzione solo su una frase: «Cosa vuol dire “incontro di questa mattina”? La presentazione era fissata per questo pomeriggio, no?».

«Certo, ma tra una mezz’ora abbiamo un appuntamento per esplorare il luogo che ci ospita. Ci sono musei e particolarità giapponesi molto interessanti. Non lo sapevi? Ah, e poi ci serve per creare una sorta di spirito di team. Oltre ai fratelli Espargaro, conoscerai anche i due pezzi grossi in Yamaha e altri ragazzi simpatici. Devi rompere il ghiaccio, Derek e soprattutto devi imparare a non temere nessuno…».

Derek avvertì la colazione salire lentamente fino a fermarsi in gola.  
«Conoscerò tutti i piloti Yamaha?». 

«Sì, te l’ho appena detto… anzi, direi di muoverci. Vai su e prendi quello che ti serve, ti aspetto giù.»

Toseland si alzò con la stessa allegria con la quale si era seduto e Derek corse per le scale, non solo agitato ma anche abbastanza curioso di ciò che lo stava attendendo là fuori. 

\- 

L’allegria di Toseland era così coinvolgente che nemmeno uno come Derek potè risparmiare un sorriso: l’Hale non negò di apprezzare i modi di fare gentili e il tono divertente col quale si approcciava a lui.   
Lo faceva sentire a suo agio, come se avesse ritrovato un fratello che in realtà non aveva mai conosciuto.   
I dieci minuti di strada dall’hotel alla Tokyo Big Sight Conference Tower, la torre dove si sarebbe svolta la presentazione Yamaha, volarono tra sorrisi ed osservazioni di James, che pareva conoscere bene i modi di fare giapponesi. 

«Ok, non spaventarti per le indicazioni, ci farai l’abitudine. L’importante in Giappone è imparare le strad- oh, guarda, una cosplay!»

Toseland indicò una ragazza fuori dal finestrino, in piedi all’angolo della strada e vestita come una delle cinque Sailor Moon. 

«Non mi ricordo mai il nome di quell’anime…»

«Sailor Moon. Piacciono molto a mia sorella Cora. La ragazza era vestita da Amy, se non sbaglio… quella azzurra, no?» chiese Derek serio, parendo un tantino più loquace del solito. 

«Guarda, io conosco solo Bunny e mi basta…» ridacchiò l’altro. 

Il dialogo tra i due, dopo un paio di altre considerazioni, scemò fino a scomparire solo perché Derek decise di volersi godersi il paesaggio fino in fondo.   
Ben presto scoprì che oltre ai soliti grattacieli grigio pallido, c’era poco da vedere.   
Qualche albero faceva la sua comparsa qua e la sui bordi delle strade, spezzando la monotonia, ma il resto era molto più triste di quello che credeva. 

Ciò che fece davvero rimanere Derek a bocca aperta fu, senza dubbio, la piazza di fronte al Big Sight: era disseminata di almeno due o tre centinaia di alberelli, a mostrarne l’ampiezza consistente. 

Derek e James sembravano due formichine di fronte a quell’enorme spiazzo che poteva contenere comodamente cinquecento mila persone e che ora attendeva solo un altro paio di macchine. 

«Et voila! Ti piace?» 

Derek annuì estasiato alle parole di Toseland: la forma della sede era quella di due piramidi capovolte, sostenute da quattro colonne.  
Non c’era una costruzione simile a LA. 

«E’ suggestivo…» rispose Derek incantato.

«Decisamente.» confermò James, guardandosi intorno nervosamente. 

«C’è qualcosa che non va?»

«Sto aspettando gli altri ragazzi…oh eccoli!»

Il rumore di due portiere sbattute infranse l’aria e Derek capì all’istante da chi era stato raggiunto. 

Sei persone camminavano verso di loro, chiacchierando amabilmente e scambiandosi pareri e impressioni: gli accenti spaziavano da un inglese perfetto a quello spagnolo, passando per quello italiano. 

«Oh, finalmente. Derek, ti presento i tuoi compagni di team!» esclamò James, piuttosto soddisfatto. 

Gli occhi di Hale si posarono sulla leggenda Valentino Rossi, uno dei piloti che più apprezzava e senza nessun dubbio uno dei più forti della storia.   
Di fianco a lui, Jorge Lorenzo era immerso in una conversazione con i fratelli Espargaro, mentre Bradley Smith e Stefan Bradl si diressero verso Toseland, abbracciandolo. 

Proprio Aleix Espargaro fu il primo a riconoscere Derek. 

«Hale! Che piacere rivederti, stavo parlando di te con Jorge qualche minuto fa…»

Sentendosi interpellato, Lorenzo tese la mano verso Derek, seguito dal resto del gruppo, tutti allegri e pronti a conoscerlo. 

Derek credeva di aver appena aperto le porte del paradiso: tutti quei fenomeni, già con le camicie ufficiali del team addosso, sembravano dei semplici turisti più che bestie da corsa e per di più parlavano con Derek come se lo conoscessero da sempre. 

«Non hai la camicia ufficiale?» gli chiese Smith con quel perfetto accento di Oxford che Derek aveva sentito solo nei dialoghi in cassetta a scuola. 

«Oh, non preoccuparti – si inserì James - tu e Stiles la indosserete pomeriggio. Le loro sono state inviate molto prima, rispetto alle nostre… »

«Diciamo che le dobbiamo portare in giro ogni volta che usciamo per un incontro ufficiale. Tra un po’ ho più maglie del team che mutande…» ridacchiò Rossi, calcando le “t” e le “r” da tipico italiano, posando una mano sulla spalla di Derek, che venne investito da un’ondata di panico. 

«Quindi tu sei il fenomeno che arriva dall’America? Ne abbiamo già visti come te negli ultimi anni: Hayden, Spies… speriamo che tu possa portare qualcosa di innovativo. Sai che il mondiale è cosa tra gli spagnoli e me, vero?» si vantò Rossi, scherzosamente. 

Derek annuì stupidamente, facendo ridere di cuore un po’ tutti. 

«Scherzavo! Mi auguro che tu possa essere dei nostri, nelle battaglie. Sei uno che parla pochissimo, comunque. Hai un po’ quell’aria misteriosa che piace tanto alle ragazze e… ehi, effettivamente mi ricordi un po’ Nicky Hayden. Hai lo stesso sguardo che attira le masse». 

«Spero di essere almeno veloce quanto lo è stato lui tempo fa…» si lasciò sfuggire Derek, sospirando. 

James sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui. 

«Anche se guidi una Open, che non è proprio la moto più potente, il tuo talento emergerà lo stesso. Benvenuto in Motogp, Derek». 

-

Di ristoranti giapponesi, LA era piena così tanto da non averne più quasi lo spazio per contenerli. 

Eppure quando Derek entrò nel ristorante del Tokyo Big Sight, dopo un bel giro di un paio d’ore attorno agli stand pieni di cosplay, mostre di origami e giocattoli, gli parve di essere entrato nel primo vero ristorante giapponese della sua vita. 

Il gusto del sushi era così bilanciato e perfetto che Derek fu il primo a terminare il suo piatto sostanzioso, tralasciando le solite chiacchiere che intrattengono gli amici a tavola. 

«Bravo Derek, hai già finito? Tutta questa fretta incontenibile per la presentazione non sembra da te. Stai bene?» gli chiese Jorge ridacchiando. 

«Avevo fame…» ribattè Derek pulendosi la bocca.   
Aveva completamente dimenticato la presentazione e non aveva la benché minima voglia di pensarci: sperava che nessuno dei ragazzi presenti tirasse fuori l’argomento “Stiles”, altrimenti per il suo stomaco sarebbero stati guai. 

«Allora Derek, raccontaci un po’ di te… siamo gente curiosa noi, vogliamo sapere. Insomma…hai una fidanzata?» domandò invece Rossi, ridanciano, con uno sguardo furbo e insolente.  
Ripensandoci, l’argomento “Stiles” non sembrava poi così malvagio. 

«Ehm, sì s-sono fidanzato…» rivelò lui, senza aggiungere altro. Non aveva troppi problemi con la sua sessualità, però non voleva ricevere magari insulti gratuiti da persone che considerava suoi idoli.   
In fondo, però, chi sedeva attorno a quel tavolo non sembrava bigotto o altro: correvano su piste a 350 kilometri all’ora, attraversando il mondo intero.   
Il bigottismo non poteva essere parola del loro dizionario. 

«Lascialo Vale, non ha voglia di parlare… bravo Derek, così evitiamo scandali con la stampa…» si congratulò James. 

Derek si bloccò sul posto. 

«Perché scandali?».

«Non tanto scandali, quanto gossip. James non vuole che il gossip sia parte della vita di un pilota. E comunque Giacomino – così Rossi chiamava James -con lui non avrai certamente problemi, ma con Stilinski non ti invidio per nulla…» intimò Rossi, sorseggiando del tè al gelsomino. 

«Sarà un’ avventura con lui. Derek, potresti diventare suo amico così da trasmettergli un po’ della tua discrezione. Incontreremo Malia oggi, speriamo che a qualche giornalista non venga voglia di farla salire sul palchetto ed intervistarla…» il solo pensiero scatenò un brivido nel corpo di James. 

«Tranquillo, gli Yukimura faranno in modo che non succeda nulla del genere…» gli assicurò Stefan dall’altra parte del tavolo. 

Derek aveva già sentito quel nome: gli Yukimura erano i titolari di una piccola parte delle quote Yamaha e da quanto aveva letto sui siti motociclistici, persone alla mano e gentili. 

«Pensa che Kira sarà il tuo nuovo capotecnico. Kira Yukimura è la figlia di Ken e Noshiko. E’ cresciuta a pane e motori e penso che le moto ufficiali ce la invidieranno!» esclamò James, tornando più sereno, rivolgendosi a Derek. 

«Kira è carina… attento a non lasciarti abbindolare troppo da lei…» lo mise in guardia Bradley, con il volto tutto sporco di chicchi di riso.   
Così conciato, era impossibile prenderlo sul serio e poi, non c’era comunque nessun rischio: a Derek le donne non interessavano minimamente. 

«Stiles ha pubblicato un tweet…» annunciò Pol scocciato, mostrando il cellulare al resto del gruppo. 

“Sono pronto per la mia nuova avventura! #JTRacing #MaliaTiAmo.” 

« Lo Stiles di qualche tempo fa, tutte quelle smancerie con la ragazza non le avrebbe stampate in prima pagina da nessuna parte. Derek sappi che non ti invidio…» Aleix scosse la testa con fervore. 

«E’ Il Beckham del motociclismo. Da quando il mondo intero parla di lui, si è montato la testa. E comunque è americano, delle tue parti, Derek. Non lo sapevi? » 

Derek scrutò Rossi con interesse: «Delle mie parti?»

«Sì, vive a Londra, la famiglia è di origine polacca, ma è nato nel nord della California… più o meno dove sei nato tu…» continuò James, annuendo. 

Derek capì che l’ombra di Stiles l’avrebbe perseguitato per molto. Tanto valeva assecondare i loro discorsi. 

«Io sono nato a Beacon Hills…» rivelò lui, preparandosi al peggio. 

«Oh, sì esatto, Stiles è nato lì! – si esaltò Toseland - non avevo mai sentito questo luogo, nemmeno credevo esistesse, sinceramente». 

Tutto ad un tratto il sushi parve davvero più difficile da digerire per Derek, che alzando gli occhi si chiese che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato nelle sue vite passate per aver meritato tutto quell’accanimento. 

E il peggio doveva ancora arrivare. 

\- 

La sua prima tuta da pilota di Motogp era appesa nell’armadietto del bagno del quinto piano, quello noleggiato da Yamaha per le presentazioni.   
Derek non aveva digerito nulla, era piuttosto certo che prima o poi avrebbe vomitato in qualche angolo e non credeva di essere capace di produrre saliva in quel momento. 

Eppure il suo cuore non smetteva di battere nell’osservare quel abito protettivo prodotto con pelle di canguro, munito già di protezioni, guanti, stivali e sponsor: il blu elettrico sulla zona spalle litigava con l’arancio vivo del resto della tuta, eppure insieme risultavano gradevoli, anzi quasi piacevoli. 

Derek la teneva d’occhio come se da un momento all’altro potesse svanire nel nulla.   
Il volume della musica rock suonata nella zona del palco e dei giornalisti era così alto che Derek dovette massaggiarsi un paio di volte la tempia, per stroncare sul nascere un fastidioso mal di testa che sarebbe comunque sopraggiunto, prima o dopo. 

«Ok, indossa questa maledetta cosa, prendi il casco ed esci. James è lì fuori, Vale, Jorge e tutti gli altri sono fuori. Ci sono i giornalisti, ok, ma puoi superarli Derek. Ti faranno delle domande, è tutto il giorno che i ragazzi ti fanno domande e tu risponderai, senza problemi, come hai risposto agli altri.»  
Il ragazzo sospirò. Doveva togliersi la brutta abitudine di parlare ad alta voce o l’avrebbero definitivamente etichettato come uno fuori di testa. 

I vestiti erano tutti piegati ordinatamente nell’armadietto: era l’unico che ancora doveva vestirsi per uscire e affrontare quei cannibali dei giornalisti.

Il ragazzo fece un passo avanti verso la gruccia, afferrando la tuta tra le mani e decidendosi finalmente di indossarla, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, spalancandola un secondo dopo, senza lasciare il tempo a Derek di indossare qualcosa di più delle sue mutande.

Due figure entrarono nel bagno: una voce di donna continuava a piagnucolare, parlando con un ragazzo che era entrato senza nemmeno notare la presenza di Derek. 

«Stiles ma devi per forza partecipare a questa cosa? Non puoi rilasciare un paio di interviste e basta? C’è la sfilata tra poche ore e devo esserci…»

«Ti prego, è tutto il giorno che annullo i programmi col team per accontentare te, adesso basta! Questa presentazione è obbligatoria! Toseland mi ha detto che ho mancato di rispetto al team non presentandomi in questi giorni e non ho voglia di creare polemiche inutili, Malia!»

«Uff, sei il solito…mmh!»

Il verso di apprezzamento della ragazza, con lo sguardo fisso oltre la spalla del fidanzato non sfuggì alle orecchie di Stiles, che si voltò trovandosi davanti un Derek che vergognosamente tentava di nascondere la zona intima, comunque già coperta dalle mutande. 

«Non credevo che gli inservienti in Giappone fossero così ben dotati…» ridacchiò lei, provocando volontariamente. 

Derek ritrovò miracolosamente il dono della parola: «No, io…non sono un inserviente. Piacere, sono Derek Hale, il tuo nuovo compagno di squadra. Tu devi essere Stiles». 

Derek tese una delle due mani verso il ragazzo, osservandolo per la prima volta con attenzione, certo che il mal di testa lo stesse stordendo a tal punto da fargli dimenticare il terrore provato soltanto ad immaginarsi di parlare con Stiles, figuriamoci a trovarselo davanti. 

Stiles era esattamente alto come Derek, meno muscoloso, con le guance a volte macchiate da file perfette di nei e i capelli che gli stavano lunghi e sparati sulla testa, come se non li avesse pettinati.   
L’ ambra delle sue iridi trafisse per un attimo il color verde muschio di Derek, che avverti un leggero brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale. 

Stiles non aveva afferrato la sua mano, anzi, lo stava squadrando con un’ altezzosità forse un po’ finta, per un ventiduenne. 

«Tu sei il mio compagno di squadra? Ah, è uno scherzo, vero?» commentò lui, ridacchiando malignamente. 

All’improvviso Derek capì di sentirsi a disagio, perché quei due lo stavano chiaramente prendendo in giro.   
Tutti gli avvertimenti del resto dei piloti erano effettivamente veritieri. 

«No, non è un scherzo…» tentò di ribattere, senza averne il tempo. «Che sfiga…» sbottò infatti Stiles senza dare l’impressione di volerlo sentire e cambiandosi in fretta, uscendo dalla stanza senza nemmeno voltarsi e lasciando Malia in bagno. 

«Hai tutti i muscoli al posto giusto… fai palestra?» chiese lei, con uno sguardo chiaramente languido. 

Derek avvertì qualcosa di acido salirgli in gola, capendo come ormai la tensione lo stesse sopraffacendo. Doveva uscire dal bagno e in fretta, perché l’aria lì dentro era diventata troppo pesante.  
Il ragazzo annuì, voltandosi e infilando finalmente quella maledetta tuta. 

Era sorprendentemente leggera e non invasiva: a Derek era quasi sembrato di essere tornato a quando gareggiava ancora in AMA. 

Malia lo stava ancora fissando con interesse e Derek, troppo preoccupato per pensare alle buone maniere, infilò i guanti e uscì di corsa, pronto – si faceva per dire – ad entrare nelle temibili fauci dei giornalisti, ora meno terribili, dopo che aveva conosciuto, suo malgrado, quell’odioso di Stilinski. 

-

Erano circa un centinaio i giornalisti e blogger di tutte le nazionalità, in attesa della presentazione Yamaha. 

Le luci forti e i pavimenti bianchi erano un attentato alle lenti dei fotografi e agli occhi di chi stava, immobile e sorridente sul palchetto, attendendo il probabile discorso di Ken Yukimura, unico pezzo grosso Yamaha presente. 

Derek, che sedeva in fondo al palco accanto ai suoi compagni di team, fece molta fatica a mantenere la concentrazione: capì metà del discorso di Yukimura, gli tremavano le gambe, tentò un paio di volte di trattenere un conato e soprattutto prese a respirare senza farsi vedere, perché la vicinanza di Stiles, spalla contro spalla, vestito con la sua stessa tuta, lo agitava mille volte più degli occhi puntati dei giornalisti. 

Non che Stiles facesse poi così caso alla sua presenza. 

«E nello spirito della tradizione Yamaha, ora è tempo di lasciare la parola alle moto e ai piloti. Un saluto anche a tutti coloro che sono collegati dal web!»

Derek pensò a sua sorella che lo stava probabilmente guardando dal computer e ai suoi amici e Jordan che stavano facendo lo stesso, nonostante il fuso orario.   
Chissà che ore erano in quel momento a Los Angeles…

I giornalisti che applaudirono con foga, sommati all’intensità meno presente delle luci, fecero in modo di risvegliare Derek dalle sue fantasticherie. 

Delle grosse forme coperte fecero la loro comparsa da una delle “botole” aperte per l’occasione sul pavimento e gli occhi di Derek presero a brillare. Quella era la prima volta che poteva ammirare la sua nuova moto, la sua compagna di avventura, il primo vero bolide che cavalcava nella categoria MotoGP. 

La tensione sparì di botto appena gli assistenti levarono i teli: Derek aveva scelto il numero 11 sulla sua moto, lo stesso che era appartenuto a Ben Spies qualche anno prima.   
Gli otto veicoli apparvero in tutta la loro magnificenza, colorati come da tradizione: Derek, però, aveva occhi solo per la sua moto, arancione e blu elettrico, che svettava sulle altre. 

Il ragazzo la osservò, avvertendo uno strano formicolio attorno a sé, quasi come un presentimento e qualcosa di molto caldo e piacevole gli si posò sullo stomaco: era la sensazione fugace che, nonostante tutto, ce l’avrebbe fatta a conquistare qualcosa, quell’anno. 

Se lo sentiva. 

Malia, nel frattempo, era salita sulla moto di Stiles senza che nessuno le avesse ordinato di farlo, così come le altre modelle presenti, tipiche ragazze immagine che la metà delle volte di moto capivano ben poco. 

«Voglio salire io sulla mia moto…cosa ci fanno loro?» chiese Derek a Rossi accanto a lui ma fu Stiles a rispondergli. 

«La mia ragazza rende la moto più bella di quanto già non lo fosse. Nel tuo paese non si usa fare così? O magari le donne sono talmente brutte che vi fa schifo mostrarle in pubblico?»

Derek sgranò gli occhi. Faceva sul serio?

«Abito in America, il tuo paese di nascita, quindi ti consiglio di essere meno sbruffone. E poi non ti permetto di parlare con questi toni. Tua madre non ti ha insegnato cosa vuol dire il rispetto?»

L’espressione di Stiles mutò rapidamente e il ragazzo si voltò offeso, senza aggiungere una parola, mordendosi la lingua.   
La sensazione di calore nel petto di Derek si moltiplicò. Aveva tenuto testa a Stilinski il terribile, doveva meritarsi un applauso. 

E l’applauso arrivò poco dopo, quando il ragazzo venne preso da parte con Toseland e Stilinski per le foto di rito, con Malia che provava in tutti i modi ad entrare nell’obiettivo.   
Improvvisamente la giornata di Derek era diventata splendida: si sentiva quasi pronto per affrontare le domande ossessive dei giornalisti e per un folle momento, pensò addirittura di fare coming out, salvo poi rispedire l’idea nei meandri del suo cervello. 

Il momento più bello in assoluto, però fu per Derek il poter salire sulla sua Yamaha: era splendida, lucente, comoda e Derek pensò di potersi quasi incastrare perfettamente con lei.   
Era l’unica “donna” che, da gay, poteva dire di poter amare davvero. 

\- 

In seguito Derek pensò che doveva essere troppo bello, per essere vero. Perché le domande dei giornalisti erano state organizzate insieme a quelle di Stiles e i due ragazzi si trovarono seduti in un’altra zona della sala enorme, con un paio di blogger del sito ufficiale “MotoGp” e ragazzi che avevano la scritta “pass” appesa al collo. 

«Stiles, iniziamo con te – partì uno di loro – questa stagione segna il tuo debutto in Motogp, dopo anni splendidi nelle categorie minori. Spiegaci un po’ come ti sei preparato». 

« Con tanto allenamento – disse Stiles fieramente – e la certezza di essere la prima scelta del mio team. Toseland si fida di me e io lo ripagherò col Mondiale. Sono sempre stato uno abituato a vincere e nessuno mi fermerà…» ridacchiò lui, con un’espressione che Derek non potè far altro che definire odiosa.

«Tu invece, Derek? Raccontaci un po’ di te. Il tuo debutto è chiaramente diverso da quello di Stilinski. Come intendi affrontarlo?» 

« Anch’io mi sono allenato molto, giù in California. Essere in Motogp è un sogno che si avvera, spero di poter convincere Toseland con la mia guida sporca ma efficace. Di me… non mi piace molto raccontare i fatti miei, ecco… posso solo dirvi che sono onorato di essere qui…».   
Derek terminò con un sorriso abbozzato. Non aveva mai parlato così tanto, rispondendo ad una domanda. 

Stiles gli strappò brutalmente il microfono da sotto il naso.   
« Io penso che le aspettative delle persone che non conoscono le piste e che corrono nel circus del Motomondiale per la prima volta, dovrebbero abbassarsi e di parecchio. Di nuove forze provenienti da campionati nazionali, penso potevamo farne benissimo a meno. Le piste da imparare sono tantissime e poter disputare un campionato a livelli discreti, per qualcuno, potrebbe essere quasi impossibile. » 

Il respiro di Derek prese a farsi più raro e il ragazzo dovette sforzarsi ad inalare più ossigeno. Stilinski lo stava prendendo in giro davanti a tutti i giornalisti, gli stava dando dell’incapace senza mezzi termini.   
Qualcosa in lui si spense e non riuscì più a rispondere con tranquillità alle domande. 

La realtà era che la stagione partiva col botto ancora prima di iniziare, perché Stiles non solo con le sue dichiarazioni aveva dimostrato di non tollerare il suo compagno, ma era anche intuibile il suo odio nei suoi confronti. 

Stiles odiava Derek e quest’ultimo non poteva non considerare il suo fastidio, verificato, verso l’idea di avere un compagno di squadra. 

E chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto, di lì a qualche mese, quando i semafori si sarebbero spenti e i due sarebbero stati definitivamente uno contro l’altro, a combattere per un posto nell’olimpo del motociclismo. 

Derek sapeva una cosa sicura: la sua rivalità con Stilinski era solo all’inizio.


	3. Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iniziano i test! Ahahah in realtà la motogp è già iniziata, ma non importa... cercherò di darmi una mossa ;)  
> Ps, nella storia mi sono presa un paio di libertà di regolamento, che spiegherò poi in seguito.  
> Un bacio e Stay tuuuuned!

I resti di una brioche, a suo tempo calda e friabile, erano sparsi sul pavimento del retrobox: Derek si guardò attorno di fretta, alla ricerca di strumenti per pulire, prima di rendersi conto che il suo unico compito fosse un altro, ovvero concentrarsi al meglio per i test imminenti, scacciando così quella terribile sensazione che lo stava affliggendo. 

Da quando James gli aveva portato la colazione – brioche scongelata e riscaldata la stessa mattina, perché il manager preferiva portarsi il cibo da casa – il suo stomaco aveva preso a borbottare con veemenza, quasi come se non avesse ingerito niente.

Era quello l’effetto dell’ansia? 

In fondo, quando si attraversa un attacco di angoscia, la mente si annebbia ed è difficile ricordare per filo e per segno tutti i sintomi, se non si conoscono in precedenza. 

Derek ebbe la conferma dello stato d’ansia grazie alle viscere, che maledicendo il tempismo, al posto di rumoreggiare ora bruciavano così tanto da provocargli la nausea.   
Sembrava che avesse ingurgitato un pranzo matrimoniale, non un semplice cornetto e litri e litri di aranciata.

Il giovane Hale pensò di non volersi più muovere da quella posizione, in vita sua : con le braccia attorno allo stomaco e il capo chino sulle ginocchia, sembrava essere in attesa del giudizio universale.  
La tuta che doveva indossare per entrare in pista riposava tranquilla in un freezer: quello era stato un ottimo, seppur bizzarro, consiglio di Rossi, per contrastare l’umidità asfissiante della zona.

Il ragazzo tenne lo sguardo fisso su di esso, cercando di fare chiarezza nel suo cervello, ancora assonnato e stordito, ripetendosi che ciò che lo circondava era vero. 

La sua prima sessione di test invernali, nel suo primo anno di Yamaha, in MotoGp stava per iniziare; i primi motori in procinto di accendersi nel circuito di Sepang, in Malesia erano rombi veritieri.

Eppure, nonostante il mantra che riecheggiava nella sua mente, Derek non si mosse di un centimetro, godendosi l’aria fresca di un condizionatore, ma paralizzato da una fredda tensione che non avrebbe mai voluto provare in momenti del genere . 

L’unica consolazione, era quella di poter affermare con certezza di non essere il pilota dal quale il mondo intero si aspettava per forza un risultato eclatante.  
Ciò lo tranquillizzava, perché poteva lavorare e imparare in santa pace, senza quei giudizi che in AMA a volte lo disturbavano anche troppo. 

Stiles Stilinski era colui che i media volevano vedere, quello che faceva impazzire le ragazze e il pilota nel quale Yamaha credeva.   
Derek era solo lo sconosciuto con grosso potenziale, proveniente dall’America. 

L’Hale era profondamente immerso nei suoi pensieri, tanto da non sentire nemmeno il cigolio della porta e la voce di Toseland che faceva capolino nella sua stanza.   
Erano a malapena le nove, i test sarebbero iniziati tra solo un’ora, ma Derek doveva essere presente nel box, per ambientarsi e conoscere i meccanici. 

Cosa ci facesse ancora nascosto nel retrobox, per James era un mistero. 

«Ehi, vieni nel box! I tuoi meccanici non vedono l’ora di conoscerti! A proposito, Kira mi ha mandato un messaggio qualche minuto fa… dice che sia lei che il capotecnico di Stiles sono all’Empress Hotel. Presumo arrivino tra una ventina di minuti. E’ brava sai, Kira, anche se è giovane. Ha più o meno ventidue anni, ma è cresciuta a pane e motor- Derek perché sorridi?»

Tecnicamente non c’era nulla da ridere nel discorso di James, se si escludeva ciò che nascondeva la parola “Empress”, al quale significato nemmeno uno stoico come Derek poteva resistere.

L’immagine di Erica che comprava una bottiglietta d’acqua, sfoggiando le sue conoscenze di malese – che si erano affinate nei cinque minuti precedenti cercando su Google “come si dice grazie in malese” – lasciando stupiti Boyd, Isaac e lo stesso Derek, era l’emblema del pomeriggio incasinato del giorno precedente, che Derek aveva passato con i suoi migliori amici. 

«Boyd, Lahey e Reyes alloggiano all’Empress e quando siamo arrivati, abbiamo subito fatto un giro nei dintorni dell’albergo. Erica ha sfoggiato le sue conoscenze della lingua…»

«Conoscenze donatale all’istante da San Google, giusto?»

Derek annuì divertito, la tensione che scivolava via dalle spalle, ora meno curve.   
In verità, di tutte le parole pronunciate da Erica ricordava solo “sama – sama” ovvero prego, e sapeva che “grazie” era una parola lunga mezzo metro, che l’amica bionda aveva saputo pronunciare perfettamente.   
Il resto dei vocaboli scoperti, erano suoni che un po’ lo inquietavano, forse solo perché non gli erano familiari. 

Quando era piccolo, riflettendoci, sognava di poter imparare tutte le lingue del mondo.   
Sua madre lo incoraggiava molto, in quel senso, sperando che il figlio potesse abbracciare e rispettare il prima possibile la cultura che porta con sé l’imparare una nuova lingua.   
“Apprezzando il loro modo di parlare, accetti il loro modo di vivere e il mondo ti sembrerà un posto più interessante”, gli ripeteva Talia Hale. 

Il solo pensare a lei, anche solo per una frazione di secondo, rese Derek più malinconico.   
Basta, doveva concentrarsi: non c’era nessuno spazio per i ricordi, anche se il cuore bruciava. 

«Bene. Sono passato di qua per chiederti come stavi. Ieri sera ci siamo visti solo quando siamo entrati nel motorhome e stamattina sono dovuto correre per una riunione dei vertici Yamaha… come è andato il viaggio? Vedrai che non ci saranno queste tratte così pesanti, durante il mondiale…».

Derek provò l’ennesimo moto di gratitudine per Toseland. A lui importava davvero come l’Hale si sentisse, cosa provasse e gli sarebbe stato vicino finchè il ragazzo non si abituava a vivere il circus che era la Motogp. 

«Il viaggio è andato bene. C’erano un paio di amici e familiari della ragazza di Isaac a salutarci. Abbiamo dormito per sedici ore, ci siamo riposati abbastanza, nonostante il solito urlare dei bambini…»

«Ottimo. La ragazza di Lahey è Allison Argent, la ginnasta, giusto?»

Derek annuì, prima di proseguire. Si sentiva più loquace con Toseland, una delle poche persone che lo metteva completamente a suo agio. 

«Appena atterrati, siamo corsi subito verso l’Hotel. I miei amici avevano già prenotato delle stanze. Siamo usciti e abbiamo notato la semplice frenesia della vita malese.»

«E’ una cultura splendida e contraddittoria, che imparerai ad amare, così come tutte quelle che incontrerai…»

«Spero.»

Solo quella frase bastò per terminare il discorso, lasciando spazio a qualcosa di molto più fastidioso.   
Il pensiero che Derek tentò di tenere a bada per tutto quel tempo, lo colse impreparato, fulminandogli la mente a sorpresa e spedendolo dritto dritto nel limbo dell’ansia.  
C’era ancora una persona che non aveva avuto i piacere di incontrare, per la quale la speranza di imparare a conoscersi ed essere cordiali era svanita da un po’. 

«Stiles è qui, vero?» chiese, con una frustrazione impossibile da nascondere.   
Nonostante il fatto che non si fossero incontrati nemmeno una volta nella giornata precedente, o nelle tre settimane trascorse dalla presentazione giapponese, e soprattutto tralasciando come Stiles non sopportasse palesemente Derek, l’Hale voleva ancora tentare di avere un minimo di rapporti almeno di circostanza con lui. 

«Non vi siete ancora incontrati? – domandò James, sinceramente stupito - lui mi aveva detto che sarebbe passato da te stamattina. Ha mentito… probabilmente si è nascosto da qualche parte a mandare messaggi a Malia. Sinceramente non capisco da cosa nasca l’ostilità tra voi due. Avete due scuole motoristiche, due carriere, due stili e due personalità completamente diverse e generalmente gli opposti si attraggono, più che allontanarsi così palesemente…»

Derek non capì perché le sue guance erano diventate più calde.

«Non saprei… mi piacerebbe essere il primo a parlare con lui, ma so già che sarei respinto. Io non ho mai avuto nessun compagno di squadra in vita mia e non so come poterlo gestire». 

“Come non so come poter gestire quello che sta accadendo adesso”, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. 

Toseland, però, sembrava aver capito la richiesta implicita del suo pilota. 

«Ascoltami: l’unico tuo pensiero ora deve essere quello di capire la tua nuova moto e conoscere i tecnici e Kira, per poter instaurare con loro un buon rapporto. Tra me e te c’è chiarezza, quindi sei apposto. Con Stiles prima o poi le cose si aggiusteranno, fidati…».

Derek alzò lo sguardo, un po’ più rincuorato: la tuta, il casco, i guanti e le protezioni sembrava quasi stessero sibilando per attirare la sua attenzione.   
Toseland aveva ragione. Doveva solo concentrare i suoi sforzi nel capire la moto e il fatto di intuire cosa passasse per la testa di Stiles sarebbe dovuto senz’altro essere qualcosa di secondario. 

«Indossa la tuta, Derek. Kira sta arrivando e vuole conoscerti… mi raccomando». 

Toseland gli tese la mano, che Derek afferrò con forza e strinse.   
Aveva davvero trovato un amico in lui. 

-

Kira Yukimura era tutto quello che poteva rientrare nella categoria “fuori dalla norma”.   
Parlava a macchinetta, aveva un sorriso che le illuminava il volto probabilmente anche durante il sonno e, a quanto pareva, era cresciuta a pane e motori, dato che conosceva a menadito la storia della Yamaha sin dal primo anno della casa dei tre diapason in MotoGp.   
Soprattutto, parlava con Derek, cosa che non veniva naturale a tutti. 

Derek attraversò il retrobox con l’adrenalina alle stelle, ormai vestito di tutto punto, e con la testa straordinariamente vuota.   
Il beneficio dell’attacco d’ansia era che, quando andava via, lasciava la mente come su una nuvola. 

Nuvola che si riempì dell’odore familiare di benzina, quando Derek raggiunse finalmente il suo box, pieno di cassetti per attrezzi di ricambio, sedie girevoli, computer per scaricare i dati della moto e due versioni della sua splendida Yamaha, entrambe tinte di nero, colore ufficiale dei test. 

La sua visuale fu interrotta da una piccoletta con una massa di capelli corvini e i tipici occhi a mandorla di chi era fiera delle proprie origini.   
Derek sbuffò frustrato, prima di guardare in basso: quella ragazza doveva essere il suo fantomatico capotecnico. 

«Ciao! Sono Kira Yukimura, tanto piacere! Ho visto le tue gare nel campionato americano e sei davvero una forza, non vedo l’ora di lavorare con te, sarà assolutamente fantastico, me lo sento!» 

Kira sorrise largamente a Derek che, nonostante sentisse il cuore battere a mille per l’idea di provare la sua moto, effettivamente ascoltò il discorso della giovane, stringendo con sorpresa la sua mano tesa.   
Aveva assoluto bisogno di positività nella sua vita. 

«I tecnici stanno tutti lavorando sulla moto per renderla al meglio, - saltellò inquieta la ragazza - dobbiamo regolare solo un paio di parametri e poi saremo apposto. Tipo un paio di sospensioni qui, e la leva del freno là e..oh, James!»

James sopraggiunse alle loro spalle, anche lui sorridente, approcciandosi a Kira e Derek, con la prima che non lesinò un abbraccio al giovane e attraente inglese. 

«Vedo che vi siete già conosciuti, ottimo. Derek, lei è molto competente e sono sicuro che ti farà rigare dritto, nonostante l’apparente vivacità. E’ uno degli acquisti migliori della squadra, insieme a… Mc Call eccolo!»  
James indicò una persona dietro Derek, col sorriso del manager che gli occupava quasi l’intero volto. 

Derek si voltò, sentendosi molto meno sereno, con l’agitazione che gli pizzicava sotto pelle e non gli permetteva di respirare come voleva. Doveva provarci, invece: era stufo di lasciare che l’ansia prendesse sempre il sopravvento su di lui.   
Derek, però doveva intuire che, insieme a Mc Call, sarebbe sicuramente stato presente l’altro pilota del team. 

Stiles, infatti, era appena comparso accanto ad un ragazzo all’apparenza più giovane dell’Hale, con i tratti tipici del Centro America, la mascella leggermente storta e un paio di occhi scuri e vispi che facevano il paio con quelli di Kira. 

«Stiles lui è il tuo capotecnico, si chiama Scott Mc Call…» spiegò Toseland al suo pilota, con un tono autoritario che Derek non aveva mai sentito, abituato com’era al calore tipico del manager nei suoi confronti. 

Calore che con Stiles era sparito. 

Stilinski, dal canto suo, non badò troppo al tono di James, stringendo la mano a Mc Call con più entusiasmo del solito, sorridendogli amabile e in maniera furba. 

«Ciao, sono sicuro che lavoreremo bene insieme…» annuì Stiles, accorgendosi solo dopo della presenza di Derek e Kira. 

«Ah, tu sei la figlia di Yukimura? E’ un ottimo acquisto per il team…» affermò lui, fissando un punto impreciso appena di fianco alla testa di Derek.

Era palese come Stiles non riuscisse a guardarlo negli occhi e come Derek fissasse invece la figura del suo avversario come se dovesse studiarla al microscopio: la verità era che anche uno poco amichevole come Derek, restava male nel pensare che Stiles non avesse nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. 

Nei millesimi di secondo in cui Derek aveva osato osservare Stiles, Scott e Kira si erano defilati per parlare di strategia e meccanica, entrambi molto interessati l’uno all’altra e sorprendentemente amichevoli. 

Derek si era trovato miracolosamente da solo con l’altro ragazzo. Nulla di buono sarebbe venuto fuori da quella situazione, Derek ne era certo.   
Tanto valeva concentrarsi e pensare a come si dicesse grazie in malese: era un modo come un altro per distrarsi dall’ansia. 

«Senti… - iniziò Stiles, stavolta scrutando Derek con più forza, mentre Toseland si era unito ai capotecnici - tu non mi piaci. I piloti americani sono delle amebe in griglia e rubano il posto a chi se lo merita davvero. C’è un pilota nelle categorie minori che mi ha dato filo da torcere l’anno scorso, si chiama Aiden Carver, è irlandese e doveva essere il mio compagno di squadra.   
Invece James ha scelto te.   
Tu non mi piaci e mai mi andrai a genio, volevo che le cose tra noi fossero chiare sin da subito. Lavorerò per il team, ma mai con te. Non scambierò i dati della mia moto con la tua, a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario. Questo è il primo e ultimo discorso che io e te avremo fatto fino alla fine della stagione, chiaro?». 

Stiles parlò con tono duro, quasi minaccioso, tanto che Derek si sentì stupidamente piccolo, di fronte a lui, nonostante il fissarlo insistentemente negli occhi, tipica abitudine di Derek.   
Il discorso lo colse così di sorpresa che nemmeno riuscì a controbattere alle sue parole, annuendo semplicemente, la sua strategia di distrazione fallita malamente. 

Qualcosa si installò pesantemente nel suo stomaco, uccidendo i suoi propositi di allegria: non era solo l’ansia per i test, mentre Stiles si voltava, andando a chiacchierare con Scott, che sembrava aver preso in simpatia. 

Derek capì che sarebbe stata una lunghissima annata e non era così sicuro di riuscire ad affrontarla indenne. 

Ma se Stiles voleva la guerra, e il motivo andava al di là della sua comprensione, la guerra avrebbe avuto.

-

L’unica cosa che Derek ricordava del circuito di Sepang, dopo averlo percorso spesso durante l’inverno col simulatore, era la lunghezza - quasi cinque chilometri e mezzo - e il fatto che fosse la pista più larga del mondiale.   
Di posizione esatta delle curve, di rettilinei e frenate, quando mancavano solo due minuti all’inizio dei test e stava seduto con il casco ben stretto sulla testa, Derek non ricordava nulla.   
Nonostante il discorso di qualche minuto prima, il ragazzo avrebbe voluto mettere da parte l’orgoglio e chiedere a Stiles se anche lui si sentiva agitato. 

Poi ricordò che Stilinski già conosceva la pista, quindi sarebbe stata una domanda idiota. Per non parlare del discorso che Stiles gli aveva imbastito poco prima, ancora fresco nel suo cervello, che lo limitava nel voler avere il minimo approccio con lui. 

E allora Derek non potè far altro che vivere quei momenti come se fosse dentro ad una bolla di sapone: concentrato ma un po’ fuori dal mondo; convinto, ma come se guardasse il tutto dall’esterno. 

Il semaforo divenne verde prima che lui potesse chiedere un altro minuto per pensare.   
Derek salì sulla sella della sua Yamaha Open, accese finalmente il motore e partì. 

Il primo rombo fu una scarica elettrica, che lo colpì dritto al cuore. Stava iniziando la sua avventura, era tutto vero. Nemmeno fece caso alle moto che uscivano dalla pit-lane, la zona della pista che collegava i box al circuito, ai colori del cielo o a ciò che lo circondava. 

C’era solo lui, che afferrava il manubrio, scalava le marce ed era pronto per il suo primo vero giro. 

\- 

Non era abituato a basarsi troppo sulle scuse, Derek: se qualcosa era andato male, allora era andato male, punto.   
Questa volta, però, esisteva una valida spiegazione al suo giro di pista in 3 minuti e 45 secondi, quando il tempo del migliore era stato 2 minuti e 40. 

Ed era solo il primo giro. 

Prima di tutto, la pista era difficilissima per uno che aveva appena preso in mano una Motogp.   
Aveva difficoltà a tenere a bada i freni, ad accelerare e a rimanere dritto, perchè non aveva alcun riferimento davanti o dietro di lui.   
Le decine e decine di fuori pista un po' lo avevano spaventato, così come l'ultima curva, che non riusciva a memorizzare e per questo aveva attraversato sull'erba e non sull'asfalto.

C'era di buono che almeno la moto non era difficile da imparare e una volta impostate le giuste regolazioni, e con un pizzico di confidenza in più, sarebbe andata molto meglio. 

Questo fu esattamente ciò che gli ripeterono Kira e Toseland, uno dopo l'altro, per rincuorarlo. 

Dopo i primi dieci giri il tempo del primo classificato, Dani Pedrosa, era di 2 minuti e 08 secondi. 

Derek aveva migliorato il suo tempo di ben 45 secondi, ma prendere un minuto intero dal primo era davvero un abisso. 

«Beh, direi che sto andando bene... - disse Stiles, una volta giunto nel box, ad alta voce gongolando per la sua settima posizione, che per un rookie (ovvero un debuttante) non era niente male. Aveva impiegato 2 minuti e 11 secondi, che avrebbe potuto migliorare, a suo dire, facilmente – cioè, ci sono persone in questo box che hanno percorso il primo giro andando a venticinque chilometri all'ora, direi che non posso lamentarmi... ».

La risposta probabilmente aggressiva di Derek gli morì in gola, preceduta da quella di Scott, il quale aveva preso palesemente le sue difese, prima ancora che Toseland o Kira potessero parlare:   
«Beh, Stiles ma tu già conosci la pista. Ci hai vinto. Non tutti si sentono così a loro agio su questo tracciato e in molti hanno trovato grosse difficoltà...»

«Con molti, intendi solo quelli americani arrivati quest'anno, giusto?» il sorrisino sornione di Stiles fece ribollire lo stomaco di Derek come poche cose in vita sua. 

«Stiles concentrati e smettila di lanciare frecciatine a Derek. Non dirmi che vuoi essere trattato come un bimbo capriccioso…» sbottò Toseland con rabbia, rimproverandolo. 

L'odio per Stiles stava salendo così tanto che Derek afferrò il casco, ignorò i consigli che Kira e il resto dei suoi tecnici gli stavano dando e partì verso un altra sessione di giri.   
Doveva battere Stiles, nemmeno fece caso ad Hayden e Pedrosa che gli passavano di fianco, anche loro intenti ad uscire dai box. 

Doveva battere Stiles per tirargli via dalla faccia quel sorrisino idiota che si trovava.

Doveva battere Stiles, perché, così come aveva previsto Erica, era lui il primo dei suoi avversari. 

-

Derek riuscì a percorrere ben venticinque giri, dopo l'esternazione di Stiles, migliorandosi senza cadere nemmeno una volta.   
Se non altro, le parole di odio del suo compagno di squadra funzionavano come un tonico. 

Era a malapena mezzogiorno, quando Erica, in tuta azzurrina Suzuki, Boyd e Isaac in verde Kawasaki, si presentarono davanti al box agitando le mani per attirare l'attenzione di Derek, immerso in un debriefing (ovvero riassunto della situazione), con i suoi meccanici.   
Era riuscito ad arrivare a 2 minuti e 15 secondi, anche se il migliore era stato Jorge Lorenzo, che aveva stampato il tempo di 2 minuti e 4 decimi di secondo, già ottimo per la mattinata. 

«Derek sta parlando con i suoi tecnici...voi siete i suoi migliori amici, vero? Siete rookies anche voi, vi auguro buona fortuna...» Toseland si avvicinò ai ragazzi, tendendo la mano con cortesia a tutti loro. 

«Grazie… e noi la auguriamo a lei. Un team che parte da zero non è mai difficile da gestire, senza contare le teste calde che si ritrova nel box…» annuì Erica, comprensiva. 

Un giornalista di un sito inglese si avvicinò a James per raccoglierne le prime impressioni, ignorando la presenza degli altri piloti. 

Il manager non si sbilanciò troppo, tendendo comunque ad un chiaro ottimismo: «Sarà una stagione molto interessante, me lo sento. La moto è nuova, i piloti anche, ma sono entrambi forti, quindi sono positivo…» 

Derek, che nel frattempo aveva terminato, raggiunse i suoi amici dopo aver salutato Kira. 

«Allora campione? Ti tenevamo d’occhio durante le prove… un consiglio, guardati intorno, quando arrivi alla curva dopo il rettilineo, perché hai rischiato di centrarmi un paio di volte. Non ci sei solo tu in pista, Derek…» affermò Erica, un po’ spaventata. 

«Scusa, è che sono preso dalla foga di fare bene e imparare subito…»

«Sì, però la prudenza è la prima regola…» continuò Boyd, annuendo alla fidanzata. 

Isaac prese le difese di Derek. «Siamo ragazzi che corrono a trecento chilometri all’ora. Parlare di prudenza mi sembra eccessivo. E poi Derek ha bisogno di imparare il più in fretta possibile, così come noi…»

Il quartetto, che ancora con le tute addosso aveva preso a camminare per il paddock come se fosse una gita di piacere, sudando molto a causa dell’umidità, si trovò all’improvviso davanti al team Honda Red Bull, dove Nicky Hayden e Casey Stoner stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente. 

Ciò che Derek non apprezzò delle sue prime ore in Motogp – ad essere sincero - era la freddezza con la quale il paddock si trattava.   
Era come se tutti si rispettassero, ma ognuno si facesse i fatti suoi, tanto che addirittura nessuno del team Yamaha, che era sembrato così gentile con Derek durante la presentazione in Giappone, era andato a salutarlo. 

Grande fu la sua sorpresa, quindi, quando i suoi due idoli lo notarono dirigendosi verso di lui per stringergli la mano. 

«Derek Hale, finalmente ci incontriamo! Ho sentito molto parlare di te sui giornali. So che abbiamo lo stesso background, perché anche tu vieni da piste di Dirt Track. Oh, scusa, non mi sono presentato…Casey, piacere!» Stoner sembrava davvero affabile, per nulla schivo come lo descrivevano i giornali.   
Derek si limitò ad annuire, stringendo con intensità entrambe le mani dei suoi idoli.   
Aveva la gola secchissima, e non credeva di poter emettere un suono che non fosse un pigolio. 

Per fortuna, Erica corse in suo aiuto. 

«Veniamo tutti dal Dirt… Derek era già un campione in quella categoria, non è vero? Hai vinto una decina di trofei, e ci mancherebbe, dato che hai iniziato praticamente da bambino…» Erica lo colpì col gomito sullo stomaco, facendolo tossire. 

«S-si…»

«Hale, è un piacere conoscerti anche per me! Siamo gli unici americani, oltre a Stilinski, che possono tenere alto l’onore del nostro paese… allora, come ti sembra questo primo approccio con una MotoGp?» chiese Hayden, col suo solito sorriso gentile, che non potè far altro che far arrossire le punte delle orecchie di Derek. 

«D-difficile… imparare la pista da zero è complicato…ho f-fatto dei giri col simulatore, a casa, ma non è propriamente la stessa cosa…»

Derek sperò di non aver biascicato o tentennato, perché parlare con Nicky Hayden era il sogno di una vita, così come Casey Stoner, che dopo avergli sorriso un paio di volte e aver raccontato la sua esperienza, si era allontanato per raggiungere la famiglia nel box. 

«Sarà un mondo molto duro, questo. Non farti troppi nemici, rispetta tutti e soprattutto prendi come primo avversario il tuo compagno di squadra. E’ americano ma non ama molto le competizioni del suo paese, da quanto leggo nelle interviste. E poi da quanto ne so, abita a Londra. Credo sia il ragazzo meno americano del mondo… e per questo faccio il tifo per te!».

Nicky gli fece l’occhiolino, prima di salutarlo con un’ amichevole pacca sulla spalla. 

Derek rimase fermo come uno stoccafisso con la determinazione che gli inondava le viscere. Aveva ben due persone in più, tra l’altro suoi idoli, che credevano in lui e non poteva deluderli. 

-

La prima giornata di test volò in un battito di ciglia e Derek non poteva essere più soddisfatto.   
Nonostante il suo sedicesimo posto in classifica, ormai aveva preso sempre più dimestichezza con la pista e, dimenticando il caldo, era rimasto concentrato per tutta la sessione pomeridiana.  
Era un circuito immerso nella foresta pluviale, quello di Sepang, con le colline attorno piene zeppe di palme. Era addirittura possibile che serpenti o altri esseri vagassero sul largo asfalto, con grande disgusto di Erica.   
Hayden, chiacchierando con loro terminati i test, aveva confidato di averne ucciso uno per sbaglio, qualche tempo prima: un cobra che si era scontrato con la saponetta sul suo ginocchio, trovandosi nel luogo sbagliato, in un momento pessimo. 

Derek dovette ricredersi anche sulle sue considerazioni precedenti, perchè in realtà il paddock era un’enorme famiglia: aveva anche pranzato con il resto del team Yamaha nell’hospitality, i quali lo avevano preso piuttosto in simpatia. Soprattutto Rossi, che gli aveva presentato un sacco di addetti ai lavori.

L’Hale si era anche reso conto di quanto in realtà fossero minuti alcuni piloti: in pochi potevano dire di poter superare il metro e ottanta, con Boyd che spesso veniva scambiato per un pugile, a causa della sua stazza e dei suoi 191 centimetri.   
Boyd che doveva scontrarsi con Dani Pedrosa, alto a malapena 160 centimetri, ma non per questo meno abile in moto.   
Derek era nella lista dei più alti, sperando che quello non fosse un grosso deficit.   
Ricordava nel 2007, come lo stesso Hayden avesse fatto fatica ad adattarsi a moto più piccole, nonostante il ragazzo non fosse propriamente un gigante.   
Grazie al cielo, la dimensione delle moto di oggi era tornata decente, tanto da far stare comodo uno come Derek. 

Chi aveva ignorato il calore del paddock, o forse non l’aveva ricevuto di proposito era Stiles, che si degnava di rivolgere la parola solo a Scott e per dovere di team, ogni tanto anche a James, senza rivolgere la benché minima occhiata a Derek. 

-

La sera giunse piacevole e tiepida, per essere solo fine gennaio.   
Derek attese Kira davanti al motorhome di Toseland - dopo aver salutato i suoi amici che al contrario dormivano in hotel - per chiederle a mente fredda le sue prime impressioni.   
Era solito chiedere al suo vecchio capotecnico, un perfezionista, pareri sull’andamento delle prove e non solo. L’uomo aveva decisamente contribuito nella conquista dei suoi mondiali: Alan Deaton, che ora lavorava sempre in AMA, ma con altri piloti. 

«Ehi Kira…» borbottò lui, vedendola sopraggiungere.

«Derek! – saltò lei con entusiasmo. Quella ragazza non stava mai ferma. - Se sei venuto a chiedermi come è andata la prima giornata, voglio dirti che è stata assolutamente positiva. Puoi migliorare, perché hai un potenziale pazzesco. Il tuo unico problema è tentare di imparare le piste il più velocemente possibile, perché comunque controlli la moto molto bene. Ti sei meritato tutti i titoli che hai vinto. »

Derek non si aspettava tutti quei complimenti da parte del capotecnico e non potè far altro che sorridere, non rimanendo più infastidito dal vomito di parole di Kira, sentendosi molto più rincuorato. 

«Concordo con lei… anch’io ti ho osservato e devo dire che non sei per nulla male…» Scott Mc Call, apparso dal nulla, giunse vicino a loro con –purtroppo - Stiles alle calcagna.   
Il ragazzo guardava da tutte le parti, meno che verso Derek. 

Kira si illuminò all’istante. «Ottimo, vedo che hai conquistato anche il capotecnico avversario…».

«Grazie Scott» annuì Derek verso di lui, ignorando con risoluzione la presenza di Stiles. 

«Siamo nello stesso team, Kira e noi tecnici siamo compagni, non avversari…» ribattè Scott, lasciando che lo sguardo si posasse sulla Yukimura un tantino in più.   
Kira annuì, sorridendo a Scott con molta più intenzione rispetto a quando lo faceva con Derek, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. 

«Ma anche tu Stiles, sei stato davvero molto bravo! Hai surclassato nei tempi piloti del calibro di Lorenzo e Rossi oggi…se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, andiamo entrambi alla grande!» 

Il complimento di Kira verso Stiles irritò leggermente Derek, ma il ragazzo sapeva di mentire, anche solo a pensare a Stiles come un pilota scarso.   
Il ragazzo era arrivato addirittura terzo, anche se, a voler trovare il pelo nell’uovo, a causa di un giro pazzesco a pista praticamente libera. 

Il ragazzo alzò a malapena il capo, biascicando un “grazie” che Kira udì a fatica.   
Strano che uno come lui, che mangiava latte e complimenti a colazione, si imbarazzasse così, notò Derek, con una scrollata di spalle mentale. 

Non doveva importargliene. 

Per fortuna la comparsa di Toseland diede un taglio a quella strana conversazione, e il manager trascinò i piloti verso la zona riservata alla stampa, dentro alla struttura attorno alla quale la pista è costruita. 

Nonostante il suo sedicesimo posto, Derek poteva essere soddisfatto. 

Questo rivelò alla stampa, e non solo, seduto dietro al tavolo dove si svolgeva la conferenza. 

«Forse non ho ancora la sicurezza giusta per arrivare terzo, ma sono sicuro di potercela fare, nonostante la fortissima concorrenza. I risultati dei test non contano alla fine della stagione…».

«Allora chi ritieni il tuo avversario principale, quest’anno? Ci sono tanti piloti eccezionali, sarà difficile batterli…» chiese il giornalista ufficiale del sito MotoGp, che prendeva il nome di Daniel Mahealani. 

«Non mi interessano gli altri – affermò Derek, stavolta sicuro – io ho solo due avversari su cui concentrarmi. Il mio compagno di squadra e me stesso» 

«Vuoi battere te stesso?» Chiese Stiles scettico, voltandosi verso Derek e scrutandolo con durezza. «Fare peggio di sedicesimo non è difficile…». 

Derek rimandò lo sguardo irritato al mittente, scontrandosi con un paio di iridi color miele.  
E dato che il miele era il dolcificante preferito dell’Hale, era decisamente meglio paragonare quel colore simile a qualcosa di disgustoso.   
La senape! Ecco, Stiles aveva le iridi color senape, andata a male.  
Questo sì che era un pensiero offensivo. 

«Voglio fare meglio di sedicesimo, ovviamente. Domani sarà tutta un’altra storia, Stilinski. Ormai ho imparato la pista e so di poter arrivare ai tuoi livelli. E batterti, magari» tentò lui, dimenticando i giornalisti presenti. 

Stiles rise con disprezzo, notando l’uso del cognome. «Battermi sarà impossibile Hale. Ricordatelo. ».

Toseland captò la tensione all’istante, prendendo la parola. «I piloti sono molto determinati e sarà sicuramente una stagione interessante. Più sono agguerriti e meglio è per noi…» 

Le interviste terminarono dopo qualche minuto, permettendo quindi a Stiles, Derek e Toseland di andare a dormire tutti e tre nel motorhome del manager, che decise di mettere subito le cose in chiaro.

«Allora ascoltatemi – iniziò, una volta che il trio si trovò davanti al motorhome – ho un letto matrimoniale ed uno singolo, che prenderò io. Voglio mettere in chiaro un paio di cose: la prima, non mi piace il comportamento che state dimostrando l’uno verso l’altro. La seconda, dovete imparare a convivere e a lavorare come una squadra, quindi davanti a me non voglio battute o litigate. Siamo intesi? ».

Derek non aveva mai visto Toseland così furioso: le labbra strette e le narici dilatate, per non parlare dei tratti incupiti, lo facevano sembrare quasi un fratello maggiore severo, che rimproverava i continui bisticci dei fratellini.   
«Da me non uscirà nessuna critica, a meno che non vengo deliberatamente provocato…» confermò Derek, annuendo convinto. 

Stiles sospirò, parlando quasi a malincuore. «Proverò a limitarmi…».

Che non voleva dire “smetterò di parlar male di Derek Hale ogni volta che lo incontro”, e Toseland parve capirlo: il ragazzo stava quasi per rimproverare Stiles, ma Derek scosse la testa.   
Era una causa persa discutere con Stilinski e poi aveva sonno, e non aveva la benché minima voglia di iniziare discussioni. 

Derek entrò quindi nello stretto corridoio che conduceva al letto - di fronte ad esso, nella stanza, c’erano un paio di tv di ultima generazione con consolle e satellite, e alla fine era presente un bagno - stanco e scosso dalla pesantezza della giornata. 

«Domani ci sarà una nuova giornata, vi voglio entrambi carichi… - disse Toseland, prima di congedarsi- quindi niente parole e andate a dormire. Buonanotte».

Derek abbracciò pienamente James, ricambiando l’augurio, mentre Stiles strinse semplicemente la mano al caposquadra, senza mostrare il minimo segno di affetto. 

Derek sospirò. Quello stoico e restio a parlare dei suoi sentimenti era lui, non Stiles. Stiles nelle interviste era sempre scherzoso, sarcastico e soprattutto parlava a macchinetta, cosa che non gli aveva mai visto fare in sua compagnia. 

«Beh, chissà se anche il pigiama porta il logo della JT Racing Team…» scherzò Derek, incredulo sul come avesse solo pensato di poter fare una battuta, senza rendersi nemmeno conto di possedere tutto quel sarcasmo. 

Stiles gli rispose con un colpo di tosse, buttando la maglia a caso per terra e mostrando il petto nudo, senza la minima voglia di iniziare una conversazione. 

Derek - che nel frattempo si era appoggiato sulle lenzuola bianche, alzando il cuscino per vedere il pigiama che effettivamente possedeva i simboli del team – non potè non affermare che il fisico di Stiles fosse interessante. Certo, non aveva nulla a che vedere con i muscoli di Jordan, però era decisamente in forma, con gli addominali abbastanza definiti, una chiazza di peli sul petto e una che partiva dall’ombelico per scendere in posti che a Derek, in quel momento non interessavano. 

Però aveva dei bei fianchi, Stiles, pensò Derek: affusolati, dritti e… ok basta. 

Stiles non gli aveva rivolto la parola da quando erano entrati, e Derek non aveva la minima intenzione di lanciare nessun apprezzamento su alcuna parte del suo corpo, nemmeno la glabella, per intenderci. 

Derek si spogliò di fretta, indossando il pigiama e attendendo il suo turno nel bagno strettissimo, così come il resto della stanza.   
Poteva essere problematico quanto voleva, Derek, ma almeno non era claustrofobico, il che era un enorme passo in avanti. 

Fu solo quando entrambi erano ormai distesi sul letto, Derek che resisteva a malapena sul bordo, che l’Hale provò a iniziare un discorso per l’ennesima volta. 

E lui non era mai stato chiacchierone.

Il fatto era che Stiles era diventato come una sfida personale: non capiva perché il ragazzo ce l’avesse tanto con lui e la cosa lo irritava. 

«I test invernali sono davvero impegnativi…» iniziò lui, capendo che quel discorso non sarebbe andato a parare da nessuna parte. 

Derek si stufò all’istante. Stilinski aveva perso l’unica occasione che Derek gli aveva regalato per poter parlare. 

Problemi suoi. 

«Ma sì, sbaciucchiati con Malia e vantati su quanto sei bravo ad andare in moto. Non ho bisogno di parlare con te. Ho il mio team che mi sostiene e i miei amici dagli Stati Uniti. E le mie sorelle…» Derek bisbigliò quasi senza emettere suono, afferrando il cellulare dal comodino e lasciando che la luce invadesse il suo volto, illuminandolo nel buio della stanza. 

Chissà che ore erano a Los Angeles. Poteva mandare un messaggio a Jordan?   
Derek tentò comunque, spedendo un “ciao, sto per dormire è stata una giornata impegnativa”, omettendo il “mi manchi” che sicuramente Jordan aveva letto tra le righe. 

Anche Stiles picchiettava con le dita sullo schermo, probabilmente intento a spedire messaggi a Malia, o a qualcuno della sua famiglia. 

Solo pochi minuti dopo, entrambi piuttosto irritati, chiusero gli occhi, dormendo quasi sui bordi del letto. 

Né Malia, né Jordan avevano risposto ai loro messaggi. 

\- 

Derek, il giorno dopo, fu sopraffatto da una fortissima concentrazione che mai aveva provato in vita sua.   
Si era svegliato senza guardare in faccia Stiles, era uscito per fare colazione in hospitality ed era rimasto due ore e mezza nel box, ancora con la saracinesca chiusa, a parlare con i tecnici che, nel frattempo alle sette e mezza di mattina erano già svegli. 

Kira non poteva essere più felice. 

«E’ fantastico vederti qui già al mattino presto.. i test iniziano alle dieci, ma si vede che hai voglia di correre, e meglio di così non può andare… spaccheremo, vedrai…»

Derek annuì convinto, badando poco a quello che succedeva attorno.   
A Stiles e Scott che arrivarono quando mancava solo un’ora all’apertura della pista; al fatto che Kira e Scott si sorridevano apertamente mentre lui ignorava senza sforzarsi la presenza di Stiles; al modo in cui Toseland li fissava, come se gli avessero rubato l’ultima fetta di pizza da sotto il naso, conscio che quei due non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo. 

A Derek interessò sul serio solo mettere le sue chiappe in sella, tanto che non salutò neanche Isaac, Boyd o Erica, che uscirono dai box nel suo stesso momento.   
E la determinazione quasi folle di entrambi i ragazzi del JT Racing Team venne ripagata: Derek spaccò sia il primo motore a disposizione – con buona pace di Kira - che la classifica, riuscendo a posizionarsi miracolosamente quinto, con Stiles che era riuscito però a batterlo di nuovo, conquistando la seconda posizione, entrambi lasciandosi alle spalle fior fior di campioni. 

A separare i due ragazzi del team JT Racing, solo centosedici millesimi di secondo. 

***

Il lato positivo dell’essere un personaggio famoso che frequentava lo Staples Center, tempio dei Lakers, era quello di poter vedere la partita di basket praticamente a bordo campo; quello negativo era, senza alcun dubbio, il fatto che decine di fans sfacciati si avvicinassero per rubare foto e autografi, in un momento piuttosto tranquillo della vita di un vip.   
E poi c’era Derek, che abitava praticamente di fronte allo Staples, che aveva avuto la fortuna, o la sfortuna, di assaporare entrambi i casi. 

«Secondo me hanno giocato meglio i Lakers… i Denver Nuggets hanno davvero fatto pena…» urlò Jordan, sovrastando il caos di ventimila persone e della musica di sottofondo, ignorando le cheerleaders che sculettavano. 

«E’ ovvio che siano meglio i Lakers, Jor…» rispose Derek sbuffando, ingurgitando popcorn come se ne dipendesse della sua vita.   
Kira lo avrebbe fulminato con lo sguardo, ma Toseland gli aveva assicurato che i pop corn, possibilmente senza burro – non erano un gran danno.   
E adesso che correva in Motogp, doveva prestare estrema attenzione alla dieta.

Jordan si voltò con un espressione che “tenera” era dire poco: «E comunque grazie per il regalo di compleanno, Derek. Era da una vita che non stavamo un po’ insieme per conto nostro. Non che i tuoi amici non mi piacciano, anzi. Solo che vorrei avere un po’ di privacy con te, e soprattutto voglio frequentarti il più possibile, prima dell’inizio della stagione. Farò il tifo per te Der, lo sai».

Derek fissò il sacchetto di popcorn, sorridendo leggermente. Appena Jordan aveva nominato la parola magica – inizio della stagione - la sua pelle aveva preso a pizzicare per la voglia di salire in moto, e farla finalmente pagare a quell’antipatico di Stilinski. 

Era il suo unico obiettivo, ormai. Batterlo per dimostrarsi il migliore della squadra. Gli altri arrivavano solo dopo. 

«Questa però è la tua giornata, quindi dobbiamo solo pensare a te. Che ne dici, facciamo un giro in centro dopo la partita o festeggiamo tu – sai – come?» propose Derek, alzando le sopracciglia con fare ammiccante. 

«La seconda opzione mi ha davvero intrigato. Direi che mi sembra quella migliore…» Jordan fece finta di pensare, un dito che tracciava apposta il labbro inferiore, così da provocare Derek.   
«Non è ancora il momento!» Derek si guardò attorno, preoccupato che qualcuno li vedesse. Decise di far finta di concentrarsi sulle cheerleaders, anche se non era attratto da loro. 

Una voce tipicamente del midwest, con un tono decisamente slang lo riscosse all’istante.   
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra milioni. 

«Hale! Che piacere trovarti, amico! Sei un tifoso dei Lakers?» Nicky Hayden gli era praticamente corso incontro, abbracciato alla sua ragazza.   
Rossi aveva ragione, Nicky aveva davvero un sorriso splendido. Non avrebbe mai ammesso che sia lui che le sue sorelle, tempo prima, ci avevano fatto più di un pensiero.  
Derek si alzò lasciandosi avvolgere dall’abbraccio dell’altro: Nicky era più piccolo di lui ma rubava la scena. Sul braccio si potevano notare un paio di cicatrici e i suoi occhi che sembravano un mix di blu cobalto, verde scuro e grigio lo scrutavano a fondo.   
Nonostante dentro Derek stesse praticamente morendo, anche perché Hayden era uno dei suoi idoli, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a suo agio. 

«Sì, sono venuto a vedere la partita con Jordan… è un mio amico, oggi festeggiamo il suo compleanno…»

«Ma auguri!» Nicky si voltò per abbracciare a sorpresa anche Jordan, che non rifiutò minimamente il gesto. 

«Allora Derek, come ti è parso questo primo approccio alle MotoGP? Per chi viene dall’AMA non è sempre facile…» chiese Nicky, una volta sedutosi accanto a Derek. Il ragazzo era genuinamente curioso e Derek benedisse l’incontro nella sua testa. 

«Non saprei. Sono spaventato e carico allo stesso tempo…- disse – la moto mi piace. E’ una Open, quindi tecnicamente non una vera moto ufficiale, ma va bene, mi sembra semplice da guidare e non mi sta dando alcun problema. Il team è a mia disposizione, mi aiutano sempre…» Derek si fermò, la mente che finì di malavoglia su quell’argomento che voleva evitare. 

«Tranne Stilinski, che ti odia. E’ l’argomento più discusso tra le wags del paddock» rivelò Jackie, la fidanzata di Nicky, con negli occhi la luce del gossip. 

«E’ palese. Ma non parlatene troppo, sono distrazioni che ai piloti fanno malissimo…» le consigliò Nicky, tornando a parlare con Derek. 

«Fregatene di quello che ti dice, non importa se ti provoca o altro. Concentrati solo sul tuo lavoro, che è tantissimo. Devi imparare moltissime nuove piste e metterti alla prova con un sacco di mostri sacri del motociclismo. Faccio davvero il tifo per te, Hale. Però in gara non ti lascio passare…».

Derek senti gli occhi che quasi pizzicavano. Maledizione, non si era mai commosso in tutta la sua vita e doveva arrivare Nicky Hayden per smuoverlo. 

«Davvero, grazie. E’ importante per me sapere che uno come te si fida di quello che potrei dare…»  
«La Yamaha si fida di te, i tuoi tecnici e James. E anche io. Se non ci sosteniamo tra connazionali, è un disastro…». 

La sirena che avvisava la ripresa della partita interruppe il loro dialogo, con grosso disappunto di Derek. 

«Sta per iniziare la partita…»

«Oh, giusto. Beh, ricordati quello che ti ho detto, Derek. E sappi che ti sosterrò sempre.». Nicky sorrise, salutando Derek e augurando ancora buon compleanno a Jordan. 

Derek, talmente preso dall’incontro, aveva quasi dimenticato la presenza del ragazzo accanto a lui, che non proferì parola per il resto della serata. 

***

La hall dell’hotel di Jerez de la Frontera – sede degli ultimi test prima dell’inizio del mondiale - dove Derek, Boyd, Erica e Isaac avevano deciso di soggiornare per quella notte, sembrava più un salotto di una casa di campagna che altro: i divanetti della sala d’attesa spaziavano dai pois rosati e bianchi a un insieme di beige, azzurrino e rosa, intrecciato con sapienza e buon gusto.   
Il pavimento in marmo e il color grano delle pareti erano essenziali nel regalare al luogo un po’ di formalità in più. 

Il quartetto aveva appena affrontato un viaggio di quattordici ore, e l’unica cosa che volevano trovarsi davanti agli occhi era un letto morbido per riposare. Avevano deciso di dormire per gran parte della mattinata, per poi uscire e osservare quel poco di Jerez che potevano gustarsi, senza rischiare di perdersi. 

«Sarà uno spasso con noi Derek, vedrai… » ridacchiò Erica, una volta entrata nella stanza con quattro letti che avrebbero condiviso. 

«Piuttosto che dormire nel motorhome con Stilinski mi faccio andar bene qualsiasi cosa…».

«Ehi! Non siamo “qualsiasi cosa”, siamo i tuoi migliori amici, nel caso tu te lo fossi dimenticato…».

Derek sbuffò senza essere davvero arrabbiato «No, Isaac, non l’ho dimenticato».

I quattro ragazzi si stravaccarono all’istante sul letto, che per inciso aveva un materasso troppo duro per gli standard di Derek, addormentandosi all’istante. 

\- 

«Non c’è una nuvola neanche a pagarla…» osservò Erica, che da quando era uscita dall’hotel non aveva mai smesso di rimanere col naso all’insù. 

«Speriamo che anche domani sia così…» aggiunse Boyd, tenendole la mano. 

I quattro ragazzi avevano consultato il fido Google Maps – che fine avrebbero fatto senza Google a sostenerli nei loro viaggi? - trovando un “tapas bar” a poche centinaia di metri dall’hotel. 

«E quando torneremo qui per il weekend di gara, giuro che vi porto nei ristoranti migliori di Jerez…» promise Erica con gli occhi che le brillavano. 

Se c’era una cosa che distingueva Jerez da Los Angeles, e che balzò subito all’occhio di Derek, era il fatto che non ci fosse nemmeno un grattacielo.   
La città era sommersa da alberelli ordinati ai lati delle strade, palazzoni bianchi più larghi che alti e si respirava un aria calda ma piacevolissima. 

Derek pensò per un attimo di essere finito nel paradiso terrestre. 

«Sei già stata qui?»

«No… ho solo cercato i nomi dei ristoranti su internet. E’ il 2015, Isaac, ora possiamo conoscere i nomi di qualsiasi ristorante nel mondo, senza esserci per forza andati a sbattere contro…».

«Tu vai a sbattere contro i ristoranti?» chiese Boyd con un espressione divertita. 

Adorava far irritare la sua ragazza. 

«Oh Dio, Boyd non dicevo sul serio…»

Derek interruppe i battibecchi degli amici all’istante, perché si erano appena trovati davanti al luogo che stavano cercando. 

La parete bianchissima del ristorante quasi dava fastidio agli occhi, quando illuminata dal sole: i tavolini fuori, decorati con tovaglie arancioni, risaltavano contro il verde scuro delle sedie e dalle finestre, che avevano le sbarre scure, cadevano ciuffi di edera verdina, il tutto coperto dai tendoni che facevano ombra a chi decideva di pranzare all’esterno. 

«Piccolo ma interessante…» commentò Derek, entrando. 

Sembrava di essere finiti in un tipico viottolo del centro di Roma, così come i ragazzi li avevano sempre visti in tv: c’erano rientranze sulla parete color mattone, che parevano delle finestrelle, sotto di esse crescevano pianticelle aromatiche e tutt’intorno si potevano notare molti dipinti. 

Il tavolo coperto da una tovaglia color panna completava l’ambiente. 

Era davvero romantico: Derek pensò che gli avrebbe fatto piacere portare Jordan e un po’ invidiava Erica e Boyd, seduti vicini che si fissavano come se avessero notato una meraviglia della natura l’una negli occhi dell’altro. 

Tutto ad un tratto l’atmosfera cambiò. Derek non seppe dire con certezza cosa esattamente fosse mutato.   
Sapeva solo che la nuca gli pizzicava, come se qualcuno dietro di lui lo stesse osservando intensamente.   
La sensazione gli fece battere il cuore un po’ più forte. 

«Scott mi ha appena chiamato, dice che ci raggiunge tra qualche minuto, sta finendo di parlare con James per alcune cose… tu dovresti essere con lui, Kira…».

«Cosa intendi Stiles?»

Le due voci alle spalle di Derek lo fecero sospirare. Passi Kira, che era sempre un piacere incontrare, ma Stiles? Era possibile che non riuscisse a liberarsi di quel ragazzo? L’Hale sperava solo che i suoi amici non avessero sentito lo scambio di battute, altrimenti sarebbero stati guai per tutti. 

«Intendo dire che da capotecnico, anche tu dovresti fare il bene del team… e poi credevo ti piacesse rimanere con Scott…» Derek sentì Stiles ridacchiare e il suono gli fece venire i brividi sulla nuca.   
No, quello non era previsto. 

«Stiles, ma cosa ti salta in mente? E poi ho già parlato con James stamattina, non c’è bisogno che…» un rumore profondo interruppe Kira, che si osservò lo stomaco col volto più rosso. 

«Hai fame? Se solo qualcuno sapesse lo spagnolo qui potremmo ordinare…» si lamentò Stiles e fu quello il momento in cui Erica alzò gli occhi e le peggiori paure di Derek si materializzarono sul viso furbo della bionda. 

Il ragazzo prese a scuotere la testa con frenesia. «Erica, non pensarci nemmeno.»

«Scott lo conosce…- borbottò Kira - ma ovviamente lui non è qui…». 

Erica alzò lo sguardo, trapanando gli occhi color muschio di Derek col nocciola dei suoi. 

«E’ arrivato il momento che tu e il tuo compagno di squadra facciate amicizia…» bisbigliò subdola, alzandosi e dirigendosi sicura verso Stiles. 

«Erica? No, per favore che cavolo…» Derek non riuscì ad interromperla: quando quella ragazza si metteva in testa di fare qualcosa era impossibile frenarla. 

«Boyd perché non l’hai fermata, maledizione!» sbottò Derek verso l’amico, che alzò le braccia, stavolta impotente. «Non posso controllare tutto quello che le passa per la testa…»

«Hola chicos! Scusate ma non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire la vostra conversazione e ehi, avete una fortuna spacciata! Sono venezuelana da parte di padre, quindi lo spagnolo è la mia seconda lingua… piacere, Erica Reyes. Guido la Suzuki, non credo ci siamo mai presentati…».

Nemmeno Stiles poteva rimanere indifferente al fascino magnetico della ragazza. 

«Stiles Stilinski, tanto piacere…» lui le strinse la mano con vigore, sorridendo amabilmente.   
Derek avvertì una strana stretta allo stomaco. Perché Stiles sorrideva a chiunque, tranne a lui? 

«Io sono Kira Yukimura…» si presentò l’altra e Erica li prese entrambi per mano, con fare altezzoso, trascinandoli verso il tavolo dove un Derek sempre più infastidito e a disagio si nascondeva dietro al menù. 

«Mi dispiace, ma dovete prendere tutto il pacchetto. Kira, ti presento i piloti della Kawasaki Boyd e Lahey e Stiles, ecco il tuo adorabile compagno di squadra Derek Hale…». 

Il sorriso svanì dalla bocca di Stiles così come era arrivato e Derek incurvò le labbra all’ingiù, ora davvero insoddisfatto. 

«Dobbiamo per forza mangiare qui?» chiese Stiles a nessuno in particolare, guardando però Kira. 

«Ormai Scott ci aspetta e.. ehi Derek, è un piacere vederti!» Kira sorrise largamente verso il suo pilota sedendosi esattamente di fronte a lui, accanto ad una soddisfatta Erica. 

Stiles, suo malgrado era finito di fianco a Derek, che malediceva il mondo. 

Erica ordinò un paio di piatti, Scott arrivò e il gruppo prese a mangiare con gusto, assaporando la cucina spagnola. 

Derek e Stiles non si rivolsero la parola per tutto il pranzo. 

-

Derek poteva quasi sentire la gioia che emanava Toseland anche attraverso il cellulare, nel sapere che i suoi due piloti avevano mangiato insieme e ora stavano tranquilli nella stessa stanza, ammazzando il tempo nell’attesa che il sonno arrivasse. 

«E’ stato un caso James… lui e Kira si sono trovati per pura sfor… ehm, fortuna, nel nostro stesso ristorante e…»

Ma James non volle sentire storie. «Fammi sognare di vedere i miei piloti andare d’amore e d’accordo come tutti gli altri, per favore…» 

«Lo sai che non accadrà mai…» ribattè Derek, mezzo divertito e mezzo infastidito. 

Erano a malapena le sette e mezza di sera ed Erica aveva avuto la brillante idea di invitare nella stanza sia Kira che Stiles che Scott, tanto per “costruire un po’ di cameratismo… Derek ti da fastidio?”.

A Derek dava molto più che fastidio, ma non lo diede a vedere troppo. Si limitò ad ignorare Stiles ogni volta che parlava e a proiettare la sua mente verso Jordan, che in quel momento gli mancava più di chiunque altro. 

Il problema, mentre Erica e Kira ridacchiavano sulle nuove conquiste dei piloti e sul gossip di giornata e Scott guardava interessato la televisione con Isaac e Boyd, seduti in tre sulla stessa poltrona color caramello, era che Derek non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla figura di Stiles.   
Era come un magnete per le sue pupille. Volente o nolente, ogni volta che Stiles fissava in un punto che non fosse la sua zona, Derek lo osservava in silenzio, apprezzando le spalle larghe, la muscolatura leggera ma presente che si intravedeva sotto la camicia a quadri che indossava e…

Derek distolse lo sguardo per la quindicesima volta in mezz’ora. 

Eppure non avrebbe più osato muovere il primo passo con Stiles, anche solo per parlare con lui. Aveva un orgoglio da difendere. 

Tutto sommato, la serata era stata piacevole. Erica aveva trovato una nuova amica, così come Boyd e Isaac, che avevano promesso di andare a trovare Scott ogni volta che potevano, dopo le prove e magari già l’indomani durante i test. 

Una volta che il trio (senza che Derek necessariamente salutasse Stiles) uscì dalla stanza, l’Hale dovette fronteggiare lo sguardo furbo della sua migliore amica. 

«Proprio come sospettavo». 

Boyd alzò gli occhi «Oddio, cosa ti sei inventata adesso?» 

«Amore mio, è palese. Finiranno insieme quei due…non vedi che sguardi si mandano? Si fissano ogni volta che l’altro non guarda…» esclamò lei con un’espressione sognante. 

Derek trattenne il respiro. Cosa voleva dire, che anche Stiles rubava sguardi verso di lui allora? Ma perché non si decideva a parlare con lui, una buona volta, senza minacce? 

«Di chi parli?» sbuffò Isaac, già stufo della conversazione. 

«Scott e Kira! Sono così carini…ma li avete visti almeno?» 

Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Per un attimo temeva stesse parlando di lui e Stiles, non che ci fosse il benché minimo motivo per discutere una cosa del genere. 

Assolutamente. 

Lui amava Jordan e Stiles aveva Malia.   
E poi lui non sopportava Stiles perché continuava a sorridere a chiunque, tranne che a lui.   
Continuava a scambiar battute anche con gli sconosciuti in mezzo alla strada, ma con lui, la persona con la quale avrebbe dovuto legare di più, il rapporto non esisteva. 

«Il mondo sarà un posto migliore quando voi ragazze smetterete di accoppiare chicchessia solo perché “sono carini insieme”» Boyd mimò le virgolette in aria, scuotendo la testa. A volte Erica era così frivola…

«Ma lo sono! Il fiuto di noi donne non sbaglia mai. Oddio Derek tu sei dalla mia parte non è vero?»   
Derek si stravaccò sul letto. Non aveva voglia di essere interpellato in nulla.   
Erica prese il suo silenzio come un cenno d’assenso. «Beh, ma è ottimo! Ora non ti rimane che spiarli e riferirmi tutte le loro mosse. Mi faresti un grosso favore…» 

«Io non spio i capotecnici del mio team per soddisfare i tuoi capricci…»

«Bravo Derek. Parla poco, ma quando lo fa dice sempre cose sensate…» annuì Isaac, mentre Erica metteva il muso e Boyd la raggiungeva sul letto, baciandole una tempia.   
«Dormiamo… domani abbiamo una macchina da conquistare…» ricordò Boyd, abbracciando la sua ragazza da dietro, mentre Derek ridacchiava guardando la scena. 

Stava quasi dimenticando che il giorno dopo ci sarebbero stati i test IRTA, gli ultimi prima dell’inizio del Motomondiale: per il vincitore si prospettava una macchina come premio, e la certezza di essere almeno relativamente pronto per l’inizio della stagione. 

-

Ora, Derek aveva passato ogni pomeriggio disponibile, allenandosi al simulatore che gli aveva regalato Jordan, tentando di memorizzare il più possibile le piste nuove, che effettivamente erano molte. 

Un conto era provarle in un videogioco però, un altro completamente diverso era correrci sul serio. 

La pista di Jerez De La Frontera era più stretta e corta rispetto a quell’autostrada di Sepang. Era anche più facile, in un certo senso. 

Derek entrò nel retrobox con una voglia che mai aveva provato da quando era in MotoGp. Voleva davvero mostrare le sue capacità, perché aveva capito che i suoi unici ostacoli ad un clamoroso successo erano il fatto di non conoscere i circuiti e gli avversari – anche i suoi migliori amici.   
La verità era che Derek sentiva quella moto cucita addosso. Era leggera, non vibrava troppo, gli permetteva di guidare aggressivo come piaceva a lui e si lasciava sballottare a destra e sinistra sulle curve, come un cavallo ormai domato. 

Era difficile che una Open, la moto di Derek e tecnicamente diversa rispetto alle Honda e Yamaha ufficiali, potesse competere con le grandi. 

Era quasi impossibile, eppure Derek si era accorto che poteva accadere.   
Come lui se ne erano accorti anche i giornalisti del sito ufficiale della Motogp, che morivano dalla voglia di intervistare il Team JT Yamaha Racing Team, appena prima che i semafori si spegnessero per il primo test “ufficiale” se così si poteva definire. 

Non che Derek si aspettasse – una volta entrato nella saletta delle conferenze – che Stiles gli corresse incontro abbracciandolo, o che lo salutasse calorosamente.   
Al ragazzo bastava un semplice “ciao”, perché in fondo avevano passato quasi l’intera giornata precedente insieme. 

Certo, non si erano rivolti la parola, ma erano stati comunque insieme. 

Lo stesso pensiero attraverso la mente di Toseland, che si trovò esattamente nel mezzo di due persone che parevano non essere a conoscenza dell’esistenza dell’altro. 

Derek si comportava così solo perché Stiles lo costringeva. 

«Ma siete stati insieme tutto ieri…» ribadì James disperato, bisbigliando contro l’orecchio di Derek. 

«Non so che dire. Lui non parla con me, io non parlo con lui…» affermò Derek, abbastanza forte perché Stiles lo sentisse.   
Non era tipo da questi sotterfugi, Derek e per questo tutta la situazione gli faceva male.

Prima che Stiles potesse rispondere, i giornalisti invasero lo spazio, facendo morire sulle labbra del giovane Stilinski i probabili insulti. 

«Il mondiale è alle porte. Abbiamo visto da parte di entrambi i tuoi piloti un adattamento abbastanza sorprendente, nonostante i pochissimi test che hanno avuto a disposizione. Come ti aspetti l’inizio della stagione?» chiese Mahealani in direzione di Toseland, che avrebbe voluto rispondere “Pacifico”. 

«Ehm, sì sarà un inizio di stagione piuttosto interessante, perché come avete detto voi, entrambi i piloti arrivano da realtà valide e sono assolutamente competitivi. La moto non è un bolide come la Yamaha ufficiale, ma non so se avete notato negli ultimi test, nella simulazione di gara, Lorenzo ha fatto molta fatica a sorpassare Stiles» rispose James piuttosto fiero fissando il suo pilota più giovane. 

«Sappiamo che c’è sempre una sorta di competizione tra compagni di squadra, ricordiamo il muro tra piloti che era diventato di moda qualche anno fa. James, come pensi che i tuoi piloti possano comportarsi, da quel punto di vista? Li abbiamo osservati e non mi sembrano per nulla parte della stessa squadra…»

James si irrigidì, Derek lo sentì più teso di fianco a lui, e ad essere sincero anche lui non era così a suo agio con la domanda. 

«Sono un pilota competitivo. Non ho bisogno di raffrontare dati con il mio compagno di squadra, del quale, in tutta sincerità, non avevo nemmeno bisogno» affermò Stiles senza alcuna paura. 

L’intervista proseguì per altri dieci minuti, ma l’affermazione da prima pagina di Stiles non avrebbe fatto dormire sogni tranquilli né a James, né a Derek. 

Per fortuna di Toseland, e grossa sfortuna dell’Hale, la supremazia di Stiles nel team era assolutamente palese.   
Lavorava con più scioltezza nel box, entrava in pista con quella luce negli occhi che Derek stava ancora cercando per vari motivi. 

Dopo una battaglia estrema contro Marc Marquez , il giovane campione del mondo, Stiles riuscì a strappare il primo posto nei test IRTA, mostrando il suo vero valore a tutto il mondo. 

Derek non aveva fatto però così male. In una Motogp dove in pochi decimi di secondo si potevano trovare anche dieci piloti, la sua posizione poteva quasi considerarsi un miracolo.   
Era arrivato quarto, piazzando un giro distante solo 2 decimi a malapena da quello di Stiles, che per il team era una vera benedizione. 

Tutti i giornali presero a parlare di loro e, purtroppo per James, l’incompatibilità palese dei due piloti finì in prima pagina.   
Erano forti, stavano preparando straordinariamente bene il precampionato, ma se i loro atteggiamenti non cambiavano, la stampa li avrebbe senz’altro sbranati e loro non potevano permetterselo.

-

La situazione con Stiles stava estraniando Derek dal resto del paddock.   
In realtà lui voleva un minimo di dialogo col suo compagno di squadra, ma ne aveva a bizzeffe – a moto spente – con praticamente tutti i piloti presenti in griglia.   
Alla Yamaha lo adoravano per il suo metodo di lavoro, Kira stava legando sempre più con lui, i suoi amici nonostante il fatto che non stessero andando così bene, lo supportavano sempre e Hayden aveva parlato bene di lui a tutta la Honda, criticando Honda America per averlo lasciato a piedi quell’inverno. 

In realtà Derek ora ringraziava la delusione provata in quel momento, dato che gli aveva regalato, per contro, una gioia che non poteva essere descritta a parole. 

Anche Stoner parlava con lui con facilità e dato che l’australiano era sempre stato un tipo piuttosto riservato nel paddock, era semplice capire per Derek che perdere l’amicizia di Stiles (o non guadagnarla mai) non poteva abbatterlo, dato che aveva la stima dell’intero ambiente. 

E questo gli ripetè più volte Laura Hale, servendo il pollo arrosto, spronando il fratello con le parole più dolci che Derek potesse sentirsi dire.   
Erano passati cinque giorni dai test IRTA e Derek era a Beacon Hills con Jordan, per apprezzare una cena in famiglia prima di partire per il Qatar e dare così il via definitivo alla sua stagione. 

«Devi stare tranquillo fratellino e guardare per una volta il bicchiere mezzo pieno. Hai debuttato alla grande nei test IRTA e ti sei messo davanti a Stoner, Rossi, Pedrosa e Dovizioso, mica i pivellini dei circuiti amatoriali! Cosa pensi, di poter piacere a tutti? A Stiles non piaci, al resto del mondo sì. Ci sono almeno il triplo di pagine su Facebook che parlano di te e non sono solo in lingua inglese…» 

«Laura ha assolutamente ragione… ehi, le patate arrosto, il mio piatto preferito… grazie!» esclamò Jordan, addentando con piacere il cibo, un orecchio teso ad ascoltare le news sportive che nel loft che una volta apparteneva a Derek, non potevano mai mancare. 

«Figurati, è un piacere… le ho pelate come i grandi chef insegnano…» ridacchiò Cora, che nel suo piatto aveva almeno quattro cosce di pollo.   
Il metabolismo di quella ragazza lavorava davvero alla perfezione. 

«Comunque… - Derek iniziò, cambiando completamente argomento – ho fatto un giro per Beacon e non è cambiata di una virgola…» 

«Le cittadine piccole non cambiano, Derek, dovresti saperlo…» 

«E comunque, parliamo di cose serie. Girerai il mondo, fratellino, ne sei almeno un po’ conscio? Ricordati di portare alle tue care sorelle delle calamite per ogni luogo che visiti…»

Derek sbuffò: «Cora, la mia non è una gita di piacere. Devo essere concentrato durante le gare, non pensare alle tue calamite…» 

«Ma ti capiterà di gironzolare per le città, almeno per gli eventi promozionali… quindi io pretendo le mie calamite…»  
Laura scosse la testa: credeva che l’età portasse un po’ di giudizio a quei due ragazzi con i quali condivideva nome e sangue, eppure non sembrava accadere nulla del genere. 

Però erano ancora tutti uniti, seduti sullo stesso tavolo. Nonostante l’incendio, le perdite che avevano avuto, loro tre erano ancora lì. 

Laura corse ad abbracciare Derek senza un motivo apparente, le braccia del ragazzo che la avvolgevano. 

Non avevano bisogno di parlare, nemmeno quando Cora si avvinghiò a loro. 

«Buona fortuna fratellino. Ti auguro il meglio per il mondiale…» si staccò Laura, tirando su col naso. 

Derek annuì, spingendo anche Jordan nell’abbraccio, dato che era rimasto in disparte per lasciare che Derek apprezzasse il calore della sua famiglia. 

«Tornerò a Beacon come campione del mondo…» disse lui nell’orecchio di Laura, quasi con tono scherzoso, impossibilitato quasi a credere alle sue stesse parole. 

Eppure, per quanto l’idea fosse assurda, Derek doveva almeno provarci.


	4. Wayabda! (Let's Start)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, non è un sogno. Ho davvero aggiornato e dopo UN ANNO praticamente. Mi scuso immensamente per il ritardo....e nulla. Godetevi l'inizio del mondiale =) (questo campionato è ambientato nel 2015 e non tiene conto di come è andato davvero il mondiale l'anno scorso)  
> Ci sarà tanto angst/drama sterek, ma è per una giusta causa.  
> E nulla, buona lettura e lasciatemi un commentino se vi va!!!

Laura Hale piangeva molto raramente: l’incendio le aveva esaurito tutte le lacrime a soli diciassette anni.

La gestione del grosso patrimonio lasciato in eredita dalla sua famiglia poi, le aveva assicurato soldi per la vita ma il salto nel buio verso una maturità poco desiderata, almeno in quelle circostanze, e tutto ciò che da quella tragedia era conseguito - ovvero crescere e consolare da sola Derek e Cora, impresa per la quale si sarebbe dovuta meritare un nobel - l’avevano temprata così tanto che poteva guardare “Ghost” e "Hachiko" uno di seguito all'altro e non versare nemmeno una lacrima. 

Per questo Derek si stupì quando all’entrata del Terminal 15 dell’aeroporto LAX di Los Angeles, mancando poco meno di tre quarti d’ora alla partenza dell’aereo diretto a Doha, arrivato il momento dei saluti alle famiglie, sfiorò la guancia della sorella con le labbra trovando la pelle bagnata. 

Derek, al pari di Laura, non era solito mostrare i suoi sentimenti, chiudendosi facilmente in quel familiare bozzolo di freddezza che lo aveva protetto in più di un'occasione. 

Il ragazzo si staccò di colpo, osservandola con tristezza e qualcosa di simile alla compassione, deglutendo ripetutamente per scacciare quel nodo in gola che, quasi a sfidarlo personalmente si stringeva sempre più. 

«Derek io…»

«No, Laura, non parlare, va bene.»

Non ci fu bisogno di nessun discorso in più: Derek tirò ancora contro di sé la sorella per abbracciarla con forza, avvolgendo i propri arti attorno al corpo più esile, ma non meno forte della maggiore degli Hale, permettendo all’aeroporto con le sue luci pesanti e fastidiose, il suo vociare interminabile e il frastuono degli aerei che decollavano e atterravano, di sparire solo chiudendo gli occhi. 

Derek abbracciò Laura, perché era l’unico modo che conosceva per farle capire appieno quanto le volesse bene.   
E poi aveva letto che gli abbracci abbassavano notevolmente le soglie di stress, quindi perchè non approfittarne? 

I capelli di Laura gli solleticavano il collo, poggiato com’era sulla spalla della sorella, e lo stomaco bruciava parendo nella morsa di una tenaglia. 

Colpa sia delle patatine che i suoi amici gli avevano costretto a comprare e che molto gentilmente gli avevano lasciato un piacevole odore di fritto addosso, che dell'ovvio buco nero, più comunemente noto come incertezza per il futuro, nel quale Derek stava per saltare. 

Incertezza alla quale Derek doveva fare il callo: gli aeroporti, in primis il LAX, sarebbero diventati la sua seconda casa, e faceva meglio ad abituarsi alla cosa il prima possibile.  
Non che fosse poi così facile, dato che tutta quella confusione e l’aria condizionata di quei luoghi lo lasciavano sempre con un forte e fastidioso mal di testa, che lo stordiva tanto da fargli desiderare con ardore il confortevole duo "mascherina e tappi per le orecchie", che avrebbe trovato sul sedile comodo dell'aereo.   
In realtà, si sentiva seriamente schiacciato dall' imponenza degli aeroporti. 

Cora comparve dal nulla, aggiungendo il suo peso a quell’abbraccio diventato un'esclusiva assoluta dei fratelli Hale. 

«Puzzi di fritto…» ridacchiò lei contro l’orecchio di Derek, tentando di smorzare un po’ la tensione. 

«Guarda che non sono l’unico…» ribattè lui, con l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto, staccandosi da entrambe, mentre Laura sembrava più calma. 

L’idea di mangiare da Mc Donald’s era stata ovviamente di Erica, nota per aver sviluppato una grossa dipendenza da hamburger e McFlurry. Dipendenza, che come diceva Boyd era meglio si facesse passare, per rimanere più in forma in vista del mondiale, prima di rischiare di non entrare nemmeno nella tuta.

Derek posò gli occhi proprio sulla sua migliore amica lì accanto: la madre, una donna bionda e avvenente come la figlia, le accarezzava il braccio con cura, mentre suo padre le regalava con tono autoritario un paio di raccomandazioni di circostanza. 

La stretta allo stomaco di Derek si intensificò nel guardare quelle scene, e il ragazzo provò a combattere di nuovo col peso che gli stringeva la gola.   
L’unico modo per farlo svanire era piangere, ma Derek non avrebbe mai e poi mai lasciato scorrere le lacrime sulle sue guance, non con così tante persone a fissarlo.  
Aveva ancora, nonostante tutte le sue fisse, una dignità da difendere. 

Qualcuno gli posò una mano sulla spalla e Derek si voltò, incontrando con le proprie le pupille di Jordan.   
Un solo incontro tra le iridi verde chiaro servì a Jordan per capire i mostri che popolavano i pensieri del suo ragazzo.   
Derek era spaventato, ma non voleva darlo a vedere.

«Andrà bene. In fondo si tratta solo di andare in moto, qualcosa che sai fare più che discretamente, no? Sei in un paese straniero, ma non da solo… Isaac, Erica e Boyd sono con te, e mi sembra una gran bella compagnia…»

«Non è questo…» obiettò Derek, stringendo le labbra.   
Non erano le moto il problema, ma il mondo, che anche in quel momento di festa apparente sembrava girare al contrario, almeno quello di Derek.   
Era una sensazione impossibile da spiegare: una malinconia latente che lo assaliva spesso e che faticava a lasciarlo in pace. 

Jordan lo scrutò a fondo, prima di trascinarselo contro, accarezzandogli con dolcezza la bassa schiena. 

«Vieni qui…»

E Derek si trovò immerso nell’acqua di colonia che usava sempre il suo ragazzo quando doveva uscire, profumo regalatogli dallo stesso Hale; solo che questa volta nemmeno l’abbraccio di Jordan servì a calmarlo, a far scomparire quel malessere psicologico che si stava portando dietro da qualche tempo. 

I suoi occhi si mossero rapidi verso Boyd: a salutarlo era arrivata sua madre, una donna tarchiata dallo sguardo gentile e con una bandana colorata sulla testa, intenta a ridacchiare con i Reyes.

Boyd ed Erica ne avevano approfittato, per appartarsi senza alcuna vergogna, mentre Isaac ascoltava le ultime raccomandazioni di Chris e Victoria Argent, genitori di Allison, venuti a salutare il fidanzato della figlia. 

Derek non era, purtroppo, l’unico orfano del gruppo.   
La storia della famiglia del giovane Lahey intensificò la sensazione di disagio provata dall’Hale, che si ritrovò a stringere Jordan più forte, come ad aggrapparsi a lui. 

Ora Isaac, con entrambi i genitori morti in carcere, però stava bene. Aveva deciso di mantenere il cognome solo perché voleva dimostrare l’esistenza di Lahey puliti nell’animo e nella fedina penale. 

«Derek, puoi dirmi cosa ti spaventa...».

Jordan si staccò dall’abbraccio, scrutando con curiosità le pupille smeraldine del fidanzato.  
Derek scosse la testa. Doveva concentrarsi su altri aspetti della sua vita.

«Nulla davvero. E' solo agitazione per il mondiale…» mentì, cosa che riflettendoci stava accadendo sempre più spesso con Jordan, senza che l’altro se ne accorgesse.   
La nebbia di angoscia e tristezza che stava prendendo possesso del suo essere fu spazzata via da quel vortice di entusiasmo di nome Erica, che aveva preso a ridere con chiunque, anche con Victoria Argent. 

«E poi mi hanno chiamato per fare un servizio di moda, ma io ho rifiutato. Non vendo il mio corpo ai cartelloni degli aeroporti.   
E poi sono cosi piena di cicatrici che non ci sarebbe nulla per cui restare svegli la notte, o sveglie, dipende dai casi, se capite cosa intendo…»  
Boyd scosse la testa, mentre Cora e Victoria erano quasi piegate in due dal ridere. 

Derek abbassò gli occhi, più divertito che altro, sentendosi stranamente osservato: le sue pupille incontrarono quelle timide e imbarazzate di una ragazzina che poteva avere tredici anni, occhiali spessi e treccine bionde, con un foglio in una mano e un cellulare nell’altra.

Ora si che Erica, Boyd e Isaac osservando la scena, avevano preso a ridere sul serio. 

«Ehi, ehm…»

La ragazzina abbassò lo sguardo, tendendo le braccia con gli oggetti verso Derek. 

«Sono una tua grande fan, non mi sono persa un gran premio in questi anni di vittorie… mi faresti l’autografo?»

Derek sentì più forte di prima l’ombra di un sorriso che gli attraversava il volto. Forse poteva anche permettersi di allargare le labbra e sorridere sul serio. 

«Ma certamente, ti chiami? » chiese, afferrando il foglio e la penna, che la ragazza teneva in mano.

«Susan. Susan Storm… e non ridere, per favore, già ci sono tanti ragazzi che mi prendono in giro a scuola…»

Derek finalmente sorrise, la sua mente attraversata da uno degli ultimi ricordi felici della sua famiglia: lui, sua madre, Cora e Laura, che guardavano “I fantastici quattro”, seduti sul divano, divorando una ciotola enorme di pop corn. 

«Eccoti, l’autografo, Susan. E non vergognarti mai del tuo nome. E' ispirato a una supereroina, quindi devi basarti su questo. E poi Susan era la mia preferita, tra "I Fantastici 4"…»

Susan arrossì dalla testa ai piedi, e alle spalle di Derek si levò un coro di “aww”. 

Non fu il lamento proveniente da quegli sdolcinati dei suoi amici però, a far sobbalzare Derek, che si voltò di scatto avvertendo un insolito formicolio alla nuca.   
Sembrava che qualcuno lo osservasse con forza da lontano, anche se, a guardar bene, pareva non esserci nessuno a parte la ragazzina accanto a lui. 

«Ci sarebbe anche una fot-»

«Susan, per la foto ti regaliamo tutto il pacchetto!» esclamò Erica avvicinandosi e afferrando il cellulare, trascinando Boyd e Isaac con sé.   
I ragazzi scattarono un paio di foto, nelle quali – tranne Derek – mostrarono le loro peggiori smorfie, prima di lasciare la ragazzina, che si allontanò quasi saltellando di gioia.

«Ah, basta così poco per rendere felice qualcuno… bravo Derek, mai essere scortese con i fans, ricordatelo» gli intimò Laura, indossando per finta i panni della mamma premurosa. 

Derek non poteva rimproverarsi nulla: il suo rapporto con i fans, nonostante il suo carattere non era per niente male.  
Anzi, gli dava forza sapere che c’erano persone là fuori, che lo sostenevano. 

Fu un attimo. 

Il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo, convinto che alle sue spalle qualcuno lo stesse davvero fissando così intensamente da sentire quasi la schiena bruciare. 

Gli era capitata solo a Jerez quella strana sensazione, appena prima di incontrare… 

«Sceriffo Stilinski! Non ci posso credere, anche lei qui?» chiese Laura all’improvviso, sorpresa di vedere l’uomo in divisa accompagnato dal figlio, entrambi apparsi come dal nulla, davanti a loro. 

«Laura Hale, è sempre un piacere rivederti! Sono qui per accompagnare mio figlio e augurargli buona fortuna…» rispose lui, fieramente, afferrando Stiles e trascinandoselo contro, strizzandogli con fare protettivo la spalla. 

«Papà dai, mi fai male…» si scansò lui, sotto lo sguardo divertito di tutti.   
Sembrava davvero un bimbo dell'asilo che il padre non vuole lasciar andare a giocare, perchè abituato ad avercelo in casa tutti i giorni.   
Eppure, pensò Derek, Stiles era già abituato a correre nel motomondiale.   
«Sceriffo, seguo Stiles da qualche anno e faccio il tifo per lui, ma mi dispiace avvertirla che non potrà mai battere mio fratello…» ridacchiò Cora, stringendo la mano dell’uomo e lanciando uno sguardo di sfida a Stiles, che roteò gli occhi, con lo sguardo nascosto dal cappellino dei Mets, ma sorrise alla battuta della ragazza. 

Derek liberò con rapidità le mani strette a pugno.   
Era furioso, a pensarci bene per un motivo che definire inutile era riduttivo: Stiles era affabile, socievole e divertente con qualunque persona gli capitava a tiro.  
Poi c’era lui, che per lo Stilinski valeva come un sacco di uova marce, anche se non aveva ancora capito perché.   
Ad un tratto i tabelloni delle partenze e arrivi diventarono un fantastico diversivo per cercare di dimenticare le persone dietro di lui.  
Stiles sapeva ridere persino con Jordan, che si era avvicinato per discutere insieme di baseball e dei risultati dei Dodgers. 

Con Stiles era come imbattersi ad una festa alla quale venivano invitati persino gli acari della polvere nelle vicinanze, ma non lui, e non sapeva a questo punto se fregarsene o rimanerci male. 

Mancava solo mezz’ora all’imbarco e Derek non ne poteva già più: il ragazzo si massaggiò piano la tempia, ignorando i discorsi che sua sorella imbastiva, continuando a nominarlo e tentando inutilmente di renderlo partecipe della conversazione. 

Eppure, per la terza volta in pochi minuti Derek si trovò immerso in una sensazione che non sapeva esattamente definire.   
Perché sapere di essere palesemente osservato gli provocava disagio, e per assurdo, nello stesso tempo gli faceva pizzicare la bocca dello stomaco.  
Qualcuno non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso in quell’aeroporto, e la cosa lo inquietava ma nello stesso tempo lo inebriava di curiosità. 

Il ragazzo sospirò, alzando gli occhi per osservare le copertine dei giornali sportivi e trovandosi senza grosse sorprese, in prima pagina. 

Lo sapeva: sarebbe stata una lunghissima annata. 

\- 

Derek poteva tollerare una sveglia rumorosa, il trapano dei lavori che si svolgevano spesso sul marciapiede opposto al suo, e persino le unghie che strisciavano sulla lavagna.   
Ciò che letteralmente odiava a morte però, era il suono ripetitivo come di massi che cascavano da un precipizio, delle ruote dei trolley che stava trasportando lungo il corridoio altrimenti quieto, che dall’aeroporto conduceva nella sala d’attesa.   
Il rumore continuo delle rotelle, spesso gli stimolava lo strano impulso di tirare un pugno a qualcuno.   
Il bersaglio del colpo poteva essere facilmente intuibile, dato che Stiles si era preso la libertà di aggregarsi al suo gruppo di amici, rubandogli la compagnia e le risate che in un momento come quello gli servivano come l’aria.  
Gli stava davanti con fierezza e strafottenza, e Derek non lesinò di inciampargli addosso qualche volta, tanto per infastidirlo, ovviamente senza nemmeno chiedergli scusa.  
Zittì all’istante la voce di sua sorella nella testa, che bisbigliava qualcosa su quella parola francese che meno lo caratterizzava al momento, ovvero il bon ton.   
Con Stiles non poteva esistere educazione, almeno finchè non cambiava atteggiamento verso di lui. 

Il ragazzo si voltò, per scrutare i finestroni che disseminavano il corridoio percorso dal gruppo: il cielo fuori era blu cobalto, in contrasto netto con la marea di colline caratteristiche della California che gli ultimi raggi del sole tentavano di possedere.   
Lì la volta celeste pareva infuocata, e le poche nuvole presenti si riducevano a sembrare confetti color zucchero filato alla fragola, a causa dell’incontro duro di arancio e azzurro che sfociava in un più tiepido rosa.   
Sotto di loro, in mezzo campeggiava la scritta LAX, con accanto una decina di alti pali decorativi, colorati con neon fluorescenti. 

«Avete mai visto quella scritta di notte? E’ quasi magica, con i neon rosa e verdi che si illuminano ad intermittenza…» Stiles prese la parola fissando il paesaggio e indicando le tre lettere di fretta e quasi con agitazione, di fianco ad Erica che annuiva. 

«Tranquillo Stilinski, la conosciamo bene. Io e Boyd siamo tornati qualche giorno fa da un viaggio a New York, e la scritta LAX è stata la prima cosa che abbiamo notato, enorme e tutta colorata!»

«Davvero? Che ci facevate a New York?» chiese Stiles, curioso, e Derek sentì montare quella rabbia proverbiale che da qualche minuto gli si era abbarbicata addosso, ad ogni passo. 

«Guardavamo i Mets! Boyd li ama,come te a quanto vedo…»  
Derek udì il gridolino poco maschile di Stiles alla parola “Mets”, corredato da saltello agitato sul posto e decise di affrettare il passo, perché sapeva di riuscire a sopportare solo un’altra parola del ragazzo, e poi gli avrebbe sinceramente tirato un pugno. 

Adorava il baseball e simpatizzava per i Mets, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di condividere le sue opinioni con qualcuno che lo considerava come un oggetto di arredamento. 

Derek percorse il corridoio grigio quasi automaticamente, arrivando finalmente davanti alla sala d’attesa e seminando senza vergogna anche i suoi amici.  
Non c’era neanche bisogno di sedersi sulle comode sedie biancastre, dato che l’aereo del ragazzo era appena stato annunciato. 

Fu tutto così automatico che nemmeno ci fece troppo caso: salire la scaletta, salutare le hostess – puntualmente tutte donne per sua sfortuna, ma che almeno sorridevano con gentilezza - e scaraventarsi sul posto in classe economica, che aveva prenotato, non prima di aver posato il mini trolley ( o meglio l’oggetto infernale) nello scomparto apposito, sopra il sedile. 

La prima cosa che notò Derek, fu il fatto che le compagnie aeree arabe avevano una concezione leggermente diversa del significato di economico: i sedili color cammello erano dotati di cuscinetti confortevoli per dormire più comodamente; le file erano da quattro posti, quasi come se il karma gli avesse dato la possibilità di potersi sedere tranquillamente con i suoi amici escludendo l’odioso Stilinski, e dulcis in fundo, un touchscreen davanti a lui di circa tredici pollici, con connessione a internet e possibilità di navigare sul web in tutta comodità l’aveva accolto con un dolcissimo “Welcome”.   
Il resto dell’aereo era decisamente confortevole, di un bianco panna quasi rilassante e il tutto coadiuvato da una musichetta dai suoni orientaleggianti, proveniente dagli stessi altoparlanti che regalavano il filo diretto col comandante . 

Derek prese posto all’estremità della fila, lasciando finalmente andare quel sospiro di sollievo che aveva inconsciamente trattenuto da almeno un paio d’ore.   
Ne avrebbe avuto di tempo per rilassarsi, nonostante la presenza di Stiles, in quelle diciotto ore di volo. 

Stiles, che senza smettere un secondo di parlare a macchinetta, suo malgrado lo aveva raggiunto insieme ai suoi amici e si era seduto nel posto della fila più lontano dal finestrino, esattamente di fianco a lui. 

Derek lanciò all’istante un’espressione tipica di chi ce l’ha a morte col mondo: disgustato e contrariato.   
Non gli importava se adesso quello poco socievole e nel torto poteva rivelarsi lui. 

Il paio di auricolari, prontamente collegato al cellulare, si rivelò la sua ancora di salvezza, e Derek li infilò nelle orecchie, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che la musica piuttosto alta prendesse a pugni i suoi timpani con le chitarre elettriche che parevano quasi vibrargli nel petto, mentre la familiare sensazione di vertigine, suggeriva come stesse finalmente lasciando la terraferma. 

-

A svegliarlo fu l’odore della salsa harissa, piccante e intensa così tanto da farlo tossire.   
Derek aprì gli occhi a fatica, per un attimo dimenticandosi di essere su un aereo e guardandosi attorno con fare assonnato.   
Aveva la bocca impastata, con un retrogusto amaro che nemmeno l’acqua aveva intenzione di far sparire, e il sottofondo delle turbine dei motori gli stava aprendo la testa già dolorante in due. 

Il sorriso leggermente inquietante di Erica fu il primo contatto con un essere umano dopo tre ore di una “siesta” che sarebbe dovuta durare massimo quindici minuti. 

«Oh, guarda, il signor Hale ci degna della sua presenza. Lo so che sei uno da tisana della sera, ma siamo in viaggio e come sai, tutto è concesso!»  
Derek guardò in basso e a salutarlo trovò un menù che non si sarebbe mai sognato di mangiare alle nove di sera.   
O meglio, nove di sera ora di LA.   
C’era una terrina di plastica bianca sul vassoio che gli avevano portato, contenente un invitante insalata di pollo, con patate rossastre – immerse nella salsa harissa – e cipolle, il quale odore improvviso gli fece trattenere un conato.  
Accanto svettava il pane bianco e privo di troppa mollica, come da tradizione per quello arabo, insieme a ciuffi di lattuga e pomodori.   
Un piatto fresco, quasi dissetante, e l’unica cosa che Derek si sarebbe mangiato.   
Forse avrebbe dato una possibilità anche alla crema di fragole vicino al pane, che per qualche ragione, emanava un retrogusto di rosa. 

«Senti, io ti voglio bene, ma spiegami chi ti ha autorizzato a prendermi tutto questo?» domandò lui verso un Erica che si stava letteralmente abbuffando di cous cous e pollo.

«Il tuo stomaco che brontolava come se non stesse mangiando dal pleistocene. Ho capito che le patatine del Mc non riempiono, ma sembrava non mangiassi da secoli…»

Derek scosse la testa, afferrando la forchetta senza voglia e immergendola nell’insalata. 

«Questa salsa di ceci è deliziosa» sentì borbottare dall’altra fila, ma Derek decise di ignorare la considerazione.   
«La sto assaporando anch’io Stiles! E’ particolare!» rispose Erica, piegandosi per scavalcare Derek dalla sua vista e parlare con Stilinski, che mangiava rapidamente e con apparente gusto. 

Isaac, l’ultimo della fila di Derek, stava beatamente sonnecchiando, mentre Boyd rubava patate dal piatto di Erica. 

«Abbiamo ancora quindici ore di volo, ragazzi… dobbiamo ingannare il tempo. Ed ecco perché ho portato le carte di uno!» esclamò Erica tutta ringalluzzita, qualche minuto dopo, quando le hostess avevano portato via i loro piatti, e Derek aveva potuto constatare la dolcezza della fragola accompagnata dalla rosa. 

Stiles si protese verso di lei: «Magnifico! Non vedo l’ora di giocare!»

«Magnifico. Non vedo l’ora di dormire…» rispose invece Derek, facendo il verso a Stilinski e ponendo particolare astio verso l’ultima parola. 

«Non vorrai flirtare con Morfeo per tutte e quindici le ore, Derry! Mi sembra una perdita di tempo, e soprattutto non riusciresti a socializzare, cosa sempre gradita» sbottò Erica, già intenta a distribuire le carte.   
«Detto tra noi, me ne frego della socializzazione.» Derek guardò Stiles per la prima volta dall’inizio del volo, sputando vero e proprio veleno verso l’altro ragazzo.  
Forse era stata solo una sua impressione, ma un velo di malinconia sembrava aver attraversato gli occhi di Stiles, quasi come se si sentisse offeso dall’odio che Derek ora provava per lui. 

Derek cacciò via quel pensiero dalla sua mente confusa, perché era stato Stiles a mettere in chiaro come non volesse avere niente a che fare con lui, quindi eccolo accontentato. 

Il ragazzo si voltò verso Erica, dando le spalle a Stiles, e chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo, addormentandosi quasi all’istante, con il brusio dell’aereo che si ammorbidiva, e le voci accanto a lui che parevano lontanissime. 

-

L’aereo si stava chiaramente abbassando, adesso.   
Derek si riscosse dall’ennesimo pisolino – aveva scoperto che i viaggi in aereo gli provocavano lo stesso effetto della tisana alla melissa, e quindi perché non sfruttare la cosa – con la testa pesante e un fastidiosissimo dolore ai muscoli del collo.   
Come se il Karma avesse deciso di punirlo per aver voltato le spalle a Stiles per diciotto ore consecutivamente.  
Non che fissare Erica che dormiva, e poi mangiava, e poi si sperticava in attività proibite con Boyd accanto, nascondendo le mani sotto al giubbotto, fosse uno spettacolo così interessante.   
Ma tutto, era meglio che anche solo scambiare uno sguardo con quel presuntuoso del suo compagno di squadra. 

Derek tentò di buttare un occhio verso il finestrino alla sua sinistra, evitando chiaramente anche solo di fissare per sbaglio Stiles, trattenendo il gemito di dolore per quei muscoli addormentati: non poté che considerare di essere finito completamente sottosopra. 

I puntini luminosi della città che in quel momento sovrastava, - Doha – più che una miriade di luci, parevano stelle immobili nel vasto, vastissimo buio del deserto.   
Più l’aereo perdeva quota però e il rumore dei motori si faceva più insistente, e più si notavano le luci che permettevano di distinguere ogni grattacielo, assieme ai fari delle macchine, segno della vita che scorreva tra le strade.  
Derek cancellò dalla mente le voci festanti dei bambini, quelle pratiche delle hostess e quella più metallica del comandante che li avvisava dell’imminente atterraggio.   
Per un breve istante il giovane Hale credette di non aver mai lasciato LA, una delle città più luminose che conoscesse.   
Era tutto così strano lassù: quando ci si stacca dalla terraferma, ciò che appare definito diventa solo una massa confusa di luci, buio e mare, senza distinzione.  
Le vie erano lunghissimi serpenti arancioni e sottili, vene del cuore pulsante di una città sempre più moderna e separata dal mare, una volta in fase di atterraggio e c’erano grattacieli brillanti sulla baia, col deserto che si intravedeva in lontananza.  
Faceva quasi paura, in contrasto, perché appariva buio e sconosciuto. 

Derek, in tutta sincerità, non vedeva l’ora di fondersi con il serpente arancione della civiltà.

«Grazie per aver volato con noi, siete arrivati all'aeroporto International di Doha, Qatar...» esclamò il comandante, e Derek si alzò, scrollandosi la tensione del viaggio e l'inattività dei muscoli, attraversando il corridoio e immergendosi nella notte qatarina, con l'aria fresca che lo accolse rizzandogli i peli sulla schiena.   
Dopo l'aria viziata dell'aereo, un po' di ossigeno era davvero un toccasana.   
Per non parlare delle sue orecchie, che ancora si immaginavano i rombi dei motori, seppur ci fosse meno rumore ormai, soprattutto non constante. 

Gli aeroporti gli facevano uno strano effetto: era come se parte del mondo si riunisse volontariamente per visitare le meraviglie del pianeta, o più semplicemente i propri parenti,senza però mettersi d'accordo gli uni con gli altri, incontrandosi e condividendo una parte di vita insieme a veri e propri sconosciuti. 

Aveva talmente sonno che il controllo sui suoi pensieri era ormai andato a farsi benedire.   
«Ho appena visto un taxi, mi sa che ci conviene prendere le valigie e aspettare uno di quelli...» borbottò Erica, con mille borse tra le mani, che Derek era certo,non aveva prima di partire.  
Come facevano le donne a finire sempre con borse tra le mani? Mistero. 

L’aeroporto, che si considerava "il migliore del medio oriente" non pareva minimamente diverso dagli altri che aveva visitato.  
Aveva aperto da solo un anno, eppure era già particolarmente efficiente,sicuro e caratterizzato dall'ordine preciso che vige nei territori arabi. 

«I corridoi sono davvero troppo lunghi... dove siamo? Non sono tutte in arabo le indicazioni, vero?» domandò Isaac, assonnato e preoccupato, guardandosi intorno e ignorando le decine di negozi che si trovava davanti agli occhi, a favore del rullo trasporta bagagli.   
Derek si guardò attorno, usando le luci come una sorta di sveglia, e osservando il soffitto in legno, che mostrava un movimento strano, quasi ondulatorio.   
L'Hale si chiese per un attimo se non fosse finito sotto un’onda.  
«No Isaac, ovviamente non è tutto in arabo. Comunque a voi non interessa. Seguite me e basta. In fondo è quello che farete dalla prossima domenica in poi. Potete iniziare a fare un po' di pratica...» sbadigliò Stiles, con fare saccente; nonostante i suoi maldestri tentativi di ignorare la cosa, Derek dovette ammettere che l'unico a conoscere il posto era proprio Stilinski, e quindi si erano ridotti ad essere alla sua mercé.  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, tentando di frenare la risposta acida che gli era salita in gola.  
Erica lo anticipò di un niente. 

«Beh, credo tu abbia deciso in maniera abbastanza testarda di sottovalutare Derek, caro Stiles. Mi dispiace deluderti, ma non penso che abbia tutta quella voglia di seguirti, almeno in pista...»

«Ma Derek non riuscirà a seguirmi nemmeno volendo. Ricordo il suo tentantivo di imparare Sepang, durante i test, percorrendola a 20 chilometri orari. Losail è molto più lunga, lo sapevi? Con questa tecnica forse la imparerà tra due o tre anni... »

Tra Stiles e il Jet Lag, Derek decise di abbracciare senza remore lo stordimento che gli provocava quest'ultimo, quasi fosse stata una sostanza stupefacente, sdraiandosi su una delle sedie illuminate della sala d'attesa, credendo fosse un letto. 

Almeno il jet lag era silenzioso. 

«Derek i miraggi lasciali a quando girovagherai per il deserto. Sono sedie, non letti...» Erica scosse la testa, toccandogli la spalla con compassione, mentre Stiles e Boyd andavano a recuperare le valigie, il primo con un patetico sorriso da prendi in giro sul volto. 

La musica proveniente dagli altoparlanti sopra di loro, era soave e simile ad un lamento; c’era la grossa possibilità che fosse una preghiera, ma le orecchie di Derek colsero a fatica il senso del caos attorno a lui, con le voci arabe che sovrastavano chiaramente e naturalmente tutto il resto.  
Non voleva immischiarsi nei fatti degli altri, ma aveva l’impressione che le persone litigassero costantemente: la realtà era che il tono di voce degli abitanti - che si distinguevano dai turisti per il velo o le tuniche bianche - era particolarmente alto.

La strada verso i taxi, con l'odioso rumore proveniente dalle ruote dei trolley, fu caratterizzata dai migliaia di negozi ai quali i ragazzi dovettero fermarsi, soprattutto a causa di Erica, la quale nonostante la bolla di stanchezza che la separava dal resto del mondo, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle vetrine.

«Se solo non stessi praticamente dormendo in piedi, potrei ammirare molto di più questi Iphone placcati in oro che vendono qui.   
A proposito, lo sai che hanno costruito l’aeroporto solo l’anno scorso?» saltellò Erica, tentando di scuotersi dalla sonnolenza nella quale era caduta. 

«Voglio un letto, Erica. Non mi interessa nient’altro…» Derek roteò gli occhi, rispondendo forse un po’ troppo sgarbatamente all’amica, ma ehi, oltre al sonno, c’era il fattore Stiles accanto a loro, che non aveva la minima intenzione di staccarsi. Diciotto ore di volo accanto a Stiles l'avevano provato psicologicamente. 

«Se la tua resistenza al jet lag è questa, sei messo piuttosto male. Di questo passo potresti addormentarti sulla moto...» ridacchiò Stiles, e quello fu il momento in cui Derek lasciò andare la rabbia: il ragazzo si fermò di botto, interrompendo la camminata di Erica, che gli andò malamente a sbattere addosso. 

«Se il tuo obiettivo è quello di infastidirmi, gira i tacchi e vai a farti fottere. Non so perchè mi ronzi intorno come il peggiore dei moscerini! Sei maledettamente irritante, Stilinski e senza motivo. Non sei tu quello che mi ha espressamente detto di lasciarti in pace?»

Derek ignorò Erica che lo intimava di abbassare il tono di voce - anche perchè urlare in un aeroporto arabo era piuttosto sconsigliato, oltre che maleducato - concentrandosi solo sul volto strafottente di Stilinski, e il suo sorriso storto che lo faceva imbestialire.   
Le iridi ambrate,nelle quali stava riversando tutta la sua rabbia, però, lo catturarono con sorpresa, aumentando il suo risentimento.   
Derek distolse lo sguardo con una rapidità imbarazzante: post it, non doveva guardarlo negli occhi. 

«Perchè non vai dalla tua adorata Malia? Non è da qualche parte in giro per gli Emirati Arabi a sfilare?» sbottò Derek, allontanandosi a passo svelto verso l'ufficio cambio valute, con gli amici che gli stavano dietro a fatica. 

«Certamente, ma tu fai a saperlo? La tieni d'occhio? Vuoi fartela? Non le piacciono gli scimmioni come te, per tua informazione...»

«Lo dico perchè tu non sei parte del nostro gruppo, e mai lo sarai. Quindi vai da lei, tanto manca una settimana all'inizio della stagione. Dovresti frequentare persone che ti apprezzano, e noi non ti sopportiamo. Vattene, non sentiremo certamente la tua mancanza...»

Il cervello di Derek, piuttosto stanco,si inibì nuovamente, rendendo tutto piuttosto confuso: dovette trattenere un paio di sbadigli mentre cambiava le banconote da dollari a riyal, che sperava di riuscire a far durare per tutta la sua permanenza.

Finalmente uscito, l'aria frizzante della notte lo accolse come una carezza, e Derek si diresse senza più fermarsi verso il parcheggio dei taxi stranamente azzurrini, e non bianchi o gialli come quelli che conosceva di più. 

Stiles era rimasto piuttosto indietro, e Derek compì uno di quei gesti per i quali sua madre lo avrebbe messo in punizione per almeno tre anni. 

«Ci porti al Ritz Carlton...» annunciò, e l'autista alzò semplicemente il pollice, in segno di affermazione. 

«Sei completamente matto, Derek? L'hai lasciato a piedi? Ma sei caduto dal seggiolone da piccolo o cosa?» esclamo Erica, completamente sconvolta. 

«Me lo sono levato dalle palle, finalmente. Adesso fatemi dormire, e Erica, non penserai che soffrirò di sensi di colpa, vero? E' stato lui a dirmi di non volere nulla a che fare con me...» Derek scrollò le spalle, con un senso di liberazione nel petto che la presenza di Stiles gli aveva bloccato. 

«Non ti è passato per quel cervellino che forse voleva effettivamente comunicare con tutti noi? Hai passato il viaggio a dormire piuttosto che parlare con lui, e non hai fatto altro che insultarlo e tenergli il muso. C'era un'altro aereo che partiva esattamente mezz'ora dopo il nostro, e Stiles ha scelto di viaggiare con noi? Era palese che volesse stare con tutti noi...»

Qualcosa di molto acido squarciò la calma apparente nel suo petto, e Derek deglutì, afferrando gli auricolari dalla tasca, per coprire le parole sacrosante di Erica.   
Non era colpa sua, se solo Stiles non avesse continuato a stuzzicarlo, tutte le volte che si erano incontrati...  
Il ragazzo decise che concentrarsi sul paesaggio forse era la soluzione migliore, lasciando che il taxi lo sballottasse da una parte all'altra della città, con la luminosità e maestosità dei grattacieli arancioni e bluastri quasi magica, mentre si specchiavano sul mare del Golfo Persico, di notte. 

E fu loro che Derek vide, una volta entrato in hotel e corso verso la sua camera prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
Finalmente aveva raggiunto quel letto tanto desiderato, con un assonnato Isaac rannicchiato accanto a lui, entrambi ancora vestiti.   
C'era Stiles, che aveva comunque raggiunto l'hotel dopo di loro, fermo davanti alla porta, che accettava le scuse imbarazzate di Erica e Boyd senza degnarlo all’apparenza di uno sguardo. 

-

Aveva perso la sensibilità del braccio, a causa di una postura killer durante la notte, ma ehi, stava assistendo al sorgere del sole sul Golfo, e non era stato svegliato dall’imam che pronunciava la prima preghiera della giornata, per il semplice motivo che si era svegliato prima di lui. 

La suite che i ragazzi avevano prenotato aveva due letti a baldacchino, con materassi e coperte di prima qualità, aveva le tonalità marroncine del deserto ed era dotata di così tanti cuscini, che era possibile addormentarsi dovunque. 

Derek decise che il primo giorno non aveva la minima intenzione di strafare. Si sarebbe fatto portare la colazione in camera e non si sarebbe mosso da lì, da quella suite del dodicesimo piano che avrebbe chiamato casa per i prossimi giorni. 

L’hotel dominava una parte della splendida baia di Doha: era una costruzione bluastra con strisce bianche, simile alla schiuma delle onde del mare, ed era dotata di una hall immersa nella natura e nel lusso sfrenato: la piscina scavata nella roccia, gli ombrelloni e le palme davano l’impressione di vivere in una villa privata, piuttosto che un hotel.   
Le ore, che passavano lente e pesanti come sassi attraverso una clessidra, erano intervallate dai momenti di preghiera che creavano una sorta di unione con l’ambiente circostante. Non erano fastidiose, ma in un certo senso rilassanti.   
Parlando di avvenimenti prettamente motoristici Derek non aveva visto nemmeno un pilota che non fosse qualcuno del suo gruppo. Persino Stiles non li aveva infastiditi durante tutta la giornata, il che era decisamente un punto a suo favore.   
La luna fece capolino finalmente, terminando quella giornata post stress da viaggio, e Derek la fissò - più libero dall'effetto del Jet Lag di quanto non fosse mai stato - come il faro che rassicura i viaggiatori immersi nel buio dell’ignoto, nelle orecchie la melodia orientale che con un suono dolce come il miele lo cullava tra le braccia di Morfeo. 

-

Derek ben presto rimpianse la sveglia soave dell’imam, che sepur predicando in una lingua incomprensibile, stava diventando una piacevole abitudine giornaliera che accompagnava la sua permanenza nel deserto: qualsiasi cosa era onestamente migliore di un video dance tratto da un film arabo che Erica gli aveva schiaffato a pochi centimetri dalle orecchie. 

«Ragazzi sveglia! E’ giorno di mercato oggi!» saltellò Erica in giro per la stanza, con forse troppo entusiasmo.  
Derek non si azzardò a lanciarle il cuscino, solo perchè Boyd aveva avuto la brillante idea di anticiparlo. 

«Eh dai Verny, non fare il guastafeste! Abbiamo la possibilità di conoscere davvero il luogo che visitiamo, non capiterà più un'occasione del genere!Pensate ai cantanti che si lamentano perchè non hanno mai l'occasione di visitare i luoghi del tour...Il mercato nei paesi Arabi è una base fondamentale della cultura...» si buttò lei addoso al ragazzo, sfregandogli i capelli biondi e perfettamente ondulati contro il volto, col chiaro intento di infastidirlo. 

«Scendo solo se c'è la mousse alla rosa...» biascicò Isaac, con la bocca impastata, ancora chiaramente assonnato.  
«Siamo in un hotel di lusso, non manca praticamente niente!» Erica sgranò gli occhi in un espressione così comica, che Derek dovette trattenere uno sbuffo. 

«Non hai invitato anche Stilinski a uscire con noi, vero?» domandò lui ad un certo punto, assalito da una sensazione di leggero terrore. 

Erica scosse la testa: «No, ma solo perchè il ragazzo è praticamente scomparso da ieri. Non credo abbia tutta questa voglia di stare con noi...ed è tutta colpa tua. Se non lo avessi lasciato a piedi, ci avresti risparmiato un bel po' di dramma...»

«Scusami?» Derek le ricambiò lo sguardo scocciato, mentre iniziava a vestirsi «Lui ha chiaramente ripetuto più volte che non ha la minima intenzione di parlarmi o starmi attorno, quindi non c'è bisogno di invitarlo a stare con noi...»

Boyd si alzò dal letto, sospirando e spostando di lato con cura le lenzuola di seta: «A me non dispiace quel ragazzo. Sa il fatto suo ed è un gran pilota. Mi sarebbe piaciuto averlo in giro per l'hotel...»

«Beh, a me no...» Derek liquidò così il discorso, pentendosi amaramente di averlo portato a galla.

I ragazzi impiegarono una mezz'ora a cercare abiti decenti per uscire - Erica optò per jeans e maglia leggera e a maniche lunghe, con una treccia che le accarezzava la spalla sinistra - prima di intrattenersi per divorare cereali, mousse alla rosa e brioche decisamente più europee. 

Il taxi azzurrino caratteristico di Doha era un piacevole tocco di colore,che spezzava la monotonia della sabbia del deserto e del grigio dell'asfalto.  
Erica non sapeva più da che parte guardare: anche se Derek era del parere che la città fosse più invitante di notte, grazie ai grattacieli illuminati, di giorno mostrava quel caos caratteristico delle città arabe.  
Sulle strade si riversavano fiumare di persone, rendendole vive, contrastando col silenzio inquietante del deserto. 

Il mare del Golfo era dello stesso colore del taxi: così splendente e trasparente che ad un occhio allenato si poteva persino notare i pesci che ci sguazzavano dentro.   
La musica emessa dagli altoparlanti della radio era rilassante, tipicamente araba e così coinvolgente che a Derek venne voglia di tamburellare le dita contro il finestrino, mentre Erica accanto a lui muoveva i fianchi come una danzatrice del ventre.   
Era tutto così caratteristico, che parevano essere usciti dal classico "le mille e una notte".

Ci volle solo mezz'ora dall'hotel al suk: la contraddizione per le strade era sconvolgente.   
Da una parte spiccavano alte costruzioni a forma di vela, con uno stile unico - addirittura c'erano due torri tragicamente simili alle torri Gemelle, seppur a zig zag e Derek non tolse loro gli occhi di dosso - e prettamente futuristico, finite o in corso ma comunque intente a rosicchiare parti del deserto altrimenti incontaminate.  
Dall'altra vigeva ferma la tradizione, con le tipiche palme così alte che Derek temette gli cadessero addosso, fontane maestose,case basse e costruite in maniera più grezza e infine la sede del Suk: una costruzione che somigliava ad un castello, con una torre a spirale che ipnotizzò Erica, un po' come l'intera prospettiva di comprare senza limiti per tutto il giorno. 

C'erano sceicchi a cavallo, ma anche turisti estasiati e donne che correvano avanti e indietro, per selezionare la pietra preziosa perfetta.   
E poi viottoli nascosti, quasi a sembrare una città nella città, stoffe colorate, sacchi colmi di spezie che fecero starnutire più volte i ragazzi.  
«Ok, ci sono tappeti che valgono migliaia di dollari qua dentro. E così tanti profumi!Sembra di essere finiti nel medioevo...o ancora prima! Che meraviglia! Ragazzi, trasferiamoci qui, è splendido!» 

Derek dovette a malincuore ammettere di essere d'accordo con Erica.  
Vedere la frenesia degli acquisti, gli accenti arabi che seppur uguali a orecchie inesperte, sembravano comunque diverse, la fretta delle famiglie, tutto sotto la luce del sole, la miriade di profumi esotici che gli inebriavano le narici, lo rilassava e lo faceva sentire in un certo senso ben voluto. 

Per non parlare del cibo di un ristorante all'interno di un viottolo pieno di negozietti con i tetti quadrati e color beige, resistiti forse per anni alle intemperie delle tempeste di sabbia.  
Erica fu l'incaricata alle ordinazioni, introducendosi con uno zoppicante "marhaba" e uscendo con un altrettanto insicuro "Ila l-a" e "sukrab". 

«E di grazia, cosa avresti detto?» chiese Boyd, piuttosto impressionato. 

«Ciao, arrivederci e grazie. E' a portata di tutti, comunque, ho letto le parole su internet...»

Derek ignorò completamente i discorsi, perchè catturato dal cibo: non aveva mai mangiato una mousse di ceci così piacevole, pastosa e soffice al punto giusto.

«Ci siamo dimenticati di essere venuti qui per correre una gara, o sbaglio? Sembra più che altro una gita di piacere...» borbottò Isaac, col labbro sporco di gelato alla rosa. 

«Gara? Farò in modo di clonarmi e farò gareggiare il mio doppione al posto mio tutto il mondiale. E io sarò qui a spassarmela tra gelati alla rosa e tappeti di lusso...» si pavoneggiò Erica con tutta la tranquillità che una giornata di sole poteva regalarle. 

Derek non fu più così d'accordo, arrivati in hotel a mezzanotte, dopo aver praticamente percorso l'intera area del mercato, cinque volte, con le luci del giorno che lasciavano spazio a quella lunare.   
Gli pulsavano i piedi dal dolore, e non controllò nemmeno il cellulare, dove un messaggio di Jordan lampeggiava a ritmo regolare.   
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi all'istante, sotto le luci che illuminavano la città a giorno, che senza dubbio alcuno lo tentavano immensamente. 

-

La tempesta di sabbia preannunciata da Erica con tutta la nonchalance che la ragazza possedeva, arrivò appena il giorno dopo, costringendoli a rimanere chiusi nella stanza, praticamente fino alla sera. 

Per fortuna di Derek, o per sfortuna, dipende dai punti di vista, avere Erica come amica significava non annoiarsi mai e trovare sempre qualcosa con cui impegnare il cervello.

O distruggersi la vita. 

«Senti Derek, dopo attenta osservazione, credo che tu debba necessariamente renderti partecipe del mondo che ti circonda...» se ne venne fuori lei, dopo aver ordinato la colazione in camera, con la crema pasticcera che le colava sulle mani, tanto era ripiena la brioche.

«Einstein, vai al sodo...» la prese in giro Isaac, di fianco a lei. 

«E' l'unico tra noi non iscritto a Twitter. Creati un profilo e buttati tra i pescecani del web! Serve per comunicare con i tuoi fan, con la stampa, è comodo!»  
A Derek andò quasi di traverso la tazza di cappuccio che stava sorseggiando con fare annoiato, voltandosi verso l'amica come se fosse il ritratto della follia. 

«Scusa?»

«Dai Derek, persino Boyd ha un cavolo di profilo twitter, che aggiorna ogni tre giorni! Boyd! Ti rendi conto? Non è il più social di tutta la griglia Motogp, ma apprezza scrivere lì sopra!Non ti costa nulla, e ti ripeto, potresti essere a contatto con i tuoi fans! E seguire i tuoi idoli sportivi, i cantati...oh e avere un profilo verificato! Dai, Derek!»

«Ti ricordi Susan Storm, la tua fantastica fan dell'aeroporto? Immagina come si sentirebbe se vedesse il tuo profilo, e con esso la possibilità di parlare con te... è un modo per tenerti in contatto con i tuoi fans. Noi ce l'abbiamo tutti...e poi siamo nel 2015 amico, persino i lampadari hanno un account Twitter!» rimarcò Isaac, divertito, estraendo il pc portatile e cercando sul motore di ricerca il famosissimo social. 

In effetti l'idea di Isaac e Erica, seppur piuttosto fuori di testa, filava alla grande. 

La sabbia sbatteva contro il vetro fuori, creando un caos marroncino che scuoteva la modernità della città. ricordandole di essere in balia della natura, e in una camera dell'hotel più lussuoso di Doha, Derek Hale si apprestava ad essere l'ennesimo granello di sabbia sbattuto dal vento del terribile mondo social. 

«Ok, devo usare la mail e creare un nome e Username... che differenza c'è?»

«Nessuna, perchè nel tuo caso userai sempre lo stesso... il tuo nome» gli consigliò Boyd.  
@DerekHale e Derek S.Hale furono i nomi scelti, insieme ad uno sfondo prettamente motoristico, e ad una foto profilo che mostrava il suo tipico volto, un po' meno imbronciato, scattato qualche tempo prima da Jordan. 

A 10 minuti dall'attivazione, aveva già tremila followers. 

«Beh amico, devi scrivere una biografia adesso...» suggerì Boyd, ma il ragazzo aveva già l'idea pronta, finendo di scrivere appena prima che Boyd suggerisse l'idea. 

"Respiro, mangio, vivo a 300 K/h"

«Beh, direi che è un grosso successo...in un quarto d'ora hai guadagnato cinquemila followers... ci siamo anche noi, naturalmente...»  
Tra i suoi colleghi, tolti chiaramente i ragazzi coi quali condivideva la camera, Nicky Hayden fu il primo follower a sorpresa, seguito poi dai fratelli Espargaro, da Toseland e il profilo ufficiale della Yamaha. 

Dopo un ora a scorrere la Timeline, Derek si rese conto che tutto sommato non era un brutto sito.   
Si divertì a leggere i commenti su di lui, cliccando la stellina che significava "mi piace" e causando isterismi di massa.   
"Ciao, sono Derek e questo è il mio profilo ufficiale..." scrisse Derek, guardando di lato ai suggerimenti delle persone da seguire, tra le quali spiccò Stiles Stilinski.   
Il ragazzo chiuse la finestra all'istante: quel ragazzo era la sua condanna. 

-

Non era così difficile tenere la tempesta di sabbia fuori dai suoi pensieri, si disse Derek, che munito di sacrosanti auricolari, aveva deciso di spararsi un po' di musica contro i timpani, chiaramente a volume adeguato.   
La televisione era muta davanti a lui, mostrando gare di calcio arabo, del quale il ragazzo sapeva meno di zero.   
Forse persino gli stessi arabi, che non sembravano popolare gli spalti del piccolo stadio.   
La Motogp attirava sicuramente molto di più, per sua fortuna. 

C'era un dibattito, tra un paio di uomini vestiti di bianco, con tunica e turbante, che Derek aveva visto così spesso in quei giorni, che ormai gli pareva essere lui fuori luogo, con quei jeans e la maglia rossastra con i buchi ai pollici, regalo di Jordan di qualche anno prima. 

Ora che ci pensava, non aveva avuto nemmeno un minuto da spendere per mandare un messaggio al suo ragazzo, o alle sue sorelle?   
Che vergogna. 

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, osservando l'orario.   
Le 18:56.

Il che significava che a LA erano quasi le 8 di mattina: poteva sicuramente chiamare almeno due minuti Jordan, anche perchè si era munito di una conveniente tariffa per l'estero, e quindi non avrebbe perso nemmeno un centesimo, come era successo in Giappone. 

Spense la musica, giusto in tempo per sentire la voce entusiasta di Erica, intenta a farsi aiutare da Boyd a mettere con precisione chirurgica lo smalto.   
Non sembrava, ma a Boyd piaceva prendersi cura di Erica e della sua bellezza, così come Erica faceva con lui, tagliandogli i capelli e regalandogli splendidi massaggi. 

«Ragazzi ho ordinato un Chicken sandwich per tutti, direttamente dal ristorante dell'hotel. Abbiamo ospiti stasera!»

«Ospiti? Chi scusa,Erica?» domandò Isaac, mentre scrollava con forza il piede addormentato, spostandosi dalla posizione scomoda che aveva assunto sul letto. 

«Membri del paddock...» tagliò corto lei, e la mente di Derek volò a James Toseland, che ancora non aveva incontrato.   
Beh, ottimo. 

Fu con un grosso sorriso che rispose all'"Ehi Derek" ancora un po' assonnato di Jordan. 

«Ciao! Non ho avuto tempo di chiamarti in questi giorni. Tra il jet lag e la frenesia di mille cose da vedere...»

«Tranquillo Der, tanto non ti avrei risposto. Ci sono state parecchie sparatorie in questi giorni, è stato un disastro,davvero. Menomale che il giubbotto anti-proiettili mi funziona alla grande...»

Derek sentì lo stomaco freddo tutto ad un tratto, come se avesse ingoiato un blocco di ghiaccio, muovendosi nervosamente sulla poltrona. 

«Stai bene? Niente di grave, vero?»

La voce di Jordan, calda e rassicurante, placò la sua paura.   
«Niente di grave, solo qualche dose in più di camomilla. Certo che ne io ne tu lavoriamo in ambienti sicuri e tranquilli, su questo non c'è dubbio. Devo andare...ci sentiamo appena possibile. Buona fortuna, habibi» sussurrò Jordan, posando una particolare sfumatura tenera verso l'ultima parola, che Derek non aveva mai sentito. 

«Come hai detto?» Derek guardò lo schermo, con il tu - tu - tu di fine chiamata ancora nelle orecchie. 

Una rapida ricerca della parola su google bastò per farlo arrossire, lasciandogli un sorriso piuttosto ebete sul volto. 

Fu quando finalmente la tempesta di sabbia si placò, lasciando che l'arcobaleno artificiale delle luci dei grattacieli si riflettesse sulla baia, che la calma che Derek tanto aveva apprezzato venne bruscamente interrotta da un bussare alla porta leggero ma insistente. 

Erica si illuminò letteralmente, saltando sul letto e correndo verso la porta, agitando le mani per asciugarle più in fretta. 

«Che meraviglia! Sono loro! Hanno ricevuto i messaggi!»  
La ragazza spalancò la porta, fermando letteralmente il mondo di pace che Derek tanto aveva agognato.

«L'ultima sera prima degli eventi pre-gara! Vi eravate dimenticati di noi, scommetto!» entrò Kira, mano nella mano con Scott, seguiti da un altrettanto esaltato Stiles, che guardava dappertutto, quasi come se non fosse ancora abituato al lusso.

Derek rimase immobile, con la mente che lavorava frenetica a delle scuse per svignarsela, onestamente una più debole dell'altra.   
In più la stanza era in comune e non aveva nessun altro luogo dove poter stare.  
Maledetta Erica. 

«Non ci siamo dimenticati di voi! Eh ehi, sbaglio o lo tieni per mano? C'è qualcosa che non ci avete detto?» insinuò pettegola la Reyes, squadrando con interesse la coppietta, da capo a piedi. 

«Ci troviamo magnificamente insieme, e ormai ci frequentiamo da qualche settimana. Perchè nasconderci?» Scott scrollò le spalle divertito, trovando posto vicino ad Isaac e battendo il cinque con lui, così come con Boyd, seguito da Stiles.   
Derek guardò i suoi amici con gli occhi spalancati: loro si trovavano genuinamente bene con Scott, Stiles e Kira, ma solo perchè non erano odiati senza motivo, come d'altronde capitava a lui.

«Così non si può dire dei vostri assistiti, vero? Derek saluta Stiles, fai la persona civile!» lo spronò Erica fissandolo con tono offeso. 

«Civile? Lui? Hai dimenticato il prefisso fondamentale "in" di inizio frase...» commentò Stiles, con il suo solito tono sprezzante. 

Derek si alzò all'istante.

«Voi non siete Toseland!» sbottò, con sguardo piuttosto contrariato, rendendosi conto solo dopo dell'idiozia che aveva appena sparato.

«Caspita Erica, che amico perspicace che hai. Io eviterei di farmi vedere in giro con lui...»

«Credevo che con "membri del paddock" intendessi James, non lui...» Derek indicò con un solo cenno Stiles, con la rabbia che iniziava a montargli in corpo. 

«James è in uno dei ristoranti del centro, se ti interessa. Faresti un favore all'umanità se ti levassi di torno, davvero...anche se non credo ti voglia con lui, dato che non ti ha invitato. Soprattutto perchè se prendesse un taxi con te, lo lasceresti a piedi...» ribattè Stiles, con un sorrisino così perfido, simile a quello dei teppistelli che Jordan arrestava tutti i giorni, che gli venne voglia di tirargli un pugno.

«Beh, non ha invitato nemmeno te se è per questo...» rispose Derek, glissando con un filo di imbarazzo sulla faccenda del taxi.  
C'era solo Stiles nella stanza, con la tensione che montava prepotente. Gli altri sembravano essere svaniti nel nulla. 

«Oh si che l'ha fatto. Sono stato io che ho preferito venire qua con Scott e Kira, per trovare i tuoi amici, ovviamente non te. E quando ha saputo che venivamo nella vostra stanza, si è letteralmente fatto il segno della croce. Dice che io e te nella stessa stanza non possiamo nemmeno respirare. Concordo...»

Derek dovette mentalmente contare fino a trenta, mentre Erica prendeva le ordinazioni fuori dalla porta, dato che nessuno aveva fatto caso al cameriere. La stanza intera era calata in un silenzio imbarazzato. 

Derek non aveva neanche voglia di guardare Stiles, mentre parlava con lui, perchè c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, che gli indeboliva le ginocchia. E non poteva permettersi di mostrarsi debole con lui.   
Forse era meglio andarsene da li: «Ok, d'accordo, vorrà dire che farete a meno di me. Toseland ha ragione. Me ne vado,buona serata ragazzi» ringhiò Derek, sentendo montare la rabbia ad onde regolari.   
Il ragazzo andò specificatamente verso Stiles, scontrando con forza la propria spalla contro quella dello Stilinski. 

Lo odiava.  
Lo odiava più di chiunque avesse mai odiato in vita sua. 

«Ehi! Nessuno ti ha insegnato le buone maniere?» rispose Stiles, toccandosi la spalla, con un tono incredulo. 

«Stiles! Smettila, davvero! Hai iniziato tu! Derek, torna indietro!» tentò Scott, con Isaac e Boyd impietriti, accanto al capotecnico. 

L'Hale digitò il numero prima di essersi reso conto di aver preso il telefono in mano, tutta colpa della forza dell'abitudine.

«Derek, come te la passi nella terra delle mille ed una notte, fratellino?»  
La voce squillante di Cora Hale si scontrò con quella più dura del fratello, che camminava avanti e indietro nel corridoio dell'Hotel con la stessa foga di uno che partecipa alla maratona. 

«Una fottuta merda. Lo odio, non lo sopporto più!»

«Ma chi, scusa?»

«Quel cazzo di Stilinski! Non lo sopporto più, mi sta rendendo la vita infernale...ce l'ha con me per qualsiasi cosa io faccia»

«E cosa avresti fatto stavolta?» borbottò Cora, con fare annoiato e divertito allo stesso tempo. 

Derek ripensò alla sera del loro arrivo, e glissò sulla faccenda, ammettendo solo la verità per metà.   
«Veramente sono stato io ad iniziare lo scontro. Ma non importa...Erica ha invitato lui, Kira e Scott a mangiare nella nostra stanza. Credevo che l'avesse chiesto a James...»

«Derek, ti fai mille problemi per niente, davvero. Lascia perdere Stiles e conserva l'energia per le sfide in pista. E' un bambino, non abbassarti al suo livello...scusa,devo lasciarti. Ci sentiamo presto! Buona fortuna per l'inizio del mondiale! E preserva il fegato!»

Il "tu tu" della linea persa echeggiò nelle orecchie di Derek, che preso da una rabbia incontrollabile, lanciò il cellulare contro il pavimento, il quale grazie al cielo era coperto di spessissimi tappeti. 

Il rumore chiaro di passi lo fecero girare all'istante.

«Hale! Cosa ti irrita, amico mio? No,non dirmelo...è Stilinski, vero?»   
Derek guardò la figura di fronte al lui, con l'imbarazzo che aveva sostituito la rabbia.  
A quanto pare il suo gesto di stizza era stato visto da Valentino Rossi in persona, che gli si era avvicinato con fare divertito, il solito sorriso sornione sul volto e la pronuncia marcata italiana. 

L'Hale non potè far altro che annuire, rosso e con tracce di vergogna sul volto. Aveva davvero mostrato la sua scenata ad una leggenda del motociclismo?

Rossi si appoggiò accanto a lui, contro il muro placcato d'oro dell'hotel, sembrando più il solito amico che si diverte a combinare marachelle, rispetto ad un plurititolato campione. 

«Senti. Ti dico io come stanno le cose qui. Stilinski cerca di imitare me con i giochini psicologici. Non ce la farà mai, su questo non ci piove, ma il problema è che con te ci riesce e dato che tu mi stai simpatico, mi dispiace che faccia così. Ti darò una dritta importante: fai il suo stesso gioco. Ignoralo, o lancia frecciatine gentili nei suoi riguardi. Meglio la seconda opzione, e con gentili intendo dire prive di brutte parole, ma pur sempre frecciatine.»

Derek sorrise, per la prima volta in quella serata. Non avrebbe mai pensato ad un Rossi addirittura suo alleato: il meglio che potesse sperare. 

«Il fatto è che me la prendo comunque. Non riesco ad ignorare...»

«Tu sei un pilota di moto, e di queste cazzate non deve importarti. Sei tu che annienti gli altri, non viceversa. Sii subdolo, non diretto e soprattutto, lascia parlare il cronometro...Battilo in pista. La gente che non è impegnata a tifare per me, capirà il suo comportamento da bambino, e starà dalla tua parte.»

Rossi salutò Nicky con un cenno della mano, allontanandosi con calma, quasi fosse una figura angelica apparsa proprio per eliminare i dubbi di Derek, che, con una nuova forza regalatagli dal suo inaspettato alleato, entrò nella stanza sotto lo sguardo stupito dei suoi amici, pronto per mangiare il suo hamburger e fare esattamente ciò che Rossi gli aveva suggerito.   
Ignorare. 

-

Una giornata che inizia con "We can't stop" di Miley Cyrus, non può che partire col piede giusto.

Questo pensò Derek Hale, quando gli arrivò una chiamata, appena terminata la squisita colazione, dal boss della Dorna - società che gestisce il motomondiale - in persona. 

«Hale? Ascolta,abbiamo avuto problemi di linea. Ti sto chiamando per invitarti a partecipare alla conferenza stampa di oggi pomeriggio. Puoi dire ai tuoi amici che sono invitati all'evento del primo weekend.  
Aspetto tutti davanti all'entrata del circuito...»

L'uomo riattaccò, lasciando l'Hale basito a fissare il cellulare.

Il ragazzo non perse tempo: preoccupato che Stiles potesse sbucare da un momento all'altro, decise di correre in stanza, dove Isaac, Erica e Boyd avevano appena finito di vestirsi.

Era il mercoledì della conferenza stampa dei piloti, la giornata che inaugurava la stagione intera. 

«Dobbiamo correre al circuito, voi avete un evento al quale partecipare, e io sono stato chiamato per la conferenza stampa...»

«Nel quale ci sarà anche Stiles, presumo...» intimò Erica, scuotendo la testa. 

Derek preferì non pensarci, aspettando gli amici per prendere un taxi e dirigersi nell'unico luogo che da quel giorno gli sarebbe dovuto importare.

La "vacanza" era finita. 

Ora si faceva sul serio. 

-  
La saletta della conferenza stampa era una delle tante all'interno della struttura portante, immersa a sua volta nel circuito.   
Era un gioco di scatole cinesi che partiva con l'immensità del circuito e finiva con il neurone del singolo pilota, sempre attivo per osservare i movimenti in gara, dove c'erano scontri a trecento chilometri all'ora.   
Derek si disse che era arrivato il momento di abituarsi alla presenza dei piloti di grande spessore, perchè rimanere estasiati da loro poteva essere controproducente in gara.   
Come l'aveva chiamata Valentino? Sudditanza psicologica, che era quella che spesso Rossi aveva utilizzato per impressionare gli avversari, ma che non poteva essere applicata su di lui. 

Davanti a lui, nella sala conferenze, c'erano circa un centinaio di giornalisti di varie nazionalità, tutti con tablet tra le mani e vogliosi di spillare più segreti possibili ai piloti.   
Aveva visto Stiles, da qualche parte, ma non era più un suo problema.  
Marquez, Stoner, Lorenzo, Pedrosa e Rossi erano tutti presenti, e Derek dovette mettersi d'impegno per non svenire ogni volta che incrociava il loro sguardo. 

Una volta chiamati i piloti, le domande furono dirette soprattutto verso Stoner, appena tornato dopo un ritiro durato due stagioni intere, con frasi del tipo "come ti sembra cambiata la Motogp", "sarai competitivo?" e altro.   
Derek era stato posizionato vicino a Stiles, ma aveva deciso di non staccare nemmeno un secondo gli occhi dagli altri piloti, soprattutto da Jorge Lorenzo accanto a lui, che aveva davvero un bel volto.   
Non erano propriamente modelli, i piloti di motociclismo, non come Hayden almeno, che rimaneva il suo preferito in assoluto...con quegli occhi verde-grigio, e il sorriso aperto e sociev-

«La mia domanda è per Derek Hale. Come pensi di affrontare il tuo primo anno in Motogp? Non so se lo sa, ma in Europa è stato già soprannominato il "nuovo Ben Spies", per talento, determinazione e passione. Ha già una strategia per affrontare le gare?»

Derek non potè far altro che sentirsi come se fosse attaccato al televisore, a guardare se stesso rispondere alle domande.   
Aveva ripreso la concentrazione all'ultimo secondo, ma era stato talmente sopraffatto da quel mondo che non riusciva ad entrarci dentro.  
Era ancora in tempo a tornarsene negli Stati Uniti per fare la vita del recluso. 

Derek avvicinò la bocca al microfono, tentando di deglutire nonostante non sentisse più saliva circolare in bocca, ma Stiles lo anticipò di un secondo. 

Ecco, tutti pronti per le polemiche. 

«Ben Spies si è ritirato... mi sembra un ottimo augurio per in nostro Hale, qui...» ridacchiò, con tono da prendi in giro.   
La sala si ammutolì all'istante. 

«Mi lusinga avere questo termine di paragone, perchè Ben è ancora un idolo in America. Il mio approccio sarà lento e metodico. La open è una moto con meno velocità rispetto alle ufficiali, ma spero di poter imparare la pista il prima possibile, con una moto chiaramente avvantaggiata dal punto di vista elettronico...» rispose Derek calmo in apparenza, come se Stiles non lo avesse mai interrotto. 

«Speri? Speri di poter imparare la pista? Sono dichiarazioni da perdenti, io lo sapevo che non dovevano prendere te in squadra. Hai la stessa mentalità vincente di un bradipo... scommetto che i mondiali in America te li hanno regalati, o i tuoi avversari erano dei fermoni allucinanti. Non dirò altro: il campione del mondo di quest'anno corre sulla Yamaha di Toseland, e porta sul cupolino il numero 24. Basta domande, grazie...»

Derek rimase con gli occhi sbarrati per un minuto buono, mentre l'intera sala si mosse all'istante, smettendo di far domande a loro e concentrandosi su Rossi, Marquez, Lorenzo, Pedrosa e Stoner, costretti a fare la parte di chi controlla i danni degli altri. 

Per fortuna le scaramucce già presenti in Yamaha e il ritorno di Casey, apprezzato molto dall'amico Lorenzo, distrasse completamente dai litigi di due moto nemmeno troppo ufficiali.   
Chi invece dovette fare i conti con la supponenza e l'incredulità dei suoi piloti, fu James Toseland, che a fine giornata, suo malgrado, prese da parte i piloti per portarli nel proprio motorhome. 

«Ho portato i vostri bagagli dall'hotel a qui. E' più comodo dormire nel Motorhome, e dato che non ce ne possiamo ancora permettere uno separato, dovrete dormire di nuovo nei letti separati. Vi prego - aggiunse, quasi con gli occhi lucidi - non fate niente di pericoloso. Andate a letto e se proprio dovete stuzzicarvi non fatelo. Va bene essere avversari, ma questo è troppo...»

Derek non aveva mai visto James così esasperato, e il mondiale non era neppure iniziato: «Va bene. Ma lo sai che non parte mai da me il litigio...»

«Mi stai accusando di qualcosa Hale?» sbottò Stiles praticamente all'istante. 

«Ok, adesso è troppo, finitela!» urlò James, mai così nervoso.   
«Pregate che la moto funzioni e che non si inceppi niente, altrimenti sono guai, avete capito? Concentratevi sulla pista e smettetela con queste battaglie inutili!»

-

Il letto era confortevole, il silenzio del deserto inquietante, ma pronto ad essere soppiantato dai rombi di migliaia di motori.  
Derek fissò il soffitto, prima di chiudere gli occhi, mentre Stiles di fianco a lui respirava a scatti, come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime.  
Qualcosa di strano si mosse dentro Derek: nonostante tutto, ancora riusciva a provare compassione per quel ragazzo.   
Il che avrebbe dovuto rendere James fiero di lui. 

«Ti o-odio Hale...» singhiozzò Stiles, muovendosi convulsamente nel letto, ma in maniera tale da sembrare che stesse dormendo. 

Stava sognando. Stava sognando lui e quanto lo odiasse.   
Derek si voltò dall'altra parte, dandogli le spalle e fregandosene del fatto che stesse piangendo.   
Aveva questioni più preoccupanti, si disse, tipo combattere con l'istinto che voleva sincerarsi delle condizioni del ragazzo, e capire una volta per tutte quale fosse la causa della disputa. 

Alla fine il sonno vinse entrambi, portando via i loro tormenti e permettendo al silenzio, intervallato solo dalla preghiera dell'Imam, di calare nel Motorhome. 

-

Il volto pixellato di Allison Argent comparve al di la dello schermo, sorpreso e assonnato.   
Era mezzanotte in America, e le undici in Qatar di giovedì: il primo giorno del weekend che avrebbe portato Derek e gli altri alla tanto agognata prima gara.  
«Tanti auguri habibi!» si introdusse Isaac, toccando lo schermo con le labbra, come se non potesse separarlo dalla sua ragazza, che rispose con ardore. 

«Habibi significa amore mio...» puntualizzò Erica, tutta fiera, salutando l'amica, e sovrastando gli sbuffi di Derek , che tentava di pulire lo schermo dalla saliva di Isaac. 

«Oh, grazie! Adesso imparate anche l'arabo? Che bello avervi visto ragazzi, iniziano oggi le prove, vero? Buona fortuna a tutti! E Derek, mi raccomando, non attaccar briga con Stilinski, che la storia del taxi è trendy mondiale su twitter. Adesso la gente ci scherza su...»

Derek salutò Allison di fretta, allontanandosi dallo schermo e lasciando che gli altri parlassero con l'amica.   
Che figura da idiota.   
Non avrebbe più messo piede sul web, questo era certo. 

\- 

Chiudendo gli occhi e mettendo in moto -ironia- la sua fantasia, Derek poteva far finta di trovarsi ancora in mezzo al deserto, incastrato tra le gobbe pelose di un cammello, con un turbante in testa e un sorriso piuttosto inaspettato per uno che vede tutto grigio.  
In realtà quello era stato solo il racconto dell'avventura di Erica e gli altri nel deserto, insieme alla descrizione dettagliata del museo islamico: una costruzione tipicamente araba, avorio, con finestre e torrette su più piani e arcate di palme, quasi da sembrare in un castello. 

Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe trascorso l'intera giornata sul cammello, in giro per qualsiasi museo, piuttosto che trasferirsi al circuito dopo un pranzo veloce con un Nicky Hayden sbucato a sorpresa e tranquillissimo, e un Valentino Rossi già col coltello tra i denti, letteralmente.  
Stava diventando amico di Valentino, dato che se lo trovava sempre accanto. Il che era decisamente un'ottima cosa.

Attorno a lui, ora, vedeva solo decine di fotocamere, una barriera umana che lo separava dal lunghissimo rettilineo della pista di Losail.  
I raggi del sole gli stavano arrossando la faccia, con tanta forza da sembrare una frusta, e con il segno degli occhiali, sarebbe sicuramente sembrato un procione.   
C'era frenesia nel paddock, i piloti che camminavano con fierezza, il casco tra le mani e lo sguardo verso l'ignoto deserto.   
Erica saltellava avanti e indietro, chiacchierando con Ethan Carver, il suo compagno di team 'rookie' - cioè nuovo arrivato- proprio come molti in pista.

Derek strinse l'unico supporto al momento che gli impediva di svenire come un idiota, ovvero il suo casco: in realtà, cromaticamente inadatto da associare con l'arancio e il blu della sua moto, aveva un disegno particolare simile ad una coda, o ad un drago fulvo nero, su sfondo bianco.   
Disegno che veniva magistralmente intrappolato da una striscia rossa simile al colore del deserto quando il sole tramonta, accanto ad una più sottile, giallo grano.   
Al centro, campeggiava una stella che Derek pregò in tutte le lingue potesse essere di buon auspicio.  
C'erano addetti ai lavori dovunque si girasse, sceicchi, piloti delle altre categorie, giornalisti, capi della direzione gara, leggende motociclistiche come Giacomo Agostini, detentore di ben quindici titoli e finalmente i suoi colleghi, che parlottavano fitto fitto, ridevano e discutevano.   
Derek si sentì come teletrasportato lì per caso, come se nonostante avesse passato la sua vita su una moto, quell'ambiente, la pressione, fosse troppa da sopportare. 

Una voce con chiaro accento arabo, annunciò ai piloti di Motogp di riunirsi al centro del rettilineo per scattare le foto ufficiali, mentre i piloti delle categorie minori osservavano lo spettacolo. 

«Bene, allora le moto Open in piedi dietro a tutti, le quasi ufficiali a metà fila, e le ufficiali seduti» spiegò il fotografo, e Derek salì sulla panchina di legno, levandosi gli occhiali e stendendo le labbra in un sorriso stiracchiato.   
Accanto a lui a sinistra c'era Jack Miller della Suzuki Open, e a destra Stiles, a causa dell'ovvia vicinanza che dovevano avere i compagni di squadra.   
Era così bello stare lontano da Stilinski, fare finta di non avere un compagno di squadra, eppure la realtà fredda e irritante gli si era palesata di fianco, sotto forma di uno sguardo ambrato e...sofferente?

Fu un attimo, Derek si voltò verso Stiles, pronto a contrastare uno dei suoi innumerevoli sguardi d'odio, trovando invece una punta di tristezza, che poteva essere ricollegabile ai singhiozzi della sera prima.

La sensazione durò solo un secondo: osservare le iridi color miele dell'altro provocò un'inaspettata scarica di adrenalina, che nulla aveva a che fare con le moto.   
Stiles indurì lo sguardo all'istante, voltandosi verso il fotografo, e Derek fece lo stesso, sentendosi come se fosse stato frustato più volte allo stomaco. 

Odiava Stiles, perchè gli rendeva la vita un inferno, e in più lo confondeva terribilmente. 

«Va bene, adesso solo gli americani, per favore...» Derek sentì una voce inglese proveniente dalla massa di persone di fronte a loro, e si diresse nella stessa zona di Nicky Hayden, con Stilinski alle calcagna. 

Anche la sua fotogenicità era stata messa in dubbio dalla tensione che gli aveva irrigidito la mascella.   
Erano solo foto in fondo,no?

«Non dirmi che hai paura di scattare un paio di foto? Scherzi?» gli bisbigliò Stilinski all'orecchio, con un tono che nulla aveva a che fare con la tristezza apparente di prima. 

«Fottiti.» sbottò Derek, una volta scattate le foto, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Nicky, che mai aveva visto così poco rispetto tra piloti.  
Stilinski non lo degnò del minimo sguardo, allontanandosi sbuffando, ma trascinato da un James apparso dal nulla, verso il box del team JT. 

«E' tempo anche delle foto del team...» annunciò James, guardandosi intorno e notando come tra i compagni di squadra ci fossero comunque sorrisi e strette di mano, e pregando che i musi tra i suoi piloti smettessero di esistere. 

-

La sera era calata su Doha, e il deserto si era acceso, mostrando il meglio di sè, grazie ad un centinaio di potentissimi fari che illuminavano il circuito di Losail come se fosse giorno.   
Mancavano pochi minuti all'inizio della prima sessione, e nel box si iniziava ad avvertire l'adrenalina: c'erano strumenti, set di gomme nel retrobox, computer per analizzare i dati, persone che si affaccendavano attorno alla moto, e due uomini piuttosto tesi in volto, uno col casco in testa e l'altro senza.   
«Ascolta, il primo giro è di perlustrazione. Fanne più che puoi e cerca di danneggiare meno parti possibili. Dovresti prendere l'abitudine di girare per la pista in bicicletta...ce l'hai?» 

Derek scosse la testa alle parole di Toseland, con lo stomaco completamente bloccato e il corpo in tensione.   
Stava per dimenticarsi persino come andare in moto.   
Stiles era così tranquillo, dall'altra parte del box: così rilassato...

«Derek, è ora...»   
La voce di Kira interruppe il filo dei pensieri di Derek, che ora non sentiva neppure più le gambe.   
«Stai tranquillo, devi soltanto imparare, non preoccuparti di quello che fai...impara la pista il prima possibile e basta. La nostra moto non ha lo stesso potenziale delle altre Yamaha, e lo sai. Imparerai, Derek...» tentò di calmarlo la Yukimura, mentre dall'altra parte del box Scott gli alzava il pollice in segno di incoraggiamento. 

Derek annuì, sfiorando Stiles all'uscita dal box involontariamente, e beccandosi un gesto di stizza dal numero 24. 

Derek scosse la testa, sapendo che le telecamere del mondo si posavano su di lui, e si avviò verso la pista, percorrendo un circuito al buio per la prima volta, col cuore in gola e uno strano senso di allegria.

FP1:   
LORENZO 1.55.233  
STONER 1.55.389  
STILINSKI 1.55.700  
MARQUEZ 1.55.701  
HALE 1.55.800  
ROSSI 1.56.000  
HAYDEN 1.56.353  
PEDROSA 1.56.460  
CARVER 1.56.690  
BOYD 1.56.691  
DOVIZIOSO 1.56.705  
IANNONE 1.56.734  
BAUTISTA 1.56.748  
BRADL 1.56.821  
REYES 1.56.900  
WHITTEMORE 1.56.904  
SMITH 1.57.000  
BAZ 1.57.100  
ESPARGARO 1.57.123  
ESPARGARO 1.57.236  
MILLER 1.57.333  
CRUTCHLOW 1.57.560  
LAHEY 1.57.789  
REDDING 1.57.890

 

Derek si tolse il casco, con l'adrenalina a livelli estremi, tanto che si sedette sulla poltroncina accanto al pc tremando.   
Sei decimi di secondo: ecco cosa lo separava dalla prima posizione di Lorenzo.   
Un nulla, che per un novizio come lui, poteva equivalere ad un miracolo. 

«Sei stato fenomenale Derek! Devi solo controllare il consumo delle gomme,e qualche aggiustamento minimo. Sei stato incredibile,davvero! E a solo un decimo da Stiles! Complimenti!»  
Kira stava letteralmente saltellando nel box e Derek non potè che non essere coinvolto dalla gioia del suo capotecnico.   
Era andata alla grande, e adesso bisognava solo cercare di migliorare. 

-  
Se Derek avesse cercato il suo nome su Google solo qualche ora prima, avrebbe trovato solo qualche centinaio di risultati, o forse un migliaio ad essere ottimisti.   
Ma dopo la prima sessione di libere, nonostante fosse praticamente solo la base del lavoro, gli articoli su di lui erano praticamente centuplicati. 

Derek non potè che sentirsi fiero di quel risultato, anche se c'era sempre la possibilità che cambiasse la temperatura dell'asfalto, delle gomme o quant'altro. 

La notte di giovedì, Derek era talmente esausto che si addormentò di sasso, senza sentire nemmeno l'arrivo di Stiles, che era rimasto a parlare fitto fitto con i suoi tecnici tutta la notte. 

La seconda sessione di prove libere invece, si tenne il venerdì, quando la pista era già più gommata, e la temperatura un po' più calda: 

STONER 1.54.833  
MARQUEZ 1.54.918  
LORENZO 1.54.945  
ROSSI 1.54.999  
HALE 1.55.200  
STILINSKI 1.55.306  
PEDROSA 1.55.605  
HAYDEN 1.55.980  
BAUTISTA 1.56.100  
DOVIZIOSO 1.56.340  
IANNONE 1.56.460  
BAZ 1.56.648  
MILLER 1.56.900  
BRADL 1.57.306  
CRUTCHLOW 1.57.313  
REDDING 1.57.400  
LAHEY 1.57.435  
BOYD 1.57.436  
ESPARGARO 1.57.438  
ESPARGARO 1.57.653  
REYES 1.57.755  
WHITTEMORE 1.57.900  
CARVER 1.57.955  
SMITH 1.58.000

Derek tornò ai box con un sorriso che mai le telecamere invadenti avevano catturato: ora che ci pensava, dal box della superbike americana a quello di oggi era cambiato tutto.   
In superbike per la maggior parte, i box erano enormi gazebo che si montavano e smontavano all'occorrenza, e stavano ai lati della pista.   
Quì invece, esisteva il paddock, ovvero la zona dove era possibile entrare liberamente (se si aveva il pass), camminare tra i motorhome e avere diretto contatto con i piloti, così come loro avevano diretto contatto con la tribuna centrale. 

Non c'era nessuno a guardare le prove, e quello Derek dovette impararlo piuttosto rapidamente, nello stesso modo in cui aveva memorizzato la pista.   
Era sconvolgente la cosa: bastava seguire i riferimenti, entrare in curva quando iniziava il cordolo, ed era fatta.   
Ci vollero venticinque giri a malapena, per imparare la pista.   
Le gomme erano splendide e gestibili, l'elettronica invadente quanto bastava, e la moto ben bilanciata, tipico per la Yamaha. 

E la cosa più bella della seconda sessione di prove del venerdì, fu il fatto di esser stato davanti a quell'odioso di Stiles, che seppur fosse letteralmente inondato di telecamere (non quanto Rossi o Stoner, o gli altri top Riders) aveva chiaramente un bel seguito. 

La sera scese rapidamente, e arrivò il momento delle prove utili per la qualifica:«Derek, è solo una questione di gomme...quelle che ti servono per fare il tempo, hanno una mescola più morbida, e chiaramente durano molto di meno. Sono incredibilmente performanti nei giri singoli comunque» gli consigliò Kira, che fu onestamente la persona che più stava frequentando, in quegli ultimi giorni.  
I suoi amici erano impegnati in eventi promozionali, riunioni tecniche e altro, e da quando erano ufficialmente iniziate le prove, non li aveva visti nemmeno per sbaglio. 

STILINSKI 1.54.590  
HALE 1.54.640  
MARQUEZ 1.54.780  
ROSSI 1.54.798  
LORENZO 1.55.001  
STONER 1.55.002  
HAYDEN 1.55.339  
PEDROSA 1.55.433  
DOVIZIOSO 1.55.532  
REDDING 1.55.678  
BAUTISTA 1.55.735

BAZ 1.56.200  
MILLER 1.56.344  
IANNONE 1.56.547  
BRADL 1.56.655  
CRUTCHLOW 1.56.788  
SMITH 1.57.000  
ESPARGARO 1.57.349  
ESPARGARO 1.57.349  
WHITTEMORE 1.57.573  
BOYD 1.57.682  
LAHEY 1.57.745   
REYES 1.57.888  
CARVER 1.57.946

Era tutto così assurdo e magico, che era quasi impossibile fosse vero.  
Secondo a meno di un decimo da Stilinski, che lo stava guardando malissimo dal box di fianco: e per la prima volta, anche lui aveva orde di giornalisti e fotografi davanti al box.

E la quarta sessione di prove (mezz'ora prima delle qualifiche del sabato, gli regalo altri miglioramenti e soprattutto una buona stabilità sulla moto. 

LORENZO 1.55.000  
STONER 1.55.124  
MARQUEZ 1.55.222  
STILINSKI 1.55.343  
HALE 1.55.544  
ROSSI 1.55.766  
DOVIZIOSO 1.55.880  
PEDROSA 1.56.056  
IANNONE 1.56.100  
HAYDEN 1.56.343  
BRADL 1.56.356  
BAUTISTA 1.56.455  
CRUTCHLOW 1.56.544  
REDDING 1.56.673  
ESPARGARO 1.56.778  
LAHEY 1.57.035  
BOYD 1.57.145  
REYES 1.57.248  
WHITTEMORE 1.57.357  
CARVER 1.57.638  
SMITH 1.57.834  
BAZ 1.57.995  
ESPARGARO 1.58.359  
MILLER 1.58.443

-

La formula era questa: quindici minuti per i piloti che volevano entrare direttamente nella seconda sessione di qualifiche - quella valida per la pole- e quindici per i primi dodici (dieci già qualificati e i primi due della precedente sessione).   
In fondo la prima sessione poteva essere usata per sistemare la moto in attesa delle qualifiche che lo riguardavano, e Derek non si allontanò dalla propria moto, osservando come i tecnici stessero trafficando per accontentare le sue richieste. 

Era stato un weekend sorprendentemente tranquillo, con solo un paio di articoli sulla sua continua diatriba con Stilinski a turbarlo. Questo fino all'inizio delle qualifiche. 

Stiles stava nello spazio tra i due box, osservando come Derek spiegasse ai tecnici la sua strategia, lasciandolo tranquillo prima di attaccarlo, parandosi davanti a lui.  
L'intero box si fermò, e Toseland - presenza fissa in entrambi i box - sgranò gli occhi per la tensione. 

«Non osare rubarmi la scia per aumentare la tua velocità, hai capito?» sbottò, con tono prepotente, e quasi da bambino, segno che stava lentamente perdendo quella fredda spavalderia che aveva ostentato fino a quel momento. 

Derek decise che fissare un punto imprecisato oltre la spalla di Stiles fosse il modo migliore per affrontarlo: «So badare a me stesso e non ho bisogno di seguire te per fare un tempo decente. Se non sbaglio, mister "conosco già la pista"non è più così sicuro di essere la punta di diamante del team, o sbaglio?»

Gli occhi di Stiles si assottigliarono, col ragazzo che si allontanò sbuffando.   
Non aveva modi per attaccarlo, pensò Derek, perchè in effetti Derek non si era dimostrato così inetto come Stilinski pensava. 

BAZ 1.55.900  
IANNONE 1.56.247  
LAHEY 1.56.445   
ESPARGARO 1.56.549  
BRADL 1.56.655  
CRUTCHLOW 1.56.788  
SMITH 1.57.000  
CARVER 1.57.346  
MILLER 1.57.544  
ESPARGARO 1.57.549  
WHITTEMORE 1.57.573  
BOYD 1.57.684  
REYES 1.57.885

Mancavano solo due minuti alla fine delle prove, il momento in cui piovevano giri veloci, segnati da pallini rossi nei teleschermi, come se fosse niente.   
I piloti seguivano le scie, tentavano di montare gomme più performanti e speravano di sbagliare traiettorie il meno possibile.  
Derek aveva solo un giro disponibile per migliorare la sua quinta posizione, che gli avrebbe regalato una magnifica seconda fila in griglia, e decise di sfruttarlo al massimo. 

Non sapeva esattamente che intertempi avesse eseguito, ma sentiva di aver compiuto un giro meraviglioso, e soprattutto a pista libera.  
Mancava solo il lungo curvone che portava verso il rettilineo, e Derek controllò la torre vicino al traguardo...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Bandiera a scacchi. 

LORENZO 1.54.001 Pole   
HAYDEN 1.54.139   
HALE 1.54.340  
STONER 1.54.402  
STILINSKI 1.54.590  
MARQUEZ 1.54.740  
ROSSI 1.54.748  
PEDROSA 1.54.843  
DOVIZIOSO 1.55.132  
REDDING 1.55.278  
BAUTISTA 1.55.435

Derek non potè vedere le urla di giubilo nel suo box, per la conquista della sua inaspettata prima fila, ma potè immaginarsele.   
Il cuore gli sbatteva contro la cassa toracica in maniera così prorompente, che quasi pensò stesse per esplodere.   
Terzo. Aveva battuto Stiles, Stoner, Rossi, Marquez...  
Era arrivato davanti ai suoi idoli. 

Quando Nicky e Jorge Lorenzo lo videro arrivare al parco chiuso, il luogo dove si celebravano pole e vittorie, non poterono fare a meno di abbracciarlo - soprattutto Hayden - e stringendogli la mano con vigore, così come Toseland.  
Il manager non smetteva di saltellare dalla gioia. 

Fu solo nella conferenza post - qualifiche, dove Hayden e Lorenzo fecero i complimenti a Derek, che la bolla di entusiasmo del ragazzo esplose malamente, e la confusione di quei giorni frenetici si trasformò in nervosismo. 

«Sappiamo che il tuo rapporto con Stilinski è davvero molto freddo. Il ragazzo ha appena rilasciato una dichiarazione particolare ai nostri microfoni, insinuando che il motivo del tuo tempo è da attribuire solo ed esclusivamente alla pista libera davanti a te. Come risponderesti?»  
Derek inspirò, cercando di censurarsi in qualche modo:« Io sono qui, perchè ho sfruttato meglio i miei giri. Lui no. La pista occupata non è uno svantaggio, dato che spesso è usata per sfruttare le scie degli altri piloti. Se lui vuole creare polemiche, faccia pure. Io sono terzo. lui no. Quindi non credo ci sia bisogno di parlare...»  
Nicky e Jorge guardarono il ragazzo con divertimento e un pizzico di preoccupazione.   
«E' tosto il ragazzo...» ridacchiò Nicky, annuendo alle parole del connazionale. 

Quella notte Stiles dormì in uno dei letti dell'hospitality Yamaha, lasciando Derek completamente da solo, a riflettere per ideare una strategia di gara almeno efficiente. 

-

Il warm up del pomeriggio, l'ultima possibilità per mettere a punto la moto, venne sospeso per le conseguenze di una breve ma intensa tempesta di sabbia, che aveva sporcato malamente la pista. 

E quindi Derek si ritrovò a dover assistere alle gare delle categorie minori, col tempo che aveva deciso di correre più veloce delle motociclette.   
La mattina era volata in un battito di ciglia, e il sole caldo del Qatar dovette ben presto condividere il cielo con una luna piena ma trasparente, colorata di rosa per effetto dei raggi.   
Il tramonto rendeva il deserto più scuro, ma attivava lentamente le centinaia di fari disseminati per la pista, la stessa che pareva quasi una stazione spaziale.   
A pensarci bene, l'intera struttura sembrava la base di ritrovo in un altro pianeta, con l'asfalto illuminato a giorno, ma milioni di stelle a dare conforto ai piloti, contro il cielo stellato.   
La pista in sè era larga e piena di curve sinuose, tanto che sembrava di attraversare i fianchi perfetti di una donna, o attraversare un grosso e gigantesco serpente.   
Il rettilineo principale era quello del traguardo, dove si raggiungevano punte di trecento cinquanta chilometri.  
Le ombre delle moto che si posizionavano sullo schieramento, contrastavano con le scintille del contatto tra l'asfalto e le carene, rendendo la notte più scintillante in qualche modo. 

Erica, Boyd, Isaac e Derek, avevano trascorso la cena prima della gara insieme, augurandosi buona fortuna e sperando di portare più punti possibili a se stessi e alla propria squadra.

Quando il giro di ricognizione venne completato, però non c'erano più amici da sostenere o avversari da insultare: erano uno contro l'altro, ma alleati per non farsi male.  
Il primo semaforo si spense, il secondo sparì, e la bandiera verde venne eliminata dal rettilineo.   
Derek si guardò attorno, sperando di partire bene, accese il motore e partì, senza più paure. Era un pilota di Motogp, e durante le prove aveva già pienamente mostrato il suo talento. 

-

Il ragazzo era scattato piuttosto bene dalla terza casella, mantenendo la posizione per buona parte della gara: aveva incredibilmente chiuso gli spazi per i sorpassi sin dall'inizio della corsa, e stava chiaramente facendo la sua gara su Stiles. 

Stiles che spesso lo sorpassava, lo infastidiva, lo affiancava e percorreva con lui buona parte delle traiettorie, di quell'enorme serpente luminoso. 

Derek non sapeva se rallentare e poi sfruttare il decadimento delle gomme per avanzare dopo, o andare più veloce possibile, e poi risparmiarsi per il finale. 

La moto era splendida sia in entrata che in uscita di curva: si comportava bene, senza scossoni e pareva di guidare sui binari.   
L'ultimo giro fu un testa a testa dalla prima all'ultima curva, con Stiles che - Derek dovette ammetterlo - era un osso particolarmente duro.   
Lo ostacolava in maniera pulita, gli stava davanti, sfruttando forse dei punti della pista più favorevoli, che Derek ancora non conosceva. 

La bandiera a scacchi apparve alla fine della curva più esaltante del circuito, e Derek lasciò che l'acceleratore lavorasse per lui: non bastò. 

ORDINE D'ARRIVO E PUNTI GUADAGNATI:

LOR 25   
STO 20  
MAR 16  
STI 13  
HAL 11  
ROS 10  
DOV 9  
PED 8  
IAN 7  
HAY 6  
BRA 5  
BAU 4  
CRU 3  
RED 2  
ESP 1

LAH 0  
BOY 0  
REY 0  
WHI 0  
CAR 0  
SMI 0  
BAZ 0

ESA /  
MIL /

Stare davanti ad una Yamaha ufficiale, nella fattispecie quella di Rossi, fu un grande motivo di orgoglio per Derek, che tornò al box sudatissimo, stravolto, ma soddisfatto.  
Aveva mostrato al mondo il suo talento cristallino, e si era candidato come una delle possibili sorprese dell'anno. 

La realtà aveva superato le sue più fervide fantasie, e il ragazzo lasciò il Qatar,con i suoi cartelli arabi con linee e puntini che Derek non aveva mai nemmeno visto per sbaglio, seppur particolarmente affascinanti, con molte più gioie e speranze. 

Era solo l'inizio.


	5. Vamos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente ecco un nuovo capitolo...stavolta si va a JEREZ!   
> Grazie per tutti i vostri commenti/ per chi ha messo mi piace... grazie davvero ;)   
> Ps la conferenza stampa descritta in questo capitolo è (quasi) tutta avvenuta davvero... =P   
> Alla prossima!   
> E se vi piace la fic, lasciatemi qualche commento, se vi va =) Stay tuuuuuned =)

Chapter 5 VAMOS!

La bianca figura al centro del rettilineo illuminato dai raggi della luna, faceva ondeggiare le braccia con movimenti ipnotici e delicati, molto simili - seppur decisamente meno coordinati - a quelli delle danzatrici del ventre accanto a lui, le quali avevano persino preso a scuotere sensualmente i fianchi, ascoltando solo il ritmo silenzioso presente nella loro testa. 

Ad un'occhiata più attenta, l'uomo al centro si era rivelato essere l'Imam,che sorprendentemente aveva lasciato incustodita la moschea per correre a divertirsi con le migliori ballerine del Qatar.   
Forse il suono in pista era davvero presente, ma per Derek udirlo era impossibile, soprattutto perchè il ragazzo era munito di tappi per le orecchie, oggetto fondamentale per chi è a contatto con la pista e con così tanti rumori fastidiosi. 

Il volto delle ballerine era nascosto da diversi burqa colorati, tutti in tinta con il vestito indossato: quelle mosse lente e sinuose delle donne le rendevano terribili e spaventose.  
Stese per terra per ballare, parevano giganteschi serpenti. 

Ma tutto quelo era superfluo per Derek: doveva solo percorrere il rettilineo a cinquecento chilometri all'ora, e poi avrebbe finalmente vinto la prova di GPotom, battendo quell'idiota del suo compagno di squadra seduto su uno scooter al centro della pista, intento a baciare Malia. 

Non era presente solo la modella,con il solito sorrisino sprezzante e i capelli corti che le accarezzavano il viso a malapena: un ragazzo che Derek potè riconoscere come il giornalista ufficiale di GPotom, si muoveva a scatti vicino a Stilinski, posandogli le mani sui fianchi e strofinandogli il naso contro la guancia, schioccandogli un bacio languido mentre Malia strizzava a sorpresa le erezioni di entrambi.

Derek chiuse gli occhi con forza, come a purificarsi dalla visione di quello spettacolo osceno e in un certo senso troppo eccitante.  
Una rabbia incontrollabile esplose in lui come un fuoco d'artificio: senza parlare, perchè non riusciva ad emettere un suono neanche a provarci, a differenza di chi gli stava attorno, Derek mise la moto di traverso creando con l'intero corpo l'attrito sufficiente per illuminare il rettilineo di scintille.   
Scivolò come una palla da bowling contro i birilli. L'asfalto era stranamente liscio,e Derek sfregò anche il casco contro di esso, senza però avvertire il minimo dolore.  
Accadde all'improvviso: Stiles smise di ballare e, dalle tasche posteriori e con movimenti rallentati estrasse la moto col numero 24, quella che Derek tanto aveva odiato.   
Il ragazzo salì su di essa, senza dare possibilità a Derek di spostarsi, percorrendo subito la sua stessa traiettoria e cercando volontariamente lo scontro. 

Cento mentri...

Cinquanta...

Dieci...

*

«Ahi!»

Nella classifica dei dieci risvegli peggiori di Derek, questo era sicuramente finito al terzo posto. 

Un botto improvviso lo scosse dalla testa ai piedi e il ragazzo si trovò a pancia in giù, con la fronte contro il tappeto azzurro accanto al suo letto, e cuore che non ne voleva sapere di rallentare i battiti, il fiato cortissimo di chi ha percorso mille metri in tre secondi.   
Grazie al cielo non aveva sbattuto la fronte contro il pavimento, ringraziando la mania delle sorelle di piazzare tappeti in tutti gli angoli delle stanze,che gli aveva risparmiato un terribile mal di testa. 

«Derek? Tutto bene?» Jordan corse verso di lui con in testa un asciugamano umido che copriva i capelli bagnati, e una felpa che sulla schiena presentava una macchia enorme d'acqua.   
Aveva appena terminato una doccia, e l'odore del bagnoschiuma si diffuse per l'intera stanza, sommato a quel calore fornito solo dall'utilizzo prolungato dell'acqua calda. 

«Era tutto solo un maledetto sogno?» domandò Derek, ancora con gli occhi impastati di sonno e la mano intenta a massaggiare la fronte, seduto per terra a guardarsi in giro come a cercare la presenza dell'asfalto grigio davanti a sè, e invece riconoscendo la camera da letto del suo loft di Beacon Hills. 

«Direi di sì. Ti ho sentito mugolare nel sonno, sembrava cantassi una canzone araba. Ecco cosa vuol dire passare una settimana e più in Qatar, habibi... forse sei allergico ai ceci che lì hai mangiato in quantità industriali...»  
Derek sorrise imbarazzato, tranquillizzandosi e rimettendosi in piedi, mentre Jordan sopraggiungeva da dietro per avvolgergli le braccia contro il petto. Era in camera sua, tra le braccia del suo ragazzo e non doveva temere alcunchè, almeno per i prossimi due giorni.   
Jordan avvicinò le labbra alla tempia dell'altro, lasciando un bacio casto e tenero, sfiorando la pelle martoriata di Derek e percorrendo la cicatrice a suon di baci e appoggiando la testa contro la spalla del fidanzato.

«Cora e Laura sono andate a ritirare la torta per il compleanno della tua sorellona,che festeggeremo oggi perchè il venticinque tu non ci sei. Torneranno tra qualche ora, il che vuol dire che abbiamo la casa libera...»   
Jordan lasciò che l'informazione attraversasse il corpo di Derek, per finire sul suo inguine, che parve all'istante interessato. 

«Possiamo sfruttare quest'oretta che abbiamo a disposizione per divertirci un po'...» ridacchiò Derek, posando una mano sul petto di Jordan e trascinandoselo contro, la maglia bagnata che gli inumidiva il petto nudo, e i loro bacini che cercavano più contatto possibile. 

Derek baciò Jordan a lungo, seppur distrattamente: c'era un grosso punto di domanda che aleggiava perfido nella sua testa, intento a confondergli le idee e a rubargli gli istanti di piacere che Jordan gli stava donando.

Non capiva per quale motivo nella sua mente fosse presente e viva una rabbia scottante, causata dal bacio di Stiles con Mahealani, per giunta soltato avvenuto nel suo sogno. 

-

«Bene, quindi da domani te la spasserai per la prima volta nella magica Andalusia...» asserì Cora, una volta seduta a tavola confrontando senza alcuna difficoltà una porzione abbondante di insalata e tacchino nel piatto.   
Non sembrava, ma quella ragazza mangiava da sola la quantità di cibo che generalmente ingurgitavano cinque o sei persone.   
E non prendeva un chilo neanche a pagarla. 

«E' la seconda volta che ci vado Cora. Dimentichi i test del mese scorso?» la rimbeccò Derek, afferrando un paio di foglie d'insalata e un tocchetto di tacchino e ficcandoselo in bocca, assaporandone il gusto con un pizzico di nostalgia per l'esplosione di spezie che il cibo qatarino gli aveva regalato per una settimana. 

La sua permanenza nel Medio Oriente gli aveva lasciato piacevolissimi ricordi del luogo, delle persone e soprattutto era stato il teatro dell'indimenticabile primo gran premio della sua carriera in MotoGp (che nel suo sogno era diventata GPotom).  
Purtroppo il tempo, soprattutto durante gli eventi di quel weekend, aveva deciso di accelerare come se fosse niente, e dal comfort dell'hotel Derek si era trovato sballottato su una pista a trecento cinquanta chilometri, senza capire bene perchè.   
I giorni di prove e la gara erano volati, e Derek, mentre pranzava con la sua famiglia una settimana dopo, un po' rimpiangeva il fatto di non essersi goduto completamente l'esperienza come voleva. 

Tutta colpa delle botte di adrenalina, alla fine.

«Non posso mica tenere sotto controllo tutti i tuoi spostamenti...» rispose Cora, dopo un tempo interminabile, mentre masticava con gusto il tacchino. 

«Va bene, parliamo del vero caso della settimana, Derek e non prendiamoci in giro: Stiles ti sta davvero così tanto sulle palle? Ok la rivalità, ma voi due secondo me state esagerando...» domandò dopo qualche minuto Laura, con quello sguardo serio e curioso tipico della sorella maggiore che veste i panni di Sherlock Holmes.

Il sospriro frustrato di Derek accompagnò l'occhiataccia che il ragazzo diresse verso la sorella: maledizione, stavano mangiando così tranquillamente, c'era bisogno di tirare fuori quel nome?  
Per Derek stava diventando una rovina, la persecuzione di un fantasma che si intrufolava in tutti i suoi discorsi senza essere presente davvero. 

«Hai letto le interviste? Non posso dire altro, se non che è tutto vero. Purtroppo non ci capiamo. Io gli ho teso una mano tante volte all'inizio, e lui me l'ha sempre rifiutata. Adesso la convivenza tra noi è praticamete impossibile. E mi dispiace per James, perchè è lui quello che soffre più di tutti...»

Cora sbattè le posate contro il piatto, soddisfatta del proprio pranzo:« Eppure è un ragazzo così simpatico. Io non capisco, è gentile con tutti, sarcastico, divertente, e ha legato anche moltissimo con Isaac e gli altri, o sbaglio? E' palese che ce l'abbia a morte solo con te, anche se chiaramente me ne sfugge il motivo.»

«Non è che magari gli hai fatto un dispetto senza accorgertene in questi mesi e lui se l'è legato al dito?» ipotizzò Jordan con una scrollata di spalle. 

«No Jor, io non ho mai visto Stiles prima della presentazione della nostra moto a gennaio. Lo conosco solo perchè è nel giro del motomondiale e ha vinto tanto. Adesso da quanto ha detto ad Erica, abita a Londra, quindi non abbiamo nemmeno la possibilità di vederci.   
E in più non credo di aver mai avuto nulla a che fare con lui nella mia vita. Ora però basta parlare di Stiles, mi sta tornando su tutto il pranzo!» 

Derek sorvolò sul fatto che c'era qualcosa di magnetico e interessante nelle iridi di quel ragazzo, e che non riusciva a fissarle per più di un secondo, senza poi abbassare lo sguardo come uno stupido.   
Stiles l'aveva sempre messo in soggezione, senza far capire a Derek se quello che provava fosse solo un tipo di disprezzo un po' forte, o peggio, imbarazzo. 

Imbarazzo per cosa, poi? 

-

L'idea di Derek e Jordan di regalare a Laura per il compleanno un biglietto, per una giornata alla spa più famosa di Los Angeles, aveva avuto i suoi pro, ovvero la mancanza della Hale maggiore - sempre pronta a nominare Stiles e per questo diventata insopportabile - il giorno della partenza di Derek per Jerez della Frontera. 

C'era solo Cora presente al LAX a salutarlo - dato che lo stesso Jordan era in servizio - quando mancava solo mezz'ora al check in, e il resto del gruppo sembrava stranamente scomparso dalla faccia della terra. 

«Ah Derek, ti sei ricordato delle mie calamite, vero? Non ti ho chiesto altro! Hai avuto una settimana di tempo per comprarmele a Doha, non dirmi che te ne sei dimenticato? »

Derek ridacchiò, estraendo una piccola miniatura delle decine di grattacieli della città araba, consegnandola alla sorella con un pizzico di malinconia.   
Si era trovato davvero bene lì, e più ci pensava, più gli mancava l'atmosfera del primo gran premio: il fatto che corressero di notte, il momento in cui si palesava il cielo arancione del tramonto e rendeva la pista color del fuoco.   
Il sole e la luna si incontravano, entrambi brillanti e splendenti, col rosso e il bianco perlaceo che combattevano per chi dovesse prevalere nella volta celeste.  
Forse era per quello che la bandiera qatarina era bianca e rossa - seppur il rosso fosse in realtà porpora. 

«Ma è splendida! Sei il fratello maggiore migliore del mondo!»

«Cora smettila di adularmi, tanto lo so che il tuo fine è un altro, ma l'ombrellina in pista come lavoro te lo sogni. I piloti in MotoGp sono tutti occupati, mi dispiace per te. E quelli delle categorie minori sono troppo piccoli.»  
Cora mise una mano sul petto con fare melodrammatico, la bocca spalancata in un gesto di stupore: «Uno, i piloti delle categorie minori hanno la mia età, e poi pome osi accusarmi di adulazione? Io ti voglio davvero bene, fratellino, e per questo per esempio ho sempre evitato di dirti che la cugina della mia amica Heather ha spesso e volentieri chiesto di darle il tuo numero.   
Uh, scusa, mi è sfuggito! - aggiunse senza rimorso - Jennifer, credo si chiami. E' davvero carina.»

Cora lanciò uno sguardo di soppiatto al fratello: come a proteggersi all'istante dalle parole della sorella, Derek aveva incrociato le braccia, chiudendosi in se stesso.   
Non aveva ancora il coraggio, dopo venticinque anni, di affrontare quel discorso. 

«Può sperare quanto vuole, quella Jennifer. Non ha la minima speranza.»

«Se solo tu...insomma, se solo tu decidessi una buona volta di rivelare la tua vera sessualità, forse la gente smetterebbe di pensare di poter avere una chance con te!»

Derek si allontanò dì scatto dalla sorella, come se lei avesse all'istante preso fuoco e lui si fosse bruciato.

Aveva pensato molto spesso a come sarebbe stato il suo coming out, soprattutto durante i momenti di riflessione durante la notte: il tutto risultava in incubi orrendi, nei quali persone vestite di nero lo pedinavano, lo deridevano, lo insultavano e lo picchiavano.  
Il tutto lo aveva fatto giungere ad una conclusione: avrebbe vissuto da finto etero per tutta la vita davanti alle telecamere, se voleva dire proteggere il ragazzo che amava.   
Nascondendosi in fondo, tutelava la sua vita. 

«Non succederà mai, Cora. Ascolta queste parole: non farò mai coming out, e non accadrà mai nemmeno nel mondo dei motori in generale. E' troppo pericoloso, ancora!»

«Scusa, ma siamo nel 2015, Derek. Capisci che è tempo per lo sport di accettare e abbracciare atleti di diverse sessualità. Non è mica un crimine, ormai. Deve far parte della normalità...»

La sorella aveva forse alzato troppo il volume della voce, tanto che qualche viaggiatore aveva preso a fissarli con inquietante interesse.   
Derek sperò fosse solo perchè l'avevano riconosciuto.   
Non voleva litigare per quel solito discorso con la sorella, eppure lei non gli lasciava altra scelta. 

«Ok. senti, va bene. Accadrà solo quando sarò pronto, ma non adesso e non nei prossimi cinque anni. Devo andare sorellina...»

L'abbraccio che i due Hale si scambiarono subito dopo venne privato di quel tipico calore fraterno che Derek in qualche modo sperava di ricevere: la paura aveva avvolto il suo corpo, facendolo tremare leggermente, ma con costanza. 

Non gli piaceva parlare di coming out: era qualcosa che lo divorava dall'interno, e che preferiva relegare nei meandri del suo cuore, tentando di dimenticarlo.   
Ma aveva davvero senso vivere nell'ombra, non sfogarsi, calcolare tutti i suoi movimenti e pensieri per evitare di non essere scoperto? Era come vivere in gabbia, costantemente.   
E per l'ennesima volta, Derek ingoiò amaro decidendo di lasciar perdere quel discorso che gli stava sporcando l'anima. 

Trasportare il mini trolley da solo, senza la solita compagnia festante attorno, lo faceva sentire quasi abbandonato.   
Una fitta di nostalgia gli strinse lo stomaco, ripensando al viaggio precedente: aveva preferito dormire piuttosto che trascorrere il momento divertendosi con gli amici.   
Aveva lasciato che la presenza di Stiles lo influenzasse più di quanto non volesse davvero, con i rimpianti che ora gli incurvavano la schiena, e rendevano il respiro più pesante.   
Quattordici ore di volo da solo: in fondo se l'era cercata e il karma aveva deciso di punirlo all'istante. 

Per questo ringraziò il cielo e lo stesso karma che, forse, non ce l'aveva così tanto con lui, quando sul sedile nero come la pece della prima classe dell'aereo appartenente alla compagnia "Iberia" sul quale stava per sedersi, notò la presenza più sorprendente che potesse aspettarsi. 

Nicky Hayden stava sorridendo verso di lui con enormi cuffie bianche a coprigli le orecchie, il cappello con la visiera posta dietro e la testa che si agitava a ritmo di una musica che superava di molto il limite di decibel consentito.   
Sulle sue gambe il portatile bianco mostrava l'immagine un po'  
disturbata dalle interferenze di Jackie, che rideva nello stesso modo allegro e spensierato di Nicky. 

Come facesse il ragazzo a parlare con la fidanzata e sentire la musica, era un mistero.   
La canzone si interruppe, mentre le parole del comandante iniziavano a rimbombare negli altoparlanti, sia in inglese che in spagnolo, con un accento chiaro per entrambe le lingue.

Derek non aveva il coraggio di disturbare il discorso che Nicky stava intraprendendo con la sua ragazza, ma voleva disperatamente chiedergli di potersi sedere accanto a lui, evento che probabilmente non sarebbe mai più avvenuto.   
Quattordici ore di fila accanto al proprio idolo era quel sogno che non avrebbe mai pensato si potesse avverare.   
Per fortuna però, Derek trovò in Jackie un'alleata insperata.

«Ehi, ma è Derek quello accanto a te? Oh passamelo Nicky, dai! C'è mia sorella che non vede l'ora di conoscerlo! Derek, Derek! Ehi!»  
Jackie prese a sbracciarsi, salutando il ragazzo che non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.

«Ma lo vuoi mica lasciare in piedi? Fallo sedere, no?»

Nicky rise,toccando il sedile accanto al proprio con un gesto eloquente: «Stavo per chiederglielo Jac,tranquilla, non sono maleducato!»

«E non accendere la musica, parla con lui! Mia sorella vuole sapere tutto!» saltellò la ragazza, divertita e col tipico sguardo di chi freme di essere inondata di gossip. 

Nicky sbuffò, senza perdere il sorriso caratteristico, e Derek provò un moto di invidia per Jackie: «Non ho la minima intenzione di intercerdere per tua sorella. E poi ti ho già detto come la penso su questo discorso. Comunque devo spegnere il pc, stiamo partendo. Ci sentiamo»

«Ehi! Ma come...»

Nicky spense il pc all'istante, non prima di averle biascicato un "ti amo" semplice, ma che era chiaramente l'abitudine tra i due. 

Derek si sedette all'istante, e con la cintura ben allacciata, decise di rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione a Nicky, che si era persino tolto gli auricolari.   
Nemmeno nel suoi sogni più remoti poteva pensare di trovarsi da solo su un aereo in compagnia di Nicky Hayden.   
La cosa migliore, comunque era che Nicky sembrava soddisfatto quanto lui. 

«Oh, bene. Quattordici ore solo per noi. Potremmo diventare migliori amici dopo questo viaggio. A proposito, dov'è la tua clique esattamente?» chiese Nicky con aria curiosa e sguardo attento.   
Riflettendoci, Derek non li aveva sentiti da quella mattina. Potevano essere dovunque, magari già in Spagna, per quanto ne sapeva.  
«Non ne ho la minima idea. Non li sento da stamattina. Forse hanno preso l'aereo successivo, o sono finiti in seconda classe.»

Derek fu così preso dal fatto che il suo idolo numero uno, il pilota che nel 2006 aveva fatto sognare una nazione intera, strappando il titolo dalle mani di Valentino Rossi all'ultima gara, fosse accanto a lui che non fece quasi caso al fatto che l'aereo fosse appena decollato.   
La solita, fastidiosa pressione alle orecchie fu il campanello d'allarme che lo fece tornare alla realtà all'istante, mentre Nicky teneva un confetto tra le mani.   
«I chewing gum aiutano con la pressione alle orecchie. E per lo stomaco, fidati...» gli consigliò. 

Derek assaporò l'esplosione di xilitolo e menta come se non l'avesse mai gustato prima.   
Si sentiva una stupida teenager davanti alla propria cotta,che nemmeno sua sorella con la boyband di turno.   
Il ragazzo fissò per un attimo il panorama che si stava allontanando, con le colline californiane ridotte ad una massa di puntini verdi ormai, prima di guardare dritto negli occhi Nicky, il verde che incontrava tracce di grigio, blu cobalto e ancora verde. 

Gli occhi di Nicky Hayden erano praticamente magnetici. 

«Ah, senti:la mia ragazza ha pianificato il tuo futuro,non so se lo sai - iniziò lui, ridacchiando, con l'accento del Kentucky marcato e un sorriso a trentadue denti - ho cercato di persuaderla, ma sai come sono le donne: ha già deciso che tu e sua sorella dobbiate conoscervi sul lungomare di Venice Beach. Io ho proposto Malibù, ma lei dice che Venice è più appropriata...»

Sentir parlare di ragazze associate a lui gli creava un senso di soffocamento, sommato a tanto, troppo nervosismo: Derek non credeva di potersi sentire così, appena all'inizio del viaggio.   
Come poteva riuscire a sostenere un discorso del genere senza tradirsi?   
Il ragazzo nascose le mani tremanti in tasca. 

«Oh, guarda. Ho delle foto sue, se può interessarti...»  
Nicky riaccese il pc con fare un po' annoiato, mostrando la foto di una ragazza abituata a sorridere davanti ad un obiettivo, capelli biondi e raccolti in una treccia e sguardo color nocciola di chi sa il fatto suo. 

La pellicina tra le labbra era il punto preferito di Derek per sfogare il nervosismo: di nascosto prese a mordicchiare quel punto coi denti così tanto da farsi uscire il sangue, come faceva sempre quando finiva sottopressione. 

Proprio come in quel momento, ma Nicky sembrava non rendersene conto.   
«Sì, beh...è una ragazza carina. Sembra molto...ehm, attraente? Sì. Cioè, lo è...»

Fu quello il momento in cui Nicky gettò la maschera, e la sua espressione neutrale, forse un po' annoiata, divenne tesa e seria, con gli occhi colorati di tonalità fredde che al contrario parevano caldi e rassicuranti.   
Il ragazzo chiuse il pc di scatto, voltandosi verso un Hale stupefatto. 

«No Derek, non ho intenzione di continuare questa messa in scena. Tu mi stai mentendo, ti si legge in faccia. Fai finta di apprezzarla, ma di questa ragazza, come io avevo ipotizzato, d'altronde, non ti interessa nulla.»

«Ehi, cosa stai dicendo? Lei non è proprio il mio tipo, ma posso provarci lo stesso!»  
A Derek pareva di essere finito sott'acqua, col respiro che sembrava essersi bloccato in gola.   
La cintura stringeva contro il suo petto, e il fatto che fosse intrappolato in una scatola ad alta quota, non aiutava per niente.   
Doveva far finta di essere interessato, dire qualcosa di forte per convincerlo, tipo che aveva un bel seno, o un bel sorriso...  
Bel seno: come gli era venuto in mente? Maledizione, era la sorella di Jackie...   
Ma Nicky gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendogliela con comprensione e gli sorrise con gentilezza. 

«Non pensare di inventarti qualcosa per convincermi, perchè davvero, non serve. Non nascondere il tuo vero essere, Derek. L'ho capito eh, ti ho osservato quando ci siamo visti allo Staples Center, e ho visto il modo in cui stavi vicino al tuo amico. Eravate intimi, nella vostra bolla, e per un attimo ho pensato di non interrompervi.»

«Scusa? A cosa ti riferisci?»  
Derek tentò di combattere col tremore che prese a diffondersi su tutto il corpo, con le parole della sorella a perseguitarlo inquietanti nella testa.

«Posso venire da una terra conservatrice, Derek, ma ho visto tutte le sfumature del mondo in questi anni, e non c'è nulla di più bello che raccontare la propria vita, la propria esperienza a chi ha voglia di ascoltarla. E scommetto che molti pregherebbero perchè tu lo faccia. Non voglio forzarti comunque, ok? Sappi che nel paddock non sono l'unico che ha dei sospetti, e tu non sei l'unico associato pubblicamente all'essere...gay. Ci sono voci da sempre che riguardano una persona decisamente più prominente di te, al momento almeno.»

Ora quel blocco della respirazione si era trasformato in un nodo strettissimo, come quello dei marinai, che si era fermato nella gola di Derek, impossibilitato a deglutire normalmente.   
Nicky aveva usato la parola con la "G", quella alla quale Derek in pubblico non voleva nemmeno pensare.   
Un po' la paura, un po' la curiosità, gli spinsero a porre la domanda che forse, gli avrebbe regalato un po' di ossigeno. 

«Chi ha capito...insomma, chi...»

«Vuoi la verità? Io e Casey. Ti abbiamo visto e abbiamo ipotizzato, dopo varie riflessioni tu preferissi più gli uomini che le donne. Ma davvero, di altri non lo sa nessuno, anche se io credo che sia arrivato il momento di esporsi. Non so se lo sai, ma sei il pilota più amato d'America, e l'Europa inizia a conoscerti ed apprezzarti. Fatti conoscere come pilota, ma se vuoi, esponiti anche come uomo. Lo dico solo perchè così fai capire al mondo che l'orientamento sessuale non determina nulla, nelle attività sportive in questo caso. Se stai in silenzio, vuol dire che qualcuno ancora lascia che questi pregiudizi influenzino il mondo. Non funziona così...»

Una parola dopo l'altra, uno sguardo sincero, e Derek sentì il mattone nel petto sbriciolarsi completamente, e tornò a respirare.

Nessuna cintura gli impedì di abbracciare quel ragazzo che da cosi poco lo conosceva, ma così tanto aveva capito di lui: il giusto da farlo sentire completamente parte di quel mondo che Derek amava più di se stesso, ma che sotto sotto credeva non fosse per gente come lui. 

E Nicky ricambiò l'abbraccio silenzioso, come il fratello maggiore che vede tornare da un viaggio in un buco nero quel fratellino che si nasconde dal mondo e da se stesso. 

«Ti ho visto in gara. Mi hai sorpassato in un punto folle, e da lontano ho visto la sfida infinita con Stilinski. Hai uno stile di guida cattivo, sporco, maschio, ma maledettamente efficace. Non hai nulla di diverso da nessuno, Derek. Ricordatelo.»

I due si separarono, guardandosi negli occhi.   
«Grazie. Grazie di tutto, Nicky. Sei davvero una persona fantastica...»

«E in realtà anche molto giocherellona, anche se tutta la legittima serietà del nostro discorso non l'ha mostrato...»

Derek rise, finalmente completamente a suo agio, almeno con Nicky.

-

«Senti, me lo regali qualche trucco di Jerez?» 

Derek, che quando si sentiva a proprio agio con le persone diventava anche più loquace e audace, pose la domanda che tanto gli premeva, mentre sorvolavano l'oceano e le sue papille gustative combattevano contro il formaggio caldo del panino misero che aveva ordinato. 

Nicky lo fissò con sguardo sospettoso, masticando con più calma il proprio petto di pollo che aveva ordinato, pallido e gommoso, tanto da sembrare chewing gum: «Io e te siamo avversari. Perchè dovrei?»

«Perchè è una pista nuova per me, e non so come affrontarla...»

«Beh - scrollò le spalle Nicky, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo - il massimo che posso fare è prestarti la mia bicicletta e farti fare un giro di pista con me al mercoledì. Il resto lo devi dedurre da te, amico. E' lì che sta la bravura di un campione...»

L'aria fredda del soffio di Derek, placò di poco il fumare del panino, che il ragazzo addentò, senza replicare.   
Forse era stato troppo audace per fare certi tipi di domande, ad un diretto avversario.   
Aveva comunque chiacchierato così tanto in quelle quattordici ore di volo, o meglio sette, perchè la metà l'aveva passata a dormire, nonostante avesse bevuto due bicchieroni di caffè, che aveva la gola che raschiava, e forse la voce un po' bassa. 

Il cielo completamente sgombro da nuvole della Spagna lo salutava confondendosi col mare, ancora più azzurro.   
C'erano macchie di terreno coltivato, rettangoli perfetti che si alternavano a zone più brulle, e che formavano un mosaico particolare e rustico. 

«E' strano, sembra che non abbiamo viaggiato per niente...siamo partiti di mattina e siamo arrivati di nuovo di mattina» ridacchiò Nicky, che si stiracchiò sul posto, all'apparenza nemmeno troppo provato dalle quattordici ore di volo.   
Doveva risentirne, almeno un minimo: era normale, era la regola del jetlag, e anche per uno abituato ad affrontarlo da tredici anni - nel caso di Nicky - doveva essere comunque pesante. 

«Come fai ad essere fresco come una rosa? Io so già che passerò la giornata a dormire!» 

«Sono abituato, ormai. Non ci faccio nemmeno più caso. Faccio ginnastica, vado in bici in giro per il circuito. Mi muovo.»

«Ma non ti viene sonno?» domandò Derek,con l'incredulità che gli si poteva leggere negli occhi sbarrati.  
«Ho delle gare da preparare, la concentrazione e l'adrenalina che mi aiutano e mi tengono sveglio. Un po'come accadrà a te. In Qatar è andata bene, no?»

«Beh, direi di si, ma solo perchè mi sono trovato una settimana prima lì. Non posso fare così per tutti i gran premi.»  
Nicky sorrise, posando una mano sulla spalla di Derek, tentando di calmarlo: «Andrà bene. Ti aiuterò se vuoi, tranne in gara - ovviamente- ma ti aiuterò.»

Derek sorrise automaticamente, annuendo alla persona che nello spazio di un viaggio, da idolo era diventato amico. 

-

«Dereeeeeeek! Santo cielo, siamo arrivati in ritardo in aeroporto e alla fine abbiamo preso l'aereo successivo. Non sei arrabbiato con noi per averti lasciato da solo, vero?» si scusò Erica, una volta che la giovane, accompagnata da Boyd, Isaac e l'onnipresente Stiles aveva raggiunto la sala d'attesa dove Derek e Nicky riposavano, aspettando le valigie.

«Non si è minimamente preoccupato di voi ragazzi. Guardatelo che si accolla alle persone più note del paddock come le cozze sullo scoglio, e lascia i rookie al loro destino. Come se tu fossi diverso» sbottò Stiles, sedendosi di forza accanto ad un Derek stupito dal gesto del ragazzo. 

«Ho incontrato Nicky in aereo, e comunque ormai siamo diventati amici. Non credo ti riguardi la cosa. E poi cosa ci fai ancora con noi? Credo tu abbia capito di non essere ben accetto...»

«Dan-dan: risposta sbagliata. Ai tuoi amici piaccio. Hanno preferito viaggiare con me, piuttosto che con il loro caro amico musone...» 

«Ehilà! - lo interruppe Isaac con tono duro alzandosi dalla sedia - questo non è vero. Tu non ci stai antipatico e abbiamo deciso di farti compagnia nel viaggio, ma ti avevamo fatto promettere di smetterla di insultare Derek, o almeno spiegarci perchè ti sta così antipatico...»

«Non ci vuole molto, eh: credeva di essere l'unica star nel suo team, ma Derek è un osso duro» dedusse Boyd, appoggiato ad una colonna, anche lui in attesa delle valigie, che arrivarono pochi minuti dopo.   
Il ragazzo aveva fatto centro, perchè Stiles dopo quel commento non aveva più rivolto la parola a nessuno di loro, allontanandosi per prendere un taxi per conto suo. 

Stavolta la macchina era di un bianco più semplice, e Derek decise di guardare il panorama: strada sgombra di altre autovetture, appezzamenti di terreno e colline attorno e finalmente il circuito di Jerez, dove avrebbe passato i suoi prossimi giorni sperando che la gara fosse ancora migliore di quella del Qatar. 

-

Il fatto che il motorhome di Toseland fosse già presente, non potè che essere positivo per Derek, che scaricò i vestiti all'istante.  
Menomale che il suo capotecnico aveva sostituito il letto matrimoniale dei test con due singoli più confortevoli e sicuramente privati. 

Il cellulare trillò, mentre il ragazzo sistemava la valigia sotto il letto e sul materasso trovava le varie divise del team che avrebbe dovuto indossare nei probabili eventi. 

"Ehi Derek, ho incontrato Casey, Marc e Dani e stiamo pensando di farci un giro insieme per la città questo pomeriggio, verso le sei.   
Che ne dici?" 

Mittente: messaggio privato dal Twitter di Nicky Hayden. 

Il ragazzo non perdette tempo, correndo verso gli amici e scontrandosi con Stiles mentre usciva dal motorhome. 

Non gli chiese neanche scusa. 

Il paddock era pressochè deserto: mancavano i camion più importanti, quelli di Yamaha ufficiale, Ducati e altri team.   
Era presente invece Suzuki, con Erica e il compagno di squadra Ethan Carver che stavano chiacchierando amabilmente accanto all'entrata del loro box. 

«Erica! Proprio te cercavo! -si animò Derek, finalmente parte integrante di un gruppo di piloti famosi e veloci - Volevo sapere se ti andava di uscire con me, Nicky e altri piloti questo pomeriggio. Andiamo in giro per Jerez. In fondo era una promessa che avevamo fatto durante i test, no?»

«Ottima idea!» si animò Erica, voltandosi verso Ethan: «Vieni anche tu, no? Non hai altro da fare, vero?»  
Ethan scosse la testa. «Va bene, ci sto. Tanto non ho nulla da far-oh. Dovrò lasciarvi ad un certo orario. Ho un appuntamento con una persona, che non conoscete. O forse sì, non so...»  
Il ragazzo arrossì rapidamente, facendo intuire a Erica e Derek che fosse qualcosa di piuttosto serio.

«Va bene, non importa. A stasera allora!» li salutò Derek, con un semplice cenno del capo. 

-

Erica era la ragazza più incredibile che Derek avesse avuto il piacere di conoscere: la sua nonchalance nell'accelerare fino a trecento kilometri in un rettilineo, era la stessa che possedeva quando posava il rossetto cremoso sulle labbra, rigorosamente con le dita, perchè così aveva "il contatto diretto", qualsiasi cosa intendesse. 

Aveva due avversari all'interno del Motorhome di James, Derek e per questo non faceva altro che guardarsi intorno, prima che qualcuno del loro team li incontrasse e lo sgridasse.   
Era piuttosto certo che non si potessero portare i piloti del team Suzuki in un motorhome Yamaha. 

Ethan stava stravaccato sul letto di Stiles, digitando sul cellullare messaggi scritti alla velocità del suono, sorridendo ogni tanto. 

Il che fece pensare a Derek che c'era bisogno di chiamare qualcuno della sua famiglia.   
Forse il giorno dopo sarebbe stato meglio, per il compleanno di Laura. 

«Sono pronta, andiamo!» esclamò Erica, voltandosi verso Derek e squadrandolo per un attimo.  
Il ragazzo indossava una camicia bianca, jeans e un giubbotto di pelle da vero motociclista.   
Sembrava nello stesso momento un ragazzo da voler far conoscere ai propri genitori, e un bad boy della peggior specie. 

«Sei un gran figo, Derek! Se io non avessi Boyd, avrei fatto finta che fossi tu il mio ragazzo...»

«Boyd non saprà nulla, puoi farlo lo stesso?» ridacchiò Ethan, alzandosi e lasciando il lenzuolo di Stiles pieno di grinze.   
Derek non discusse, ma si limitò a passare un braccio sulle pieghe, per tentare di sistemarle.   
Ci mancava solo che Stiles ce l'avesse con lui per avergli disfatto il letto. 

«Va bene, va bene. Derek hai pulito abbastanza. Andiamo! E no, Ethan, non farò nulla...» rispose Erica, prendendo Derek dal braccio e trascinandoselo, ignorando gli sbuffi dell'amico.   
Il trio si incamminò verso l'uscita del circuito: avevano perso Isaac e Boyd per "colpa" di un legittimo e sacrosanto incontro nel box Kawasaki, per il quale Derek si sentì un po' in colpa.   
Anche lui, seppur Yamaha, avrebbe avuto sicuramente bisogno di quello che in gergo si chiamava "debriefing" con i meccanici per capire i tratti più importanti della pista, e come affrontare l'uso di gomme, telai e parti pressochè tecniche, dato che aveva percorso pochissimi giri sul tracciato spagnolo. 

 

Il bar Juanito non era cambiato di una virgola dall'ultima volta che Derek ci aveva messo piede.   
Forse era cambiata solo la compagnia, e Derek dovette ammettere di preferire mille volte quella attuale.  
Attorno al tavolino colorato sotto all'edera, illuminati dagli ultimi sprazzi di sole e coccolati dal venticello leggero tipico delle zone di mare, erano presenti Derek, Erica, Ethan, Jorge Lorenzo - che si era aggiunto all'ultimo minuto - Marc Marquez, Dani Pedrosa, Casey Stoner e Nicky Hayden.  
Era così piacevole sorseggiare gazpacho - gustoso frullato di verdure freddo, rossastro e saporito così tanto che sembrava di avere un negozio ortofrutticolo in bocca - sgranocchiare noccioline, e chiacchierare con le stesse persone che fino a sei mesi prima, seguiva in tv, sognando soltanto di essere in loro presenza.   
Eppure i ragazzi, tolte le divise e le avversità che le gare portavano, sembravano un gruppo di amici che si riunisce per trascorrere un po' di tempo insieme. 

«Mi stupisco che nessuno abbia ancora parlato di mercato...» biascicò Marc, mentre si ingozzava di noccioline.

«Perchè l'anno del caos sarà il prossimo... Scadranno i nostri contratti e chissà cosa succederà.» scrollò le spalle Jorge. 

«Io stavo sinceramente pensando di andarmene in Superbike. Ho solo un anno di contratto con la Honda Red Bull... voglio provare a vincere qualcosa anche lì, ma so che sarà difficile» rivelò Nicky, un po' titubante. 

«Scusa cosa? Non penserai mica di lasciarmi da solo?» Derek sentì un brivido freddo percorregli la schiena, e non per colpa del ghiaccio nel gazpacho.  
Nicky non era l'unico pilota col quale aveva stretto un legame, ma era l'unica persona nel paddock, tolti Erica, Boyd e Isaac, che conosceva il suo segreto. 

«Lasciarti da solo? Come se tu avessi bisogno di qualcuno.Sei un osso duro, ti abbiamo visto tutti in Qatar. Altre due gare così, e vedrai che il povero Nicky dovrà vederti col binocolo...» ridacchiò Dani, sorseggiando il bicchiere di succo di frutta che aveva ordinato. 

«Non credo proprio...ne ha ancora di ghiaia da mordere, il nostro Derek»  
«Potevi usare un'altra metafora...» obiettò Marc, ridacchiando. 

L'atmosfera era così tranquilla, nonostante membri di team diversi fossero seduti tutti allo stesso tavolo, che Derek credette di essere sempre stato attorno a quel tavolo, dove le persone si rispettavano e ridevano insieme. 

Un urletto improvviso interruppe la calma, e Derek dovette voltarsi di scatto per notare il tacchettio che si stava dirigendo verso di lui.   
Era una ragazza dai capelli corvini e raccolti in una coda alta, con le labbra che sembravano fragole mature e la camicia volgarmente aperta.   
Il gruppo si zittì all'istante, e la ragazza mostrò il seno prosperoso, davanti agli occhi di un Derek sconvolto. 

«Me le firmi por favor? Te quiero mucho Derek! Eres mi piloto preferido! Tienes una cara estupenda y muy sexy! Y tienes muchisimo talento»  
Cercare di rimanere serio, mentre la sconosciuta gli agitava la "mercanzia" sotto il naso, in mano un pennarello indelebile, e sentendo le risate sguaiate di Erica, era davvero difficile per Derek. 

«Non è meglio se ti firmo un foglio? Cosi non ti imbratto con pennarelli indelebili E per favore ripetimi quello che hai detto in inglese, perchè non ho capito niente».

«Ha detto che ti ama, e che hai una faccia sexy. Ah, e che sei talentuoso» snocciolò Erica, trattenendo le risate.   
Derek sospirò: non potè far altro che accettare il pennarello che la ragazza gli aveva dato, così da firmarle il seno.   
Era così stupido, farsi firmare il corpo: alla prima doccia sarebbe andato via tutto, qual era il senso del gesto?

La ragazza si allontanò con fare da diva, e il gruppo non potè non seguirla con lo sguardo. 

«Queste sono cose che accadono sempre Derek. Dovrai farci l'abitudine, o dire semplicemente no. Inventa che hai una ragazza, o portala davvero. Sarebbe più semplice almeno scrollarsi di dosso questo tipo di fans» considerò Marc, con Nicky che fissò intensamente Derek. 

Marc aveva parlato di ragazze. C'era solo l'opzione ragazze nelle loro teste, chiaramente. 

«Scusate?» 

Una seconda voce interruppe la chiacchierata, e dopo uno sguardo attento, Derek riconobbe Mahealani, il giornalista ufficiale del sito Motogp.com. 

«Non siamo qui in forma ufficiale, niente dichiarazioni alla stampa, grazie» lo liquidò Casey, con tono duro ma in un certo senso abituato a respingere giornalisti. 

«No, ehi. Non è venuto per voi. Aveva, insomma, avevamo un'appuntamento per un'intervista, sia chiaro. E' per After the Flag, la rubrica del sito motogp.» si scusò Ethan, alzandosi e stringendo la mano a Mahealani, con una strana familiarità nel loro sguardo. 

Derek venne colpito con forza da quel gesto, e un'idea gli balzò alla testa: non è che Ethan e il giornalista, in realtà si nascondevano proprio come lui?

«Oh, sì! La prossima volta so che deve intervistare Valentino: i quasi vent'anni della leggenda, ancora in forma strepitosa contro le nuove generazioni. Rossi ne ha discusso tanto nel box» sbottò Jorge, non facendo caso in apparenza al modo in cui si guardavano Ethan e l'altro, e salutandoli con un semplice cenno del capo. 

Derek perse metà discorso, che si era spostato poco piacevolmente per Jorge e Casey su Valentino Rossi, troppo impegnato a leggere qualcosa che potesse confermare le sue teorie, negli occhi di Erica.   
La ragazza, che nessuno sembrava più notare, mosse di pochissimo il capo, portando un dito verso le labbra. 

Doveva stare zitto. 

Derek non era l'unico pilota a nascondere qualcosa, allora.   
La scoperta lo lasciò senza parole. 

\- 

Marc, Dani, Jorge, Nicky e Casey si erano trovati così bene insieme, che il giorno dopo avevano dato appuntamento a Erica, Derek, Isaac e Boyd al circuito, chiaramente ad un orario decente (che per loro voleva dire nove del mattino)sul rettilineo di partenza di Jerez, sotto il ponte nel quale si trovavano gli uffici Dorna e le cabine commento delle varie televisioni. 

«So che molti di noi sono stati invitati durante questa giornata agli eventi pre gara. Solo che avevo promesso a Derek che ci saremmo fatti un giro in bicicletta per il circuito, dato che voi tutti siete rookies, quindi non conoscete bene la pista» disse un Nicky in tuta da ciclista, col casco e seduto su una bici da corsa.

«In realtà la conoscono, dato che ci hanno corso i test Irta. Comunque ad una sana biciclettata non si dice mai di no...» annuì Marc, saltando in sella ed allontanandosi. 

L'aria di fine Marzo era l'ideale per un giro in bicicletta, con un venticello tiepido ma piacevole che accarezzava loro la faccia.   
Derek non aveva mollato Nicky di un attimo, facendosi raccontare tutti i punti più ostici della pista. 

«Il trucco è rimanere appesi ai freni, come si dice in gergo. Questa non è una pista sinuosa e scorrevole come il Qatar: è più una sorta di stop and go, freni e riparti. Freni e riparti. Freni e rallenti...» gli indicò Hayden, mentre attraversavano una delle tante curve, preludio dell'unico rettilineo decente della pista. 

«Chiaramente tieni l'acceleratore sotto controllo, perchè se molli troppo tardi, rischi di finire fuori pista...» suggerì Dani Pedrosa, in direzione di Erica e Boyd, intenti a studiare tutti i punti ideali per sorpassare e guadagnare terreno. 

Derek prese una grossa boccata d'aria, col cervello tranquillo che gli spedì un solo pensiero: "Che meraviglia non aver ancora incontrato Stilinski". 

Come se il solo pensare al nome fosse stato una sorta di richiamo, la voce squillante di Kira e Scott interruppe la descrizione di Nicky, e la pace nel mondo di Derek. 

«Team Toseland ad ore dodici. Censurati e non prenderti a cazzotti con Stilinski...» lo avvisò Jorge, prima di allontanarsi, fiutando il chiaro segnale dei guai che stavano arrivando. 

Stiles trotterellava accanto a Kira e Scott, che mano nella mano avevano raggiunto a bordo pista il gruppetto di piloti.   
«Hale fraternizza col nemico! Ma lo sai che ogni team deve farsi gli affari suoi? Cos'è questa moda di frequentare piloti Honda, Suzuki, Kawasaki? Nemmeno Lorenzo è da considerarsi alleato, se non per gli eventi di tipico stampo Yamaha. Vedi la differenza tra un pilota serio e uno che crede di essere in gita di piacere?» ridacchiò Stiles, senza incrociare lo sguardo di Derek, ma usando quel tono di voce tagliente e cattivo, che riservava soltanto a lui. 

Derek roteò gli occhi.   
«Il mio è un comportamento civile. Non sto scambiando dati di telemetria con gli avversari. Ci stiamo solo frequentando, come fanno i ragazzi della nostra età. Non c'è nulla di male!»

«Dovresti essere nel box ad ammazzarti di controllo dei dati, Hale. Dovresti passare giorno e notte con il tuo capotecnico, non con i tuoi avversari. Sono persone con le quali le interazioni devono essere minime, e limitarsi alle sportellate in pista. I piloti si odiano!»

«I piloti si rispettano, quello che tu non sei in grado di fare. Ecco perchè sei sempre da solo!»  
La voce di Derek si alzò solo di un'ottava, ma non era colpa sua. Non era colpa sua, perchè era sempre la vicinanza di Stiles che lo mandava fuori dai gangheri.   
Il ragazzo scese dalla bicicletta, con i piloti attorno a loro pronti a dividere i due compagni di squadra, nell'eventualità che si fossero presi a botte. 

Fu più forte di lui: Derek si avvicinò a Stiles, con tono di sfida, solo pochi centimetri a separarli, gli occhi color miele di Stilinski che grondavano di odio represso e qualcosa di più profondo.

«Cosa fai, mi vuoi prendere a pugni?» sussurrò Stiles, che per qualche ragione ignota, probabilmente la rabbia, pensò Derek, era arrossito vistosamente, con le guance chiazzate di rosso. 

Ora erano davvero troppo vicini, e Derek sentì come una scossa elettrica attraversarlo da capo a piedi. 

Il ragazzo si allontanò all'istante, afferrando la sua bici, e percorrendo la pista a velocità sostenuta.   
Non poteva essere l'unico ad aver sentito qualcosa, in quel momento, e la voce tremolante di Stiles gliene diede la conferma. 

«Si, scappa. Sc-scappa, come fai di solito. Sei un codardo Hale, non posso credere di dover convivere con te fino a novembre. E' un incubo!»

Nemmeno i tentativi di ritorno alla calma, dati da Kira e Scott, servirono a calmare Stilinski, che grazie al cielo, dopo che Derek aveva percorso un giro pieno della pista (pari a più di tre chilometri) se l'era filata, senza disturbare più nessuno di loro.   
Solo Erica, arguta come sempre, aveva notato il cambiamento di tono nella voce di Stiles, e per quello, stava guardando Derek fisso fisso.  
Quella ragazza stava pensando a qualcosa e sicuramente, per Derek non era nulla di buono. 

\- 

Se c'era qualcosa che Derek aveva imparato ad amare della Spagna, oltre alla brezza piacevole e il sole caldo, in qualche modo diverso da quello di Los Angeles, erano le tapas.   
Bocconcini di tortillas, pescado (pesce fritto con una crosta deliziosa) e il gazpacho, che avevano preso possesso del suo pranzo in giro per Jerez, in compagnia degli immancabili Isaac, Erica e Boyd. 

Il luogo dove pranzarono era vicino alla cattedrale immensa, caratteristica di Jerez: il bar era grande quanto una semplice stanza, e dalla minuscola cucina proveniva un caldo infernale.   
Così tanto lavoro, per porzioni di cibo minuscole.   
Derek stava bene: come in Qatar sembrava di essere in vacanza. 

«Ragazzi, muoviamoci che io e Boyd abbiamo gli eventi promozionali ai quali partecipare» si affrettò Isaac, mangiando di fretta e come i nutrizionisti chiaramente non consigliavano. 

«Siete sempre voi gli invitati dalla federazione, non è giusto!» sbottò Derek, che aveva saltato con dispiacere la traversata del deserto sui cammelli, e adesso avrebbe mancato l'appuntamento con altro. 

«Andremo all'ippodromo più famoso di Jerez!Non sono mai stato a cavallo, spero solo di non spaccarmi la testa. E soprattutto faremo un giro tra le cantine dello "tio Pepe", un vino locale. Sarà divertente! Poi ti farò sapere, Derek » ridacchiò Isaac, suscitando nell'amico un po' di invidia.

«Erica, a proposito: c'è qualcosa che ci nascondi? Sei stranamente silenziosa da stamattina» Boyd abbracciò la ragazza: c'erano due motivi per i quali Erica aveva deciso di stare in silenzio. 

Ciclo, o rabbia repressa. 

«Magari è in quel periodo nel quale le ragazze sono un po' così. Lo so bene, con le mie sorelle» tentò Derek, lanciando una smorfia di comprensione verso l'amica. 

«Stavo riflettendo, nulla di che. Su un paio di cose che sono successe in questi ultimi giorni » buttò lì lei, fissando una torre della cattedrale: i mattoni dipinti di giallo a causa dei raggi del sole, rendevano la costruzione sacra ancora più mistica e luminosa, in un certo senso. 

«Ora si che mi spaventi davvero. Quando attivi il cervellino, siamo tutti nei guai» borbottò Isaac, indaffarato con uno stuzzicadenti a togliere una briciola tra i denti. 

«Fai bene a preoccuparti. Anche perchè il mio intuito infallibile si chiama così per un motivo. Andiamo su una delle torri della cattedrale?» domandò, con calma innaturale e cambiando discorso, una caratteristica non da lei. 

-

Laura rispose al secondo squillo. Erano esattamente le dieci del mattino a Los Angeles, e le sei del pomeriggio a Jerez.   
La tariffa del cellulare per l'estero funzionava alla grande, e Derek ne approfittò per sentire la voce di sua sorella che compiva gli anni proprio quel giorno.

«Buon compleanno hermana!» ridacchiò Derek, tranquillo come poche volte gli era capitato - l'aria mediterranea lo stava rigenerando - e stravaccato sul letto del motorhome di James Toseland.  
«Derek, fratellone! Grazie, come te la passi in Canalunya?»

«Primo, è Catalunya, e secondo io sono in Andalusia, cioè in tutt'altra parte. Si sta alla grande, comunque, davvero. Oggi ho persino visto la città dall'alto.»

«Dall' alto? Tu soffri di vertigini, Derek!» si preoccupò Laura, e Derek lasciò andare una risata, proprio nel momento in cui Stiles stava entrando, anche lui alle prese col cellulare. 

Derek lo ignorò.

«Sto bene, basta non stare sul bordo della torre e non mi succede nulla. Ho fatto un paio di foto, splendide a mio parere. Si vede Jerez dall'alto, una massa di casette bianche, palme e nessun grattacielo nemmeno a pagarlo.»

Laura sorrise dall'altro capo del telefono. Era così rilassante parlare con sua sorella, vivere in quel luogo.   
Derek non si era mai sentito così bene. 

«Ti sento diverso Derek. Hai mica fatto pace con Stilinski? Hai la voce più tranquilla...»

«E' l'aria. E no, con Stilinski non ho intenzione di riappacificarmi. E' insopportabile» Derek alzò il tono di voce di proposito, con Stiles che gli rimandò uno sguardo di fuoco. 

Derek ignorò anche quello. 

«Sarà. Vabbè Derek, devo lasciarti. Buona permanenza e buona fortuna per la gara! Non dimenticarti che sei a Jerez per un motivo, che non è quello delle gite di piacere. Ah e ricordati le calamite per Cora!»

Stiles e Derek chiusero il telefono nello stesso momento, e il giovane Stilinski non sprecò nemmeno un secondo, come sempre pronto ad insultare Derek alla prima occasione. 

«Sono così importante per te che mi nomini anche mentre parli con la tua famiglia? Santo cielo Hale, levami dalla tua testa. E sarebbe più opportuno per favore di dirmi le cose in faccia. O tua madre non ti ha insegnato le buone maniere?»

Derek sapeva, era certo che l'unico artefice dell'esplosione delle bolle di felicità nelle quali si trovava, era il ragazzo davanti a lui.   
Ma questa volta aveva superato il limite, e l'Hale fu più veloce di quanto la sua Yamaha potesse mai essere: afferrò Stiles per la maglia e lo sbattè contro il muro, una rabbia cieca che non provava da troppo tempo e che venne fuori all'istante.   
Non aveva mai visto Stiles così impressionato, forse spaventato, ma la furia cieca che correva nelle vene, cancellò dalla sua testa la parola "compassione". 

«N-non p-permetterti più di nominare nessuno della mia famiglia. Non farlo o è la volta buona che tra noi finisce a botte!»

Derek strinse i pugni contro la maglia di Stiles, certo che con la sua forza l'indumento si sarebbe rotto.   
Come cazzo si permetteva Stiles a nominare sua madre? Che diritto aveva di far ripiombare Derek in quel dolore atroce che lo squarciava con la forza di mille lame?

«Tu sei completamente fuori di t-testa!Mollami!»

Derek lasciò andare la maglia dell'altro, spingendolo contro la porta di uscita.  
Non riusciva a vedere niente davanti a sè. Era tutto confuso, come se la rabbia avesse messo un filtro.   
La voce di Derek tremava, per il nervosismo.   
«V-vattene. Vattene, hai r-rovinato tutto, non posso credere che ogni volta che metti piede qua dentro io finisca per innervosirmi. E non devi permetterti di parlare della mia famiglia!»

La rabbia di Derek esplose, e il ragazzo, in un gesto secco e duro si sfogò prendendo a pugni il muro, con le mani che si stavano arrossando sempre più.  
Per la prima volta, Derek incrociò lo sguardo di uno Stiles seriamente spaventato. 

«Perchè mi odi così tanto? Cosa ti ho fatto? Si può sapere?»

Lo sguardo di Stiles cambiò repentinamente.   
«Sei il mio primo avversario. Non ho rispetto per te!»

«Non ci credo, non è solo questo, ma onestamente non mi interessa. La gente come te è meglio perderla che trovarla. Va a dormire e lasciami in pace.»

«Ma sono le sei del pomeriggio! E non ascolto i tuoi ordini, non sei mio padre!»

«E vatti a trovare un cazzo di posto, non mi interessa! Basta che sparisci dalla mia vista!» urlò Derek, ormai scarico e con gli occhi che si stavano inumidendo. 

Stiles capì di averla combinata grossa, questa volta.   
Il ragazzo si allontanò, non prima di lanciare uno sguardo di... compassione? verso un Derek che pareva avesse vissuto dieci anni in più, solo in quei pochi secondi e si era buttato sul letto, tirando su col naso. 

«Io non...»

Il tempo si fermò in quel motorhome: Derek alzò lo sguardo ferito, e Stiles abbassò il proprio, con il senso di colpa che finalmente, per la prima volta in quelle settimane, gli colpì lo sguardo con forza. 

L'Hale sospirò, girandosi dall'altra parte e sentendo la porta sbattere. Lo odiava. Odiava Stiles Stilinski più di chiunque altro in quel box, ma nello stesso tempo - e la cosa lo stordiva, in un certo senso - era rimasto sorpreso da quella compassione che il giovane Stilinski aveva mostrato per un attimo. 

\- 

Il periodo di frustrazione di Derek terminò con il mattino del giovedì.   
Avrebbe parlato nella conferenza stampa e finalmente il suo cervello sarebbe stato occupato solo da motociclette e strategie per sconfiggere Stiles. 

Era il suo unico avversario importante, al momento. 

La sala della conferenza stampa pareva quasi una bottiglia di acqua frizzante: sembrava fossero presenti delle bollicine, come se l'atmosfera anticipatoria di un evento fenomenale che stava per accadere, si fosse palesata prima del tempo.   
Cosa ci si poteva aspettare, il ritiro di qualche veterano? Qualche passaggio da un team all'altro di uno dei piloti di punta?

C'era Marc Marquez alla sinistra di Derek, con Stiles alla sua destra che, chiaramente, non gli aveva rivolto la parola, e lui che evitava di guardare dalla sua parte. 

In prima fila, Daniel Mahealani aveva un espressione tesa e ansiosa, come se stesse per dare un annuncio preoccupante, e Derek sentì i peli rizzarsi per un attimo sulla nuca.  
Forse era solo la sua immaginazione.  
No, non era possibile. Derek aveva la percezione di qualcosa di diverso che stava per sconvolgere tutto. 

Le domande di rito sulle condizioni della pista, delle gomme e la salute psico fisica passarono in ultimo piano, quando il ragazzo prese la parola. 

A Derek si attorcigliò lo stomaco. 

«Volevo solo considerare un aspetto della vita di un motociclista, sul quale nessuno mai ha riflettuto seriamente. Di recente, molti sportivi hanno trovato il coraggio di fare coming out, dichiarando al mondo la propria differenza di sessualità.   
In motogp, come sappiamo, non è mai accaduto. Secondo voi accadrà prima o poi, o anche qui vige il solito silenzio?»

Derek posò le mani tremanti sotto il tavolo, sperando di non essere impallidito, arrossito o aver manifestato il minimo segno di impressione per quella domanda.   
Ci fu un certo mormorio in sala, e tra i piloti degli sguardi piuttosto incuriositi. 

«Beh, io sono sposato con una donna - iniziò Cal Crutchlow - e non so, non mi importa di che sessualità siano gli altri. Magari ce n'è uno seduto tra noi, e chiaramente non cambierebbe niente. Insomma, noi siamo qui solo per correre, il resto non conta.»

L'intero tavolo di piloti annuì tranquillo, e Derek iniziò a respirare con leggera fatica.   
Non aveva mai avuto un attacco di panico serio e preoccupante in vita sua, ma le sensazioni erano quelle: «Beh su Twitter si specula sulla mia amicizia con Casey. Hanno usato spesso la parola "bromance" e altre. Ma io non sono gay, a questo punto ne approfitto per dirlo. Li rispetto e vivendo in Spagna, dove il matrimonio tra persone di sesso uguale è accettato, direi che vivo tutto molto tranquillamente. Non mi riguarda,ma va bene, non c'è problema...»

Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira.   
Derek si concentrò solo sul lavoro dei propri polmoni, mentre la stanza diventava in qualche modo più calda, più piccola.   
Chi aveva acceso il riscaldamento?

«Beh...insomma. Non ho problemi nemmeno io. Come diceva Jorge, rispetto tutti e va bene così...» disse Marc, con volto tranquillo e col solito sorriso che lo contraddistingueva. 

Il turno di Derek si stava avvicinando, e il ragazzo dimenticò perfino di essere arrabbiato con Stiles, voltandosi verso di lui per sfogare in qualche modo la tensione.   
C'era lo stesso sguardo preoccupato negli occhi di Stilinski: l'ambra e il verde scuro si sfiorarono per un attimo, le iridi che si incontrarono, prima di abbassare entrambi lo sguardo. 

Che cosa voleva dire?  
Derek ebbe un lampo, pensando a Ethan Carver e alla sera nella quale Erica gli aveva implicitamete fatto capire che non fosse l'unico gay sulla pit lane.   
Che non fosse stato un messaggio subliminale verso Ethan, da parte del giornalista?

«Beh, non ho mai pensato che i piloti potessero essere gay. Ma non sarebbe un problema nemmeno per me, come hanno detto gli altri» fu il turno di Andrea Dovizioso, che con tranquillità spiegò il suo punto di vista. 

«Se solo ci facesse andare più veloce, magari io ci farei anche un pensierino...» Stefan Bradl prese la parola, smorzando la tensione, con Derek che era convinto di respirare cemento.   
Un leggero mal di testa si insidiò sulla tempia del ragazzo, che tentò di massaggiarlo per farlo passare. 

«Beh...per me non c'è problema» iniziò Derek, deglutendo ripetutamente e indossando per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita la maschera dell'etero, quando il suo discorso venne brutalmete interrotto da Stilinski. 

«Posso confermare che essere bisessuali in realtà regala vantaggi. Anche se forse credo sia merito del mio splendido talento cristallino. Nel caso non aveste capito, ne approfitto per ripeterlo. Io sono bisessuale, ma nel mondo dei motori non conta, no? L'importante è vincere, e io lo faccio.»

La sala ammutolì all'istante e Derek dimenticò di essere arrabbiato con Stiles, voltandosi per guardare davvero verso il ragazzo, troppo sconvolto dalla rivelazione. 

«Tu sei fidanzato con Malia!» si lasciò scappare, prima di fermarsi e mordersi la lingua, perchè ehi, era un'affermazione davvero maledettamente stupida. 

«Bene, spieghiamo ad Hale in cosa consiste l'essere bisessuali...» Stiles ridacchiò in maniera cattiva verso Derek, che era rimasto con uno sguardo attonito sul volto. 

«So cosa vuol dire!» ribattè Hale, forse con troppa foga, dimenticando di essere in una stanza piena zeppa di giornalisti.

«In che senso scusa?» insinuò Stiles, e Derek si rese conto dell'enorme quantità di idiozie che stava sparando la sua bocca. 

«Nel senso che conosco il significato della parola. Non che io...cioè, non ho nulla contro nessuno, chiaramente. Eh, congratulazioni.»

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, mentre in sala Marquez e Lorenzo riprendevano la parola, congratulandosi con Stiles e virando su argomenti più motoristici. 

Inutile dire che la notizia finì in prima pagina su tutti i giornali. 

-

Il primo turno di prove si disputò in un clima piuttosto frizzantino, con il triplo di telecamere piazzate davanti al box di un Toseland che gestiva i giornalisti a fatica. 

«Stiles è una delle migliori promesse del motociclismo mondiale, e come sapete ha stravinto due campionati. Ha dimostrato che la sua sessualità non ha nulla a che vedere con le sue prestazioni, e per questo lo ammiro molto...» sentì Derek, mentre seduto sulla poltroncina del suo box osservava senza vedere i suoi meccanici che si affaccendavano sulla sua moto. 

Stiles era stato coraggioso. Aveva mostrato di fregarsene dei pregiudizi e vivere finalmente tutto alla luce del sole. 

Un briciolo di ammirazione, mischiata a qualcosa di più si insinuò nel petto di Derek, ma lui la cacciò via all'istante, pensando alla maleducazione del ragazzo nei suoi confronti.   
Non era coraggioso come Stiles. Per lui non era arrivato il momento di vivere la sua vita senza auto imporsi questi limiti. 

Il ragazzo indossò il casco quando ancora mancavano dieci minuti all'inizio del turno, ma aveva bisogno di indossare completamente panni del motociclista e dare tutto il gas, anche se il cuore per qualche motivo sembrava sbattere più rumorosamente nel petto. 

-

Nicky Hayden aveva ragione: per correre tranquilli nella pista di Jerez, bisognava frenare ogni cinque secondi e a volte anche in piega, per rimanere sempre nel limite della pista.   
Ad andare fuori e sporcarsi le gomme di ghiaia bastava un attimo. 

Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, disturbando leggermente la visuale di Derek, che impegnato nel rimanere in pista in tutti i modi, vide sfrecciare attorno a lui moto di costruttori diversi.  
Per fortuna dello sport,la concorrenza quell'anno pareva decisamente elevata, in quel senso. 

Il ragazzo prese un bel respiro: era arrivato il momento di fare sul serio e lasciarsi alle spalle tutte le tensioni che la giornata precedente aveva portato con sè. 

Derek riuscì a pensare a traiettorie e consumo delle gomme solo ed esclusivamente nella prima sessione del venerdì mattina, nella quale la pista più fresca gli aveva regalato anche più aderenza delle gomme e quindi migliori possibilità di eseguire un tempo decente. 

FP1 

PEDROSA 1.39.394   
HALE 1.39.435   
DOVIZIOSO 1.39.459   
STILINSKI 1.39.609   
MARQUEZ 1.39.610   
LORENZO 1.39.723   
HAYDEN 1.39.834   
STONER 1.39.999   
ROSSI 1.40.247   
REYES 1.40.344   
CRUTCHLOW 1.40.611   
WHITTEMORE 1.41.000   
CARVER 1.41.063   
LAHEY 1.41.077   
BRADL 1.41.135   
BAUTISTA 1.41.169  
BOYD 1.41.234   
IANNONE 1.41.256   
BAZ 1.41.345   
REDDING 1.41.547   
MILLER 1.41.745   
SMITH 1.41.876  
ESPARGARO P 1.41.987  
ESPARGARO A 1.42.098

In realtà il secondo tempo fu il frutto di un giro decisamente fortuito, nel quale Derek riuscì ad azzeccare le curve, soprattutto quella iniziale e la finale, le due che più lo mandavano in crisi, perchè mancava il riferimento per frenare decentemente.   
Jerez era un circuito piccolo, rispetto a Losail, e Derek si sentì quasi schiacciato e claustrofobico, in un certo senso, pur non essendolo mai stato. 

FP2   
PEDROSA 1.38.953   
DOVIZIOSO 1.39.034   
STILINSKI 1.39.111   
HALE 1.39.123   
MARQUEZ 1.39.155   
HAYDEN 1.39.213   
STONER 1.39.322   
ROSSI 1.39.374   
LORENZO 1.39.433   
ESPARGARO P 1.40.556   
IANNONE 1.39.546   
ESPARGARO P 1.39.673   
CRUTCHLOW 1.39.679   
BAUTISTA 1.39.899   
BOYD 1.40.087   
REYES 1.40.100   
WHITTEMORE 1.40.560   
CARVER 1.40.877   
LAHEY 1.40.956   
SMITH 1.41.450   
MILLER 1.41.003   
BRADL 1.41.216   
ESPARGARO A 1.41.322   
SMITH 1.42.988 

-

«I miei tecnici mi hanno assicurato che abbiamo delle cose nuove da provare, domani. Il che vorrà dire che potrei fare qualcosa di buono. La Suzuki se lo merit-Derek? Mi stai ascoltando?»

Erica posò la mano sulla spalla dell'Hale che appoggiato contro il motorhome di James, mentre nel paddock si diffondeva una melodia tipica del flameco, stava fissando un punto fisso, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Cosa sta passando nella tua testa?»

Derek sospirò: «Sto riflettendo su un discorso che io e Cora abbiamo iniziato prima di partire. Ho il dubbio che lei avesse ragione, in qualche modo.»

«Stai parlando di quella gnocca di tua sorella?» Stiles apparve dalla finestra, con lo spazzolino in mano, delle tracce di dentifricio attorno agli angoli della bocca e il solito tono strafottente.   
Derek non aveva acceso un televisore e non aveva messo piede su internet dal giorno prima, quindi non aveva la minima idea del delirio che si era scatenato sul web, dopo che Stiles aveva ammesso la sua bisessualità.   
Da una parte ce l'aveva con lui per i soliti motivi, e dall'altra un po', ma solo un poco, non poteva che apprezzare il coraggio di quel coming out. 

«Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere» lo liquidò Derek, senza nemmeno guardarlo, ma con una lampadina che gli si era accesa nel cervello.   
Perchè Stiles era costantemente attorno a lui?   
Perchè non lo lasciava davvero in pace?  
Erica stava per controbattere alle parole di Derek, quando un "FANCULO!" esplose secco e chiaro tra i motorhome. 

Derek, Erica e Stiles interruppero la loro discussione, tendendo le orecchie tesero le orecchie, riconoscendo le voci che urlavano. 

«Perchè ti nascondi? Perchè ti vergogni? Ti fa schifo quello che c'è tra di noi?»

«Danny, maledizione! Non urlare!»

«No io urlo quanto mi pare! So che quello che provo per te è corrisposto e non ho la minima vergogna di ammetterlo! Hai visto come hanno reagito i ragazzi alla confessione di Stiles? Hai visto come hanno risposto alla mia domanda?»

«C'è stato un boom mediatico! Non si parla d'altro che della bisessualità di Stilinski! Come credi che la prendano le società per le quali fa da sponsor? Ci sono ancora troppoi bigotti in questo cazzo di mondo!»

«Ethan!»

Derek si concentrò a sentire ogni minima parola, pur sapendo che non doveva ascoltare una conversazione privata.   
Erica aveva gli occhi sgranati, e come lui e Stiles da dentro il motorhome, sentivano le urla e poi i suoni dei baci rabbiosi che i due si stavano scambiando. 

«Ah beh, non sono l'unico a nascondere segreti qui...» Stiles alzò le spalle come se nulla fosse,guardando Derek con tono di sfida, rientrando nel motorhome con strafottenza.  
Il ragazzo fece finta di nulla, prendendo invece Erica da parte. 

«Non farò mai coming out. E' un problema in questo sport, nonostante le parole degli altri ragazzi. Per loro non è niente di tragico, ma invece lo è. Non è solo correre in moto quello che conta qui. E' come sei, come appari quando corri.»

Erica sospirò, scuotendo la testa: «Arriverà il giorno in cui nessuno dovrà più nascondersi, Derek. Arriverà, vedrai... e anche tu sarai libero!»  
La ragazza abbracciò l'amico brevemente, prima di allontanarsi verso il proprio motorhome, lasciando che quel discorso si insinuasse nella testa di Derek. 

-

Fu il sabato più movimentato della breve storia del team JT racing. 

Sin da quando i meccanici aprirono le grate dei box, poco prima della sessione che determinava le posizioni per le qualifiche, si era capito che stava avvenendo qualcosa di grosso.   
Derek, che parlava e pensava il meno possibile per non lasciarsi influenzare dall'accaduto, e che continuava a stare lontano da tv e web, rimase sconvolto dalla quantità estrema di giornalisti e telecamere che popolava il box accanto al suo. 

James era entrato nella parte di box di Stiles, invitando i giornalisti ad allontanarsi, scuotendo la testa con vigore.

«E' stato molto coraggioso Stiles, eppure questo mondo ancora non riesce a capire che l'essere bisessuali non è una notizia da prima pagina.»

Derek sentì Kira, appena arrivata nel box e già intenta a controllare la moto del pilota per il quale lavorava, parlottare mentre copriva le gomme con le termocoperte e collegava il pc alla moto per scaricare i dati. 

«E' il primo pilota bisessuale in Motogp. Nel suo piccolo è una notizia da prima pagina. Significa che può benissimo essere attratto da qualche suo collega.» ribattè Derek in tono inespressivo. 

James si rivolse verso di lui, apparso da chissà dove:«Ci distrae enormemente e non ci fa lavorare come vorremmo, maledizione. Buttare una confidenza di questo tipo nelle fauci dei giornalisti è folle, per quanto mi riguarda.Stiles è stato bravo, ma non c'era bisogno!»

«Per non parlare del fatto che è tutta mattina che i suoi sponsor lo chiamano per rescindere i contratti. Stiles non merita tutto questo. E' stato coraggioso, ha parlato, adesso deve essere visto solo come un pilota di moto!» si intromise Scott, fissando la poltrona di uno Stiles piuttosto pallido, che ancora non aveva lasciato il cellulare. 

«Non si può essere gay negli sport. Ci sono troppi ostacoli da superare.» dichiarò Derek, laconico, alzando le braccia come per far intendere che comunque, quella faccenda non lo riguardava.   
Kira, Scott e James annuirono, mentre i quarantacinque minuti delle prime prove si stavano avvicinando sempre più.

Il telefono di Stiles squillò di nuovo. 

«Malia! Amore...no, ehi, non era una mossa pubblicitaria. No...non cambierò quello che ho detto. Ma almeno sai cosa vuol dire bisessuale? No! No, non mi devo riempire di glitter per sfilare a Castro Street! No, sono sempre lo stesso!  
Hai perso sponsors? Sta accadendo anche a me.   
Devo correre adesso. Lasciami andare! Sì, sono in grado di correre, non ho una malattia infettiva!  
Malia! Per favore, non sarai anche tu bigotta come gli altri?»

Derek non potè non ascoltare, seppur col casco addosso e col rombo dei motori a fare da sottofondo.   
Mancavano dieci minuti alla fine delle prove libere più importanti, e Stiles non aveva ancora messo piede in pista, con la moto ferma ai box, come offesa dall'inettitudine del proprio pilota. 

Ecco perchè non avrebbe mai fatto coming out.   
Fanculo il buonismo. Il loro mondo non era ancora pronto per permettere a Stiles,Ethan e lui stesso di vivere il loro amore alla luce del sole. 

Stiles si alzò per dirigersi verso la sua moto solo cinque minuti dopo, e Derek lo osservò seguendolo sulla pista come a controllarlo, in un certo senso, senza sapere nemmeno perchè lo stava facendo.   
Quasi come a proteggerlo. 

FP3

PEDROSA 1.38.600   
HAYDEN 1.38.896  
STONER 1.38.947  
DOVIZIOSO 1.39.111  
HALE 1.39.134  
MARQUEZ 1.39.155  
ROSSI 1.39.200  
IANNONE 1.39.329  
LORENZO 1.39.433  
ESPARGARO P 1.39.487  
CRUTCHLOW 1.39.500  
CARVER 1.39.745  
BAZ 1.39.766  
REYES 1.39.886  
WHITTEMORE 1.39.960  
BAUTISTA 1.40.177  
LAHEY 1.40.196  
MILLER 1.40.203  
BOYD 1.40.422  
BRADL 1.41.216  
SMITH 1.41.455  
REDDING 1.41.400   
BAUTISTA 1.41.569   
ESPARGARO A 1.41.988  
STILINSKI 1.47.987

-

Tutto il caos mediatico aveva portato un ultimo posto in griglia per Stiles, convincendo James una volta per tutte che l'idea del coming out alla seconda gara, fosse la peggiore della storia.   
Nel pomeriggio la pista si scaldò, con temperature quasi estive più che primaverili.   
Derek che nonostante le auto-pressioni mentali era entrato facilmente tra i primi dieci del turno, mostrando sempre più una confidenza col mezzo che nemmeno lui tutto sommato si aspettava, si rese conto di come le chiacchiere del paddock comunque svanissero di fronte ai fatti veri e propri inerenti solo alla gara.

Pedrosa era definitivamente un razzo sulla pista, e con il grande piacere di Derek, anche Nicky sembrava in forma.   
Lui, però, non era da meno, nonostante avesse percorso pochi giri sulla pista, e avesse imparato solo al sabato mattina, la traiettoria ideale per non andare larghi.   
La sua moto non eccelleva in rettilineo, non aveva una gran frenata, ma era stabilissima nelle curve e affidabile al cento per cento.   
Nella media, ma nello stesso tempo perfetta.   
In più, riusciva a conciliare perfettamente lo stile di guida sporco di Derek, con quello onestamente perfetto di Stiles, che però all'Hale non faceva impazzire.

FP4  
PEDROSA 1.38.208  
HALE 1.38.688  
STILINSKI 1.38.689  
HAYDEN 1.38.790  
STONER 1.38.976  
DOVIZIOSO 1.39.001  
MARQUEZ 1.39.198  
ROSSI 1.39.286  
LORENZO 1.39.398  
IANNONE 1.39.543  
CRUTCHLOW 1.39.765  
BAZ 1.39.876  
ESPARGARO P 1.40.187  
CARVER 1.40.329  
REDDING 1.40.453  
REYES 1.40.546  
BAUTISTA 1.40.734  
BRADL 1.40.873  
WHITTEMORE 1.41.187  
LAHEY 1.41.241  
BOYD 1.41.645  
MILLER 1.41.983  
SMITH 1.43.098  
ESPARGARO NOT QUALIFIED 

Q1  
STILINSKI 1.39.432  
REYES 1.39.865

13)BAZ 1.40.109  
14)CARVER 1.40.886  
15)BOYD 1.40.942  
16)BAUTISTA 1.41.054  
17)REDDING 1.41.123  
18)LAHEY 1.41.293  
19)WHITTEMORE 1.41.327  
20)BRADL 1.41.516  
21)MILLER 1.41.555  
22)CRUTCHLOW 1.41.800  
23)SMITH 1.42.543  
24)ESPARGARO A 1.44.879

Derek esultò nel box, quando vide il nome di Erica tra quelli che si erano qualificati per un posto in prima fila: era la prima volta che una donna in Motogp raggiungeva quei traguardi, e Derek non poteva che essere fiero della sua migliore amica.   
Chiaramente anche Stiles non ebbe difficoltà a qualificarsi, mostrando come la sua moto fosse performante anche sul giro secco.

Derek, che si sentì mediamente soddisfatto per il risultato del compagno, solo per due miseri secondi, afferrò il casco, cavalcò la propria moto,preparandosi a battagliare. 

Q2  
1)PEDROSA 1.37.987 (Pole position)  
2)HAYDEN 1.38.232  
3)STILINSKI 1.38.496  
4)HALE 1.38.542  
5)STONER 1.38.587  
6)DOVIZIOSO 1.38.624  
7)MARQUEZ 1.38.629  
8)ROSSI 1.38.751  
9)IANNONE 1.38.875  
10)LORENZO 1.38.936  
11)P.ESPARGARO 1.39.018  
12)REYES 1.39.761

 

-

La sera prima della gara è sempre quella dove a prender sonno si fa davvero fatica.   
Il silenzio del paddock venne scosso da qualche risata proveniente dall'hospitality Yamaha, o dal motorhome di Rossi, dove spesso erano presenti altri piloti per giocare al calcio balilla. 

Non era nemmeno troppo tardi in fondo, essendo le dieci e mezza, eppure sia Stiles che Derek si erano già stesi sul letto, chiaramente senza scambiarsi la minima parola, aspettando che il sonno li cogliesse.

La giornata per Stiles, pensò Derek, era iniziata nel peggior modo possibile, con un giro solo che gli aveva fatto sudare quella terza posizione, quella prima fila che lo stesso Derek, però, aveva perso per pochissimi decimi di secondo. 

Le spalle di Derek erano rivolte verso Stiles: l'Hale sapeva che quella era la posizione peggiore per dormire, ma altrimenti non riusciva a prendere sonno. 

«Perchè l'hai fatto? Coming out intendo...» Derek tentò di trattenersi, ma poi la domanda, nel silenzio e nell'intimità in un certo senso del motorhome, era venuta fuori senza che lui potesse controllarla.

«Pensa al fatto che ti ho battuto lo stesso Hale, nonostante io abbia dovuto passare l'inferno della Q1. Non farti gli affari degli altri e lasciami dormire, che domani devo farti fuori anche in gara...»

Non che Derek si aspettasse una risposta diversa, chiudendo gli occhi e ignorando il commento duro del compagno di squadra. 

Nonostante tutto, però era riuscito ad empatizzare un pizzico con l'inferno che l'altro stava provando. 

Era mezzanotte quando Stiles, con gli occhi aperti e rivolti verso la finestra aperta del motorhome, decise di di voltarsi per rispondere alla domanda di Derek.   
Ma l'Hale non aveva avuto tempo per sentire le sue spiegazioni, addormentandosi profondamente, e lasciando sul volto pallido e stremato di Stiles una smorfia di dolore ulteriore. 

«E io che pensavo che rimanessi sveglio per sentire la mia risposta. Evidentemente non ti interessa Hale. Ma fa niente. Ti devi solo preoccupare del fatto che domani in gara ti farò vedere chi comanda in questo box. Ti caccerò dalla mia Motogp, lo prometto. E' il mio unico scopo. Batterti e vendicarmi una volta per tutte...»

-

Per la prima volta in quei giorni, la domenica della gara,Derek e Stiles fecero finta che dall'altra parte del box fosse presente un fantasma. Il che secondo una bizzarra teoria di un esasperato James, non era poi il male peggiore del loro team. 

Kira e Scott - che condividevano i dati delle due moto, fregandosene degli attriti tra i loro piloti - erano invece convinti che tra i due ragazzi fosse nata e maturata una completa indifferenza, che infatti era ciò che più in fondo si avvicinava alla realtà. 

«Finalmente siamo arrivati al giorno più importante. Allora, ci sono un paio di regolazioni sulla tua moto da sistemare, Derek, e poi siamo a posto. Il consiglio è di non buttarti nella mischia, dato che sia tu che Stiles partite davanti e entrambi cercate di stare al posto il più possibile, niente manovre folli a gomme ancora fredde...» spiegò James, guardando i suoi piloti con il tipico sguardo del fratello maggiore preoccupato mentre i suoi piloti annuivano, tutti e tre riuniti nel retrobox. 

«Adesso dobbiamo prepararci per il warm up, dopo di che pomeriggio abbiamo la gara. Derek per te è la prima di giorno nel motomondiale, giusto?»

L'Hale annuì, piuttosto agitato, già con la tuta addosso e i guanti, con l'aspetto di chi si stava dirigendo verso il patibolo. 

«Posso solo dirti che se state tranquilli entrambi e provate a non farvi condizionare da quello che è accaduto giovedì, soprattutto tu Stiles, il resto andrà bene. Solo questo...»

Il manager strinse la mano ad entrambi, i quali presero la strada del box senza rivolgersi la parola. 

WARM UP 

PEDROSA 1.39.087  
DOVIZIOSO 1.39.214  
STILINSKI 1.39.245  
HAYDEN 1.39.438  
MARQUEZ 1.39.542  
STONER 1.39.579   
HALE 1.39.651  
LORENZO 1.39.790  
ROSSI 1.39.988  
ESPARGARO P 1.39.999  
IANNONE 1.40.137  
REDDING 1.40.235  
CRUTCHLOW 1.40.484  
BAZ 1.40.765  
REYES 1.40.987  
MILLER 1.41.099  
CARVER 1.41.123  
WHITTEMORE 1.41.205  
BOYD 1.41.420  
LAHEY 1.41.570  
BRADL 1.41.754  
BAUTISTA 1.41.987  
SMITH 1.42.951  
ESPARGARO A 1.42.356

-

Come avvenne nella domenica del Qatar, Derek si trovò sulla griglia di partenza prima che fosse davvero necessario, almeno secondo lui. 

Non aveva mangiato troppo, per fortuna, ma non potè evitare che una sensazione di freddo e adrenalina gli inondasse le viscere, facendolo respirare più velocemente.   
Doveva rimanere concentrato, e per questo il ragazzo posò senza troppe difficoltà una gamba in avanti, considerando l'ipotesi stretching come piuttosto affidabile al momento.   
L'ombrellina di fianco a lui provava ogni tanto a lanciargli sguardo di nascosto, ma lui non la considerò nemmeno.   
C'era solo una ragazza che contava qualcosa per lui in quel momento, ed era Kira, che gli consigliava le tecniche migliori da usare per preservare le gomme nella foga dei primi giri. 

C'erano tre meccanici ad affaccendarsi attorno alla moto, e per un attimo, Derek pensò alla sua famiglia e a Jordan, i quali ora stavano davanti alla tv, nonostante il fuso orario per tifarlo e sostenerlo.   
Fu una sensazione particolare, ma Derek quasi riuscì a sentire le loro incitazioni.   
Addirittura sorrise timidamente alla telecamera, alzando un pollice e salutando con la mano. 

Anche le ultime sistemazioni date dai tecnici terminarono, e Derek si trovò nel silenzio degli istanti che precedono la partenza, in quei momenti di attesa interminabili, dove la luce da seguire è quella del semaforo che si spegneva. 

Attorno a lui, i vari Marquez, Hayden, Stoner, Pedrosa non erano più i compagni di bevute: rappresentavano ostacoli importanti per il suo personale viaggio verso la vittoria, o almeno la conquista del podio.   
Il ragazzo si guardò in giro, buttando un occhio sugli spalti:  
non ci aveva mai fatto caso, troppo preso dalle partenze, dai semafori che si spegnevano, dal pubblico che riempiva le tribune - macchie gialle per lo più che spiccavano sulle bandiere nere di Lorenzo o quelle rosse di Marquez - ma anche lui stava radunando un piccolo seguito dipinto di arancione e blu, perchè si era dimostrato sorprendentemente competitivo per le posizioni che contavano.   
Tra il suo pubblico si notavano tante ragazze adolescenti, e Derek capì che forse non tutto era da attribuire al suo talento. 

E poi, finalmente le dita presero a pizzicare, il cuore ad accelerare i battiti e la moto ad accendersi, in contrasto con lo spegnimento progressivo del semaforo.  
Derek avanzò, partendo perfettamente e lasciandosi possedere dall'adrenalina, seppur controllata. 

La gomma davanti prese ad alzarsi da sola, appena Derek partì, col ragazzo che dovette per forza frenare e piegare più piano alla prima curva, sperando di non farsi colpire da nessuno: la quantità di piloti uno addosso all'altro, almeno alle prime curve, era davvero spaventosa. 

Le colline attorno alla pista dipingevano il panorama di un piacevole verde speranza e Derek si affidò a loro, insieme all'allegria coinvolgente delle bandiere spagnole sventolate dai tifosi, quasi come se fossero un augurio di una gara piacevole, sperando di non commettere errori. 

Ma quando Derek alzò gli occhi, per avere attraverso il casco una panoramica di chi gli stava davanti, vide che Stiles si era già allontanto, e di troppo. 

-

L'ultimo giro Derek lo intraprese in solitaria, piazzato in una sesta posizione che a lui non andava giù perchè i tempi, come la tabella che i suoi meccanici mostravano, erano molto positivi e da posizioni migliori.   
Faceva gli stessi tempi sul giro di Pedrosa in prima posizione, il che era davvero inusuale, dato che le gomme si erano completamente consumate.   
La prima curva, dopo ventisette giri, ormai non rappresentava più un'incognita, così come il resto della pista dove le accelerazioni folli non si potevano nemmeno pensare di provare e dove bisognava mantenere lo stesso ritmo, con l'aggiunta dei freni benedetti quando si curvava.

La bandiera a scacchi bianchi e neri sventolò nell'aria, annunciando che la battaglia dei centauri su due ruote, nella splendida terra andalusa, l'aveva vinta un pilota di casa: Dani Pedrosa.   
Secondo l'italiano Andrea Dovizioso, autore di una prestazione splendida per tutto il weekend, e in terza posizione...

GARA   
PEDROSA 25   
DOVIZIOSO 20  
STILINSKI 16 

MARQUEZ 13  
STONER 11  
HALE 10  
HAYDEN 9  
ROSSI 8  
LORENZO 7  
ESPARGARO 6  
CRUTCHLOW 5  
BOYD 4  
REYES 3  
WHITTEMORE 2  
CARVER 1  
LAHEY 0  
BRADL 0  
BAUTISTA 0  
IANNONE 0  
MILLER 0  
BAZ 0

 

ESPARGARO A / (Crashed)  
REDDING / (Crashed)  
SMITH / (Crashed)

 

L'intera equipe di meccanici del box di Stiles era presente sotto il podio a festeggiare l'insperata terza posizione del ragazzo, con Kira disposta a festeggiare accanto a Scott, nonostante il podio fosse stato raggiunto dal diretto avversario del suo pilota. 

Derek non potè far altro che rinchiudersi in solitaria nel proprio box, un po' consumato dal fastidio per il podio mancato e per la sua misera sesta piazza, e solo per un pizzico, fiero del fatto che Stiles avesse dimostrato che i piloti omosessuali o nel suo caso bisessuali, non avessero nulla di diverso dagli altri.   
Non aveva ancora il coraggio di complimentarsi con Stiles della cosa, però, preferendo passare per uno acido per aver perso la sfida diretta col compagno di squadra.   
Che tutto sommato, un po' era anche vero. Soprattutto, quella spiegazione era decisamente più facile. 

«Guardatelo il mio compagno di squadra che non si degna nemmeno di farmi i complimenti per il podio. Cos'è, non è che per caso sei un fottuto omofobo invidioso?» sbottò Stiles, appena entrato nel box, dopo le foto di rito e la festa del podio. 

Derek era così immerso nei suoi pensieri, che nemmeno fece caso all'arrivo dell'altro, ma intuì la parola con la "o", che era valsa spesso come una condanna da parte degli resto del mondo, contro di lui.   
E adesso Stiles osava accusarlo di andare contro le persone omosessuali? Pazzesco. 

«Come osi insultarmi? Non sono omofobo, stai scherzando?»

«Sì che lo sei, ecco perchè non sei venuto a festeggiare il primo podio della nostra squadra. Sai cosa? Tu sei un semplice omofobo rosicatore. Ma non m'importa, perchè ne hai di polvere da mangiare, prima di essere ai miei livelli. E questa è l'anticipazione per le prossime gare: non arriverai mai e poi mai al podio, ne sono certo...»

Stiles si allontanò con un sorrisino strafottente, scontrando di proposito la propria spalla contro quella di Derek.   
L'Hale non fece altro se non seguire con lo sguardo quel ragazzo, massacrato dai media negli ultimi giorni, ma che ora - a differenza sua - viveva liberamente la sua sessualità e che aveva mostrato al mondo come questa non influenzasse sulla forza di un pilota.  
E Derek si rannicchiò su se stesso, sulla poltrona del suo box, invidiando Stiles più di quanto non avesse mai fatto in tutte quelle settimane trascorse, da quando l'aveva conosciuto. 

CLASSIFICA PILOTI 

PEDROSA 33  
LORENZO 32  
STONER 31  
MARQUEZ 29  
DOVIZIOSO 29   
STILINSKI 29  
HALE 21  
ROSSI 18  
HAYDEN 15  
CRUTCHLOW 8   
IANNONE 7  
ESPARGARO P. 7  
BRADL 5  
BAUTISTA 4  
BOYD 4  
REYES 3  
WHITTEMORE 2  
REDDING 2  
CARVER 1  
LAHEY 0  
ESPARGARO A. 0   
MILLER 0  
SMITH 0  
BAZ 0


	6. Wanli Changcheng (The Big Wall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con l'ultimo capitolo tranquillo (si fa per dire) della fic, prima che si scateni la tempesta.  
> Godetevelo! I nostri eroi faranno tappa in Cina! =)  
> Stay tuuuuuned!

Derek Hale poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco: con lui l’equilibrio tra avvenimenti positivi e negativi - che il mondo buddista spesso predicava - non esisteva nemmeno per sbaglio. 

Prima di tutto il caso sembrava fregarsene di lui, non mandandogli alcun indizio e permettendo che gli avvenimenti gli si scaraventassero tra capo e collo, mozzandogli il respiro dalla sorpresa. 

Tanto per cominciare, aveva lasciato Jerez de la Frontera con una depressione di fondo che stava iniziando ad appesantire quel cuore trattenuto dalle funi della codardia, perché “Stiles aveva avuto il coraggio di dichiararsi bisex”, e lui ancora viveva nell’ombra soffocante.

Sarebbe stato meraviglioso se la sua prima ora di permanenza a Shanghai fosse trascorsa senza sorprese: le sedici ore di volo erano stranamente passate rapide – forse perché aveva accettato la compagnia dei suoi migliori amici, e aveva vinto al torneo di “UNO” indetto da Marc e Dani – ed era arrivato nella città cinese avvolto in una calma quasi zen. 

Ma, come detto, le notizie pessime con Derek erano dietro l’angolo. 

Stava aspettando che il nastro trasporta bagagli facesse apparire la sua valigia, quando la calma scoppiò con la forza di una bomba, palesando una notizia scioccante sotto forma di telefonata. 

«Dove sei?» chiese James con un tono di voce piuttosto trafelato, e Derek scattò sulla sedia scomoda della sala d’attesa, alzando gli occhi al soffitto e notando degli strani spuntoni che pareva gli dovessero cascare addosso da un momento all’altro.  
Architettura particolare, quella cinese. 

«In aeroporto. E’ successo qualcosa?» Derek iniziò a sentire la pelle pizzicare, e tentò di scambiare un occhiata con Marc di fronte a lui, mentre Erica e Boyd accanto pomiciavano come se non ci fosse un domani. 

«Siamo finiti Derek. E’ la fine davvero. Prova a farlo ragionare, tenta di parlargli ti prego. Non merito tutto questo»

«Ma che è successo?» Derek si alzò in piedi, col tono di voce che al posto di diventare più forte si fece più acuto e il velo di preoccupazione che di solito si mostra in questi casi, che con Derek era diventato una coperta. 

«Forse è meglio che torno ad occuparmi di musica. Lo dico sempre io che il pianoforte è il miglior amico dell’uomo!»  
«James, maledizione! Mi stai spaventando, cosa è successo, vuoi spiegarmelo?»  
Derek non si preoccupò di urlare, con Dani, Marc, Isaac, Erica e Boyd che ora lo fissavano in apprensione. 

«Il tuo compagno di squadra ha preso sul serio l’idea della muraglia cinese! Cazzo, Derek, vuole il muro!»

Derek ne aveva già sentito parlare: “il Muro” era una parete che divideva i box di due compagni di squadra, altrimenti vicini e liberi di scambiare dati gli uni con gli altri.  
Valentino Rossi e Jorge Lorenzo avevano richiesto il muro tempo prima, a causa della loro mal sopportazione.  
Per un team ufficiale, usufruire del muro non diventava una gran perdita per il semplice motivo che avevano già un pacchetto dati piuttosto elevato, e il supporto al cento per cento della casa madre. 

Per un team di dimensioni ridotte, con la moto di livello inferiore e due piloti esordienti in Motogp, non poter comunicare tra di loro voleva dire minor comparazione di dati, moto messe peggio e gare di conseguenza che si consumavano nelle retrovie. 

«Beh – tentò Derek, che tutto sommato non ci trovava nulla di male – io non vedo il grosso problema. Ognuno lavora per sé, e la casa madre Yamaha comunque ci fornisce gli aggiornamenti delle varie parti della moto, ogni tanto. Non ci sono questi grandi drammi.»

«No Derek, siamo diventati gli zimbelli del paddock. La Yamaha vuole evitare gli errori degli anni precedenti e ci ha espressamente detto che se ci sarà il muro, non riceveremo dati e aggiornamenti da Lorenzo, Rossi o lo stesso costruttore. Siamo spacciati Derek, non potremo più essere competitivi.  
Senza contare che Stiles si porta dietro ancora le scie della polemica del coming out. Ti prego, ti scongiuro, tendigli una mano e basta, finitela con questo continuo battibeccarvi insensato!»

James non diede il tempo a Derek di rispondere, concludendo la telefonata quasi con la voce rotta.  
Le loro scaramucce stavano compromettendo la credibilità di Yamaha e dello stesso Toseland, proprio colui che aveva portato entrambi a battagliare nel moto mondiale. 

Derek guardò un punto fisso, osservando senza vederle davvero le migliaia di persone che popolavano l’aeroporto, affaccendandosi a cercare l’abito migliore che proponevano le innumerevoli vetrine, mangiando pollo alla cantonese prima di partire e ammirando gli aerei che decollavano e atterravano come pullman volanti. 

Il ragazzo sospirò, desiderando di essere uno qualsiasi di quei tizi attorno a lui e si allontanò dal gruppo, senza sentire nemmeno i rimproveri dei suoi amici. 

-

La pista di Shanghai era raggiungibile come al solito via taxi, vettura che Derek ormai usava quasi al pari della moto, per spostarsi da e verso i circuiti.  
La radio cinese aveva appena terminato di trasmettere una canzone rock piuttosto particolare, che Derek prese a tamburellare con le dita contro il finestrino, mentre Isaac accanto a lui tentava di chiedere qualcosa riguardo alla chiamata di Toseland. 

«Derek, non hai più spiccicato parola dopo la chiamata del tuo team manager, ci vuoi spiegare cosa ti è successo?»

«Niente…» borbottò Derek, che non mangiava dalla sera prima e stava sentendo un certo languorino, intento a trasformarsi in una sensazione pressante di vomito, per colpa della tensione. 

«E’ qualcosa Derek, non è “niente”. Sputa il rospo, o veramente è la volta buona che non rispondo delle mie azioni!» si voltò Erica dal sedile anteriore. 

Ma Derek la ignorò, concentrandosi sul paesaggio paludoso che non aspettava di trovare, in forte contrasto con le decine di grattacieli che si stagliavano attorno. 

Aveva sentito dire che il circuito di Shanghai fosse nato da un terreno paludoso, e tutto sommato la cosa non lo sorprendeva più di tanto.  
Ciò che lo preoccupava ora come ora, era la presenza di Stiles nel motorhome, dopo il suo gesto drastico e il caos mediatico che certamente stava venendo fuori. 

-

Erica, Isaac e Boyd dovettero aspettare il pomeriggio e la presenza di CCTV, canale famoso cinese, per capire il mutismo di Derek.  
Stavano smangiucchiando un hamburger che poco aveva di salutare, in uno degli innumerevoli mcDonalds presenti nel centro della città cinese, quando la presentatrice in tv introdusse il collega dello sport, che iniziò la propria rubrica mostrando un enorme foto di Derek e Stiles, divisi dalla muraglia cinese.

L’edizione del pomeriggio era in inglese, cosicché anche i ragazzi potessero capire. 

«E iniziamo la rubrica sportiva con una notizia che ha del clamoroso: è rottura totale nel team Yamaha JT Racing, team satellite con moto Open, ricordiamo, tra i piloti che mai hanno trovato feeling in queste prime due gare e ad essere sinceri anche durante tutto il pre campionato.  
E’ di oggi infatti la notizia che Stilinski, pilota di punta del team, ha deciso di commemorare in qualche modo la muraglia cinese, introducendo il “muro” che pareva essere scomparso dalle menti dei tifosi e appassionati di moto.  
Ecco un’intervista esclusiva a Stilinski, che ha rilasciato le proprie motivazioni appena giunto all’aeroporto di Shanghai. Nessun commento invece da parte di Hale, pilota col quale Stilinski sembra non trovare il minimo feeling.»

Il volto gigante di Stiles prese possesso dello schermo intero, col ragazzo che mostrava un sorrisino strafottente – il solito – alla telecamera. 

« “Ho deciso che il muro fosse la soluzione migliore per evitare contrasti che James non merita di trovare. Questa è una soluzione definitiva, in un certo senso per vivere più liberamente il proprio box. Ognuno ha spazi ben definiti e se la cava con le proprie forze, senza scambio di dati o collaborazioni forzate che non esistono tra compagni di squadra”.»

« Ma la Yamaha è contraria al tuo comportamento, minacciando di non mostrarvi più i dati delle moto ufficiali e non fornendovi più aggiornamenti. Rischi di correre con la stessa moto per tutta la stagione. Non ti preoccupa la cosa? –»

«Assolutamente no. Sto benissimo così. Non ho bisogno di aggiornamenti o altro. Sono un pilota capace, la moto è competitiva. Il problema è solo del mio compagno di squadra, che adesso non potrà copiarmi i settaggi della moto. Non mi dispiace, perché il motivo del muro è proprio questo. Non ho altro da aggiungere. »

Stiles, accompagnato dalla fidanzata Malia Tate, è salito agli onori delle cronache proprio settimana scorsa, dopo aver ammesso la propria bisessualità in conferenza stampa»

Derek non potè ignorare le parole di Stiles che presero a rimbombargli nelle orecchie:”Il motivo del muro è proprio questo.”

«Ti odia a morte, Derek! Ha messo a soqquadro un intera casa motociclistica per colpa di questo odio, ma non puoi fargliela passare, Derek! Non puoi!» sbottò un’incredula Erica, mentre ingurgitava patatine, una dopo l’altra. 

-

La porta del motorhome di James era immersa nel buio della notte cinese, e Derek non potè far altro che scrutarla con gli occhi gonfi dal sonno.  
Benvenuto carissimo jet lag. 

Le luci nel pullman erano accese, il che voleva dire che era chiaramente abitato da qualcuno, e siccome Derek era abituato ad attirarsi sempre gli aspetti negativi della vita in generale, non poteva essere certamente James l’abitante in quel momento. 

Il ragazzo posò la mano sulla maniglia fredda, abbassandola ed entrando quasi senza respirare, aspettandosi Stiles seduto sul letto, col suo odioso sorrisino da prendi in giro. 

E sarebbe stato molto meglio, tutto sommato.  
Perché una volta aperta la porta, Derek Hale si trovo spettatore non pagante di un filmino porno in piena regola.  
Malia Tate era stesa sul letto, con i riccioli color caramello sparsi sul cuscino, il reggiseno scuro slacciato e gli slip in tinta che le abbracciavano le ginocchia, e sul volto uno stupido sorriso, con lo sguardo annebbiato dal sesso.  
E Stiles aveva scaraventato malamente le lenzuola da parte, seduto sulla sua ragazza, col petto cesellato in bella vista e il volto nascosto nell’incavo del collo della modella, intento a marchiarla quasi come fosse un vampiro.

Derek si trovò immobile, con le pupille dilatate da una sensazione che non sapeva collocare nemmeno lui in qualche categoria definita.  
Le lunghe dita di Stiles giocavano con qualsiasi lembo di pelle della ragazza, mentre spingeva con forza dentro di lei, strappandole gemiti di piacere, che avevano lo stesso effetto dei graffi sulla lavagna, per Derek. 

Passò un minuto interminabile, prima che Derek riemergesse dal mare sconfinato dei suoi pensieri, voltandosi e dando le spalle ai due ragazzi, che sembrava avessero messo in piedi uno show dedicato a lui. 

Derek si stese in silenzio, fissando il soffitto, con ondate di repulsione che correvano lungo la sua spina dorsale. 

Il ragazzo si addormentò ancora vestito, rannicchiato nell’angolo più lontano dal letto occupato da quei due. 

 

Era notte inoltrata quando Derek si svegliò con la voglia improvvisa di un bicchiere d’acqua, spalancando gli occhi e saltando sul letto di fretta, perché aveva davvero maledettamente sete.  
Il ragazzo si fece strada a fatica usando la torcia del cellulare, prima di spedirla dritta verso il letto di Stiles, dove il ragazzo lo fissava con amarezza e un pizzico di delusione, con Malia che lo cingeva da dietro e russava sonoramente. 

Non era la prima volta che Stiles sembrava abbassare le proprie difese, mostrando a Derek un aspetto diverso, forse più fragile della sua personalità, seppur tutto quello durasse a malapena un paio di secondi. 

Ma perché? Perché prima decideva di ergere un muro definitivo tra loro, poi gli sbatteva in faccia una scopata con Malia, alla quale Derek preferiva non assistere, per poi guardarlo in quel modo, come se nelle ore più profonde della notte, Stiles cambiasse, diventando una persona sensibile e in qualche modo tentando di chiedere scusa a Derek?

Derek sorseggiò la bottiglietta che aveva trovato nella propria valigia, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso uno Stiles che aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
Derek lo imitò, addormentandosi con un unico pensiero fisso a martellargli i neuroni: stava disperatamente nascondendo la sensazione di delusione, quella punta di emozione diversa dal disgusto per la scena di prima, dovuta dal fatto che sotto sotto, sarebbe voluto essere lui al posto di Malia. 

Il ragazzo strinse il cuscino in un pugno con forza, rischiando di strapparlo, per una rabbia improvvisa che quel pensiero folle gli aveva portato. 

Era Stiles quello problematico tra i due, non lui.  
Era Stiles quello che aveva iniziato la guerra tra loro. Una guerra che Derek non voleva mescolare con stupidi pensieri e sentimenti senza senso. 

Era l’alba quando Derek si addormentò, finendo in un sonno senza sogni. 

-

C’era qualcosa nei giardini pubblici, che tendeva a rilassare Derek quasi quanto immergersi in un bagno caldo alle 10 di sera, a lavare via lo stress a colpi di spugna.  
La differenza, comunque, era che nel “Yu Garden”, traduzione cinese di “Giardino della felicità”, ovvero quello che a Derek serviva più di qualsiasi altra cosa, il ragazzo non maneggiava spugne senza abiti, ma camminava lungo i corridoi di cemento immersi nella natura. 

Per la prima volta dall’inizio della stagione, il ragazzo era stato invitato a partecipare agli eventi pre gara, momenti di svago tra piloti che potevano ammirare le bellezze di una città altrimenti impossibile da visitare. 

Nel loro caso, Shanghai era piena zeppa di torri, piazze, templi famosi, ma la Dorna aveva scelto di far visitare a Derek, Andrea Dovizioso,Stefan Bradl, Aleix Espargaro e Jackson Whittemore il giardino immenso che regalava un senso di pace appena entrati. 

Le mille lanterne rosse che penzolavano dal soffitto d’entrata, e i cartelli scritti in ideogrammi cinesi, spedirono Derek in un tempo non ben definito, come se fosse tornato indietro di qualche secolo.  
L’estremo oriente gli faceva sempre quell’effetto. 

«Le vedi quelle? - si avvicinò Dovizioso, con un sorriso sincero stampato in faccia – sono rosse perché in Cina sono tutti ducatisti… »

Derek non sapeva se ridere o prenderlo sul serio, e per fortuna in suo aiuto accorse Aleix, che già conosceva la stitichezza nei rapporti personali di Derek: «Scherza, chiaramente…»  
I ragazzi si allontanarono ridacchiando, senza malizia, e Derek vide avvicinarsi Whittemore, un tizio biondino e con un volto da modello, più che da motociclista. 

«Battutaccia. Non mi ha fatto per niente ridere…» sbottò con strafottenza, allontanandosi anche lui per entrare finalmente nel giardino. 

C’era un enorme monolite all’entrata, quasi a simboleggiare la presenza massiccia e imponente della natura, che nel mondo frenetico, spesso veniva dimenticata.  
Era tutto più semplice tra le migliaia di esemplari di fiori di colori luminosi e particolari,  
con una musica di sottofondo tipicamente orientale, che stava seducendo le orecchie di Derek, il quale prese addirittura a camminare più piano. 

C’erano templi maestosi con il tetto e i bordi rossastri, laghetti decorati con alghe che dondolavano nel fondo dell’acqua, e ruscelli che scorrevano tra la vegetazione. 

Era come respirare di nuovo per Derek: l’ossigeno donatogli dagli alberi altissimi, il fruscio delle foglie e il cinguettio degli uccellini, per non parlare dei movimenti sinuosi del pesci rossi nei laghetti erano un vero e proprio toccasana per Derek. 

«E ora dirigiamoci verso la casa del te, dove possiamo degustare uno dei migliori tè verde dell’intera città» spiegò la guida, che aveva parlato durante tutto il tragitto, ma che Derek non aveva ascoltato nemmeno per sbaglio. 

Il gruppetto, con telecamere del sito Motogp al seguito, si trovò davanti all’ennesimo tempietto, sorvegliato da due enormi statue raffiguranti draghi e gargoyle inquietanti.  
Derek ringraziò di non essere entrato la dentro di notte, perché quelle raffigurazioni erano piuttosto in contrasto con la calma innaturale del luogo. 

Le quattro donne che servivano il tè, indossavano kimoni lunghi e di un fucsia piuttosto acceso, tutte affaccendate a versare l’acqua per l’infusione. 

Derek era sempre stato un tipo da tisane, nonostante il suo mestiere adrenalinico, e degustare un tè verde cinese gli fece un immenso piacere.  
Era caldo, al limite del bollente, tanto che gli scottò un paio di papille gustative, ma amaro al punto giusto e l’ennesimo toccasana del luogo. 

«Buono…» mormorò Jackson accanto a lui, osservando con piacere le bustine disposte sul bancone di legno al centro della stanza.  
«Lo vendono? Secondo me sì. Io e Lydia vogliamo prodotti di altissima qualità, e il tè verde migliore di Shanghai deve essere chiaramente nostro. Sai chi è Lydia, no? La mia ragazza, la modella più pagata al mondo.» borbottò Jackson all’orecchio di un Derek che lo fissava con ancora più disinteresse di quello che lo stesso Whittemore sembrava mostrare. 

«Derek, hai mai assaggiato il tè nero cinese?» domandò Dovizioso accanto a lui, distogliendo la sua attenzione da Jackson.  
«No?» Derek si sentì piuttosto spiazzato, ma il pilota italiano gli sorrise con comprensione.  
«Fa niente, il mio era solo un modo per distogliere l’attenzione da Jackson, dato che quando inizia a parlare di Lydia non la smette più…»

«Beh, grazie allora» Derek sorrise all’altro, che l’aveva sicuramente salvato da un discorso poco piacevole nel quale Derek si stava immergendo. 

-

Aveva scattato almeno una ventina di foto, tutte pensando alle sorelle e a Jordan, che un po’ invidiavano la sua condizione di pilota – turista del mondo.  
Il giardino Yu era stata la prima tappa del suo breve tour tra alcune delle attrattive migliori di Shanghai. 

Il ragazzo si avvicinò a Dovizioso, il quale gli sembrava molto affabile, un po’ una sorta di Hayden italiano, per sapere dove si sarebbero diretti dopo il giardino. 

«Oh non lo sai? Saliremo sulla punta della torre di Shanghai, la seconda più alta del mondo!»

Derek perse quel poco di colore che ancora possedeva, riservando uno sguardo piuttosto sconvolto ad un tranquillissimo Dovizioso, che ad un certo punto si allarmò. 

«Aspetta, non è che tu soffri di vertigini?»

-

Tutta la calma e la voglia di vivere che Derek aveva faticosamente guadagnato dopo l’incendio che aveva spazzato via parte della sua famiglia, e che aveva raggiunto il proprio culmine durante la visita al giardino, venne completamente spazzata via, mentre l’ascensore raggiungeva il piano più alto di quei 632 metri che lo separavano da terra.  
La porta di vetro si aprì, e il ragazzo si trovò immobile, con la testa che girava e le gambe di gelatina: le nuvole potevano essere quasi toccate, e Derek probabilmente era immerso in un paio di esse, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Era confuso il panorama, ma Derek non azzardò nemmeno un passo, per scattare qualche foto dall’alto.  
Un conto era il campanile di Jerez, un conto una torre costruita ad altezze folli. 

«Hale dai, vieni a fare la foto con le nuvole come sfondo! Non dirmi che hai paura!» gli urlò Whittemore con una voce da prendi in giro, e Derek, con i piedi che sembrava fossero fatti di cemento, non potè far altro che avvicinarsi al gruppetto che sostava accanto al bordo della balconata, cercando di sforzarsi un minimo nel sorridere alla telecamera.  
Aveva difficoltà ad alzare gli angoli della bocca, quando gli sforzi del suo corpo si concentravano verso l’evitare uno svenimento sempre più probabile.  
Faceva così freddo che i peli gli si erano rizzati su tutto il corpo, ma forse era anche colpa dell’adrenalina che gli ballava in corpo. 

Un altro paio di flash. 

Sorridi Derek, si disse, terrorizzato. 

Sorridi. 

-

Il modo migliore per smaltire un viaggio in alta quota, almeno secondo Derek, era stato quello di visitare lo zoo di Shanghai, nella mezz’ora restante di quella mattinata.  
In realtà l’Hale aspettava con voglia l’arrivo della serata, perché nel pomeriggio ci sarebbe stato il famoso incontro con i dirigenti Yamaha, per la situazione del muro. 

Derek, con indosso la maglia del team JT, con arancio e blu che armoniosi gli coloravano la zona delle spalle e dei fianchi, era pronto a dare da bere il latte ad uno dei panda appena nati che camminavano a fatica nella zona dello zoo a loro dedicata. 

Una ruota panoramica colorata con tonalità accese di rosso, blu e giallo, faceva da sfondo all’enorme parco pieno di animali esotici e di grandi proporzioni, come quei panda che Derek e il resto del gruppo stavano per andare ad accudire. 

Erano buffi: orsi enormi bianco e neri che mangiavano foglie e canne di bambù come se non ci fosse un domani, e i cuccioli che zampettavano teneramente sotto di loro, sulla terra piena di foglie.  
Tenere un panda in braccio fu una sensazione strana per Derek, che con il biberon tra le mani, datogli dai guardiani presenti, osservò con attenzione le zampette che tenevano il ciucciotto, senza poter evitare di pensare ad un eventuale bambino, che poteva tenere tra le braccia nello stesso modo. 

Un brivido corse lungo la sua schiena.  
Jordan sarebbe stato un ottimo padre, sicuramente, anche se non aveva mai pensato a lui in quei termini. 

L’idea, così forte, non lo abbandonò fino al pomeriggio. 

-

Ken Yukimura sembrava il tipico insegnante giapponese uscito dai manga shojo, quello affascinante, di carattere quando ce n’era bisogno, ma in sostanza gentile, con quelle guance paffute e gli occhi a mandorla che sprizzavano dolcezza.

In quel momento però, con Derek e Stiles davanti al foglio che attestava la validità del muro richiesto da Stilinski - con anche Kira presente e abbastanza interdetta - il suo sguardo pareva più simile a quello della moglie: arcigno e piuttosto contrariato. 

«Spiegatemi cosa significa tutto questo! In Yamaha la filosofia principale è quella del team, non del singolo. Si lavora di squadra, si perde e vince in squadra. Un muro nelle vostre condizioni sarebbe la scelta peggiore che possiate mai fare. Siete un team giovane e di belle speranze: James, ti prego, non consentire questa follia!»

Derek fissò con tristezza James Toseland, inerme davanti alla scelta della sua prima guida, quello Stiles che lo stava in un certo senso, tradendo. 

«Non torno indietro. Io non ho mai voluto Derek in squadra con me, e non mi interessano le conseguenze. Voglio il muro!»  
Stiles sbattè con forza le mani contro il tavolo delle riunioni, nell’enorme hospitality Yamaha, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti. 

Scott scosse la testa, quasi mortificato:«Non sono d’accordo, Stiles, mi dispiace. Io non ho il minimo problema a lavorare con Kira, e soprattutto ho bisogno del passaggio dei dati delle moto ufficiali. Sono fondamentali per noi, lo vuoi capire? Un muro ci escluderebbe dall’intero paddock. E’ questo che vuoi?»

Stiles parve quasi impermeabile al tono supplichevole di Scott, con uno sguardo duro e freddo che stava quasi diventando la sua caratteristica.  
«Voglio dimostrare di vincere da solo, senza aiuti. Darebbe più lustro alla squadra!»

«No che non lo darebbe! Non sei l’unico pilota, qui dentro! L’uso del muro ci porta enormi problemi, non passi avanti! Stiles, per favore, ti prego, cambia idea!»

L’intera sala fissò Stiles in modo piuttosto implorante, ma lui alzò le spalle, con un sorrisino da prendi in giro rivolto solo a Derek, il quale non aveva ancora aperto bocca, ed era piuttosto sicuro che non avrebbe saputo come ribattere. 

O forse sì. 

Forse il consiglio di Valentino nel corridoio di un hotel lussuoso in mezzo al deserto, non era così sbagliato. 

Ribattere in pista: Derek, seppur con meno dati e con difficoltà tecniche, sapeva che ci avrebbe provato.  
Stiles firmò con un sorriso a trentadue denti, uno dei contratti peggiori della storia di Yamaha. 

-

«Nihao non è difficile! Certo, non saluti chiunque ti passa accanto, per strada, però almeno in un ristorante puoi sforzarti di essere cordiale con i proprietari!»

Erica Reyes aveva scelto il tavolo più vicino alle finestre, che mostravano il panorama mozzafiato di una Shanghai illuminata di viola.  
Erano al quinto piano di uno dei ristoranti più rinomati della città, nella via meno cinese che si potesse trovare: Xintiandi era una delle zone più fashion della metropoli, piena zeppa di edifici simili a baite, o piazze arrivate direttamente dal nord Europa, senza contare i soliti grattacieli che Derek aveva persino paura a guardare, dal basso verso l’alto.  
Sembrava di essere in una sottospecie di Times Square situata in Olanda, il che era decisamente particolare di per sé. 

Erica, Boyd, Isaac e Derek avevano deciso che fosse meglio smaltire l’ufficializzazione del muro, nascondendosi dietro quintali di riso, alghe, spaghetti di soia e involtini primavera e sorseggiando tè verde bollente, per schiarire un attimo le idee. 

«Io ho imparato “xie xie”, che vuol dire grazie!» esclamò Isaac, fissando verso la finestra dove zampillava allegramente una fontana attorniata da statue di angeli. 

«Il nostro Lahey sta imparando…» Erica gli mise una mano sulla spalla in modo piuttosto fiero e sbrigativo, controllando come di sua abitudine che passassero i camerieri per iniziare ad ordinare. 

Derek aveva deciso di sommergersi di brodo e ravioli di carne, bollenti tanto da bruciargli – proprio come il te - le papille gustative. 

Fu alla quarta portata di involtini da parte di Boyd – che Derek aveva assaggiato, trovandoli friabili e speziati al punto giusto - che Erica assunse la tipica posa indagatrice, con le gambe accavallate e una mano a sorreggere il mento. 

«Sei pronto ad essere sommerso da domande sul muro, domani in conferenza? A proposito, a quanto pare Stiles non ci sarà, e sarà presente James al posto suo. E’ una sorta di punizione che Yamaha ha stabilito per Stiles. Non erano d’accordo sulla sua decisione, come previsto»

Derek lasciò le bacchette – perché sì era capace a mangiare senza posate e col tipico modo cinese – a penzolare a mezz’aria, fissando Erica con più terrore di quanto non facesse con panorama fuori. 

«E tu come le sai queste cose? Sono passate due ore dall’incontro con il manager e i vertici della squadra, non possono essere uscite già tutte queste dichiarazioni!»  
«Derek, siamo nel ventunesimo secolo! E’ stato scritto un’ora fa circa da Danny sul sito Motogp, le notizie volano ormai! Tu dici “A” e mezzo mondo lo sa! Devi usare di più internet amico, soprattutto Twitter… »

Erica scosse la testa, ordinando al cameriere una coppa di gelato alla grappa di rose, imitata dal resto del gruppo. 

Derek era leggermente spaventato dal mondo del web, nonostante le rassicurazioni dei suoi amici.  
«Sapete cosa? – confidò lui, ad un certo punto - ho deciso di usare la tecnica di Valentino: fargliela pagare in pista, a colpi di gas…»

-

Derek non era certo di aver fatto colazione con la solita brioche che il fidato James gli aveva portato – abitudine nata durante i test di Sepang – piuttosto credeva di aver ingoiato una mongolfiera, che tentava di espandersi nel suo stomaco con così tanta forza da fargli venire i crampi. 

Ecco, forse quella non era proprio una reazione data dalla colazione, bensì dalla solita, onnipresente ansia che gli rendeva la testa troppo leggera e non gli permetteva di concentrarsi come avrebbe dovuto.  
I suoi occhi spaziarono nella saletta delle conferenze, già piena e in attesa del moderatore cinese, oltre che di un paio di traduttori.  
Accanto a lui James giocava con una penna, sorseggiando dalla bottiglietta che fornivano per alleviare la tensione delle domande, e che Toseland stava per finire, nonostante non fosse ancora iniziata la mitraglia di domande. 

Marc, Rossi, Jorge e Casey erano intenti a chiacchierare tra loro, con Rossi solito giocherellone e Marc che scherzava al suo fianco, mentre Stoner e Lorenzo bisbigliavano più seriamente tra di loro.  
A conferenza finita, avrebbe dovuto chiedere sicuramente a Marc e Valentino il segreto del loro perenne sorriso, palesemente non artificiale.  
Il ragazzo sapeva che quella conferenza non sarebbe stata facile da gestire, e lanciò uno sguardo di supporto verso un Toseland già piuttosto provato.  
Ne sarebbero usciti insieme da quelle sabbie mobili.  
Ad un’occhiata più attenta, però Derek fece caso a due o tre fili grigi che spiccavano sulle tempie di James, quasi a sottolineare il momento di stress che stava attraversando il povero manager  
L’espressione sorpresa di Derek durò un semplice battito di ciglia: non c’era troppo da stupirsi in fondo. 

«Benvenuti alla conferenza stampa della terza tappa del mondiale, sono Danny Mahealani e sarò il vostro moderatore per questa giornata. Potete iniziare con le domande.»  
Danny, con un espressione piuttosto neutrale e quasi tranquilla, tese una mano verso i giornalisti, per dare il là alla conferenza. 

«Vi aspettavate l’inizio del mondiale così pimpante? Ci sono state gare spettacolari con più di una decina di piloti che possono permettersi di portare a casa vittoria e anche puntare al titolo. Cosa ne pensate?»

«Beh – iniziò Marc, col cuore di Derek che aveva preso a rallentare i battiti, dato che il terrore per le eventuali domande sul muro era letteralmente scomparso – direi che con l’arrivo di Derek qui presente, e il ritorno di Casey, l’asticella si è alzata tanto. Non è facile portare a casa le vittorie, come ho fatto l’anno scorso. Gli avversari sono agguerriti e possono sorprendere sempre. Bisogna avere la moto perfettamente a posto. E intendo persino con i fili dei polsini sui manubri mai fuori posto…scherzo!»  
Marc sorrise e incontrò l’approvazione del resto del gruppo. 

«Io credo che invece non sia solo un problema di moto a posto. Come sempre è la testa che comanda in questi casi, e qualcuno nel paddock l’ha persa. Parlo di Stilinski che come vedete non è qui – iniziò Rossi, con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto – che ha letteralmente boicottato la propria squadra. E’ una mossa folle, ma in un certo senso potrebbe essere anche vincente. Faccio il tifo per lui.»

La mongolfiera nella pancia di Derek era alimentata a ghiaccio, perché le pareti dello stomaco del ragazzo erano diventate gelate.  
Non aveva voglia di parlare di quella faccenda, e Marc con Danny avevano compiuto un lavoro sublime nel tentare di deviare l’attenzione.

James sgranò gli occhi, tendendo la testa verso un Valentino tranquillissimo: «Credo che questa faccenda sia da archiviare. Sono qui per parlare del mio team, che nonostante tutto riuscirà a trarre benefici dalla pista e dalla moto…»

Anche Derek, deluso dal comportamento di Valentino, aveva capito che quella strategia di PR che aveva adottato James era la peggiore possibile. 

«Mi scusi Toseland, ma la sua stagione è stata irrimediabilmente compromessa dalla decisione di Stilinski. Non avrete supporto della casa madre, avete una moto decisamente inferiore. Non credo abbiate speranze nemmeno di arrivare a prendere un punto in gara. Mi spiace, ma sto cercando di prepararvi ad una probabile disfatta» spiegò uno dei giornalisti presenti, con un forte accento italiano.

«Non credo. Io mi sono sempre trovato bene sulla moto, non cambierà nulla» affermò Derek, col tono di chi stava per essere giustiziato da un momento all’altro. Il ragazzo sospirò, perché sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai stata storia.  
La mossa di Stiles aveva distrutto il team, e forse era proprio ciò che Stilinski voleva. 

«Odio parlare del passato – si intromise Lorenzo – ma ricordo che chi oggi ha criticato il muro è stato il primo a palesarlo nel box, sei anni fa. Non mi sembra vantaggioso per la Yamaha continuare a parlare di tutto ciò. Io mi soffermerei più che altro sull’argomento iniziale, ovvero il livello eccellente di questa categoria»  
Lorenzo smorzò i toni con decisione e maestria, lasciando sbigottiti tutti i giornalisti presenti: il clima, ancora prima che si accendessero le moto, non poteva che essere bollente. 

\- 

«Perché l’ha fatto? Perché tirare fuori il discorso del muro?» domandò Derek ad un Marc comprensivo, che finita la conferenza stampa si era avvicinato per chiacchierare. 

«Perché Valentino vive di pressione verso gli avversari. E’ fatto così. In passato ha mandato fuori di testa un sacco di persone, e adesso ci prova con voi.» spiegò il giovane spagnolo, posando una mano sulla spalla di Derek.

«Si diverte così, che vuoi farci.» Jorge, Casey e per la gioia di Derek, anche Nicky, si erano avvicinati al ragazzo, appena all’entrata della saletta delle conferenze. 

«Si, ma non posso mica guardarmi le spalle da lui, da Stiles, e da mezzo paddock!»

«Caro il mio Hale, credevi davvero che la Motogp fosse la terra delle fate? La competizione è a livelli a volte insopportabili. Perché credi me ne sia andato, tre anni fa?» disse Casey con tono ovvio, e con una luce diversa negli occhi, più competitiva di quanto non avesse prima. 

«Stai tranquillo. Ascolta non ti farò passare in gara, questo ovviamente no, ma in me hai un amico, come sai molto bene – lo tranquillizzò Nicky - e per questo ti rivelo l’unico modo per controbattere alle pressioni psicologiche combinate di Rossi e Stiles: lasciali parlare. Battili in pista, mostra quello che vali. Derek io ti ho visto, hai una guida cattiva ma efficace. Non sei perfetto e preciso come Jorge qui presente, e nemmeno vario come Valentino, che conosce un paio di trucchi del mestiere. Ma non sei scarso. Quindi controbatti con il tuo talento, e vedrai che col rombo delle moto zittirà il borbottio di chi vuole che tu fallisca!»

-

Prima e seconda sessione di prove libere: 

FP1  
MARQUEZ 1.59.900  
HALE 2.00.007  
HAYDEN 2.00.065  
STONER 2.00.120  
PEDROSA 2.00.187  
LORENZO 2.00.322  
STILINSKI 2.00.442  
DOVIZIOSO 2.00.645  
ROSSI 2.00.725  
IANNONE 2.00.902  
REYES 2.01.359  
REDDING 2.01.389  
SMITH 2.01.534  
BAZ 2.01.692  
BAUTISTA 2.01.792  
BRADL 2.01.926  
WHITTEMORE 2.02.009  
LAHEY 2.02.042  
BOYD 2.02.097  
CARVER 2.02.188  
ESPARGARO A 2.02.250  
ESPARGARO P 2.02.276  
CRUTCHLOW 2.02.311  
MILLER 2.02.363

-

FP2

MARQUEZ 1.59. 683  
HALE 1.59.700  
LORENZO 1.59.800  
STONER 1.59.930  
PEDROSA 1.59.978  
ROSSI 2.00.044  
STILINSKI 2.00.060  
HAYDEN 2.00.137  
DOVIZIOSO 2.00.396  
REYES 2.00.538  
IANNONE 2.00.634  
BAZ 2.00.735  
LAHEY 2.00.902  
BOYD 2.01.163  
REDDING 2.01.218  
SMITH 2.01.279  
CARVER 2.01.298  
MILLER 2.01.357  
BAUTISTA 2.01.429  
BRADL 2.01.632  
ESPARGARO A 2.01.735  
ESPARGARO P 2.01.835  
CRUTCHLOW 2.01.926  
WHITTEMORE 2.02.000

Mangiare “nuvole di gambero” (snack croccanti simili a patatine ma bianchi, più spessi e più facili da sciogliersi in bocca) sdraiati sul letto era un’operazione che Derek avrebbe dovuto evitare di attuare: innanzitutto erano grasse e non l’ideale per un’atleta, soprattutto non immergendole nella salsa di soia, trasformando il bianco caratteristico in un marrone piuttosto intenso.  
Poi sporcava il letto di briciole, e lui aveva sempre odiato strusciarsi sulle lenzuola piene di granelli di cibo, così come in spiaggia pretendeva di avere l’asciugamano lindo. 

Chi se ne importava. 

Aveva invitato per la sera Erica, Boyd e Isaac per festeggiare i risultati strepitosi che tutti e quattro avevano conquistato, decisamente inaspettati, ma piacevoli. 

C’erano una decina di canali della “CCTV”, ognuno di essi numerato e dedicato a notizie da varie parti del mondo, divise per argomenti.  
Derek non era mai stato amante dei telegiornali generalisti, e per quello decise che il proprio pollice si dedicasse allo zapping compulsivo, per vedere se in uno di quei mille canali dove si vedevano immagini di panda, parlassero della sua fantastica seconda posizione.  
Erica e Isaac avevano preso possesso del letto di Stiles, saltandoci sopra e cantando al karaoke canzoni italiane che Erica aveva trovato nei meandri del web. 

«Perché le canzoni italiane, che uno di voi due è inglese e l’altra è venezuelana? A volte non vi capisco proprio…» Boyd li fissava piuttosto annoiato, seduto sulla poltrona di fronte al letto di Derek, accanto alla tv da quaranta pollici che trasmetteva il primo servizio sportivo della giornata. 

«Verny, senti, ci sono cose che per il musone che sei, non puoi capire. E va bene, non c’è problema…» ribattè Erica, mentre schiena contro schiena, ballava con Isaac. 

«Zitti!» li interruppe Derek, saltando sul letto e rovesciando per poco la salsa di soia: sullo schermo ultraHD era appena apparso il volto di Malia Tate, con i capelli tirati all’indietro, un vestito lungo e color vermiglione e il rossetto perfetto. 

«Non so se sei appassionata di motori, ma anche se non lo sei, credo che tu abbia sentito le dichiarazioni di Stiles. Il tuo ragazzo ha deciso di installare un muro nel box, ma dalle prime prove l’idea è sembrata piuttosto controproducente, dato che il suo compagno di squadra l’ha clamorosamente battuto. Che ne pensi?»

Malia lanciò un paio di sguardi languidi alla telecamera, prima di rispondere, con tono piuttosto strafottente:«Stiles è il pilota migliore, e batterà tutti. Non mi interessa se ci sono muri o altro. Preferisco non parlare dei problemi che il mio ragazzo ha in Honda…»

«Corre in Yamaha, cretina!» urlò Erica, alzando gli occhi al cielo con sguardo piuttosto sconsolato. 

«Beh, probabilmente la confusione della Tate si è riversata sul suo fidanzato, che è stato come detto, clamorosamente battuto dal compagno di squadra, che il ragazzo ha tentato in tutti i modi di ostacolare. E ora passiamo al tennis… »

«Questa ragazza mi sconvolge ogni giorno che passa. Arriverà al punto di non saper distinguere un guanto da il casco, se non ci è già.» ridacchiò Erica, piuttosto divertita. 

La porta del motorhome si spalancò di botto, palesando proprio una Malia piuttosto vanitosa e uno Stiles decisamente agitato. 

«Che ci fate voi qui? Fuori, è il motorhome del mio ragazzo!» sbottò la Tate, con aria di superiorità. 

«Non prendo ordini da una che non sa nemmeno in che moto corre il proprio fidanzato!» ribattè Erica, palesando la stessa aria di sufficienza che spesso Malia mostrava in televisione. 

Derek evitò chiaramente di scambiare il minimo sguardo con Stiles, ma fu proprio lo Stilinski a sorprendere l’intero gruppo: «No, Malia. Non ho la minima voglia di litigare, usciamo. C’è troppa gente qui», voltando le spalle anche alle persone con le quali aveva stretto un minimo di cordialità, come Isaac o Boyd. 

«Dovevi pensarci prima, Stilinski, sei stato tu a creare tutto questo disastro!»

L’espressione di Stiles mutò all’istante: da quasi arrabbiata passò a furiosa, con le iridi che fiammeggiavano, e che ipnotizzarono Derek, bloccando qualsiasi intento di reazione da parte del ragazzo. 

«Tu non devi osare rivolgermi la parola, hai capito?» quasi urlò, fiondandosi verso Derek con un pugno alzato e l’intento chiaro di farlo scontrare con la faccia del suo avversario. 

«No, ehi calmatevi! Stiles, hai iniziato tu la guerra, adesso non ti lamentare» disse Boyd, tentando di pacificare gli animi, ma Stiles sembrava completamente fuori di sé. 

Derek non l’aveva mai visto così infuriato, come se le colpe di tutte le tragedie che erano accadute nella vita di Stiles erano colpa di Derek e basta. 

«Se solo tu ti prendessi le tue responsabilità, Derek, almeno una volta nella tua cazzo di vita! Solo una, non chiedo altro!»

«Responsabilità di cosa esattamente?»

«Fai finta di niente, come sempre. Non capisci proprio…è meglio che me ne vada»

Stiles afferrò la mano di Malia, di fretta e come se quel motorhome fosse pieno di appestati, ignorando lo sguardo di fuoco che gli stava riservando Erica, le quali rotelle nel cervello avevano preso a vorticare furiosamente. 

«Cosa non hai capito, Derek?» chiese lei, con la curiosità che le divorava le viscere. 

«Non ne ho idea e non mi importa. E’ la seconda volta che quasi veniamo alle mani, quel ragazzo ha qualche problema, è evidente»

«Ha qualche problema con te nello specifico. E lo scoprirò. C’è molto di più di quello che vuol far credere, fidatevi, il mio istinto è infallibile. E ne ho quasi la certezza…» ridacchiò Erica, che decise di osservare Derek con più attenzione, come se in tutto quel tempo si fosse persa un aspetto fondamentale del proprio migliore amico. 

«E’ arrivato dietro di me e sta rosicando. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni» ammise Derek, che per la prima volta sentiva che il potere nel box era passato nelle sue mani. 

Il muro per Stiles era diventata una vera e propria arma a doppio taglio. 

-

«Ho il ciclo…» si introdusse Erica, davanti al box di Derek, durante il penultimo turno del sabato, costellato da un cielo nuvoloso e che poteva scaricare pioggia da un momento all’altro. 

L’intera squadra di tecnici la fissò con compassione ed un pizzico di divertimento, mentre Kira, che spesso fissava con forte malinconia il muro, le si avvicinò posandole una mano sulla spalla. 

«Lo so. Ce l’ho anch’io. E’ dolorosissimo correre in moto con i crampi. Hai preso qualcosa? Io bevo sempre un po’ di zenzero e acqua calda…»

«Scusa Kira, ma non dovresti per caso sistemarmi la moto? Non è momento di parlare di cose da donne, grazie.» borbottò Derek, guardando le ragazze in maniera piuttosto stralunata. 

«Derek, non ricordi come il mio corpo sia molto più performante in quei giorni?»

«Non è momento Erica!» Derek alzò un sopracciglio, sconvolto dalla piega che aveva preso il discorso. 

«Sono solo venuta qui per farti capire che probabilmente mi vedrete ai piani alti della classifica oggi. Così, tanto per spoilerarvi un po’ le qualifiche del pomeriggio…»

Derek non riuscì a trattenere un risolino sarcastico: «Beh, se ne sei convinta…»

-

FP3 (I primi 10 si giocano direttamente la qualifica) 

MARQUEZ 1.59.320  
STONER 1.59. 431  
HALE 1.59. 527  
HAYDEN 1.59.634  
LORENZO 1.59.700  
PEDROSA 1.59.878  
ROSSI 2.00.000  
STILINSKI 2.00.001  
DOVIZIOSO 2.00.201  
REYES 2.00.349

BAUTISTA 2.00.611  
CRUTCHLOW 2.00.927  
IANNONE 2.01.004  
ESPARGARO P 2.01.063  
LAHEY 2.01.101  
BAZ 2.01.297  
BRADL 2.01.299  
BOYD 2.01.301  
WHITTEMORE 2.01.376  
MILLER 2.01.399  
REDDING 2.01.428  
CARVER 2.01.735  
ESPARGARO A 2.01.812  
SMITH 2.01.915

 

FP4  
MARQUEZ 1.58.913  
ROSSI 1.59.000  
HALE 1.59.022  
STILINSKI 1.59.025  
PEDROSA 1.59.113  
STONER 1.59.226  
LORENZO 1.59.242  
DOVIZIOSO 1.59.351  
HAYDEN 1.59.423  
BAUTISTA 1.59.823  
REYES 2.00.173  
WHITTEMORE 2.00.439  
CARVER 2.00.624  
ESPARGARO P 2.00.734  
ESPARGARO A 2. 00.759  
SMITH 2.00.842  
LAHEY 2.00.898  
BAZ 2.00.999  
CRUTCHLOW 2.01.003  
BRADL 2.01.035  
BOYD 2.01.136  
MILLER 2.01.304  
REDDING 2.01.492  
IANNONE 2.03.822 

 

Q1

CARVER 1.59. 725  
BAUTISTA 1.59.888

13) LAHEY 2.00.017  
14) ESPARGARO P 2.00.094  
15) BAZ 2.00.257  
16) BRADL 2.00.293  
17) BOYD 2.00.344  
18) ESPARGARO A 2.00.420  
19) SMITH 2.00.526  
20) REDDING 2.00.628  
21) CRUTCHLOW 2.00.827  
22) IANNONE 2.01.004  
23) MILLER 2.01.099  
24)WHITTEMORE 2.01.176

 

-

Accadde così inaspettatamente, che l’evento rubò all’istante le telecamere di tutto il mondo, entrando nei topic più chiacchierati di twitter: #motogpkiss. 

Perché Scott Mc Call e Kira Yukimura avevano già superato il limite della loro pazienza, sapendo che non avrebbero più potuto comunicare e scambiarsi dati ed idee, da condividere con i propri piloti.  
E così, davanti ad una decina di obiettivi fotografici, ad uno stupito ma divertito James e un Derek che non aveva potuto fare a meno di roteare gli occhi per l’imbarazzo, Scott si era arrampicato dal nulla sul tavolino degli strumenti che toccava il muro e permetteva di raggiungere l’unico pertugio disponibile, per chiamare Kira. 

«Ehi Scott, che cosa c’è?» chiese lei, arrampicandosi a sua volta. 

Il ragazzo non diede spazio alla minima parola, facendo quasi sembrare il gesto uno stralcio tratto dalle pagine delle migliori opere romantiche, afferrandole il viso con dolcezza e baciandola a sorpresa, mentre il tempo delle qualifiche si avvicinava clamorosamente. 

Kira rispose al bacio con la stessa intensità, rendendo quel gesto romantico l’icona perfetta di quanto la decisione di Stiles fosse stata azzardata e onestamente sbagliata. 

«Beh, ci voleva un pizzico di dramma romantico. Meglio dei soliti litigi che devo perennemente sedare» aveva commentato James con un sopracciglio alzato, seduto accanto ad un Derek che da qualche minuto provava quasi una stretta allo stomaco, ma non sapeva ben definirne il motivo.  
Forse era la solita ansia, mescolata ad un pizzico di invidia, anche se non sapeva da dove potesse derivare. 

-

Derek si aggrappò all’acceleratore letteralmente a vita persa, tagliando il traguardo con il pugno stretto e la tensione che lo stava mangiando dall’interno, come le tarme con un mobile di legno pregiato, e il cuore che pareva il martello di Thor. 

Guardò la tabella che Kira gli stava tendendo, come quasi fosse una profezia che determinava la sua esistenza, e nel frattempo notò con la coda dell’occhio la bandiera a scacchi bianchi e neri che veniva sventolata a segnalare la fine delle qualifiche, che avrebbero determinato la griglia di partenza. 

Era arrivato secondo. 

Il ragazzo agitò un pugno in aria, con una piccola parte di pubblico, per lo più festante e con bandiere gialle al vento, che gli dedico un caloroso applauso.  
Stava lentamente entrando nei cuori dei tifosi, e non c’era sensazione migliore. 

Più forte di lui, era andato solo Marc Marquez, come aveva potuto notare una volta raggiunto il parco chiuso, occupato solo dalla sua moto e da quella dello spagnolo.  
Si sentiva in forma, sicuro e certo che l’indomani gli avrebbe regalato una gara meravigliosa. 

Finchè un turbinio non lo travolse, facendogli sbattere il casco contro quello dello sconosciuto che lo stava letteralmente abbracciando. 

«Dereeeeeeeeek!» La voce, nonostante fosse ovattata dal casco, era decisamente riconoscibile.  
Solo dopo Derek toccò i capelli lunghi che ballavano dietro la schiena del pilota che aveva tagliato il traguardo riuscendo a conquistare un’incredibile terza posizione. 

Era una Suzuki azzurrina e splendente la terza moto e quando Derek tolse il casco, non potè che stringere più forte quel corpo che tante avventure aveva trascorso con lui. 

«Santo cielo Erica, cosa ci fai qui?» domandò lui, una volta tolto il casco. 

«Sono arrivata terza! Te l’ho detto che col ciclo sono più performante!»  
E Derek rise, come non gli capitava da tempo, abbracciando Erica con più vigore e coinvolgendo anche il poleman Marc nella dimostrazione di affetto.  
Era piuttosto stravolto, soprattutto mentalmente, ma aveva dato dimostrazione, come poi gli aveva ribadito anche James, che seppur ostacolato dal maledetto muro, il ragazzo riuscisse comunque a sovrastare l’abilità del proprio compagno di squadra.  
Kira saltellava allegramente al di là delle transenne e Scott accanto a lei, che come ormai si era capito, disapprovava la scelta della divisione nel box. 

«Complimenti Derek, davvero!» disse Mc Call, trascinando il pilota in un bellissimo abbraccio, condiviso anche con Kira.  
L’ennesimo che Derek aveva ricevuto in pochi minuti. 

MARQUEZ 1.58.110 POLE  
2)HALE 1.58.288  
3)REYES 1.58.349  
4)HAYDEN 1.58.534  
5)STONER 1.58.546  
6)LORENZO 1.58.700  
7)PEDROSA 1.58.858  
8)ROSSI 1.59.000  
9)STILINSKI 1.59.035  
10)DOVIZIOSO 1.59.101  
11)CARVER 1.59.624  
12)BAUTISTA 1.59.789

-

«Mi sono appena svegliato, com’è andata la qualifica? Non ho nemmeno acceso la tv…»  
La voce impastata di sonno di Jordan Parrish raggiunse le orecchie di Derek diffondendo una sensazione benefica in tutto il resto del corpo.  
Era steso sul letto, nel motorhome vuoto e sgranocchiava di nuovo nuvole di gambero, come se i xiaolongbao (ravioli al vapore) non l’avessero già ben riempito, cenando nell’hospitality Yamaha in compagnia di Bradl, Smith e Lorenzo. 

«Secondo. E Erica è riuscita nell’impresa di arrivare terza!»

«Ma è grandioso. Complimenti a tutti e due. Sappi che devi essere tu quello a starle davanti, altro che essere gentiluomini. Mi raccomando.»

«In gara vale solo il rispetto reciproco. Ma non ci sono alleanze nemmeno con i propri migliori amici…» spiegò Derek sorridendo malinconico.  
Jordan notò all’istante la sfumatura di tristezza nella voce del fidanzato. 

«Cosa c’è, sei preoccupato per quella storia del muro?»

«No, non è quello – rivelò Derek abbracciando il cuscino come faceva quando era un bimbo martoriato da incubi – solo che mi manchi. Avrei voluto che ci fossi anche tu con me…»

«Ci vedremo prestissimo Derek, te lo prometto. Ti amo, e non farti prendere da nostalgie varie, che mi devi vincere una gara domani!»

Derek poteva quasi vederlo, quel sorriso spontaneo che decorava le splendide labbra di Jordan, e sì pentì di aver solo pensato a qualcun altro in quei pochi giorni.  
Qualcuno che condivideva il suo motorhome, ma che non poteva essere più distante.  
«Va bene, non lo farò. E punto al podio, ci sono persone che possono fare decisamente meglio di me. A presto, ciao»

«Ciao.»

-

Fu col suono della voce di Jordan che Derek si addormentò vestito ancora con la camicia del team e il vassoio di snack sul bordo del letto. 

Non si accorse minimamente dell’arrivo di Stiles, che fissò con un pizzico di raro divertimento gli snack pericolanti, posandoli su un tavolino lì accanto.  
Come non si accorse del movimento secco col quale tirò le coperte da sotto il suo corpo, per posarle al di sopra, stendendole bene in modo tale che non ci fosse il minimo spiraglio d’aria per Derek. 

Stiles si svestì, sdraiandosi con assoluto silenzio sul letto, borbottando un inequivocabile «Scusami…»

Nessuno dei due fece caso alla ragazza con i capelli biondi raccolti in una treccia scomposta, che aveva spiato le loro mosse da qualche minuto a quella parte, e che si voltava verso il proprio motorhome (che finalmente Suzuki le aveva messo a disposizione) con in testa una sola frase: «Non posso crederci»

Erica Reyes ora era certa che Stiles Stilinski nascondesse più segreti di quelli che voleva far credere. 

-  
Warm up 

STILINSKI 1.58.463  
MARQUEZ 1.58.533  
HALE 1.58.534  
ROSSI 1.58.624  
PEDROSA 1.58.782  
STONER 1.58.791  
LORENZO 1.58.811  
HAYDEN 1.58.844  
REYES 1.58.982  
DOVIZIOSO 1.59.000  
BAUTISTA 1.59.042  
ESPARGARO A 1.59.082  
SMITH 1.59.099  
BOYD 1.59.136  
MILLER 1.59.178  
REDDING 1.59.211  
BAZ 1.59.220  
BRADL 1.59.329  
IANNONE 1.59.417  
ESPARGARO P 1.59.524  
LAHEY 1.59.643  
WHITTEMORE 1.59.725  
CRUTCHLOW 1.59.852  
CARVER 1.59.999

 

Come al solito, Derek finiva in griglia di partenza prima che potesse solo rendersi conto che la domenica fosse arrivata, con una sensazione di paralisi che non lo faceva nemmeno minimamente respirare con sicurezza. 

Senza contare che da quando si era svegliato quella mattina, mentre nervosissimo tentava di ingerire qualcosa per colazione, aveva in testa “Survivor” delle Destiny’s Child”, il che non sapeva se fosse o meno un bel presagio. 

Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, mentre nella sua postazione i meccanici ultimavano le regolazioni nella sua moto, assicurandosi che andasse tutto per il verso giusto.

In lontananza poteva vedere il fiero grigiore dei grattacieli di Shanghai, circondato da nuvole che parevano spruzzi di panna montata. 

C’era un ponte che attraversava il rettilineo che faceva da preludio a quello del traguardo, separandoli da un ombra che se avesse piovuto, avrebbe creato difficoltà di asciugatura della pista.  
Per fortuna il tempo sembrava reggere. 

Erica nella casella dietro Derek, si comportava in maniera stranissima: continuava a lanciare sguardi di sottecchi a Derek, poi si girava verso la terza fila, per controllare i movimenti di Stiles.  
Derek si rifiutò categoricamente di tentare di interpretare il comportamento della sua migliore amica, concentrandosi sulla gara, ormai imminente. 

E dalla calma, il corpo di Derek venne preso a randellate da fiumi di adrenalina che non sapevano più dove sfociare: gli faceva male lo stomaco, la pelle pizzicava e doveva ricordarsi di respirare, per evitare di collassare. 

Il semaforo si spense prima che lui se ne rendesse conto. 

Il ragazzo accelerò, col cuore che ormai batteva in gola, tentando di mantenere la posizione acquisita nelle prove, soprattutto ora che si presentavano tutte quelle curve dopo il rettilineo. 

I riferimenti su dove frenare erano al lato dell’asfalto, quei cordoli bianco e rossi che parevano quasi una boa per Derek, che a differenza di altri non usava per passarci sopra con la moto. 

Aveva avversari dappertutto, come api inferocite che non gli permettevano di scappare via mentre le curve in gruppo sembravano quasi un incubo.  
Derek si aggrappava ai freni come ad un’ancora di salvezza, senza rendersi conto, con una mossa quasi di precisione chirurgica, di essersi messo davanti a Marquez, che aveva preso subito il comando. 

Era primo. Stava battendo uno per uno tutti i suoi avversari, quelle persone che solo pochi mesi prima sembravano irraggiungibili, e ora li aveva costretti ad inseguirlo. 

E Derek riprovò quella sensazione che spesso viveva nelle gare del campionato americano, dove dominava sin dai primi giri, dove faceva vedere a tutti gli spettatori presenti, che lui fosse degno di essere chiamato motociclista. 

E soprattutto stava battendo Stiles Stilinski, colui che in tutti i modi provava a rendergli la permanenza in Motogp un inferno. 

Dopo circa cinque giri, capì che Marc non l’aveva mollato, studiando il suo stile di guida per tentare di batterlo in una delle miriadi di curve che la pista possedeva.  
Sembrava davvero di essere sballottati su un ottovolante. 

Marc sorpassò Derek, prendendo un margine incredibile da subito, e l’Hale decise di non avventarsi sull’avversario, prima di prendere qualche rischio di troppo.  
In fondo la sua moto non aveva lo stesso livello dell’ufficiale di Marc. 

Prima di rendersene conto, si trovò due moto dietro: erano Rossi e Stilinski, che si stavano sorpassando ripetutamente, agitando la marea gialla – colore simbolo di Rossi – che saltava sugli spalti in maniera forsennata.  
Derek decise di tentare di prendere qualche metro, ma poi si rese conto che la moto di Rossi era un’altra ufficiale. Il che la rendeva quasi insuperabile. 

Il ragazzo tento di percorrere gli ultimi dieci giri assaporando la seconda posizione e soprattutto tentando di preservare le gomme, che nell’ultima parte di gara tendevano a perdere aderenza. 

Non doveva dare modo a Rossi e Stiles, che a volte notava con la coda dell’occhio, continuavano a contro sorpassarsi, di poter mettere le ruote davanti alla sua moto. 

Nel frattempo, Marc davanti a loro era praticamente imprendibile. 

-

La bandiera a scacchi era come l’ultima goccia d’acqua rimasta, in mezzo al deserto: una fonte di salvezza, quel traguardo raggiunto dopo quaranta minuti di carenate contro Stiles, che gli stava davanti di poco, e Rossi, che lo tallonava da dietro e che pareva quasi impossibile da domare. 

Ma Derek decise che quello era il suo momento. Non sarebbe stato il podio di Rossi, nonostante tutto il rispetto che provasse per il pilota.  
Quel terzo gradino apparteneva al ragazzo emarginato dal suo stesso compagno di squadra, a quello che seppur con moto inferiore batteva un compagno che guidava una versione più evoluta, al ragazzo che arrivava dall’America e che non aveva mai corso su tracciati internazionali. 

La bandiera a scacchi era appena sotto di lui, e Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, stringendo l’acceleratore, abbracciando la moto sotto di lui e ripetendo una sola frase nella sua testa. 

“Ti prego, ti prego”

La gomma anteriore fu la prima a toccare la striscia bianca dell’arrivo, e Derek tornò a respirare. 

«Oddio. Oddio sono sul podio. Ce l’ho fatta!» urlò Derek con la voce ovattata dal casco, parcheggiando la moto lungo la via di fuga davanti al rettilineo e avvertendo pacche sulle spalle di svariati piloti e che lui ricambiava solo con una stretta di mano. 

Ce l’aveva fatta! Gli erano bastate appena tre gare per raggiungere il podio, e battere mostri sacri del motociclismo mondiale.  
Non voleva pensarci, ma c’era un velo di pensiero egoista nel suo cervello.  
Forse battendoli, era riuscito a diventare un mostro sacro anche lui. 

-

La passerella per raggiungere il podio era piena di giovani ragazze cinesi e alcune ombrelline che il ragazzo aveva intravisto in giro per il paddock.  
Una di esse aveva una chioma fulva e particolarmente lunga, con i capelli che le danzavano quasi sulla schiena. Era piccolina di statura ma ben formosa, con lo sguardo di una che sa il fatto suo.  
Stava accanto – suo malgrado – a Malia Tate che aveva preso a sbaciucchiarsi con Stiles, come se non l’avesse visto per almeno una settimana. 

«E’ la ex di Stiles, quella. Si chiama Lydia Martin e adesso sta con Whittemore» gli svelò Marc, alzando le spalle con fare un po’ annoiato. 

«Ah è lei allora?»  
In realtà Derek scoprì che non gli interessava, anche se c’era quel fastidio all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco, nel veder baciare Stilinski con Malia.  
Sembrava lo facessero apposta. 

«Congratulazioni agli unici due piloti seri che esistono sul podio oggi» si avvicinò Lydia, occhieggiando Malia con disgusto. 

«Grazie, anche Jackson ha fatto una bella gara» rispose Derek, sentendosi un po’ idiota. 

Lydia sorrise, mettendo in mostra le sue splendide fossette che le si formavano agli angoli della bocca: «Sì. Ha preso due punti, che per un debuttante normale è meglio di niente. Non tutti siamo come te, Hale.»

Lydia si allontanò, senza dare modo a Derek di riflettere su quell’affermazione. 

Sotto il podio c’erano i membri del box di Marquez e l’intero team JT Racing, con un Toseland che saltellava avanti e indietro, in preda all’euforia più totale.  
Derek li scrutò, sorridendo a Marc accanto a lui, alzando in aria il trofeo (una coppa con la forma della pista) e afferrando lo champagne per buttarlo addosso al vincitore, con la schiuma che gli colava sulle dita impastandogliele, ma a Derek non interessava. 

Era felice, la in alto, sul gradino più basso di un podio che era arrivato dopo tanto sudore e tanta voglia di imparare.  
Non importava il muro, le provocazioni e quelle sensazioni che provava quando c’era Stiles accanto, più dannose che altro.  
Era tutto come una vittoria per lui, una vittoria che non vedeva l’ora di agguantare. E dopo aver dimostrato la sua forza effettiva, quella vittoria sarebbe arrivata prima di quanto si potesse immaginare. 

RISULTATI GARA 

MARQUEZ 25  
STILINSKI 20  
HALE 16  
ROSSI 13  
LORENZO 11  
PEDROSA 10  
STONER 9  
REYES 8  
BAUTISTA 7  
LAHEY 6  
BAZ 5  
HAYDEN 4  
MILLER 3  
WHITTEMORE 2  
CRUTCHLOW 1  
DOVIZIOSO 0  
ESPARGARO A 0  
ESPARGARO P 0  
REDDING 0  
CARVER 0  
SMITH 0

BOYD /  
BRADL /  
IANNONE /

CLASSIFICA MONDIALE 

MARQUEZ 54  
STILINSKI 49  
PEDROSA 43  
LORENZO 43  
STONER 40  
HALE 37  
ROSSI 31  
DOVIZIOSO 29  
HAYDEN 19  
BAUTISTA 11  
REYES 11  
CRUTCHLOW 9  
IANNONE 7  
ESPARGARO P 7  
LAHEY 6  
BAZ 5  
BRADL 5  
BOYD 4  
WHITTEMORE 4  
MILLER 3  
REDDING 2  
CARVER 1  
ESPARGARO A 0  
SMITH 0


	7. Perdoname, por favor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornataaaa, e il capitolo è letteralmente MASTODONTICO. OMG.  
> E' finalmente arrivata la resa dei conti... ci vediamo alle note finali!  
> Ps, purtroppo c'è una piccola dedica all'inizio di questo capitolo, per un motociclista che un mese fa circa ci ha lasciati.  
> #RIPLuisSalom39

Ci sono avvisi o premesse che un’appassionata di Motociclismo non vorrebbe mai e poi mai scrivere.  
Ci sono giornate, sensazioni, che a volte si confondono con il peggiore degli incubi.  
Venerdì 3 giugno ci ha lasciati durante la seconda sessione di prove libere, una promessa del motociclismo spagnolo, un amico del paddock e una persona genuina e divertente, che se ne è andato facendo ciò che più amava.  
Fa ancora male, e non ci si abitua per niente.  
Ricordatevi di lui, se amate davvero il motociclismo.  
Ciao Luis Salom, grazie di tutto. <3 <3 #39Mexicano

 

Derek Hale tolse gli auricolari dalle orecchie con un gesto secco, lasciando che la bolla nella quale la musica lo aveva trasportato esplodesse all'improvviso e il borbottio dei motori potenti gli intasasse le orecchie.  
Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra secche, avvertendo ancora su di esse il fantasma di quel retrogusto soave di champagne che aveva contribuito ad inebriarlo e farlo vivere come sulla luna dalle tre di quel pomeriggio, orario cinese. 

Ripensando alla sua moto, si sentiva come sulle nuvole - letteralmente, dato che Derek sedeva comodo su una stranissima e confortevole poltrona della China Airlines - e seppure non fosse una sua abitudine il ragazzo non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. 

L’aveva fatta grossa, stavolta. 

E su un aereo diretto a Los Angeles, la città dove Jordan Parrish era pronto a festeggiare con lui, il ragazzo si rese conto di essere diventato seriamente un avversario temibile per tutti i piloti più titolati in pista e il solo pensiero gli fece venire i brividi dal piacere.  
Era così bello provare sensazioni di felicità, finalmente, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato…

Era trascorsa appena un’ora dal decollo, col cielo fuori talmente scuro che pareva di essere nello spazio e Derek, sistemandosi più comodo sul sedile, dovette già iniziare a calcolare il suo arrivo in America, sentendosi quasi al pari di Marty Mc Fly. 

«Ti rendi conto che partiamo da qui alle otto di sera del cinque aprile, e arriveremo a LA alle cinque del pomeriggio dello stesso giorno? Non è assurdo tutto questo gioco di fusi orari? Sembra di essere su una macchina del tempo!»

Isaac, che stava seduto accanto a Derek e non aveva smesso di scorrere il dito sul touchscreen del proprio cellulare, alzò un sopracciglio con fare scettico.  
In realtà in quell'ora di viaggio nessuno dei suoi amici gli aveva ancora rivolto la parola, il che a pensarci bene poteva essere sospettoso. 

«Sì, interessante. Ascolta, non voglio fare il Derek Hale della situazione proprio con te e uccidere il tuo rarissimo entusiasmo, ma io controllerei il tuo profilo Twitter e mi calmerei un attimo. Azioni di "damage control" sono richieste praticamente subito, altrimenti si rischia di degenerare e far intervenire i piani alti»

«Piani alti? Che è successo?» chiese Derek,tornando il solito per un attimo: chi se ne importava dei social? Era arrivato terzo, non gli interessavano polemiche da bar create da persone che magari nemmeno possedevano una motocicletta. 

Erica e Boyd di fianco a loro, intenti a sfruttare la strana conformazione dei sedili praticamente uniti in diagonale quasi a formare una poltrona unica – Derek non aveva mai visto nulla del genere - riemersero dalla sessione di baci che stavano affrontando, sostenendo l’idea di Isaac. 

«Isaac ha ragione. Fossi in te Derek caro, farei un giretto su Twitter» borbottò Erica, ributtandosi come un avvoltoio sulle labbra già gonfie del fidanzato. 

L'ombra del dubbio si insinuò nella testa dell'Hale: cosa poteva esserci di tanto eclatante sul social network?

«Non è che mi faresti vedere?» chiese Derek al suo amico, con un pizzico di tensione che lentamente iniziava a sopraggiungere.  
Isaac gli passò il proprio telefono, sul quale campeggiava n caratteri cubitali l’ennesima dichiarazione di Stiles al veleno, con una foto del ragazzo che esibiva un sorrisino particolarmente irritate. 

A pensarci bene, non è che potesse essere altro. Dramma sui social equivaleva a "sparata di Stiles contro Derek", ormai l'Hale doveva saperlo.

"Un pilota con un minimo di intelligenza dovrebbe pensare di non ostacolare volontariamente il proprio compagno di squadra, chiaramente più forte di lui. #Vergogna." 

Derek credette per un attimo che il tempo si fosse fermato e l'aereo fosse addirittura rimasto immobile in aria: il giovane rimase un minuto buono a guardare fisso lo schermo, con la mente completamente sgombra da risposte piccate o meno. 

«Ma cosa sta dicendo? Mi è arrivato davanti, come ho fatto ad ostacolarlo? Stavolta ha oltrepassato il limite!» esclamò Derek, ripresosi, con una rabbia che poche volte aveva provato, così improvvisa da montare tutta insieme ed esplodere sotto forma di un tono di voce piuttosto alto. 

Il ragazzo prese il proprio cellulare dalla tasca e inserì la password di Twitter per controbattere al ragazzo. 

"@Stilestherider24 Vorrei sapere come faccio a ostacolarti se alla fine sei arrivato davanti tu. Smettila di inventarti cazzate e goditi il podio che anche tu hai conquistato." 

Un secondo dopo aver cliccato invio, l’icona delle notifiche di Derek esplose: gente comune, giornalisti e alcuni piloti avevano ritwittato la notizia, commentando a loro modo la risposta.  
A lui non interessava, voleva solo vedere se Stiles aveva la faccia tosta di rispondere. 

E Stilinski non si fece attendere. 

"@DerekHale Mi hai fatto da tappo per tutta la gara, non hai il minimo rispetto per chi è più forte di te." 

Derek non attese nemmeno un secondo per ribattere: "@Stilestherider24 E secondo te dovevo farti passare? Non ci posso credere, dopo questa le ho sentite tutte." 

"@DerekHale Ma certo che dovevi farmi passare, sono io il primo nel team. Mai sentito parlare di ordini di scuderia?" 

"@Stilestherider24 Noi non ne abbiamo, per tua informazione"

Derek inviò quel tweet, poi spense il cellulare per le restanti ore di volo, incredulo su come una persona potesse essere così irritante. 

«Per fortuna che non è sul nostro stesso aereo, altrimenti credo che avreste dovuto sedare una rissa.»

«In effetti - commentò Isaac, sorseggiando te verde - credo ti avrei aiutato a fargli capire un paio di cose con le cattive, dato che con le buone non sembra arrivarci...»

«Eppure con me si comporta in maniera civile. Ieri prima di schierarci sulla griglia sono andato in bagno, e lui era lì. Mi ha salutato e mi ha sinceramente augurato in bocca al lupo per la gara» commentò Boyd, col solito tono riflessivo, mentre Erica di lato sbuffava. 

«Beh, tu non sei Derek. Con te è civile perchè Stiles è una persona civile, normalmente. Poi ci sei tu, Hale, che gli mandi il buonsenso a donnine, e credo di aver capito perchè. Ma non posso fare ipotesi certe, se non ho prove sicure.»

Erica sorrise, con un certo luccichio negli occhi che spaventò Derek.  
Sapeva che quella ragazza era completamente capace di tutto. 

«Prove di cosa, esattamente?»

Erica alzò le spalle, con fare indifferente, quando in realtà la situazione le importava anche troppo: «Vedremo, caro mio. Vedremo.»

Derek osservò il cellulare spento, dubbioso sull'esistenza di qualsiasi tipo di prove.  
C'era solo una certezza nel mondo della Motogp, ed era che Stiles lo odiasse più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile. 

-

A coronare la settimana del primo podio di Derek ci avevano pensato i Los Angeles Lakers, con una splendida vittoria che li aveva portati ad un passo dalla conquista del titolo.  
Derek osservava il campo dagli spalti, seduto comodamente sulla poltroncina di plastica dello Staples Center, con una sensazione diversa rispetto al solito.  
I flash che i fotografi posti a bordocampo riservavano alle cheerleaders e ai giocatori, stavano puntando sempre più verso le tribune, esattamente sulla sua zona, il che dava l'idea di come la popolarità del ragazzo fosse cresciuta esponenzialmente. 

Jordan stava accanto a lui sorseggiando una razione maxi di coca cola e popcorn e facendo finta di nulla, sfiorandogli di nascosto le dita con le proprie più salate, gesto che nessuno attorno a loro aveva mai notato.  
Almeno fino a quel momento. 

I cori del campo, il rimbalzo della palla e l'esultanza per i canestri fenomenali dei giocatori con la maglia gialla e viola passarono in secondo piano nella mente di Derek, quando Jordan per un folle momento si avvicinò quasi intenzionato a baciarlo. 

«Cos'hai intenzione di fare? Non puoi davanti a tutti, sei impazzito?» si agitò lui, spostandosi di scatto e rischiando di rovesciarsi addosso il proprio bicchiere di coca cola. 

«Perchè, chi ci vede scusa?» 

«Mezzo palazzetto! Ci sono telecamere dappertutto!»

Jordan sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e smettendo di rivolgergli la parola. 

Non era così facile per Derek, gestire tutto quello.  
Lui amava Jordan ma non poteva esporsi così: solo Nicky e Stoner erano a conoscenza del suo segreto, nel mondo della Motogp e doveva rimanere limitato a loro.  
Derek si massaggiò la tempia con fare nervoso e per l'ennesima volta il coming out di Stiles gli cadde tra capo e collo, quella prova di forza e sicurezza che Derek non era in grado di intraprendere.  
Il ragazzo lanciò di sottecchi uno sguardo al fidanzato, che era colui che più soffriva per quella situazione, decidendo in qualche modo di farsi perdonare. 

Per questo Derek non lasciò nemmeno che Jordan varcasse completamente la porta di casa, sbattendolo contro il legno duro con le mani che andavano ad accarezzargli le guance e baciandolo fino a fargli smettere quasi di respirare.  
I due ragazzi ansimavano come se avessero corso una maratona, strusciandosi l'uno contro l'altro con la loro parte più istintiva che aveva preso completamente il sopravvento.

Derek lo amava, ma qualcosa tra loro stava cambiando. 

Jordan aveva le dita tra i capelli corti di Derek, scendendo poi giù a toccare la nuca, fino ai pantaloni più stretti, così come quelli di Derek. 

Vennero entrambi, di fretta e quasi all'improvviso, la schiena di Jordan che aveva lasciato una macchia di sudore sulla porta e i respiri mozzati, coi cuori di entrambi che sbattevano con forza immensa contro la cassa toracica.  
Erano ancora esausti per lo sforzo. 

Ma c'era qualcosa che non andava in tutto quello e Derek, col volto nascosto nell'incavo del collo del fidanzato, l'aveva capito.  
«Domani partirai di nuovo, vero?» borbottò Jordan, quasi scocciato, dopo aver ripreso un po' di fiato. 

«Sì. Vado in Argentina, stavolta. Sono molto carico per questa gara» rispose Derek, quasi come se quel dialogo post-sesso fosse al pari di un'intervista.  
Jordan sembrò non ascoltarlo nemmeno. 

«Stai attento. Ti prego. Solo questo.»

Derek avvertì una certa rigidità nella postura di Jordan, che nulla aveva a che vedere con il sesso violento di qualche minuto prima.  
Il ragazzo alzò la testa, posando le mani sulle guance di Jordan e fissando le iridi color prato e umide del fidanzato, che traboccavano di vera e propria paura.

«Ehi? Cosa c'è?» domandò l'Hale, piuttosto preoccupato dalla tensione che Jordan emanava.

«Ti vedo più distante Derek e ho una strana sensazione. Stai solo attento» borbottò Parrish a mezza voce, senza nemmeno guardare il proprio fidanzato negli occhi. 

Jordan si scansò dal tocco di Derek, dirigendosi verso il letto senza aggiungere una parola, lasciando Derek in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa a domandarsi perchè la loro relazione fosse diventata così tesa. 

-

A Derek, a differenza del resto del mondo, non erano mai piaciute le compagnie che si formavano durante i viaggi.  
O meglio, andava bene prendere aerei e sedersi vicino ai suoi amici, ma fare parte di una spedizione piena di esagitati non era nei suoi piani. 

Quello che più l'aveva sorpreso del gruppo era Boyd che, seduto nella fila di fianco alla sua, tra un'Erica che non aveva smesso di ridere da quando era salita sull'aereo e Isaac che stava mostrando ad Allison via tablet quanto fosse folle quella compagnia, aveva iniziato a lanciare in aria noccioline per poi riprenderle in bocca come se nulla fosse, a colpi di "ola" attorno a lui. 

E dire che appena aveva messo piede su quell'aereo, quasi venti ore prima, gli era parso così rilassante: le luci del corridoio erano della stessa tonalità di blu degli acquari, tanto che Derek non si sarebbe sorpreso di trovare qualche pesciolino intento a nuotargli accanto. 

Poi era riuscito a trovare l'unico sedile della prima classe in solitaria, dotato di cuscini così morbidi da poterci sprofondare, il comfort di coperte altrettanto azzurrine, uno schermo che trasmetteva le migliori programmazioni argentine e sudamericane e un elegante schienale color beige scuro che avrebbe voluto portarsi a casa. 

Era la definizione perfetta di relax, distrutta da cinque ragazzi perfidi e che sembrava fossero stati per tre giorni a bagno nell'alcol. 

Erica era particolarmente allegra, Boyd più loquace del solito e Isaac aveva iniziato a parlare fitto fitto con Jackson Whittemore, anche lui perennemente presente ultimamente.  
Lydia Martin stava accanto a Jackson, appena davanti a Derek, e il ragazzo avrebbe scommesso come la ragazza si trovasse un torcicollo potentissimo di lì a breve.

«Uno!» urlò Erica all'improvviso, mentre Lydia si girava completamente, abbracciata al sedile. 

«Che significa scusa?» sbottò Derek, incapace di comprendere la follia serpeggiante nel gruppo.  
Non poteva essere colpa del viaggio, dato che non era il primo che i ragazzi affrontavano insieme, quindi perchè tutta quell'agitazione?

«Parlo del gioco di carte che ho portato, genietto!» Erica agitò il mazzo con entusiasmo e Derek decise che infilare gli auricolari forse era davvero la soluzione migliore.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di far parte di quella banda di esagitati. 

C'era effettivamente nota positiva in tutto quello: grazie al cielo Stiles non era con loro. 

-

I milioni di puntini brillanti immersi nel buio - simili a bracciali enormi di diamanti - venivano intervallati ogni tanto da fasci di luce gialla: erano le strade più larghe del mondo, se Derek si ricordava bene.  
Buenos Aires pareva essere una di quelle città che con la loro cultura ti prendono e trasportano in un mondo parallelo, fatto di calore, balli sensuali e tradizioni.  
Derek avrebbe voluto godersi anche dopo tutto quello spettacolo di luci, ma quello che stava per giungere fece spegnere all'istante la briciola di entusiasmo del ragazzo. 

Derek quasi rise, per la disperazione dato che Stiles Stilinski fu la prima persona che il ragazzo incrociò appena sceso dalla scaletta dell'aereo.

La notte era scesa portando con se un leggerissimo venticello fresco, e Derek battè i denti un paio di volte, aspettando di acclimatarsi almeno un poco. Stava scendendo la scaletta controllando di non inciampare malamente tra i gradini di metallo, quando alzando gli occhi venne sorpreso da Stiles con una valigetta in mano e delle borse sotto gli occhi da far invidia ad uno stilista. 

Stiles si voltò verso di lui, troppo assonnato per tenergli il muso, decidendo di spontanea volontà di affiancarlo per raggiungere l'aeroporto. 

Derek rifletté tra sé e sé sul da farsi: doveva affrettare il passo o sancire una mezza tregua col ragazzo, camminando con lui verso il nastro trasporta bagagli?  
Essendo diventato Stiles l’unico conoscente di Derek al momento , perchè Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia e Jackson erano praticamente scomparsi dalla sua vista, dovette scegliere la seconda opzione .  
Il sonno inebriò lentamente anche lui, tanto che, seppur controvoglia, decise di camminare verso lo Stilinski. 

Le luci bianche del corridoio principale dell'aeroporto stavano facendo lacrimare gli occhi di Derek, che dovette sfregarseli un paio di volte contro la mano, per levare il fastidio.  
Lo spazio per camminare non mancava, soprattutto nel corridoio che portava alla sala d'attesa, dove il futurismo aveva preso piede con insistenza: il soffitto era arcuato, color metallo e le foto di modelle campeggiavano con insistenza tutte uguali, vestite di bianco e con uno sguardo ammiccante che Derek non apprezzò minimamente.

Secondo lui quella era chiara e palese pubblicità spazzatura.

Il ragazzo si sedette di fronte al nastro trasportatore, con Stiles che era ufficialmente diventato la sua ombra.  
Il silenzio tra di loro durò solo pochi secondi: Stiles si voltò verso l'Hale con un'espressione al limite del distrutto, e lo sguardo di chi aveva passato una notte d'inferno.

«Non ho dormito per niente durante il viaggio» borbottò, come se Derek gli avesse posto un ipotetico "Come va".

Derek, talmente sorpreso dal fatto che proprio Stiles avesse deciso di parlare con lui, fu quello che spense il cervello prima di rispondere, abitudine che non aveva mai e poi mai posseduto. 

«E chi te l'ha chiesto?»

Stiles parve non averlo sentito, quasi come se fosse in una specie di trance: «Non riesco a dormire senza il mio cuscino.»

«A me non interessa» sbottò Derek, quasi spaventato dalla guardia completamente abbassata di Stiles. 

«Come non ti inter-oh!» E Stiles lo riconobbe davvero, o meglio, sembrò come se si fosse svegliato all'improvviso e si fosse reso conto di chi avesse di fianco. 

«Che cazzo ci fai qui Hale?» sbottò, alzandosi di scatto e allontanandosi proprio mentre le loro valigie stavano passando sul nastro. 

Derek decise semplicemente che era più facile ignorare i cambi di umore di Stiles, quella fragilità che aveva avuto la possibilità di notare poche volte e per caso e soprattutto il fatto che la vicinanza col ragazzo gli avesse stretto lo stomaco per qualche minuto. 

Isaac, sbucato da chissà dove, interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri: «Derek veloce, il pullman ci aspetta!» urlò, con Stiles alle calcagna.  
Derek afferrò la propria valigia, dirigendosi verso l'amico, che stava letteralmente correndo verso l'autobus.  
Un fulmine illuminò il cielo a sorpresa, e Derek capì perchè Isaac aveva preso a correre all'impazzata verso il riparo più vicino.  
Il ragazzo non credette di aver vissuto un arrivo in un paese straniero più complicato di quello.  
Si sedette sul primo sedile disponibile, senza nemmeno fare caso a chi gli stava accanto e onestamente nemmeno sicuro di dove fosse diretto. 

Era troppo stanco e stordito per capirci qualcosa. 

Sapeva solo che la pioggia disegnava linee verticali contro il vetro del finestrino, e che accanto a lui, chiunque si fosse seduto stava dritto sul sedile, senza muoversi, come se si stesse preparando a passare una notte infernale. 

-

L'idea che Derek si era fatto dell'Argentina era solo quella del paese che aveva diffuso il tango nel mondo.  
In realtà, come era ovvio, c'era molto più di tutto quello, della carne rinomata che sicuramente avrebbe avuto la possibilità di assaggiare e del pericolo delle baby gang che di notte sconquassassero le vie silenziose della capitale. 

Le vie del centro pullulavano di alberelli e cespugli, quasi a compensare lo smog provocato dalla quantità abnorme di macchine che popolava strade larghissime.  
Qua e là si potevano scrutare grattacieli, accanto a palazzi più ridotti ma sicuramente più antichi. 

Ad un certo punto, Derek prese a saltellare sul posto, quasi come se avessero preso una strada piena di ciottoli, quelle più antiche che si potevano solo vedere nel centro delle città meno moderne di - per fare un esempio - New York. 

Le serrande di tutti i negozi erano chiuse, con graffiti, vere e proprie opere d'arte o semplici scritte che ragazzi incappucciati si premuravano di disegnare su di esse.  
Le strade si stavano facendo più strette, man mano che si raggiungeva il centro. 

Derek stava per appisolarsi, quando il pullman spense il motore, interrompendo il suo tentativo di sonnecchiare: la pioggia non si era ancora fermata, e il ragazzo entrò nel luogo dove probabilmente avrebbe trovato un po' di sollievo. 

Una signora gli consegnò una chiave, la stessa che diede al tizio dietro di lui, che Derek non si diede la minima premura di sapere chi fosse.

Quello che vide della sua stanza, una volta raggiunta, fu solo il cuscino, perchè decise di buttarsi a peso morto su di esso, chiudendo gli occhi di botto. 

Qualcosa di caldo si premette contro di lui, era sicuramente una persona, che aveva posato la propria testa contro la sua schiena, ma Derek non se ne preoccupò, finendo dritto nel mondo dei sogni. 

-

Quando Derek si svegliò il mattino dopo, decise che aprire gli occhi era diventato troppo mainstream e per quello rimase rilassato, a cullarsi del peso di Jordan sopra di lui, con le dita che erano finite dritte tra i suoi capelli.  
A Derek piaceva massaggiarli al mattino, prendersene cura così da svegliarlo dolcemente, pacatamente. 

C'era troppo rumore a LA quella mattina: clacson che strombazzavano, voci che urlavano in spagnolo e un odore di carne che a quell'ora disgustò leggermente Derek.  
Voleva solo un po' di latte e caffè, una brioche e poi sarebbe tornato a dormire. 

Jordan si mosse leggermente sopra di lui, con la testa completamente sul suo petto, quasi a sfruttarlo come un cuscino umano.  
Da quanto non stavano così beatamente rilassati, lui sveglio ma con gli occhi ancora chiusi, Jordan su di lui e qualcun altro sonnecchiava accanto a loro...

Un momento, chi c’era con loro?

Derek non fece nemmeno in tempo ad aprire gli occhi, che i suoi timpani vennero disturbati da un gridolino acutissimo, e da un «Sorpresa!»

Derek si alzò di scatto: sulla soglia di quella che non era certamente camera sua, sostava un' Allison piuttosto stupefatta, con un borsone in mano e le chiavi della stanza nell'altro. 

Derek ci mise un attimo, prima di capire dove fosse finito, e fu in quel preciso istante che Isaac Lahey si sveglio di soprassalto, saltando in piedi e scavalcando letteralmente Derek, che si alzò a sua volta, buttando di lato il ragazzo che gli aveva dormito addosso. 

Stiles aprì gli occhi all'improvviso, prima di capire dove fosse finito: il suo sguardo si legò all'istante con quello di Derek di fronte a lui, entrambi sconvolti da quel risveglio così movimentato. 

«Che cazzo ci fai in camera mia Hale?» sbottò Stiles, sgusciando via dal letto e verso Isaac e Allison, squadrandoli in malo modo. 

«Questa è una camera d'albergo Stilinski, siamo a Buenos Aires, te lo sei dimenticato? E santo cielo Allison cosa ci fai qui?» spiegò Isaac brevemente, prima di rivolgersi alla fidanzata, quasi facendo finta che Derek e Stiles non fossero nemmeno presenti. 

«Ho i mondiali di ginnastica a Rio Hondo per le prossime settimane! Ho subito chiesto il numero dell'hotel dove sareste stati oggi per farti una sorpresa...sono così contenta che possiamo vederci! Ho allungato il mio viaggio fino a Buenos Aires per accompagnarti poi a Rio Hondo oggi stesso!»

Il sorriso di Allison quasi faceva fatica ad essere contenuto, e Isaac non perdette tempo, baciandola appassionatamente mentre ancora stava sulla soglia.  
Stiles, nel frattempo, guardò i due ragazzi quasi con disgusto, prima di uscire senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno e Derek, ancora immobile nel letto, non potè fare a meno di rendersi conto che era stato Stiles il ragazzo che aveva abbracciato quella notte. 

-

Il letto della stanza dell'hotel Babel di Buenos Aires - ecco il posto dove Derek era stato trasportato la notte precedente, e onestamente non ricordava nemmeno come ci fosse entrato - era abbastanza spazioso per farci dormire tre persone.  
I cuscini neri e arancioni erano stati spostati da un lato, ma la coperta scura non era stata nemmeno tolta.  
I ragazzi a quanto pare, si erano solo coperti col copriletto, facilitando il lavoro di pulizia alle cameriere.  
Il resto della stanza era piuttosto confortevole, con la testiera del letto che si prolungava per sostenere una piccola lampada squadrata, e poi proseguiva per terminare in una ridotta scrivania, con una sedia scura di lato e una tv a venti pollici di fronte. 

Le porte in legno accanto alla scrivania davano verso un bagno coperto di piastrelle nere e rosse - molto moderno e dotato di una doccia gigantesca e confortevole, tanto da avere 12 getti d'acqua differenti.  
C'era una piccola terrazza appena più in la del letto.

Derek pensò che tutto sommato quello era un gran bell'albergo: in fondo gliel'aveva offerto Dorna, quindi non sarebbe sicuramente stato scadente. 

Non era quello però il martello pneumatico dei suoi pensieri.  
C'era solo Stiles, che dormiva rannicchiato contro il suo petto, e lui che gli accarezzava i capelli con tanta cura. 

Lo aveva scambiato per Jordan, quando sapeva che Jordan aveva i capelli molto più corti di quelli di Stiles, e non potè che darsi dello stupido. 

Non voleva incrociare lo sguardo con quel ragazzo, perchè la sua vicinanza lo aveva turbato più di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
Ed erano state le parole del ragazzo della notte prima, a lasciarlo interdetto nella doccia, con la schiuma che scivolava via lenta dal suo corpo e l'acqua che scorreva senza che lui ci facesse il minimo caso: "Non riesco a dormire senza il mio cuscino". 

Eppure usando Derek come cuscino il sonno era arrivato all'istante. 

Derek decise di non pensarci, perchè tutto quello gli provocava più brividi di quanto fosse possibile. 

E di nuovo ricordò a se stesso che Stiles lo odiava e che aveva eretto un muro nel box per non avere nulla a che fare con lui. 

-

Dopo aver indossato la solita camicia ufficiale del team JTRacing, scendendo la ventina di rampe di scale che lo separavano dalla hall - sala del piano terra, Derek non potè che guardarsi intorno, notando come lì si fossero fuse perfettamente la modernità e la tradizione.  
C'erano pochi piani nell'hotel, sprovvisto di ascensore, eppure tutto era curato nei minimi dettagli e dava l'idea di essere confortevole. 

Derek entrò nella sala da pranzo, pronto per farsi una sacrosanta colazione, quando una risata squillante colse la sua attenzione. 

Sui divanetti lunghi e di un color mogano scuro, corredati dagli immancabili cuscini arancioni e beige, stavano chiacchierando amabilmente Lydia, Jackson e Kira, che insieme a Scott a quanto pare avevano soggiornato nell’hotel.  
Stiles stava vicino a Scott, a degustare una cremina marroncina contenuta in un bicchiere e di fronte a lui sedevano Erica, Boyd,Isaac e Allison che parlottavano quasi come se quella fosse una gita di piacere. 

Fu proprio Allison a salutare Derek, agitando la mano verso di lui 

«Ehi, vieni a sederti! Prova la brioche con il dulce de leche, la puoi trovare al bar dell'hotel! E sbrigati perchè dobbiamo andare alla Bombonera!»

«Dove scusa?» Derek chiese ad alta voce, ma le sue parole vennero inghiottite dall'ennesima risata di Stiles nei suoi confronti. 

Derek sospirò in silenzio: eccolo il vecchio Stiles antipatico. 

«Tu vivi completamente fuori dal mondo, vero? La Bombonera è lo stadio del Boca Juniors, una delle squadre di calcio più seguite al mondo!»

Derek alzò le spalle, giocando allo stesso gioco di Stiles:« Non mi piace il calcio. Non vedo come questo mi possa interessare...»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi:«Tu cos-? No. Vorrei avere un muro portatile così da potermi isolare da te ogni volta che voglio...»

«Nessuno ti obbliga a stare col mio gruppo, Stilinski» rispose Derek con nonchalance, addentando una delle brioche al dulce de leche che stavano invitanti davanti a lui.  
Era piuttosto simile al caramello, più compatto della crema e con un gusto decisamente dolce. 

Il ragazzo lasciò che le sue papille gustative assaporassero la colazione, tentando di dimenticare in qualche modo il silenzio assordante che si era espanso per la stanza, dopo la litigata - ennesima - con Stilinski. 

Stiles, nel frattempo per la prima volta a quanto pare aveva ceduto, allontanandosi verso camera sua con un broncio che lo rendeva ancora più antipatico.  
Il suo posto venne preso istantaneamente da Ethan, Danny e dal fratello di Carver Aiden, tutti e tre stupiti per l'accoglienza silenziosa ricevuta. 

Derek si guardò attorno: era un luogo molto confortevole, con disegni delle superchicche appesi alle pareti - per motivi sconosciuti- e pieno zeppo di scaffali ricchi di libri. 

L'odore del caffè gli ricordò che ancora aveva lasciato il proprio completamente intatto. Portò alle labbra la tazza, ascoltando le ritrovate chiacchiere del gruppo attorno a lui, che spiegava ad Ethan il motivo del silenzio dopo la loro comparsa. 

Dovette passare un'ora prima che il gruppo folto decidesse di partire per la "Bombonera", nella quale Erica spiegò si sarebbe disputata una partita di calcio tra i piloti , molti dei quali si trovavano già allo stadio.  
Derek, separato da lei, non la sentì, rimanendo all'oscuro dell'evento.  
L'avrebbero raggiunta a piedi, con le loro valigie che sarebbero state spedite direttamente a Rio Hondo da Dorna. 

Derek abbandonò con nostalgia l'hotel, anche perchè aveva scoperto che la facciata era completamente viola, in contrasto con gli innumerevoli palazzoni bianchi che popolavano la via, e il resto della città.  
Un forte odore di carne accolse il gruppo per le vie di Buenos Aires, col traffico che alle nove era già insostenibile. 

Era una città dove i palazzi diventavano tele per diffondere arte pura, messaggi rivoluzionari, cartelli giganteschi di protesta o semplici dediche amorose. Derek venne colpito da un'immagine raffigurante un enorme cavallo, accanto ad un uomo che poteva essere uno dei tanti politici del paese, con una faccia arcigna e già piuttosto avanti con gli anni. 

Altri palazzi invece vedevano accostamenti di colori improponibili, che poi diventavano quasi il marchio di fabbrica di una città che viveva per essere ravvivata da tutte quelle tonalità. 

C'era un venticello piacevole che muoveva delicatamente le foglie di tutti gli alberi piantati a bordo della strada e in fila sui marciapiedi riuscivano a stare comodamente almeno cinque persone. 

Erica corse accanto a Derek, che per un attimo aveva dimenticato di avere accanto il resto del gruppo, con un sorriso che le attraversava il volto così tanto da spezzarglielo. 

«Ti vedo particolarmente allegra, Erica, e non credo che sia perchè abbiamo appena oltrepassato uno degli innumerevoli McDonalds, sbaglio?»

Erica aveva una luce negli occhi diversa dal solito, e Boyd, che le stringeva la mano, se n'era accorto.  
«Semplicemente mi ricorda un po' la mia infanzia in Venezuela. L'atmosfera è la stessa, il fatto di sentire "hablar espanol" dappertutto, mi fa sentire come se avessi ancora cinque anni.»

Boyd strinse più forte, e Derek le posò una mano sulla spalla. 

«Immagino siano ricordi che porterai dietro per sempre, vero?»  
«Assolutamente.» Erica annuì, fiera delle sue origini sudamericane come mai prima di quel momento. 

Ciò che Derek notò, mentre si avvicinavano sempre più alla zona dello stadio, erano le quantità di persone che indossavano la maglietta presumibilmente del Boca Juniors, blu e gialla, quasi come se fosse un oggetto sacro.

In fondo bisognava solo prendere una palla a calci, non c'era niente di così entusiasmante.  
Derek non si azzardò a ripetere il pensiero ad alta voce, anche perchè sembrava che la sua evidente ignoranza in maniera calcistica fosse in qualche modo captata dai passanti, che lo fissavano con sguardo sospettoso. 

Il gruppo svoltò, e il tempio del Boca Juniors apparve: era un palazzone enorme all'apparenza, praticamente attaccato a varie abitazioni, sorprendendo Derek.  
Era tutto dipinto con i colori del team, e accanto si poteva notare il museo ufficiale "Quique" dove due statue erano piazzate all'entrata, con baffoni e sombrero, parendo più messicani che altro. 

Per entrare bisognava passare attraverso un tunnel, breve e abbastanza visibile, tanto che i ragazzi lo raggiunsero facilmente: già si notavano la moltitudine di posti a sedere e i colori predominanti, blu e il giallo. 

I ragazzi dovettero aprire i cancelli per raggiungere le tribune e poi l'immenso campo verde, dove già erano presenti una decina di persone.  
Derek si sistemo la maglia blu e arancio del team, sperando di fare bella figura, qualunque attività dovessero fare.

La Dorna non si era preoccupata di spiegarglielo,- non aveva sentito Erica - e onestamente non ci aveva pensato, fino a quel momento. 

Un uomo vestito con la tuta del team stava ad osservare il loro gruppo, con un espressione serena e piuttosto amichevole: gli occhi scuri squadrarono tutti con profondità e Derek si sentì quasi a disagio. 

Stiles si allontanò dalla sua zona, prendendo palesemente le distanze e Derek si guardò attorno, notando Nicky nel gruppo di chi era già lì: non potè che sentirsi subito meglio.  
Poi si guardò davvero attorno, e notò come Danny si era allontanato dalla loro zona per tirare fuori una grossa telecamera appoggiata su un treppiedi.  
Sarebbe stato filmato allora...ma a fare cosa? 

«Benvenuti nello stadio a mio parere più bello del mondo, l'"Alberto Josè Armando, altrimenti detto Bombonera. Questo è il luogo dove una delle squadre più amate di Buenos Aires compie le proprie imprese, e dove "La Doce", il dodicesimo uomo in campo, ovvero la curva dei tifosi, viene a festeggiare e riunirsi. Nel bar quaggiù, le sere delle partite, quasi non si riesce a respirare dalla calca di gente che si presenta» ridacchiò l'uomo, stringendo la mano a tutti i presenti. 

«Mi chiamo mister Schelotto e alleno il Boca. Ma quest'oggi allenerò anche parte di voi, insieme al mio nuovo collega qua presente, Loris Capirossi!»

Derek si voltò, sorpreso: uno dei responsabili della safety commission, ed ex pilota titolato stava accanto a loro con una camicia ordinaria e un sorriso piuttosto imbarazzato.  
Piccolo ma molto veloce. Questo era stato Capirossi. Derek se lo ricordava, anche se non aveva avuto la possibilità di correrci assieme. 

«Accanto a me - proseguì Schelotto, ci sono alcuni dei miei giocatori, che saranno i vostri nuovi compagni per oggi. Oh, e guardate,gli spalti si stanno popolando!»

Il brusio iniziò a salire, finche non divenne un vero e proprio vociare, e Derek, che fino a quel momento non si era preoccupato di nulla, inziò a squadrare il pubblico con una certa apprensione. 

Capirossi, nel frattempo, non si preoccupava di spiegargli cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, perchè sembrava tanto interessato a discutere con uno dei giocatori del Boca, altrettanto piccolo e piuttosto bruttino, con una cicatrice che gli attraversava la gola piuttosto pesantemente. 

Derek si diresse verso Nicky, che per sua sfortuna si era avvicinato a Stiles, con accanto a loro Marc Marquez, che Derek non aveva ancora notato. 

«Cosa dovremmo fare scusa?» chiese lui a Nicky, ma fu Marc a rispondere, anticipando un improbabile insulto di Stiles, dato che il ragazzo l'aveva fissato come se l'avesse voluto bruciare con lo sguardo. 

«Beh, mi pare ovvio. Giochiamo a calcio! E' un'esibizione che andrà a Riders For Health, un' associazione benefica con la quale spesso collaboriamo.» rispose il ragazzo, col suo solito sorriso coinvolgente e spontaneo.

Derek congelò sul posto, nonostante il sole che batteva sulla sua testa, confondendolo un po'. 

«Io non so giocare a calcio, ma mi piace l'idea di incontrare i fans e stare con il pubblico. Poi l'Argentina è patria di uno dei migliori calciatori al mondo, venerato come un dio» rispose Nicky, alzando le spalle, piuttosto tranquillo. 

«Chi?» domandò Derek, curioso. 

«Stai scherzando? Non puoi essere serio. Maradona, non ti dice niente?! Sei completamente fuori dal mondo, Hale...» Stiles lo guardava davvero come se vedesse un alieno. 

Derek fu fermato da Schelotto e Capirossi, che li chiamarono a raccolta, mostrando loro delle maglie di colore diverso: bianco per alcuni e blu con la banda gialla per altri. 

«Va bene, chi tra di voi non è pilota, deve sedersi a bordo campo - intimò l'allenatore verso Allison, Lydia, Scott e Kira, che obbedirono prontamente- mentre gli altri con me, che devo segnarmi i nomi.»

I giocatori presenti del Boca Juniors erano sei, che si dovettero mescolare ai diciotto piloti presenti, per formare due squadre da undici giocatori. 

Capirossi scelse Carlos Tevez, il giocatore con la cicatrice - e Marc gli spiegò che era perchè Tevez aveva giocato nella squadra italiana preferita dell'ex pilota e anche perchè era il migliore - e Schelotto puntò Diaz, un difensore ben piazzato.  
Le squadre si formarono e Derek si trovo in squadra con Schelotto e come compagni dei giocatori di nome Tobio e Pavon, i suoi amici Nicky e Marc, Bradley Smith e Loris Baz come altri piloti, Boyd in porta e Ethan e Stiles come altrettanti compagni. 

Contro di loro il temuto Tevez, con Gago e Bou come giocatori effettivi, Jackson, Erica, Isaac e Redding i rappresentati Motogp, e per le classi minori Aiden Carver in porta - gemello di Ethan - e Corsi, Cortese e Luis Salom, pilota con uno sguardo gentile e piuttosto amichevole. 

«Va bene, non possiamo entrare negli spogliatoi, quindi dovremo cambiarci nel tunnel di entrata. La mia squadra con la maglia blu scenda con me!» proclamò Schelotto, portandoli tutti verso la discesa degli spogliatoi, appena vicino alle panchine. 

«Io non so giocare!» Si avvicinò Derek, piuttosto imbarazzato verso l'allenatore, che di fretta dovette correre verso Danny, che lo chiamava per un'intervista. 

«Ok, non c'è problema, le regole te le spiega il ragazzo accanto a te, lui mi ha detto che le conosce!» gli disse lui, allontanandosi. 

Il tunnel era composto da pareti bianche e da un soffitto bassissimo. Derek non si spinse oltre, perchè sarebbe andato verso la zona degli spogliatoi, ma aveva visto il colore prendominante, che era un giallo grano. 

Accanto a lui, intento a spogliarsi e a indossare la maglia ufficiale del Boca, c'era Stiles, ormai onnipresente, quando si trattava di prendersi gioco di lui.  
Derek cercò di non guardare il corpo definito di Stiles, i suoi muscoli presenti ma non troppo possenti, e la v dei fianchi, esposta perchè il ragazzo, come tutti, si era levato la divisa del team per indossare quella del Boca. 

Nicky tossicchiò per riportare l'amico alla realta, e perchè fu l'unico a rendersi conto che Derek stava guardando fisso Stiles, e decise all'istante di distrarre Marc, che non si era accorto comunque di nulla. 

«Spiegami le regole del calcio, Marc, che non mi ricordo nulla!» chiese Nicky di fretta, sperando che l'amico non guardasse verso Stiles e Derek. 

Il primo sbuffò e si voltò verso l'Hale di fianco a lui, con un espressione che scocciata era dir poco. 

«In che ruolo giochi?»

Derek decise che guardare uno dei suoi nei sul volto, e non gli occhi, fosse meglio, perchè sapeva - anche se la cosa lo disturbava troppo - che non riusciva a resistere a quelle iridi ambra.

«Non ne ho idea. Quarterback?» tentò, sapendo di rendersi ridicolo. 

Stiles si schiaffò una mano sul volto e roteò gli occhi, quasi disperato. 

«Non esistono i quarterback nel calcio - sbottò, con tono da so tutto io - ma difensori, attaccanti, centrocampisti e portiere. Per fartela breve, se sei portiere non devi fare in modo che la palla entri nella porta, se difendi...beh, difendi. In centrocampo vai per avvicinarti agli attaccanti, e in attacco devi buttare la palla dentro la porta.»  
Stiles si fermò, osservandolo per un attimo con fare quasi concentrato, e non più troppo saccente.  
Forse solo per un attimo. 

«Gioca a centrocampo, vicino all'attacco. Così non devi preoccuparti del fuorigioco. La regola del fuorigioco avviene quando l'attaccante è oltre la linea immaginaria tracciata dall'ultimo giocatore in difesa. Hai capito?»

Derek non potè fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo, la maglietta a mezz'aria e il fisico scolpito, ma con la cicatrice sulla bassa schiena, così come quella più spessa presente sull'avambraccio e quella più liscia sullo zigomo. 

«No» esclamò, sapendo di essere già sconfitto in partenza da quel ragazzo che ora digrignava i denti in maniera perfida, ma in qualche modo evitava di fissargli il petto nudo, subito coperto dalla maglia del Boca. 

«Oddio! Che brutta!» Marc gli stava fissando la schiena, impressionato, e Derek sospirò, pronto a spiegare una delle sue peggiori ferite, che solo per miracolo non era finita in tragedia. 

«Come e dove ti è successo?» chiese Nicky, piuttosto comprensivo. 

«Sono andato a sbattere contro la ruota della moto dietro di me. E' stato piuttosto brutto, mi sono trascinato sull'asfalto e per un attimo ho temuto di finire davvero male. Dove? Uhm, non mi ricordo esattamente...»

«Salt Lak- etciù!» Stiles starnutì all'improvviso, camuffando in qualche modo la sua risposta, ma con le guance che improvvisamente parevano più rosse.

Derek ci rifletté un attimo, piuttosto sconvolto. 

«Aspetta cosa? Tu come fai a sapere che mi sono fatto male a Salt Lake City?» chiese, con gli occhi sbarrati. 

Nicky e Marc si guardarono, capendo che dietro quel discorso c'era molto di più di quello che sembrava. 

«Dobbiamo andare in campo. Muovetevi» tagliò corto Stiles, che per qualche ragione da rosso, era violentemente impallidito. 

«No, tu mi rispondi adesso!» sbottò Derek, afferrando un braccio di Stiles con forza. 

«Mollami Hale, cazzo! Cosa vuoi che ne sappia io, ho solo starnutito!»

«No, hai risposto! Era Salt Lake City!»

«Mollami il braccio o ti tiro un pugno, e vedrai che ti ritrovi un'altra cicatrice!» quasi urlò Stiles, facendo voltare tutti i presenti.  
Boyd da lontano fece il pollice verso, per far capire a Derek di lasciar stare Stiles. 

Derek non riuscì a pensare ad altro, se non alla mezza risposta borbottata dal ragazzo. 

\- 

Derek si posizionò come centrocampista, davanti a quasi due mila persone che avevano preso i posti più vicini al campo e espandevano nell'aria i loro cori tipici, con tamburi e battito di mani.  
Una sola voce che urlava, soprattutto inneggiando a Carlos Tevez molto amato. 

L'allenatore gli aveva detto solo di recuperare la palla e provare a passarla in avanti a Stilinski, e di non preoccuparsi di tutto il resto. O meglio cercare di aiutare i propri compagni, il che non richiedeva chissà quale tecnica. 

La partita sarebbe durata circa sessanta minuti, con due tempi da trenta minuti ciascuno. Solo un'ora di sofferenza per Derek, quindi, che però sicuramente sarebbe trascorsa così lenta da sembrarne quattro o cinque. 

I primi dieci minuti passarono, col sole che lentamente stava dando spazio ad un cielo pieno di nuvole, e con Derek che non aveva toccato palla neanche per sbaglio.  
Nonostante Stiles giocasse in attacco, spesso e volentieri giocava nella posizione dell'Hale, rubandogli la palla come se lo stesse facendo di proposito. 

Era ovvio, in fondo, che volesse metterlo in difficoltà. 

Ci vollero altri cinque minuti, prima che Tevez passasse di maestria la palla a Redding, che calciò, la palla che terminò sul palo, poi buttata in rete da Salom, con una velocità piuttosto sorprendente. 

«Maledizione, Boyd si era buttato dalla parte giusta. Il prossimo lo parerà...» borbottò Stiles a se stesso. 

Derek ci mise un po' a capire che non stesse parlando con lui, ma il giusto perchè Stiles lo notasse. 

«Pensa a giocare, che non hai toccato palla...»

«Me le hai rubate tutte tu!» gli urlò Derek di rimando, con un improvvisa voglia di pestargli i piedi con i tacchetti, mossa che avrebbe fatto molto male. 

Mancavano pochi minuti alla fine del primo tempo, e il sole era completamente scomparso, quando il vero miracolo del match accadde: Derek riuscì a tenere il possesso palla per la prima volta.  
Era al limite dell'area di rigore, con Stiles di lato che si stava sbracciando perché voleva la palla, Marc di fronte leggermente più avanti dei difensori avversari, e la mente di Derek gli urlò - così come aveva spiegato Stiles - "Fuorigioco!" 

C'era solo una mossa da compiere, e Derek pregò di avere abbastanza mira per attuarla.  
Il ragazzo si fermò, puntò il piede destro contro la palla, e tirò, gli occhi fissi verso un punto dietro il portiere Aiden. 

La palla finì dritta dritta nella rete, e lo stadio esplose. 

«Oh mio Dio Derek! Cosa hai appena fatto?» gli urlò Marc, correndo per abbracciarlo, così come Nicky e molti dei suoi compagni di squadra. 

L'allenatore del Boca corse verso di lui - anche se tecnicamente era vietato per gli allenatori entrare in campo - battendogli una mano sulla spalla con fare entusiasta. 

«Quello sì che era un tiro da maestri! Molla le moto e vieni a giocare nel Boca!»

«E' stata solo fortuna, io non conosco neanche le regole del calcio...» Derek rispose, piuttosto imbarazzato, ma anche fiero. 

Doveva raccontarlo a Cora, Laura e Jordan questo era sicuro. La sua piccola impresa memorabile. 

Derek si voltò verso la porta, per ammirare la palla ancora ferma accanto alla rete, quando un paio di occhi color ambra lo trapanarono da parte a parte. 

Stiles lo guardava con occhi spalancati, con un espressione indecifrabile, ma con una certa scintilla nelle pupille.  
Era come se il suo corpo fungesse da diga per le sue emozioni, che rimanevano chiuse dietro quegli occhi così magnetici, e quasi imploravano di uscire da li.  
Stiles si avvicinò, e Derek non potè trattenere un brivido attraversarlo lungo la schiena. 

Aveva lo stomaco bollente. 

«Sei solo fortunato al limite dell'inverosimile.» gli borbottò duramente e con la voce che grondava invidia. 

«Non lo pensi davvero. Smettila di essere così menefreghista!» rispose Derek, con la voce quasi più morbida, non da lui.

Quel tono cambiò il colore del volto di Stiles, le guance più rosse. 

«Tu mi devi spiegare delle cose Stiles.»

«Non ci penso minimamente. Lasciami in pace!» sbottò Stiles, evidentemente messo alla corda. 

Derek non riuscì più a concentrarsi per la partita. Il suo obiettivo era capire Stiles, ora più che mai.  
Non notò lo sguardo di Erica dietro di lui, che non aveva perso nulla dello scambio dei due. 

\- 

Derek a malapena capì dove si stesse dirigendo: sapeva solo che, una volta uscito dallo stadio – avevano vinto 2 -1 - con indosso di nuovo le t-shirt del JT Racing Team, il cielo li aveva accolti con un tremendo acquazzone che aveva costretto il foltissimo gruppo di piloti e tecnici a correre per dieci minuti alla ricerca di un ristorante abbastanza grande da poter contenere tutti. 

Non che non ci fossero ripari, solo che erano davvero piccoli: in quella zona sorgevano più che altro negozietti di souvenir, minimarket muniti dell'indispensabile e tanti, troppi, negozietti o tende che vendevano maglie del Boca. 

Derek continuò a camminare, finchè Nicky davanti a lui non gli indicò una palazzina a tre piani che faceva ad angolo, la facciata di color rosso, giallo e blu che aveva colpito il pilota all'istante.  
Quello si rivelò essere un ristorante grande abbastanza da contenere tutti. 

Derek entrò, ma fu Erica di fianco la prima ad urlare dalla sorpresa, zuppa e intenta a chiedere dove fosse la toilette, dato che aveva i capelli grondanti d'acqua. 

Era un luogo stretto, dove lo spazio tra il bancone e i tavoli era davvero risicato, però nello stesso tempo abbastanza confortevole.  
Il soffitto e le pareti erano di un forte rosso porpora, mentre il pavimento pareva una scacchiera gigante. 

Derek e gli altri dovettero farsi spazio piuttosto fermamente, raggiungendo il retro, dove oltre ai tavoli, c'era spazio per due comodissimi divani. 

Era pieno di quadri del paesaggio argentino, e la musica che risuonava era vari remix del più classico tango. 

«Derek, Derek, sediamoci qui!» Isaac si sbracciò verso l'amico - indicandogli un posticino tranquillo vicino ad un enorme finestra: lui, Allison, Isaac, Jackson e Lydia avevano occupato i posti, con Kira, Boyd, Stiles, Scott e Erica seduti tutti al tavolo di fianco. 

«E' molto lussuoso il pavimento a scacchi. Mi piace» disse Lydia, intenta a sgranocchiare un grissino, mentre ne offriva uno ad Allison, che lo accettò senza problemi. 

«Perfetto, non sei una fissata con la riduzione dei carboidrati. Menomale! Tu potresti essere la mia nuova migliore amica...» borbottò la Martin con un sorrisino. 

«Allison è già la mia migliore amica, giù le mani!» sbottò Erica, con un ridicolo turbante in testa. 

«Non sono gelosa!» rispose Lydia, alzando le spalle e provocando le risate di Jackson e Allison al tavolo. 

Derek, nel frattempo, non potè far altro che ignorare i vari discorsi, con la mente che continuava a tornare a quella risposta di Stiles, che tanto lo aveva turbato.  
«Salt lake City». 

Non l'aveva detto completamente, anche perchè era come se si fosse reso conto di aver risposto, bloccandosi per paura.  
Ma di cosa? 

L'Hale non fece nemmeno caso ai camerieri che avevano portato il menù, ordinando le "empanadas" solo perchè aveva sentito Erica fare lo stesso.

Per fortuna che almeno quell'impasto di carne, verdure e uova era buono.  
Forse un tantino pesante, ma se l'era cercata, fidandosi di un suggerimento di Erica. 

\- 

Davanti al ristorante, Derek e gli altri trovarono una gradita sorpresa, con un uomo Dorna col volto scurissimo, davanti ad uno splendido pullman a due piani. 

«Ho due notizie: una buona per il momento, e una pessima. Quale volete sentire per prima?» chiese, rivolgendosi a Nicky Hayden, uno dei piloti in prima fila. 

«Quella buona...» tentò lui, preoccupato. 

«Ok, allora. La dorna mi ha mandato a dirvi che, a causa del maltempo, non potete raggiungere l'hotel Babel, e quindi viaggerete a bordo di questo splendido autobus. La notizia pessima è che il viaggio durerà ventiquattr'ore circa, perchè il pullman vi porterà direttamente a Rio Hondo. Ci sono già tutti i vostri bagagli qua dentro. Ci scusiamo per il disagio. Salite e trovate i vostri posti.»

Derek, inutile a dirlo, corse verso il secondo piano del pullman, incredibilmente vuoto, a parte qualche pilota di moto3 che aveva incontrato per il paddock, e se non sbagliava, si chiamava Liam Dunbar, ed era inglese, con accanto il suo tecnico, di nome Mason. 

Il pullman era grigiastro all'interno, blu scuro e grigio all'esterno e con i sedili decisamente reclinabili, tanto da rimanere quasi in posizione orizzontale, il che non era per niente male. 

Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi Derek da quel viaggio, se non l'idea che almeno sarebbe stato al riparo dalla pioggia.  
Non voleva lasciare Buenos Aires, gli stava iniziando a piacere. 

Il che, gli fece venire in mente che forse era meglio spegnere il cellulare, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di usarlo in seguito. Voleva sentire Jordan, gli mancava la sua voce. 

Derek trovò un posto che tutto sommato sapeva si sarebbe pentito di aver scelto in seguito: era piuttosto in fondo, con quattro sedili attorno ad un tavolo, sia in una fila, che nell'altra. 

Accanto a lui, prese posto Kira, poi Nicky e Marc davanti. Di lato Scott e Stiles - immancabile -, e Boyd e Erica.  
Allison e Isaac stavano appena dietro di loro, così come Jackson e Lydia, Ethan e Danny e poi il resto dei piloti e i tecnici, molti dei quali erano rimasti al piano di sotto. 

La pioggia batteva forte contro il vetro del finestrino, e Derek sospirò, incerto su quello che lo stava aspettando.  
Temeva che in quelle ventiquattr'ore di viaggio si sarebbero formate le solite compagnie che lui non sopportava e vedendo l'affiatamento tra Allison - già in piedi vicino a Lydia - e Kira che si era spostata, finendo seduta in braccio a Scott, era sicuro sarebbe accaduto. 

Nicky gli lanciò un'occhiata lunga, notando il suo malcontento, mentre il pullman lasciava la zona del ristorante, diretto verso Rio Hondo. 

Ormai il pilota stava diventando bravo a leggere i suoi stati d'animo: «Ti manca Jordan, vero?» chiese a bassa voce. 

Derek annuì. Per fortuna che con lui c'era Hayden. 

«Chi è Jordan?» chiese Marc, che solo un secondo prima sembrava interessato ai racconti di Lydia sui retroscena ridicoli del mondo della moda. 

Derek sbiancò, ed era certo di avere assunto l'espressione di un pesce lesso, ma era stato preso alla sprovvista.  
Quando anche Nicky non rispose, Marc capì che il silenzio in realtà valeva più di mille parole. 

Il ragazzo arrossì, e Derek pensò che era più facile rispondere "E' un mio amico".  
Che idiota. 

«Ok. Credo di aver capito. Non sono fatti miei, e non dirò a nessuno della faccenda. Faccio finta di non aver chiesto niente» disse Marc, lanciando un sorriso di comprensione a Derek che annuì di rimando, più tranquillo. 

Forse era stato un stupido a preoccuparsi per quelle cose.  
In fondo ai piloti non importava chi si portava a letto, e l'avevano già specificato più volte. 

Il ragazzo sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando che quando li avrebbe riaperti, sarebbe miracolosamente finito davanti al circuito di Rio Hondo. 

-

Il traffico di Buenos Aires, nel quale le macchine sembrano persino uscire dai tombini, non rese facile uscire dalla città come Derek pensava.  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi quasi mezz'ora dopo,sapendo con certezza di aver percorso al massimo cinque kilometri.  
Sembrava l'unico a preoccuparsene, perchè le persone attorno a lui, tranne Nicky e Marc, che avevano scambiato posto con Allison e Isaac, finendo di fronte a Derek, avevano inaugurato l'ennesimo torneo di carte, nel quale Kira sembrava vincitrice. 

La ragazza stava accanto a Derek, ma in realtà tendeva a far caso più che altro a Scott.

Derek li osservò, per un'altra ora, finchè non decise che era meglio guardare il traffico e la pioggia fuori dal finestrino. 

-

L'idea peggiore, dopo tre ore di viaggio, fu quella di accendere la radio del pullman, la quale iniziò a trasmettere canzoni disparate, che passavano dal suono dance, latino, o puramente pop. 

Derek lasciò che il gruppo cantasse, senza immischiarsi.  
Non voleva rischiare di cambiar posto nella foga, e magari finire accanto a Stiles. 

«Scusa Derek, posso chiederti un favore?» domandò Kira ad un certo punto. 

«Dimmi»

«Posso sedermi vicino a Scott e fare cambio con Stiles?»

Il ragazzo si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. Le ultime parole famose. 

«Va bene, ma quando siamo a Rio Hondo mi offri il pranzo. Io non voglio stare vicino a Stiles.»

«Non ci sono posti liberi nel pullman. Scusami...e va bene, ti offrirò una cena al motorhome»

Che per i dipendenti Yamaha era gratis. 

Derek ignorò volutamente la persona di fianco a lui, desiderando di essere già a Rio Hondo. 

-

Erano circa le nove di sera - dopo essersi rifocillati e aver comprato qualche schifezza per il viaggio in un autogrill, e aver ammirato i campi zuppi d'acqua nella periferia di Buenos Aires, con i ragazzini intenti a giocare chiaramente a calcio - quando Lydia Martin decise volontariamente di scambiare il corridoio del pullman per una passerella e la zona vicino alle scalette per scendere per una pista da ballo. 

Il bello era che il resto del gruppo le dava persino corda, battendo le mani al ritmo della musica e ululando come lupi quando muoveva i fianchi in maniera sensuale. 

«Ridicola. E' sempre stata esibizionista» sbottò Stiles, fissandola quasi con disgusto. 

«Non ti conviene parlare, Stilinski» lo freddò Derek immediatamente.  
Entrambi sembravano annoiati da quello spettacolo, e lo furono ancora di più, quando Jackson si alzò per andare a ballare con la sua fidanzata, che sembrava divertirsi decisamente. 

Chi sorprese sia Derek, che Stiles, fu il buttarsi nella mischia di Kira e Scott, entrambi poco coordinati,ma divertenti a loro modo. 

«Boyd, che cosa ci facciamo ancora seduti, andiamo a ballare!» urlò Erica trascinando il fidanzato, mentre Allison e Isaac li seguivano a ruota. 

Le ragazze presero a muoversi in maniera molto sensuale, mentre i ragazzi giravano loro attorno, toccandole sui fianchi e muovendosi al loro ritmo. 

«Santo cielo Stilinski, un giorno mi spiegherai perchè hai mollato Lydia per succhiarla alla Tate. Ora capisco perchè sei bisessuale, qualunque uomo è più attraente di lei. E ha classe. Ti vedrei meglio con Hale - che non è interessato agli uomini,per quanto ne so - che con quella...»

Lydia lo sgridò, picchiandolo sulla spalla con fare quasi amichevole. «Suvvia Jackson, ti ho già spiegato come è andata quella storia...»

«Non mi interessa. Stilinski è un deficiente.» ridacchiò Jackson, decidendo così dal nulla di baciare Lydia usando il tipico stile alla francese. 

«Vi sta piacendo questo spettacolo?» chiese Erica, e qualcuno da dietro, che poteva essere Aiden, fischiò convinto in risposta. 

La musica cambiò, meno hip hop e più dance. 

«Ti è piaciuto Derek?» chiese Kira, ridacchiando, abbracciata a Scott. 

«Assolutamente no.» sbuffò il ragazzo, che di quelle pagliacciate poteva benissimo farne a meno. 

«Ci sono quattro ragazze sexy che ballano, Derek. E' impossibile che non ti interessi nemmeno un po', dai!»  
«...Danny, dove mi stai portando?»

Le parole di Lydia vennero sovrastate da quelle di Ethan, che trascinato da Danny, iniziò a muoversi nello stesso modo sexy delle altre coppie. 

«Oh, finalmente un po' di azione! E bravo Carver, che ti sei assicurato il giornalista migliore in circolazione. Guarda che muscoli!» Jackson tastò con fare interessato i muscoli di Danny, piuttosto imbarazzato. 

«Non voglio che si sappia nel paddock. Per favore mantenete il segreto» disse Ethan, con fare timoroso, così diverso dalla solita grinta che si vedeva in pista. 

«Ethan, l'avevo capito. Ma stai tranquillo, nulla uscirà da questo pullman. E ora balla,dai!» disse Erica, abbracciandolo quasi come una sorella e trascinando sia lui che Danny in un ballo sexy. 

«Beh, mettiamo Stilinski nel panino e abbiamo completato l'opera!» ridacchiò Jackson, afferrando Stiles per il braccio.

Ethan gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, mentre Danny decise di toccargli i fianchi. Dietro di loro, Nicky e Marc avevano preso a ballare con le stesse movenze dei balli di gruppo, piuttosto ridicoli, e Derek li usò per distrarsi dal modo in cui Stiles ballava. 

Era decisamente sinuoso e nonostante gli arti lunghi, si muoveva bene e con coscienza. 

Erica gli rivolse lo sguardo all'improvviso. 

«Facciamo un po' di spettacolo, baby!» annunciò, prendendolo di peso e buttandolo della mischia, con Allison, Lydia e Kira che gli ballavano attorno. 

«Questa me la pagate, tutte e quattro!» sbottò lui, digrignando i denti e sembrando un vero e proprio lupo.  
Non notò come l'ambra di Stiles lo stesse seguendo attentamente, con le pupille leggermente più larghe. 

«Quattro ragazze ti stanno usando come palo da lap dance e tu le ignori così spudoratamente?» insinuò Lydia, piuttosto offesa. 

«Non mi piace essere al centro dell'attenzione» rispose Derek, incapace di togliere gli occhi di dosso a Stiles, che ora muoveva il bacino nello stesso momento di Danny e Ethan, al ritmo di una canzone tipicamente latina. 

Il ragazzo corse al proprio posto, seguito da Nicky e Marc che lo fissavano come se avessero intuito chissà quale mistero.  
«Sei distratto da qualcuno di loro?» chiese Marc, divertito e curioso, indicando Stiles, che adesso aveva preso a ballare con Scott, Isaac, Boyd e Jackson.

«No, cosa ti salta in mente? Fatemi dormire, per favore» sbottò Derek, incrociando le braccia e chiudendo gli occhi. Preferiva fissare il finestrino buio, sul quale si rifletteva l'ombra di Stiles. 

Fu con impressi nella mente i movimenti sexy del ragazzo, che Derek si addormentò, ignorando il baccano attorno a lui. 

-

Quando Derek si sveglio, si rese conto che nonostante il continuo saltellare del pullman, il vociare degli amici e la musica, era riuscito a dormire da mezzanotte alle cinque del mattino, il che era decisamente una conquista. 

Il cielo era a malapena turchese, e attorno a lui si potevano vedere solo campi verdi, immense distese che gli fecero benedire il cielo una volta di più per il fatto che non fosse successo nulla di grave a nessuno di loro. 

Derek si voltò, per osservare il resto del gruppo, quando notò il peso sulla sua spalla: era la testa di Stiles.  
Addormentato. 

Derek ingoiò a fatica una sensazione di calore che minacciava di inondargli il petto, concentrandosi sul da farsi: avrebbe dovuto svegliare Stiles, o lasciarlo dormire?

Il ragazzo ripensò a quando Stiles era arrivato in Argentina e alle sue occhiaie allucinanti, per non parlare del fatto che si fosse addormentato sul suo petto, nonostante avesse affermato di non riuscire a dormire senza il suo cuscino. 

Eppure la spalla di Derek era scomoda...

La sensazione nel petto di Derek iniziò a bruciare. Doveva distrarsi in qualche modo.  
Pensare a Jordan! Ecco una soluzione intelligente. 

Eppure, quando guardava in giù, vedere Stiles così vicino e tranquillo, lo faceva sentire magnificamente. Come se anche lui era riuscito finalmente a far star bene quel ragazzo che sembrava odiarlo. 

Derek si lasciò scappare un sospiro: sapeva di essere fregato.  
Quando alzò gli occhi, però il freddo si impossessò del suo petto.  
Lydia ed Erica, le persone peggiori che avessero potuto vedere i suoi movimenti, lo stavano scrutando con gli occhi socchiusi e un espressione concentrata.  
Derek per un attimo pensò che forse stessero dormendo, ma i sorrisi perfidi che condivisero con lui gli fece credere che forse non era solo fregato. 

Il suo livello era quello di "completamente fottuto". 

«Buongiorno bell'addormentato!» ridacchiò Lydia, indicando uno Stiles ormai sveglio, intento a fissare il punto in cui aveva dormito quella notte, come se fosse infestato da chissà quale malattia. 

«Com'era quella storia? Ah, già "Non riesco a dormire senza il mio cuscino, giusto?"» Lydia sorrise e sia Stiles che Derek non poterono trattenere un brivido. 

«A me sembrava piuttosto addormentato...» rimarcò Erica,con lo stesso sorriso sadico e Derek decise di decretare il finestrino come migliore amico. 

Dovettero passare qualche decina di minuti, prima che Stiles spiccicasse parola. 

«Mio padre è già a Rio Hondo» sembrò rivolgersi ad Erica, la quale non sembrava interessata al discorso, troppo intenta a chiacchierare con Lydia per accorgersi di lui. 

«Lo sceriffo è qui?» chiese Derek, interessato. 

Stiles annuì, senza aggiungere chiaramente alcunché. 

E Derek non potè trattenere una scarica di rabbia: aveva dormito sulla sua spalla, e ora non gli rivolgeva la parola? Cosa c'era che non andava con quel ragazzo?

«Tuo padre è un bravo sceriffo.» sussurrò Derek, con l'immagine dell'uomo che provava ad estrarre dal cumulo di macerie i corpi carbonizzati dei suoi parenti, la notte dell'incendio, che gli balzò in testa all'istante. 

Stiles sospirò. «Lo so. Grazie.»

Sembrava che qualcosa lo turbasse, solo che Derek non capiva cosa: come se non avesse voluto dormire sulla sua spalla, o come se il risveglio fosse stato tutt'altro che piacevole. 

E Derek dovette scacciare di nuovo quel calore che ogni volta che Stiles gli era accanto, ultimamente provava. Era da stupidi, Stiles lo maltrattava, lo odiava e cazzo, aveva addirittura eretto un muro tra i loro box, e lui invece era finito a dover reprimere sensazioni vere e proprie verso di lui.  
Maledizione, nemmeno il pensiero di Jordan lo riusciva a distrarre. 

«Stiles, lo sai che prima o poi esploderai se vai avanti così?» Lydia interruppe il silenzio che si era creato, con un affermazione che catturò l'attenzione dello Stilinski piuttosto rigido sul sedile. Derek non si rese conto che stava trattenendo le mani come dei pugni, forse a causa della tensione. 

«Lydia stai zitta...» sussurrò Stiles, come a non volersi far sentire da chi gli stava accanto. 

«Io ti ho detto di andare avanti, ma tu non mi hai ascoltato per niente, a quanto pare.»

«Taci!»

«Di cosa state parlando?» domando Erica, la curiosità fatta a persona. 

«Di fatti che non ti riguardano Reyes.» sbottò Stiles, mentre Lydia ridacchiava. 

«Io so chiaramente cose che tu non sai...» Lydia alzò le spalle, come se le sue informazioni fossero di poco conto. 

«Tu sai cose che io non so! Spara, perchè temo di avere informazioni altrettanto interessanti!» Erica si esaltò, senza mollare lo sguardo da Derek. 

«Lydia, se solo osi pronunciare un'altra parola...»

«Cosa mi farai? Pensi che io mi beva le tue minacce, Stilinski?» sbottò Lydia, avvicinandosi con un balzo a Stiles e squadrandolo con i loro volti vicinissimi. 

«No, ma ti prego, almeno stavolta non dire nulla!» Stiles stava addirittura supplicando, con tono distrutto, che Derek non credeva di poter mai sentire provenire dal ragazzo.  
Lydia ci riflettè, prima di annuire. 

«Va bene. Ma dovrai parlare tu, ti do tempo fino a domenica, poi parlerò io. Affare fatto?»  
Lydia tese una mano, che Stiles strinse all'istante.

«Lo dico per te, altrimenti continuerai a combinare disastri, come la scelta del mur-»

«LYDIA!»  
«Ok, ok, sto zitta. Buon viaggio»

Lydia si allontanò, senza dare retta più a nessuno, sedendosi e decidendo di sonnecchiare sulla spalla di Jackson.  
Quel discorso senza argomenti lasciò Derek e Erica completamente interdetti. 

\- 

Non c'erano case o abitazioni varie neanche a pagarle. 

Derek appoggiò la testa al finestrino fresco, con la pancia che borbottava e l'idea delle splendide empanadas del giorno prima che lo tormentava: la carne morbida, la pasta friabile e le verdure perfettamente cotte, una festa per le sue papille gustative. 

Il dondolio del Pullman, nonostante i sedili che si potessero piegare, tormentò Derek così tanto che era convinto quando sarebbero scesi sicuramente gli sarebbe rimbombato nelle orecchie ancora per molto. 

E lui avrebbe dovuto affrontare una gara conciato così?  
Mancavano ancora quattro o cinque ore, era già mezzogiorno di mercoledì e a quell'ora sarebbe dovuto essere alle famose terme di Rio Hondo, non su una strada sperduta in Argentina, che si stava rimpicciolendo sempre di più, tanto che la pioggia - insistente - poteva facilmente far straripare i fiumiciattoli accanto alle coltivazioni e alla strada. 

Almeno quella distesa di verde aveva permesso a Derek di dimenticare per un attimo il discorso criptico di Lydia e Stiles, che era palese avessero più segreti di quanti non volessero ammettere. 

E Stiles ora era accanto a lui, intento a messaggiare, presumibilmente con Malia senza rivolgergli la parola. 

E Derek per un attimo si era quasi illuso che il discorso criptico lo riguardasse, in qualche modo.

\- 

Il primo segno di civiltà fu un piccolo negozietto di un piano, piuttosto colorato, dove su richiesta di Derek si fermarono per comprare un panino al pollo - dato che si vendevano "Pollo, pan y huevos" secondo il cartello all'entrata. 

Derek assaporò la morbidezza del pane come se fosse stato nettare degli dei: un'altra ora senza mangiare, e sicuramente sarebbe svenuto secco sul pullman. 

Eppure era l'unico, che nell'ultima ora di viaggio, era rimasto seduto a rimirare il paesaggio: tutti i suoi compagni di avventura, persino Allison, si stavano divertendo a ballare e improvvisare spettacoli con canzoni sensuali che facevano sembrare molti di loro scoordinati e ridicoli. 

Ethan e Danny, ormai liberi di vivere il loro amore almeno in compagnia degli altri piloti, erano tra quelli che più si stavano divertendo, ballando il tango tra i corridoi, facendosi insegnare i movimenti da Lydia, che sembrava piuttosto brava. 

E finalmente, dopo un viaggio di un giorno - non previsto - Derek sospirò di sollievo nel vedere l'entrata enorme della pista di Rio Hondo, nella quale James era riuscito già ad arrivare, il che significava sicuramente motorhome già presente e quindi un letto per Derek, che voleva solo smaltire il suono del pullman nella testa. 

«Siamo già arrivati? No! Adesso un cameratismo come quello di queste ventiquattrore non accadrà più!» si lamentò Lydia, con l'approvazione di Erica, Boyd e molti altri. 

«Basta trovarci in un punto del paddock e stare insieme! Fanno un sacco di feste i tifosi la sera, soprattutto quando dovremo andare al Mugello, non vedo perchè non dovremmo farle noi» disse giudiziosamente Nicky, dando corda al discorso secondo Derek "folle" di Lydia. 

Il ragazzo stava per ribattere, quando Stiles lo anticipò:«Ricordatevi che abbiamo delle gare da disputare, e dobbiamo concentrarci, altro che festicciole»

Nicky sbuffò, e Marc rispose accanto a lui. «Stiles, siamo giovani ragazzi responsabili che si trovano bene insieme. Oggi faremo una riunione tecnica, domani mattina ce ne sarà un'altra e l'ultima sarà domani pomeriggio dopo la conferenza stampa. Dalle sei alle dieci domani possiamo benissimo trovarci e stare insieme, non daremo fastidio a nessuno. Sarà tutto rigorosamente analcolico.»

«Sagge parole Marc!» esclamò Erica, battendo il cinque col ragazzo. 

Derek non volle ammetterlo, ma in quel momento concordava con Stiles, al cento per cento. 

-

James Toseland e il resto dei meccanici Yamaha JT Racing team, accolse Derek,Kira,Scott e Stiles con un abbraccio e una miracolosa evoluzione del motore fornitagli dalla casa madre, nonostante il veto imposto a causa del muro. 

«Beh, avete passato ventiquattrore chiusi in un pullman, ma almeno ne è valsa la pena. Possiamo sicuramente avere meno problemi col nuovo motore. Ora io indirei una riunione tra noi, così possiamo studiare delle strategie per la gara»

«No.» sbottò Stiles, sbadigliando. «Io voglio dormire. Ci sarà tempo domani per le strategie, e chiaramente io voglio discutere per conto mio, senza Hale nei paraggi, C'è un muro apposta, per farsi ognuno i fatti propri»

Derek non rispose neanche. Decise che ne aveva basta di qualsiasi cosa e corse nel motorhome, buttandosi nel letto senza togliersi i vestiti ufficiali per quella che poteva essere la terza giornata di fila.  
Quando si sarebbe svegliato, avrebbe sicuramente avuto bisogno di una doccia. 

-

Il giovedì arrivò prima che Derek volesse: non era concentrato abbastanza per pensare alle prove, si sentiva ancora piuttosto stordito per il viaggio e per le parole di Stiles, e per il comportamento del suo compagno di squadra, che comunque aveva ripreso a ignorarlo, come se non avesse mai dormito sulla sua spalla una notte intera. 

Derek decise che una biciclettata in giro per la pista - assieme all'immancabile Nicky - forse sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore. 

Molti dei piloti più quotati, come Pedrosa, Rossi, Stoner e Lorenzo, erano arrivati in aereo, e per quello invitati alla conferenza stampa. Casey era riuscito a visitare le terme, raccontandole a Nicky, che poi riferì a Derek durante il loro giro. 

«Che invidia. Però loro non hanno fortificato i rapporti con gli altri piloti, come abbiamo fatto noi. Un giorno di pullman, e mi sento parte di un vero gruppo, come mai mi era capitato in motogp.» rivelò Nicky, contento, aggiungendo in maniera casuale «Ci sarai stasera alla festa?»

Derek scosse la testa: «No. Voglio studiare meglio il tracciato e concentrarmi per le prove. Non mi sento per niente con la testa nella gara, è un grosso problema per me.»

Nicky alzò le spalle, comprensivo. «Fai come vuoi. Non verrai giudicato comunque, visto come si è comportato Marc? I piloti, a parte Stilinski con te, ti rispettano e alcuni di loro iniziano a temerti, io compreso, onestamente.»

Derek non potè fare a meno di imbarazzarsi. 

-

La festa del giovedì sera andò alla grande, a quanto pareva, perchè Derek, una volta giunto in pista per le prime prove libere, non aveva visto altro che sorrisoni in giro per il paddock. 

Non era più momento di distrazioni, però: Derek osservò la propria moto quasi come se non la vedesse da una vita.  
Le si avvicinò, ignorando tutto ciò che stava attorno,i meccanici che si affaccendavano sulla seconda moto, gli sguardi che Kira mandava a Scott attraverso la fessura del muro e James che camminava da una parte all'altra del box, sperando che i suoi piloti disputassero una buona prima sessione. 

FP1  
STONER 1.42.000  
MARQUEZ 1.42.009  
HALE 1.42.100  
HAYDEN 1.42.278  
LORENZO 1.42.367  
STILINSKI 1.42.583  
PEDROSA 1.42.680  
ROSSI 1.42.792  
REYES 1.42.893  
LAHEY 1.43.000  
BOYD 1.43.139  
IANNONE 1.43.274  
CRUTCHLOW 1.43.469  
BAUTISTA 1.43.533  
ESPARGARO A 1.43.539  
ESPARGARO P 1.43.548  
MILLER 1.43.623  
BRADL 1.43.739  
BAZ 1.43.817  
SMITH 1.43.892  
CARVER 1.44.003  
WHITTEMORE 1.44.183  
DOVIZIOSO 1.44.293  
REDDING 1.44.848

-

FP2 

FP2  
STONER 1.41.090  
MARQUEZ 1.41.183  
STILINSKI 1.41.200  
HALE 1.41.283  
HAYDEN 1.41.285  
PEDROSA 1.41.387  
LORENZO 1.41.634  
REYES 1.41.832  
ROSSI 1.41.923  
LAHEY 1.42.013  
CARVER 1.42.285  
REDDING 1.42.333  
SMITH 1.42.499  
BAZ 1.42.528  
BAUTISTA 1.42.638  
BOYD 1.42.734  
BRADL 1.42.826  
MILLER 1.42.961  
WHITTEMORE 1.43.009  
DOVIZIOSO 1.43.026  
IANNONE 1.43.163  
ESPARGARO A 1.43.261  
ESPARGARO P 1.43.350  
CRUTCHLOW 1.43.452

\- 

La sera calò, frizzantina e caotica, e Derek si appoggiò sulla sedia comoda del box, soddisfatto per il lavoro eseguito in giornata.  
Era arrivato nelle posizioni di rilievo subito, senza dover faticare.  
Non era onestamente possibile, tanto che il ragazzo si pizzicò un braccio, sperando di non sognare.  
Il dolore del gesto gli fece capire che era tutto vero, per fortuna. 

Non aveva nemmeno tolto la tuta, a pensarci bene. Aveva terminato da poco un meeting con la sua squadra e a dirla tutta, non avrebbe nemmeno disdegnato di dormire lì, su quella sedia stessa. 

Quasi quasi poteva chiamare le sue sorelle, o Jordan, tanto per far sapere loro che stava bene.  
Che ore erano a LA? Probabilmente pomeriggio, se aveva fatto bene i calcoli. 

Derek chiamò Laura, sperando che rispondesse qualcuno. 

«Hola hermanito!» la voce allegra della sorella fece lo stesso effetto a Derek di una scarica di adrenalina. 

«Ciao Laura, tutto bene lì?»

«Decisamente! Derek sei l'eroe di Los Angeles, non so se lo sapevi! I tg hanno aperto tutti con le tue prestazioni nelle sessioni di prove. Io davvero non so come poterti dire che sono maledettamente fiera di te. Continua così!»

Derek sorrise contro il ricevitore. Non era uno che si lodava, generalmente, ma non poteva non ammettere che Laura aveva ragione. Stava andando tutto alla grande. 

-

Sabato sembrò essere un prolungamento del venerdì: Derek non perdette terreno contro gli avversari e a LA i telegiornali non persero nemmeno un suo turno di prova. 

Stava aiutando a far tornare il motociclismo americano in vetta ai pensieri degli abitanti del paese a stelle e strisce, forse ancora di più di quando Stiles vinceva mondiali nelle categorie minori. 

-

FP3  
STONER 1.40.374  
MARQUEZ 1.40.389  
LORENZO 1.40.479  
HALE 1.40.569  
STILINSKI 1.40.683  
PEDROSA 1.40.793  
HAYDEN 1.40.794  
ROSSI 1.40.978  
LAHEY 1.41.005  
REYES 1.41.193

DOVIZIOSO 1.41.537  
IANNONE 1.41.732  
BOYD 1.41.738  
BAUTISTA 1.42.292  
BAZ 1.42.347  
REDDING 1.43.002  
BRADL 1.43.726  
SMITH 1.44.042  
WHITTEMORE 1.44.163  
CARVER 1.44.240  
MILLER 1.44.341  
CRUTCHLOW 1.44.932  
ESPARGARO A 1.45.723  
ESPARGARO P 1.46.292

FP4  
STONER 1.40.421  
LORENZO 1.40.782  
MARQUEZ 1.40.787  
STILINSKI 1.41.037  
HALE 1.41.163  
HAYDEN 1.41.362  
ROSSI 1.41.453  
PEDROSA 1.41.635  
REYES 1.41.725  
IANNONE 1.41.944  
DOVIZIOSO 1.42.632  
BRADL 1.42.639  
SMITH 1.42.735  
BAZ 1.43.001  
WHITTEMORE 1.43.294  
BOYD 1.43.476  
LAHEY 1.43.765  
BAUTISTA 1.43.846  
CARVER 1.43.964  
REDDING 1.44.036  
ESPARGARO A 1.44.168  
ESPARGARO P 1.44.248  
MILLER 1.44.468  
CRUTCHLOW 1.44.632

QP1 

IANNONE 1.40.904  
SMITH 1.41.037

13) BOYD 1.41.936  
14)ESPARGARO A 1.42.045  
15)BAUTISTA 1.42.164  
16)BAZ 1.42.294  
17)REDDING 1.42.452  
18)BRADL 1.42.637  
19)WHITTEMORE 1.42.793  
20)CARVER 1.42.834  
21)MILLER 1.42.953  
22)DOVIZIOSO 1.43.092  
23)ESPARGARO P 1.43.204  
24)CRUTCHLOW 1.43.394

QP2

HAYDEN 1.39.453 POLE  
2)HALE 1.39.639  
3)MARQUEZ 1.39.725  
4)LORENZO 1.39.835  
5)STONER 1.39.902  
6)STILINSKI 1.40.193  
7)LAHEY 1.40.201  
8)PEDROSA 1.40.394  
9)ROSSI 1.40.472  
10)REYES 1.40.538  
11)IANNONE 1.40.642  
12) SMITH 1.40.740

-

Derek raggiunse il parco chiuso rendendosi conto che ormai per lui stava diventando un'abitudine, come per Nicky, che non andava in pole da anni e Derek non mancò di congratularsi con lui.  
Vederlo, insieme a Marc accanto a lui non potè far altro che essere stimolante: era al livello di due dei migliori piloti del motociclismo moderno e soprattutto si era messo di nuovo alle spalle fior fior di campioni. 

Tra i quali Stiles. 

-

E il giorno della gara arrivò, nonostante Derek non fosse nemmeno pronto ad affrontarne una appena tre giorni prima, bloccato in un pullman per un giorno intero, col destino a metterlo alla prova con la vicinanza di Stiles. 

Il ragazzo, forse per la presenza del padre, era praticamente scomparso dal paddock, e Derek ebbe quasi difficoltà a vederlo persino in pista.  
Era come se ogni volta che Derek girava per provare un piazzamento, Stiles volesse volontariamente nascondersi. 

-

WARM UP  
STONER 1.39.565  
HALE 1.39.567  
STILINSKI 1.39.783  
MARQUEZ 1.39.845  
HAYDEN 1.39.982  
ROSSI 1.39.999  
PEDROSA 1.40.026  
LORENZO 1.40.199  
REYES 1.40.874  
IANNONE 1.40.892  
DOVIZIOSO 1.40.917  
LAHEY 1.40.953  
BAZ 1.40.969  
REDDING 1.41.072  
BAUTISTA 1.41.204  
SMITH 1.41.267  
CRUTCHLOW 1.41.384  
ESPARGARO A 1.41.470  
ESPARGARO P 1.41.504  
BRADL 1.41.602  
WHITTEMORE 1.41.825  
MILLER 1.41.900  
CARVER 1.41.936  
BOYD 1.41.955

\- 

Rio Hondo era una pista immersa nel nulla, come Derek aveva provato sulla sua pelle: una striscia d'asfalto con attorno un paio di alberi e nemmeno l'ombra di un po' di civiltà, se non era per il paddock. 

C'erano tantissimi richiami alla bandiera argentina, come una lunga curva sulla quale c'era il nome della pista colorato di celeste, e soprattutto i cordoli erano colorati di bianco e celeste.  
Era una pista con tante accelerazioni e rettilinei, perfetta per le Ducati, solo all'apparenza dato che spesso le moto italiane avevano avuto grosse difficoltà durante i turni di prova. 

Era piuttosto piatta e lineare, a parte una piccola collinetta in salita, completamente cieca, tratto che Derek temeva di più. 

Le gradinate erano sempre maledettamente piene, Derek notò, sulla seconda casella della griglia di partenza. Era tutto giallo, non che si aspettasse altri colori. 

L'ombrellina accanto continuava a fissarlo, quasi come a volerselo mangiare con gli occhi, ma le uniche "donne" che interessavano a Derek al momento erano Kira che dispensava consigli sul consumo delle gomme da evitare e sulla strategia di gara e la sua moto, presente sotto di lui e pronta a regalargli una prestazione eccellente.  
Derek ne era certo: sarebbe sicuramente arrivato al podio, e magari, se riusciva a battere Marc e Nicky la davanti, persino qualcosa di più. 

L'adrenalina lo stava divorando, ma questa volta Derek era carico, era come se ne volesse sempre di più tanto da fargli esplodere le vene. 

Voleva tutta la forza possibile per poter regalare ai suoi tifosi, alle sue sorelle, al suo team e a Jordan qualcosa per cui gioire. 

\- 

Erano passati a malapena sei giri, e Derek, grazie ad un sorpasso chirurgico su Nicky compiuto al rettilineo del traguardo, si era trovato in prima posizione quasi all'inizio, e stava comandando senza particolari problemi, con un vantaggio di un secondo e mezzo sul secondo. 

Gli sembrava un sogno, e ogni passaggio sul traguardo, Derek sperava che fosse l'ultimo. 

La gara trascorse in effetti senza particolari problemi, senza decadimento delle gomme - per fortuna - e con gli avversari che non riuscivano ad essere performanti quanto lui. 

Poi dalla tabella dei box, - all'inizio dell'ultimo giro - gli arrivò la comunicazione di Stiles, che era a pochi decimi di secondo da lui, ovvero a pochissimi metri di distanza. 

Poteva sentire la sua moto sobbalzare, sbuffare e tentare di sorpassarlo.  
Ma Derek avrebbe sacrificato qualsiasi cosa per non farlo passare.  
Non era giusto, non meritava sempre lui la gloria, soprattutto perchè non era mai stato sincero e corretto con lui.  
I due ragazzi iniziarono a sorpassarsi più volte in una curva, facendo animare così tanto il pubblico, che Derek riuscì persino a sentirlo nelle orecchie.  
Stiles cercava il passaggio all'interno della curva, più rischioso ma efficace, e Derek cercava in tutti i modi di sporcare la propria traiettoria, così da potergli bloccare le possibilità di sorpasso. 

Era in piega perfetta, Derek, intento ad oltrepassare la "O" sulla pista, l'ultima della parola Hondo, quando una voce nel suo cervello, simile a quella di Jordan, gli annebbiò i pensieri: «Non potete andare avanti a sorpassarvi così! E' troppo pericoloso!»

Fu in quel momento che Derek tentò di proseguire sull'asfalto, ma la sua gomma anteriore, a causa della curva che andava ad intraprendere, si alzò per un attimo, appoggiandosi in maniera completamente storta, prima di schizzare via impazzita, piegandosi e trascinando il pilota con sè. 

E nella testa Derek sentì come milioni di urla, e un pianoforte che suonava lento una marcia quasi da film horror.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò cadere, permettendo alla ghiaia attorno di far allontanare la moto e soprattutto di non finirgli addosso e a lui di sbattere contro la carena bollente di un bolide arancione e blu, gemello del suo.  
Il pilota che gli stava dietro e che non smetteva di tampinarlo per tutta la gara, fu lo stesso che gli era finito addosso, in un panino vorticoso che lo vedeva quasi come un ripieno incredulo, tra le ipotetiche fette di pane che erano il suo compagno di squadra e la moto del team Yamaha JTRacing. 

La moto venne all'improvviso rallentata dalla ghiaia e Derek e Stiles si trovarono ad essere catapultati contro i milioni di sassolini, sollevando un enorme polverone e attivando l'apertura dell'airbag, che li fece quasi sembrare dei culturisti. 

Derek dovette sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di capire cosa fosse esattamente accaduto.  
Il cielo azzurro contrastava con la sensazione bruciante di perdita che il ragazzo provò, come se tutte le speranze del mondo fossero svanite, con quella caduta.  
Non pensò nemmeno di rialzarsi, troppo sconvolto per pensare a qualsiasi cosa. 

Fu Stiles il più veloce a rimettersi in piedi, saltellando e zoppicando verso di lui, accompagnato dai Marshall a bordo pista. 

Uno di loro gli urlò uno spaventato «Todo bien?», anche perchè Derek aveva preoccupato chiunque stesse guardando la gara, rimasto fermo immobile per terra. 

«E' ok!» borbottò lui, avvertendo dolori dappertutto e rialzandosi a fatica.  
Fu in quel momento che Stiles si avventò su di lui, tirandogli un pugno contro il fianco e poi un' altro sul casco, che nel frattempo aveva perso la visiera nella caduta. 

«Mi sei venuto addosso brutto deficiente! Mio padre è venuto a vedermi e tu mi fai cadere così? Ti odio, ti odio da morire! Stavo per vincere!» urlò Stiles, con la voce solo un po' attutita dal casco, con ogni parola che seguiva un pugno. 

Derek si difese, nonostante Stiles stesse praticamente su un piede solo e ricambiò con tutta la forza, tirandogli pugni anche se pareva che i muscoli fossero più pensanti di quanto si immaginava. 

«Sei tu che mi sei stato addosso, idiota! E la vittoria era mia, ho dominato io dall'inizio, cazzo!»

I due ragazzi sbatterono i caschi l'uno contro l'altro, Derek che guardava Stiles come se fosse la causa di tutte le sciagure sulla terra, e Stiles che gli aveva bloccato i polsi con i guanti, stringendoglieli con forza. 

Litigavano come due bambini. 

Solo dopo qualche secondo, Stiles quasi cadde addosso a Derek per il dolore che la caduta aveva provocato ad una gamba, e i Marshall riuscirono a dividerli, spedendo entrambi al centro medico. 

Dalla gloria ai cerotti. Derek, a bordo dello scooter degli assistenti a bordo pista con le ossa doloranti e la testa piuttosto pesante, non potè che stringere i pugni con rabbia.  
Aveva perso la sua probabile unica occasione di battere i migliori piloti del mondo. 

RIO HONDO 

STONER 25  
ROSSI 20  
MARQUEZ 16  
DOVIZIOSO 13  
IANNONE 11  
HAYDEN 10  
ESPARGARO A 9  
PEDROSA 8  
ESPARGARO P 7  
BOYD 6  
LAHEY 5  
BAUTISTA 4  
REYES 3  
CARVER 2  
LORENZO 1  
WHITTEMORE 0  
MILLER 0  
SMITH 0  
BAZ 0  
HALE /  
BRADL /  
STILINSKI /  
CRUTCHLOW /

CLASSIFICA DOPO RIO HONDO 

MARQUEZ 70  
STONER 65  
PEDROSA 51  
ROSSI 51  
STILINSKI 49  
LORENZO 44  
DOVIZIOSO 42  
HALE 37  
HAYDEN 29  
IANNONE 18  
BAUTISTA 15  
REYES 14  
ESPARGARO P 14  
LAHEY 11  
BOYD 10  
CRUTCHLOW 9  
ESPARGARO A 9  
BAZ 5  
BRADL 5  
WHITTEMORE 4  
MILLER 3  
CARVER 3  
REDDING 2  
SMITH 0

-

Derek se la cavò con poco più di un massaggio e un paio di giorni di riposo assoluto.  
Non si era fratturato nulla, per fortuna, ma aveva subito un leggero trauma cranico, che lo aveva lasciato stordito per qualche ora, anche dopo la caduta. 

Il suo primo pensiero andò a Jordan, Laura e Cora. Non le aveva ancora chiamate, ma avevano sicuramente visto come si fosse rialzato senza particolari problemi. 

Era fuori dalla sala di radiologia, dove Stiles stava aspettando di sapere le conseguenze della caduta, e Derek era stato costretto da James, a sua volta sgridato pesantemente dai vertici Yamaha - ovvero Ken e Noshiko Yukimura - ad assisterlo lì per chiedergli scusa ufficialmente.  
A nessuno era piaciuto il loro scazzottamento dopo la caduta, e quindi andava urgentemente attivata un'azione di "damage control". 

Derek stava seduto su una delle sedie di plastica, in attesa di poter entrare e far finta almeno di scusarsi con Stiles, quando suo padre apparve dal nulla, sul volto un'espressione preoccupata. 

«Sceriffo!» Derek saltò in piedi, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa davanti a quell'uomo, che invece trovo persino la forza di sorridere. 

«Derek, ragazzo, menomale che non ti sei fatto nulla! O meglio, che non vi siete fatti nulla di grave. Ciò che verrà ricordato di questa gara saranno le vostre botte.»

Derek arrossì, senza poterci fare molto. 

«Chiedo umilmente scusa, signore. E' stato un incidente di gara. E per quanto riguarda quello che è successo dopo...»

John, questo era il nome dello sceriffo, gli posò una mano sulla spalla: «Goliardate da ragazzini, niente di più, anche se avete più di vent'anni entrambi. Ma so cosa succede quando si è in lotta, si spegne completamente il cervello»

E Derek pensò che quella era ancora la differenza principale che lui aveva con i piloti davvero talentuosi: loro non spegnevano mai il cervello, e non azzardavano mai nemmeno il minimo sorpasso. 

Ne aveva ancora di polvere da mangiare, prima di essere come loro. 

«Quello di cui non riesco a capacitarmi - iniziò lo sceriffo, con uno sguardo divertito, sedendosi accanto a Derek - è perchè Stiles ti abbia preso a pugni. Io non ho mai pensato di picchiare sportivi che ammiro. Forse ho sbagliato qualcosa con quel ragazzo. O forse Malia gli è entrata troppo nella testa»

Derek rimase fermo per un attimo, prima di voltarsi con uno sguardo sconvolto. 

«Scusi, signore, ha usato il verbo "ammirare?" Credo di aver sentito male.»

«No no, hai sentito benissimo. Stiles non fa altro che parlare di te da quando ha iniziato a cavalcare una motocicletta . Tu eri già concorrente nelle gare di dirt track nazionali, e lui stava a malapena in equilibrio sulla minimoto che mia moglie aveva comprato, eppure voleva diventare come te. Correre con te nel dirt track, o nella superbike americana.»

Lo stupore di Derek crebbe ad ogni secondo che passava: «No, mi scusi sceriffo, ma credo che Stiles mi odi. Ha chiesto un muro per separarci, mi ostacola ogni volta che può e... mi odia, non c'è altro da dire. Non è possibile che lui mi abbia seguito nel dirt track, era agli inizi della mia carriera, ero un bambino!»

Lo sceriffo ridacchiò. «Beh, forse ultimamente non parla di te con lo stesso rispetto che aveva qualche anno fa, ma credimi, non ho fatto altro che sentir parlare delle tue gesta dovunque tu corressi, almeno fino a quando Stiles non è approdato nel motomondiale. Ha la camera piena dei tuoi poster. E poi, insomma, siete entrambi di Beacon Hills, non vedo il perchè non debba tifarti.»

E come un flash, Derek ricordò la risposta che Stiles aveva finto di simulare, nel tunnel della Bombonera. 

«Salt Lake City... lui si è lasciato sfuggire che sapeva che io mi fossi procurato una cicatrice lì. Ecco perchè...lui già sapeva. Ma non può avere dei poster in camera, è impossibile. Lui mi odia!»  
Derek dovette reggersi contro la sedia, respirando più volte. Non poteva essere vero. Stiles non aveva fatto altro che ostacolarlo da quando si erano conosciuti...  
e adesso veniva fuori che addirittura Stiles era un suo fan e che aveva dei poster in camera sua?  
Ridicolo. Assolutamente ridicolo. 

Proprio in quel momento, la porta della sala dove Stiles era ricoverato si aprì, e un infermiere annunciò che potevano iniziare le visite. 

Lo sceriffo spinse Derek dentro. «Vai tu prima. Credo voi dobbiate chiarire un paio di cose...»

-

La stanza odorava di ammoniaca, e Stiles era l'unico paziente presente, con il piede destro ingessato e tenuto in aria. 

«Tu cosa ci fai qui? Sei venuto a terminare il lavoro, vuoi farmi direttamente fuori?» sbottò Stiles, senza guardarlo in faccia.

Derek prese un grosso respiro. Era arrivata la resa dei conti.

«Stiles, tuo padre mi ha detto che hai dei poster in camera mia, e che mi ammiri. Mi vuoi spiegare cosa significa?»

L'espressione che Stiles mostrò dopo quelle parole, rimase impressa nella mente di Derek forse per sempre: il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi, impallidendo pericolosamente, con la bocca aperta dalla sorpresa.  
Derek aveva appena assistito al momento più alto della fragilità di Stiles e un po' si sentiva a disagio.  
Ma a questo punto toccava a lui mettere da parte l'orgoglio e scusarsi, anche se in quella lotta, era stata la vittima. 

«Ascolta, scusami, Tu mi hai braccato, era l'ultimo giro e io ho commesso un errore che ha compromesso la gara di entrambi, e ti giuro che non volevo. Ora per favore tocca a te. Io ti ho chiesto scusa per oggi, ma tu devi farlo per tutto il resto.»

Derek credette che così avrebbe convinto Stiles, ma si sbagliava di grosso. 

«No. Tu non hai chiesto scusa, Hale. E io non sono tenuto a perdonarti.»

«Ma vuoi spiegarmi una volta per tutte cosa diamine ti ho fatto? Non ci siamo mai visti anche se siamo entrambi di Beacon Hills, e tu comunque mi hai sempre ostacolato e odiato. Spiega Stiles, per favore!»

Stiles rimase in silenzio, il tempo sufficiente perchè Derek perdesse la pazienza e si dirigesse verso la porta sbuffando.  
Fu con la mano dell'Hale sulla maniglia, che Stiles finalmente parlò.

«Mi hai ignorato. E non te lo ricordi nemmeno.»

Derek si voltò, la mano stretta alla maniglia e un espressione confusa. 

«Quando? Sei sempre stato tu ad ignorar-»

«Era il 2004. L'esibizione a Laguna Seca.»

Derek sentì come se la terra sotto i piedi stesse crollando. Eppure il pavimento era immobile.  
Dovette appoggiarsi contro la porta e darsi un contegno per smettere di tremare.  
Stiles parve non accorgersene. 

«Quell'esibizione era l'evento preferito di mia madre. Lei era stata pilota di sidecar in Polonia, eppure aveva sempre avuto comunque passione per le due ruote. Volevamo andare, San Francisco non è lontano da Beacon Hills. Lei era molto malata, ma non le importava. Ti seguiva in tv, quando facevi i campionati di Dirt Track, e io...io sognavo di essere come te e come lei. Poi quella stessa notte... - la voce di Stiles si incrinò, mentre gli occhi ambrati divennero più umidi - ...l-le sue ultime parole sono state "Corri. Corri per me" e mi ha lasciata mentre le stringevo la mano. Da quel momento non ho mai mollato il mondo del motociclismo neanche un minuto. E il giorno dopo...ero a vedere la tua esibizione, nella quale hai chiaramente vinto, perchè sei una delle persone più talentuose che io abbia mai visto - ammise, finalmente, arrossendo. - E poi ad un certo punto, io mi sono trovato accanto a te, e con tutto il coraggio ti ho teso un foglio per autografarmelo, e tu mi hai quasi spintonato via, gridandomi "Fanculo il tuo autografo".  
Non potevo credere che la persona che più stimavo, mi avesse trattato così.  
Da quel momento ho smesso di seguirti assiduamente, sono andato a correre in Polonia dai miei nonni, e ho iniziato lentamente ad odiarti. Per non parlare del fatto che siamo stati a scuola insieme, per quelle poche volte che l'hai frequentata, dato che eri sempre in giro a causa delle gare, ma non mi hai mai degnato neanche per una volta.  
Beh, è tutto. Ora puoi sparire.»

Derek non si rese conto di avere le guance bagnate, così come quelle di Stiles, che asciugò con fretta e fastidio. 

Il ragazzo aveva rivissuto tutto, e ora si ricordava chiaramente cosa fosse accaduto. Rivide quel ragazzino con i capelli rasati che con un espressione spezzata ma nello stesso tempo agitata gli chiedeva l'autografo, e lui con le sorelle piangenti intorno, che non poteva farci caso, perchè...

«Quella notte ho perso uno degli ultimi membri della famiglia che mi erano rimasti, Stiles. Mio zio Peter. Non avevo nemmeno voglia di correre, ma le mie sorelle avevano deciso di accompagnarmi e mi avevano ripetutamente detto che sarei dovuto andare avanti. A tutta la mia famiglia piaceva vedermi correre. Ero il loro idolo.»

Derek non potè trattenere le lacrime al ricordo. Alzò gli occhi, e lo sguardo di Stiles lo trapassò di nuovo, come se volesse leggergli nell'anima. 

«Io...non ne sapevo nulla. Ho saputo dei tuoi genitori e dell'incendio, mia madre mi aveva raccontato dell'accaduto, e io mi ero spaventato. Non...non sapevo che anche tuo zio...mi dispiace.»

Derek non sapeva esattamente come, ma era finito sulla sedia accanto al letto di Stiles, con una mano tra quelle dell'altro.  
Entrambi se ne accorsero, quel contatto così strano per due che fino a due ore prima si odiavano, che ritrassero le mani di fretta, quasi come se si fossero scottati al solo contatto. 

I due rimasero in silenzio, con un espressione distrutta perchè mai e poi mai avrebbero voluto pensare di poter rivivere quel momento così tragico della loro vita. 

E poi, ad una sola voce, pronunciarono quella parola che forse si poté considerare come un nuovo inizio per il loro "rapporto" di compagni di squadra. 

«Scusa.»

«Scusami.»

E Stiles sospirò, come se si fosse tolto un peso gigantesco dal cuore, così come Derek che potè finalmente osservare Stiles senza sentirsi minimamente in colpa. 

Lo Stilinski gli tese la mano. 

«Piacere. Sono Stiles Stilinski.»

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia:« Guarda che lo so, eh!»

«No. Non lo sai. Non sai nulla di me, e io vorrei...insomma, vorrei che tra noi le cose ricominciassero da capo. Quindi, piacere, sono Stiles.Il tuo compagno di squadra.»

Derek sorrise, come mai gli era capitato davanti al ragazzo. Chi era per non accettare l'offerta di pace che sperava di ricevere da due mesi a quella parte?

«Derek Hale. E invece tu sai tutto di me, a quanto pare. Ho un fan in più» ridacchiò fiero. 

Stiles gli tirò un pugno, stavolta amichevole, così diverso da quello che aveva ricevuto solo pochissime ore prima. 

«Non ti montare la testa. Anche perchè rimani il primo degli avversari da battere. Anche se non è vero che sapevo tutto di te. Non credevo fossi un cuscino così comodo.»

Derek seppe che le sue guance fossero diventate dello stesso colore della Ducati.  
Allora quel contatto non gli era stato così indifferente..

L'infermiera entrò giusto in tempo per permettere allo sceriffo di vedere come stesse il figlio. 

«Come va?» chiese lui, all'entrata, mentre Derek salutava con una mano e Stiles rispondeva, sorridendo. 

«Alla grande» rispose lui, allontanandosi dalla stanza con il sorriso di Stiles ancora ben impresso nella mente.  
Era vero, ora sì che andava alla grande. 

 

Non credo di aver mai scritto così tanto, ma perdonatemi, in questo capitolo c’era da dire il MONDO.  
Niente, lasciatemi like se vi sta piacendo la storia, e commentatela pure, voglio sapere le vostre opinioni…  
Questo capitolo finalmente ha segnato la svolta tra i due ragazzi… vi aspettavate questa rivelazione di Stiles? Fatemelo sapere!!! =) alla prossima e Stay TUNED!!!


End file.
